<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seventh Year by Bri_the_Slytherpuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986194">Seventh Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_the_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Bri_the_Slytherpuff'>Bri_the_Slytherpuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hinny, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Magic, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Original Character(s), Post-War, Slytherin, dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_the_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Bri_the_Slytherpuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and her friends are returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year. She was appointed Head Girl alongside Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. The implementation of interhouse relationships and the introduction to a mysterious new professor brings the promise of progressive changes to the school that requires social restoration. DRAMIONE/Post-War</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione settled down in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express while on the commute to her seventh year. Ron sat beside Hermione across from Harry, Ginny, and Neville. Ron hastily unwrapped a Chocolate Frog from its packaging while Neville nurtured a singing Venus flytrap, and Ginny and Harry digested the latest copy of <em>Seeker Weekly.</em></p><p>Hermione proudly readjusted the glorified badge resting on the front of her robes, glimmering against the sunlight. The engraved scarlet and gold pin signified the newfound top tier position of patrolling the entire student body. She was over the moon when she retrieved her Hogwarts letter over summer indicating that she had been assigned Head Girl in in return for her seventh year. She was pleased to be placed in the capacity of dictating the positive influence of her fellow Gryffindors and other houses alike.</p><p>What had caught her by surprise, however, was the rampant rumor going around the train that the Headmistress had appointed the Head Boy position to a particularly controversial Slytherin. Despite the doubts of many others, Hermione had faith in Professor McGonagall and was confident that the Headmistress held a plan for the subject of everyone’s gossip.</p><p>“<em>Malfoy </em>as Head Boy?” Neville interrogated Ron who had spent the entirety of their commute venting about their upcoming prefect meeting between fistfuls of candy. “I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“Surely McGonagall is off her rocker,” Ginny added while sending an incredulous look over the top of her magazine. “The War must have really done a number on her.”</p><p>“On the contrary, McGonagall is as bright as ever,” Hermione confidently dismissed while grimacing at Ron who licked the melted chocolate from the tips of his fingers. “I find it to be progressive.”</p><p>Neville paused the petting of his magical plant and gave a vicious double take as though Hermione had just suddenly appeared out of thin air.</p><p>“Progressive?” Ron argued; his voice muffled with a mouth full of chocolate. “If you consider giving a Death Eater leadership as <em>progressive</em>..”</p><p>“I have trust in McGonagall’s decisions,” Hermione insisted in spite of her friend’s disapproving glares. “Besides, Malfoy is a visionary for the Slytherin house. They look up to him, and so long as he handles the position well, they’ll have no option other than to follow suit.”</p><p>“Fat chance,” Ron muttered while looking to Harry for support.</p><p>Harry’s eyes begrudgingly met Ron’s, instantly overcome with resentment for being thrown into the controversial conversation that he preferred not to be involved in. Staying out of the limelight and simply finishing his education was the pinnacle to his focus this year. The revelation of his childhood enemy becoming Head Boy, however, proved to be a poor start at implementing such a plan.</p><p>“’Mione might be right, you know,” Harry offered to the swift visual disapproval of Ron. “You saw Malfoy at the hearing; we were all there.”</p><p>“It was a façade!” Ron insisted. “Of <em>course</em> Malfoy was putting on a face during trial!”</p><p>“Er.. I dunno,” Harry lamely reasoned. “I think Malfoy would make an acceptable Head Boy.”</p><p>Ginny flicked a batch of sun kissed red hair over her shoulder while sending a skeptic glare in her boyfriend’s direction. “Surely <em>you</em> would believe Malfoy to make a brilliant <em>Head</em> Boy, wouldn’t you?” she taunted. “So the rumors are true then?”</p><p>Harry furrowed his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“Draco and Harry,” Ginny noted in a dreamy tone. “Drarry.”</p><p>Ron and Neville sniggered while Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison.</p><p>“Oh come off it!” Ginny giggled with a mischievous smirk. “It’s obvious that you two are in love.”</p><p>Harry released his grip from Ginny’s fingers with a scowl. “That isn’t funny.”</p><p>“It sort of is,” Neville hesitantly noted while visibly fighting back the urge to burst into laughter.</p><p>“You followed him around during your sixth year to the level of obsession; you constantly taunt each other like a couple of school boy’s with a crush,” Ginny teased. “No need to be embarrassed, Harry. It’s a girl’s fantasy; you and him.”</p><p>Harry dramatically rolled his eyes with flushed cheeks, sinking lower in his seat. Feeling guilty for the savage torment of her boyfriend, Ginny interlaced her fingers in Harry’s once more and kissed the back of his palm with an innocent flutter of her eyelashes. “We’re just saying, Hermione,” she deflected in respite of her boyfriend, “just because you have pity for Malfoy doesn’t excuse the heinous actions he committed.”</p><p>“It isn’t pity; it’s simply a forward way of thinking,” Hermione concluded. “Now, are we quite <em>finished</em> with arguing over such trivial topics that are frankly out of our control?”</p><p>Based off Ron’s grunt, the furrowing of Neville’s eyebrows, and another dismissive toss of Ginny’s hair over her shoulder, Hermione knew the unspoken answer to the rhetorical question.</p><p>Hermione dismissed the conversation while retrieving her bookbag from the floor and unrolling a piece of parchment. Her eyes darted across the page that indicated this year’s list of participants that she would soon be instructing in the prefect’s carriage. “I suppose there’s no harm in preparing for the meeting early. Are you coming, Ron?”</p><p>Ron gave another dismissive grunt while unwrapping a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans.</p><p>“Fine,” Hermione replied with disapproval. “I’ll see you there, then.”</p><p>Hermione slipped from out of the confined area on a mission to prepare for the upcoming prefect meeting. She glided down the snug hallway as her eyes casually inspected each passing section. The compartment to her right slid open as she tripped over something from out of her peripheral and came crashing to the floor. She caught her fall by sliding her hands across the carpet, creating an unforgiving rug burn at the base of her palms.</p><p>The chamber was filled with Slytherins cackling like wild hyenas. Hermione looked over her shoulder to find someone’s lower leg purposefully extended from behind the compartment.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, Mudblood,” Pansy Parkinson sneered between giggles.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes reflexively filled with tears. Being the target to bullying was usually something that she handled with grace, yet she refused to tolerate harassment with a single trace of mercy this year. She was <em>Head Girl</em>, and she certainly wasn’t afraid to lay down the law to anyone who needed reminding.</p><p>After a few long moments mortified and sprawled across the red carpet, an arm extended before Hermione’s eyes offering a hand. Putting no thought into it, she grasped the person’s long nimble fingers and brought herself to her feet. She reluctantly found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy as she smoothed out her robes with her hands.</p><p>Hermione was taken aback by the new and improved appearance of the Slytherin. No longer did he appear malnourished and emaciated as he had in their previous year. His shoulders had broadened and the pointed features to his face had filled out exemplifying a defined, chiseled jaw. His whiteish blonde hair had a healthy sheen to it that was perfectly coifed and brushed to the side. The shaggy bangs that effortlessly draped over pale eyebrows highlighted a set of uniquely hued eyes that held a newfound sense of life in them. Strikingly blue and crystal clear, they glowed against the darkened hallway as they bore into Hermione’s.</p><p>“I apologize for my idiotic comrade,” Malfoy drawled with a sneer in Pansy’s direction. His steel grey gaze returned to Hermione, taking their time in drinking in her features. “Alright, Granger?”</p><p>Hermione’s knees felt like they were bound to collapse on themselves, mixed with a boiling rage of fury that prickled her skin. Being in <em>his </em>presence had always produced a similar effect, subjecting her to a perplexing concoction of downright rage and daunting exhilaration.</p><p>She took a reflective step back with her hands held above her shoulders. “I don’t <em>need </em>your help,” she lashed back defensively.</p><p>Malfoy swallowed while biting back his pride. “How was your summer?” he asked conversationally.</p><p>Hermione was taken aback by his uncharacteristic cordial demeanor yet didn’t feel the need to reciprocate. She frankly didn’t owe him a <em>single thing</em>, and he of all people should understand that. Aside from their new titles as Head Boy and Head Girl, they were simply on two other sides to the spectrum and nothing would ever change that.</p><p>Not even chummy small talk.</p><p>“Fine,” she answered while scanning him up and down. “Based off common courtesy I’m inclined to ask you the same?”</p><p>“Adequate.” Draco continued his visual analyzation of the brainy witch; snooty, distant and prettier than ever. He didn’t disregard the fact that her unruly hair had been tamed by use of Sleekeazy’s Potion, and that she had chosen to wear a rather eye-catching gloss.</p><p>Their forced conversation was interrupted by the presence of a woman who emerged from the shadows dressed in a thigh length black dress and matching black stilettos. A batch of long dark hair brushed against the length of her back and her makeup was neutral, complimenting her bright green eyes and pouty lips. Alarmingly, there was a blotchy patch of discolored charred skin that extended from beneath her eyebrow, over her left eye, and to the middle of her cheek. The contaminated eye had a milky foggy hue to it that made her emerald iris almost transparent.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” she asked in a stoic yet firm manner.</p><p>Draco lifted his gaze from Hermione and was now assessing the attractive woman standing before them. He arched a brow and stroked his chin in contemplation, presumably strategizing his next move.</p><p>Pansy stormed from the compartment, joining Draco’s side and interweaving an arm in his. Pansy’s straight black hair was chopped at the shoulders and her dull tresses were pulled into two separate knots at the base of her neck. Flashy cherry red lipstick painted her lips and dramatic dark eyeliner rimmed her eyelashes overcasting puke green eyes. Her malicious glare had centered upon Hermione before turning to the unnamed woman now standing beside them. “And who are <em>you</em>?” she snarled.</p><p>“Someone I greatly advise to respect if you know what’s good for you,” the woman coolly replied with an arched brow. “You may call me Jade.” Turning to Hermione with a softened expression she asked, “Are they giving you trouble, Miss..?”</p><p>“Granger.” Hermione glanced at her bloodied palms, using a simple healing spell to shut the wounds with her wand while adding, “Nothing that I can’t handle, thank you.”</p><p>Pansy fluidly raised her eyebrows at Hermione in a lame attempt of intimidation. “Let’s see if you’re so brave when you aren’t the presence of a superior, <em>Mudblood</em>.”</p><p>Subsequently leaning her head on Draco’s shoulder, Pansy pet his forearm with the tips of her fingers in a manner of unrelenting possession. He glared at her nail polished fingertips from the corners of his eyes and reflexively rolled them.</p><p>Jade suddenly gripped Pansy by the front of her robes and yanked her from Draco’s grasp, nearing her just inches from her face. Pansy’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as all signs of fierce malevolence had quickly vanished.</p><p>The woman’s eyes bore into Pansy’s and, if Hermione didn’t know any better, the entirety of her injured eye flashed a shade of sparkling silver as it analyzed the Slytherin dissolved to a scared little girl before her.</p><p>The raven-haired woman jerked Pansy’s chin with her thumb and forefinger while forcing her to stare into her eyes. “A young witch who comes from a strong lineage of purebloods that holds a history of seeking affirmation based off vast insecurities,” Jade analyzed with unscathed certainty. “Pray tell; did the Muggle boy who rejected your advances as a girl make such an impact that you find it appropriate to childishly bully others while mending your ego?”</p><p>Pansy’s eyes darted from side to side while looking between them with unmistakable humiliation. “A Muggle?” she scoffed while ringing her hands together. “I could <em>never </em>have feelings for a.. a bloody Muggle!”</p><p>Jade’s upper lip curled as she pulled Pansy closer. “He broke your heart,” she continued as if she hadn’t heard Pansy’s dispute. “Though I must admit, I have sympathy for the amount of chewing gum you were forced to extract.”</p><p>Pansy’s lower lip quivered as a hand unconsciously raised to one of the knots of tightly wound hair at the base of her neck. She glanced to Draco for comfort who simply raised a brow and lifted one shoulder in response. The compliant demeanor he was exemplifying didn’t go unnoticed by Hermione. It was in that moment that she had also taken notice to the Head Boy badge pinned to the front of his robes, affirming the rumors.</p><p>“The origins to your blind hatred escalated at such a young age that I believe it will take a great amount of time to rehabilitate your views,” Jade concluded her evaluation of Pansy. “Nonetheless, I must advise that foolish name calling and bigotry shall not be tolerated this year. Those unwise few who contradict this sentiment will suffer the appropriate consequences.”</p><p>Hermione readjusted the bookbag on her shoulder while straightening her posture. A self-assured smirk crossed her lips as she scrutinized Pansy, now lightly shaking in Jade’s clutch.</p><p>“And I have confidence,” the woman added with an eerily calm disposition, “that those in Slytherin will be eager to take upon the task of redeeming their household’s tarnished reputation.”  </p><p>Pansy gulped and nodded as she was released from the Jade’s grasp and aggressively shoved backward. Draco haphazardly caught his balance as she was thrown into him.</p><p>“Now then.” The raven hair woman jutted her hip to the side and peered down her nose at Pansy and Draco. “I strongly suggest that you tend to your prefect meeting as scheduled with Ms. Granger.”</p><p>Wasting zero time, Hermione gave a gracious nod to Jade before pushing past Draco and Pansy on her mission down the aisle.</p><p>“Granger, wait!”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and squeezed them shut before spinning on her heels in a huff. Draco paced after her with a thumb directed behind himself.</p><p>“Who was that?”</p><p>“How should I know?” Hermione interrogated with pursed lips.</p><p>“I just..” Draco perplexedly scratched the back of his head while shooting another hesitant glance in Jade’s direction, ushering Pansy down the aisle after him. “I can’t help but feel like I know her from somewhere.”</p><p>Inwardly, Hermione was in agreement with Draco. There was something about the mysterious woman that struck a chord of intrigue and familiarity. The manner in which she spoke and the general disposition was reminiscent of someone that was on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Outwardly, however, Hermione didn’t feel the need to share her thoughts or conversate with the devilishly handsome Slytherin who she would be forced to spend a great deal of time with this year. So with that, she wordlessly turned away from him just as quick as she had toward him, and stormed off to the prefect’s carriage.</p>
<hr/><p>“May I have your attention?” Professor McGonagall politely addressed the students from behind the podium at the front of the Great Hall. “Good evening.”</p><p>Hermione ribbed Ron with her elbow while jerking her head toward the front of the room. Ron hastily filled his mouth with one last bite of mashed potatoes before compliantly dropping and clanking his fork against the plate. Interlacing her fingers against the table and lifting her chin, Hermione patiently waited for further instruction from the Headmistress.</p><p>“As you all are aware, Hogwarts is still in the process of great repair,” McGonagall advised while readjusting the round spectacles on her bony nose. “Following the Battle at the end of term, the school was left in ruins and our spirits were diminished to something of the same condition. For a long time, Hogwarts lived in intimidation and fear; many lives were lost in the War against Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>There was a consequential flurry of whispers and murmurs from the first-years as their attention diverted to the Boy Who Lived seated across from Hermione. Harry flattened a batch of unruly hair over his forehead in the hopes of concealing the glorified, lightning bolt shaped scar.</p><p>“This year as Headmistress,” McGonagall continued, taking the attention from off Harry, “I pledge to lead the school in both an optimistic and enlightened manner. There shall be a zero-tolerance policy for prejudice and bullying. Improved interhouse relationships will be the focus to our objective. I have confidence that electing Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy as Head Girl and Head Boy shall serve as a positive influence to those in their houses and the entire student body.”</p><p>Hermione glanced over Harry’s shoulder at the mostly desolate Slytherin table. Those who had just been sorted sat from the rest at the end of the table. Seated at the center in a ritualist fashion was Draco surrounded by Pansy, Goyle, and Blaise.</p><p>Draco peered at Hermione from out of the top of his eyes with his face tilted downward. He gave an unspoken nod of acknowledgement in her direction that made her stomach lurch. Redirecting her attention to McGonagall, Hermione placed a lock of curly hair behind her ear and visually scanned the row of professors.</p><p>In a timely fashion, McGonagall turned to the succession of comrades located behind her while extending an arm toward Jade. “As you are all aware, Muggle Studies has become enlisted as mandatory for each student moving forward. As such, I am pleased to introduce your new Muggle Studies professor and Head of Slytherin. She holds a sentimental value to one of our most highly esteemed professors who we lost in Battle. I daresay that she will uphold the same fierce composure as that of her eldest brother.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened as they landed upon Draco who appeared to have choked on his pumpkin juice. Her heart skipped a beat as she came to the realization of their prior speculation.</p><p>At the front of the room Jade raised her champagne flute to the Headmistress with a warm smile. Seated on either side of her, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid politely toasted their goblets in welcoming.</p><p>“Please join me in extending a warm welcome to Professor Jade Snape.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Muggle Studies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first Muggle Studies class of the year would be including the Slytherins alongside the Gryffindors. Draco sauntered toward the classroom with his hands shoved in his pockets. Per usual, Pansy held her arm in his which he intermittently jerked away. Despite his many attempts to spare her feelings and fend her off by use of dismissive body language, he had come to the conclusion that Pansy Parkinson simply wasn't a woman who took hints very well.</p>
<p>There wasn't a single thing about Pansy that challenged Draco; there was nothing that tickled his fancy so to speak. She had little to offer, aside from coming from a strong lineage of pure bloods, and she was explicitly mundane.</p>
<p>Being the Prince of Slytherin naturally required the company of a Princess, however, and Pansy simply found herself in the right place at the right time; in Draco's inner circle. Being the reclusive commander among his comrades grew desolate at times, and even the cold-blooded Slytherin yearned a woman's touch.</p>
<p>Deep down he desired the attention of a witch who possessed a mind of her own; one who confronted him and didn't simply agree with him due to their power-hungry desire to take part in his affluent lifestyle. He longed for a woman who didn't hold her tongue in the face of intimidation and freely spoke her mind no matter the consequence.</p>
<p>Of course, Draco had already considered such a witch; a witch who dwelled in the oppositional house to Slytherin and fiercely stood her ground despite their many differences.</p>
<p>Coincidentally, they rounded about the corridor while coming face to face with a group of Gryffindors. Hermione glanced at Draco while redirecting her attention to Harry and Ron who were overheard gossiping about the upcoming quidditch practice.</p>
<p>Blaise was the first to the door and held it open for his fellow Slytherins. Once they had filed through, Pansy purposefully shut the door in Ron's face which slammed against his foot.</p>
<p>"Git!" Ron called after her while hopping on one foot, rubbing his stubbed toe.</p>
<p>Hermione tugged the front of Ron's robes and pushed the door open with her forearm while leading him through the barrier. "Don't provoke them," she scolded with a sneer in Pansy's direction. "It'll only bring them pleasure."</p>
<p>The cluster of students came to an immediate halt once inside the new and improved Muggle Studies classroom. A series of lightbulbs hung from the ceiling and displays of Muggle technology lined the walls like a makeshift museum. Working electricity had been installed in the classroom based off the Headmistress' intention of properly demonstrating the progressive lifestyle of Muggles.</p>
<p>The group of seventh years slowly trickled down the aisle while passing the exhibits in awe. Some scratched their heads in confusion as they curiously observed the foreign contraptions displayed on the walls.</p>
<p>Professor Jade Snape stood at the forefront of the classroom with her arms peacefully held behind her back. She wore a black Muggle blazer with a matching pencil skirt and her raven colored hair was pulled into a tight bun. Poised and composed, the new professor critically observed the batch of students.</p>
<p>"Welcome to your first Muggle Studies class of the year." Jade's right eye shined a brighter hue of emerald against its silver counterpart as she scanned the students flooding through the door at a snail's pace. "As you can see, each desk is meant to encompass pairs of two that will serve as your partner for the entirety of your projects and assignments."</p>
<p>Ron closely followed behind Hermione and stumbled over his feet while approaching one of the desks in a dreamy state. Unlike the others who were gaping at the Muggle devices, his gaze had become transfixed upon the radiant professor. Hermione irritably shoved him in the direction of one of the desolate tables while bringing his attention back on track. Harry partnered off with Neville at the desk beside them and Hermione noted, out of natural curiosity, that Pansy had forcibly paired herself with Draco still linked in his arm.</p>
<p>Jade composedly paced the classroom while continuing instruction. "You will find that under my strong suggestion, and the agreement of the Headmistress, that the compilation of houses will be strictly enforced in this course. Therefore, I shall announce each student in coordination with their appropriate counterpart."</p>
<p>The classroom broke into disapproving grunts and groans, murmuring to each other as they regretfully observed their oppositional housemates. Following swift instruction from the professor and the orchestration of each pair of students, Hermione had once again found herself alongside Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>Pansy begrudgingly made her way down the aisle to join Ron who glared at his partner as though she was contaminated with a lethal disease he was afraid to catch. Harry was paired with Blaise across the room and Neville was instructed beside Goyle.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes occasionally flickered in Hermione's direction with his arms tightly folded. As they were forced into the same vicinity, she reciprocated the same stand-offish body language while stealthily observing her partner for the term.</p>
<p>Feeling her eyes on him, Draco puffed out his chest and ran a quick hand through his hair to make himself more presentable. Suddenly overcome with nerves and the desire to busy his hands, he wandered off to an adjacent display and picked up one of the handheld technological contraptions. He flipped it open with his thumb and pressed the numbered buttons while ignorantly holding the cell phone upside down.</p>
<p>"You're holding it wrong you know," Hermione hummed matter-of-factly. "Perhaps you should wait for further instruction before making a fool of yourself."</p>
<p>As decidedly displeased as she was to be partnered with the troublesome Slytherin, Hermione had been given the promise to a great source of entertainment this year.</p>
<p>Flushed with embarrassment, Draco flung the cell phone back to its display in irritation. He swallowed back the innate reaction to lash out at Hermione's ridicule while redirecting his attention the professor.</p>
<p>"Now that we're settled.." Jade noted while returning her position at the forefront.</p>
<p>Hermione ardently searched her book bag for this year's new edition of textbook. Taking a seat on the stool beside Draco, she flipped it open and ran a fingertip beneath the first few sentences while digesting its content with unnecessary velocity. Mixed with a concoction of annoyance and bemused adoration, Draco withheld the impulsivity to roll his eyes at the renowned know-it-all seated beside him.</p>
<p>"You will find that textbooks are not of much use in this course as it is primarily run in a hands-on environment," Jade addressed the class which was unmistakably directed at Hermione.</p>
<p>Hermione consequentially returned the book to her bag in disappointment. After a few moments of contemplation, she raised an eager hand while politely waiting to be called upon.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ms. Granger?"</p>
<p>"Professor," Hermione began, "I couldn't help but notice that you are without a wand."</p>
<p>"A strong observation indeed," Jade replied with the same level of patient warmth she had handled Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. "There shall be no usage of wands or any form of magic in this class."</p>
<p>There was a resounding mutter of discontent between the students who were growing expeditiously apprehensive with the direction of the course.</p>
<p>"No magic; no <em>books</em>?" Hermione pleaded with blatant discomfort. She wringed her hands together while avoiding the amused smirk on her partner's face.</p>
<p>"Could you tell us about Snape?" Harry interrupted while neglecting to raise his hand. His head sunk low as he received the impatient glare of their new professor. "He played an important role in my life," he reasoned with a purposeful dose of kindness. "Even though I.. er, didn't necessarily get along with him."</p>
<p>"No need to butter it up, mate; he couldn't stand you!" Ron chimed in, receiving a vicious glare from Harry.</p>
<p>Jade softened her expression while momentarily forgiving the ununiformed speaking of her students. "My dear brother? Surely he got on <em>famously</em> with all of his students," she sarcastically noted while cracking a kind smile. "As a young girl I learned that my older brother possessed an innate gift to conjure spells and brew potions that would one day lead to his position here at Hogwarts. Our mother was a witch and our father was a Muggle; in contradiction to Severus, I was born without any tangible traces of magic."</p>
<p>"So you can't do magic," Blaise irritably deduced. "And you can't properly brew a potion. Yet this is a school of, forgive me if I'm wrong, <em>magic.</em>"</p>
<p>"If one wishes to ask a question or input comment, you are to simply <em>raise </em>your hand," Jade instructed with a return to her chilly demeanor. "Over the progression of this course, the assignments will grow with greater difficulty. Therefore, we will begin with something quite trivial and debatably monotonous; building a night stand from scratch."</p>
<p>The pairs were provided a large box that included the necessary items to assemble their assignment. They were to use Muggle tools, such as screwdrivers and hammers, to build the piece of furniture. Whoever was first to successfully build the contraption would be awarded 15 points to their respective houses. The exercise would require basic application and patience, along with the ability to properly communicate with their partners.</p>
<p>Draco ripped open the cardboard box and messily flung its contents across the desk. Hermione methodically placed each wooden piece in a congruent position against the surface. Feeling as though he had done his part, Draco perched on the stool and crossed his arms while inspecting his fingernails. Hermione turned to him with furrowed eyebrows and her fists planted on her hips.</p>
<p>"What?" Draco irritably hissed at her. "<em>You're</em> the Muggle born."</p>
<p>"I refuse to be utilized as an easy pass just because I am inepter than you!"</p>
<p>"In <em>this</em> subject," he retorted, his grey eyes threateningly boring into hers. "How do you expect me to succeed in a class that caters toward a completely different lifestyle than what I was raised?"</p>
<p>"That's entirely the point," she insisted in annoyance. "Weren't you listening?"</p>
<p>"Here and there."</p>
<p>"Fine, then." Hermione tightly folded her arms and took a defiant seat on the stool beside him. "If you wish to fail the course, then I'll gladly accept the same fate as yourself."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't do that," Draco challenged.</p>
<p>"You aren't in the position to hypothesize what I would or would not do," Hermione scoffed with a finger pointed in his face. "You hardly even know me!"</p>
<p>Draco winced in annoyance as she retracted her hand and regained her composure. And there they sat, arms snuggly clasped and chins held high as they glared at each other in indignation.</p>
<p>After a few moments of contemplation Draco's hardened demeanor had softened. Hermione's tenacious response appeared to indicate more than just her concerns as partners in the course; they presumably centered upon their questionable compatibility as Head Boy and Head Girl.</p>
<p>"Give me the chance."</p>
<p>Hermione's voluminous hair shifted over one shoulder as her neck craned in his direction. Her dark brown eyes struggled to focus as they landed upon his baby blues.</p>
<p>"Give me the chance," he repeated lowly. "To get to know you, I mean."</p>
<p>Hermione looked down her nose at him while considering his proposal. "Fine," she finally replied. "Now, if you would <em>so</em> <em>kindly</em> get a move on and hammer in this nail?"</p>
<p>Draco's face screwed up as he used the wrong end of the hammer, smashing its rubber handle against the wood and nail.</p>
<p>A sympathetic grin teased at Hermione's lips as she placed a hand over his and flipped the tool. "I just wanted to see what you would do," she admitted while taking it back into her possession and properly hammering the nail into the wood. "I see we still have much to work on."</p>
<p>Draco bit back an unexpected smile and wiped a hand over his mouth as he erased all signs of gratification for Hermione to indulge in. Their eye contact wavered as he zoned in on the grumbly voice of Goyle drawling behind them.</p>
<p>"A load of rubbish. That <em>Muggle</em> thinks she can just come in here and tell us not to use magic?" Goyle harped. "I can think of a way to throw that arrogant bird off her pedestal."</p>
<p>Draco glanced over his shoulder as Goyle flicked his wand toward the front of the classroom. Adjacent to where they were seated, Jade let out a yelp as her raven colored hair suddenly stood on end as if there was an aggressive static reaction. Her head yanked upward in some sort of invisible grip that painfully tugged her hair toward the ceiling. Feet lifting from off the floor, Jade grunted in frustration while gripping her hair and trying to break free of the jinx.</p>
<p>Hermione's head snapped in Goyle's direction as her hands turned to fists against the desk. She went to grab her own wand to counteract the jinx, but Draco had already intervened. With one casual wave of his wand, he disarmed Goyle with purposeful aggression that sent him flying off his stool.</p>
<p>Goyle was viciously thrown backward as he crashed into the desk behind him and smacked his head against the surface on his descent. The class howled in laughter at the sight of the humiliated Slytherin crumpled on the ground gripping his head.</p>
<p>The contact to Goyle's spell was promptly broken as Jade made a harsh freefall to the ground. In a heroic effort, Ron raced to her side while offering a hand and helping the professor to her feet. Most of the class sat slack jawed, never having seen a student personally attack a teacher with such blatant malice and ignorance.</p>
<p>Generally unphased, Jade flattened her skirt and effortlessly smoothed the untidy locks of hair from her face. She gave Ron a dismissive nod of gratitude who stood frozen in place with a dumb smile on his face. He cleared his throat while breaking free of an enchantment to her beauty and stalking back to his assigned seat.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, a humiliated Goyle had flung himself at Draco with an obvious intention of picking a fight. He yanked the blonde by the front of his robes so that their faces were inches apart. "What's the matter, Draco?" he muttered, his lips barely moving as he spoke. "Gone soft on us?"</p>
<p>There was an inner conflict that stalled Draco's line of action; he had come into his seventh year with the intention of leading the Slytherins in a forward way of thinking. Blindly following others agendas that was purely based off hatred only led to mental and, to some, physical destruction.</p>
<p>On the other hand, there were many things that Draco was admittedly still working on in order to change his bigoted ways. This was something that wouldn't simply change over-night based off simplistic desperation.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes narrowed and his upper lip curled in the face of his comrade. The grip on his robes loosened as the professor serenely instructed, "Remove your hands from Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>"<em>Prat</em>," Goyle scrutinized his friend with a waggle of his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Draco tightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair while composing himself. Hermione's chest was heaving and her cheeks were hot pink; it looked as though the Head Girl was bound to burst in retaliation at any moment.</p>
<p>Jade breezed past them down the aisle with a repressed scowl on her face. Even though her glare wasn't directed at him, the daunting blank stare that was feasting upon Goyle sent an uncomfortable chill down Draco's spine. Goyle nonchalantly perched on his stool as Jade's figure shadowed over him.</p>
<p>"The interruption of my lecture and the usage of magic, as I specifically requested to be withheld, will not be tolerated," she advised in a controlled yet intimidating manner that was reminiscent of her eldest brother. "Given the fact that you are within the premises of my classroom, I possess the power to properly reprimand my students wherever I see fit."</p>
<p>Neville inched himself from Goyle's stool while nervously gaping at the sibling to his previous potions professor. On the surface Jade appeared to have a warmer spirit than Severus, but he wasn't interested in finding out whether she was equally authoritarian in punishment. Unfortunately for Neville, his partner had already prompted that revelation.</p>
<p>"Aside from biweekly detention, I expect an essay first thing in the morning on Muggle's method of laundering clothing from start to finish."</p>
<p>"Laundry?" Goyle croaked in spite of himself. "I have a house elf for that!"</p>
<p>Jade suddenly gripped a batch of Goyle's hair and achingly jerked his head back while towering over him. "Not in this classroom, you don't," she reminded with a devilish smirk. "Doesn't feel pleasant to have your hair ripped from its roots, does it?"</p>
<p>There was an audible gulp as Goyle broke free of her clutch and rubbed his hairline.</p>
<p>"It'll serve you right, you know; learning laundry," Neville chimed in with a snicker. "From where I'm standing, I'm pretty sure I just watched you wet your knickers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prefect Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Given that the seventh-year students were technically returning for their eighth, accommodations had been put into place for their new dormitories. A set of transfigured broom closets with a series of sectionalized rooms was orchestrated in the North Tower for both genders.</p>
<p>They were free to roam their separated common rooms at their leisure but were instructed to share the same resting space as their house counterparts.</p>
<p>Four students, two from each house, were accommodated into each section of the new dormitories. Hermione was displeased to find that her assigned room included Slytherins Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, but was happy to be rooming alongside fellow Gryffindor Lavender Brown.</p>
<p>Ron and Harry informed Hermione during a very heated conversation over breakfast that they had been separated and paired with a duo of Slytherins each; Draco and Blaise, and Goyle and Theodore Nott respectively. Ron interpreted his coupling with Goyle and Nott as nothing short of a punishment that he didn't deserve. Harry was more patient with the revelation of his pairing with Draco and Blaise, but still had his reservations. Hermione, on the other hand, tried to remain optimistic as this was simply the direction of the future of Hogwarts; intermingling rival houses.</p>
<p>Following Ancient Runes with Hufflepuff, Hermione made her way to the Great Lake in anticipation of her upcoming scheduled meeting with the Head Boy. They were instructed to meet twice a week to go over what they would be implementing and discussing with their peers.</p>
<p>An hour and fifteen minutes had passed and Hermione was quickly losing her patience.</p>
<p>Off in the distance, she made out a figure standing at approximately six feet tall with an outline to its figure that was unmistakably consistent with a certain treacherous blonde.</p>
<p>"Where have you been?" Hermione interrogated Draco as he neared. "It's half past noon!"</p>
<p>"Is it?" he asked rhetorically, scratching the back of his head while letting out a yawn. "Lost track of time."</p>
<p>Draco swung the bookbag from off his shoulder and onto the grass beneath them. He plopped down at the table across from her while using a fist to rub one of his droopy eyes. The mop of disheveled hair on his head was something reminiscent of Harry, astoundingly messy and unruly. It was quite obvious that he had just rolled out of bed.</p>
<p>Hermione narrowed her eyes as she observed his slobby appearance. "You look dreadful."</p>
<p>Draco winced as he flattened the batch of whiteish blonde hair against his forehead. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to ridicule other's appearances?"</p>
<p>"That's rich coming from you," she retaliated, her eyes still narrowed. "A bucktoothed, frizzy, big mouthed hag; isn't that what you called me in our third year?"</p>
<p>"That was one of my finer inventions," he noted with a smirk. Reading the disapproving glare on his partner's face, Draco deflected, "I'm <em>here</em>, alright?"</p>
<p>Hermione pursed her lips while maintaining the same skeptic glare.</p>
<p>Draco held up a finger while bending beside the table and picking up a carton container holding two beverages. "I brought you a little something."</p>
<p>Hermione accepted his offer while opening the lid of her to-go beverage. An eyebrow arched as she observed its contents; ice cold, black coffee.</p>
<p>"Three sugars and some cream," Draco noted as if reading her mind. He haphazardly flung a few packets of sugar her way while hanging half of his body beneath the table. Once he had come up for air and straightened his posture, he frowned while reading the apprehensive expression on her face. "<em>Four</em> sugars?"</p>
<p>"No; three. You'd be correct." The corners of Hermione's lips curled as she pinched one of the tiny packets of sugar and tore it open. "Been taking notes during breakfast in the Great Hall, have you?"</p>
<p>Draco shrugged while rimming the cup of coffee with his lips. "I had to get on your good side somehow."</p>
<p>"How astoundingly <em>Slytherin </em>of you," she chirped while stirring her drink. "However, no amount of coffee in Great Britain will excuse the behavior of your house."</p>
<p>"I'm working on it," he groaned.</p>
<p>"Well you'll have to work faster," she advised with severity. "It's only been two nights back and we've already witnessed the assault of a teacher."</p>
<p>"Jade can handle herself," Draco deflected with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I don't see Goyle crossing her again after the show she put on."</p>
<p>Hermione was in agreement about Jade; Snape's sister possessed the hereditary ability to instill intimidation and fear in those unwise enough to challenge them. But that wasn't the focal to her point.</p>
<p>"It's not just Goyle; Pansy is a <em>prefect</em>," she pleaded. "She makes a poor candidate to represent the new vision for Slytherin, walking around like she owns the place while bullying first years."</p>
<p>"She's your roommate, isn't she?" he drawled with another casual yawn. "Surely you can straighten that out during pillow talk."</p>
<p>"And she's <em>your </em>girlfriend," Hermione lashed back. "Surely <em>you </em>can handle that over pillow talk."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes widened as if the comment had hit him quicker than the caffeine. "She isn't my girlfriend," he protested. "I don't fancy her."</p>
<p>"Doesn't appear that way, seeing as you lost your virginity to her over summer."</p>
<p>Draco nearly spat out his coffee. He rubbed the back of his forearm across his mouth with a scowl. Across the table, Hermione's lips folded inward as she instantly regretted her comment. Not only was her comment inappropriately invasive, but it was frankly none of her business.</p>
<p>Why did it even bother her enough to bring up in the first place? It was so very unlike her to delve into other people's private lives..</p>
<p>"I.. I overheard her and Millicent," she admitted while guiltily avoiding eye contact. "I shouldn't have succumbed to gossip, but-"</p>
<p>"It didn't mean anything," Draco firmly insisted, confused as to why he was even making an effort to convince her otherwise. "Surely you and Weaslebreath have.." His eyes darted between hers and the cup of coffee in his hand while adding, "Have you know.."</p>
<p>"We shared a rather foolish kiss in the spur of the moment last year," she informed in spite of her blatant vulnerability. "But no, we have not. I don't fancy him in that way."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes flashed a glint of debatable relief as she finished her sentence. "Brilliant," he concluded while reclining in his seat with arms folded behind his head. "Then we're on the same page, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Ignoring his comment and getting straight to business, Hermione unraveled a piece of parchment that curled across the length of the table and a few feet across the grass. Draco consequentially groaned.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat and scanning her notes, she recited, "Each prefect will continue to take turns in leading their house to their dormitories in the evenings following supper, while others patrol the halls in order to ensure that the students are in their beds as instructed before curfew at midnight. The Head Girl and Head Boy have an allowance to this rule, as they are free to guard the campus wherever they see fit until 1 AM."</p>
<p>Draco's head hung low as his shoulders sleepily swayed from side to side. Emitting some form of half-grunt half-gasp, he shook his head as his eyelashes fluttered open with force. "1 AM, right."</p>
<p>Hermione continued to take her time in reciting her upcoming speech for the prefects that evening. The occasional listless nod from the Head Boy served as a satisfactory confirmation that he was retaining the information like a heavily saturated sponge.</p>
<p>"Are you even listening?" she barked, pausing on the clause that explained the system of deducting and rewarding house points.</p>
<p>"I <em>am</em>," he insisted. "I'm just waiting for you to get to the bloody point!"</p>
<p>"What <em>exactly</em> do you believe is the point of this meeting?" she retorted. "Is this vital information just going through one ear and out the other?"</p>
<p>"Prefects patrol the halls from 11 to midnight while tucking in their housemates; prefects are not to abuse their power at their own will; each prefect is responsible in reporting back to the Head Girl and Head Boy on a weekly basis to analyze their houses standing; deducting and rewarding house points should be handled in a moral capacity that neglects the selfish goal to taint the system."</p>
<p>Hermione furrowed her eyebrows while visually analyzing the blonde's glassy grey eyes before her. Given the fact that Draco actually <em>had </em>retained the information, she spared him and used both hands to curl the parchment back into place.</p>
<p>Taking an audible cue that her speech had finished, Draco held back his shoulders while rapidly blinking and withholding another yawn. "Are you quite finished?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she replied while shifting her hair to one shoulder and picking up her bookbag. After shoving the parchment and her belongings into her bag, she draped a leg over the side of the bench and stood up. "I have homework to tend to," she concluded. "I'll see you at the official meeting this evening, then."</p>
<p>Draco whipped his head into a shake as his eyes widened. "So that's it?" he protested. "You brought me down here to gloss over <em>school rules</em>?"</p>
<p>Hermione stared at the Head Boy as though he needed more rest than he was putting on. She nodded her head slowly, as if doing so would help make his brain work quicker.</p>
<p>"You told me that you would allow me get to know you," he urged. All signs of fatigue had vanished, and in its place resided a presence of sudden frustration; even desperation.</p>
<p>"Oh." Hermione tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ear while shifting her weight to one foot. She jutted her hip to the side while advising, "I suppose that will have to wait for another time."</p>
<p>"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're just trying to wiggle your way out of this!"</p>
<p>"That's a fair analysis," she chirped.</p>
<p>Draco placed both palms against the table before darting from it and creating a barrier so Hermione couldn't take another step. She folded her arms and stared back into his eyes with impatience.</p>
<p>"Look, Granger," he growled. "It's all good and fine, now that we've discussed pleasantries. But I'm not satisfied."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied with audible disinterest. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself before you throw a temper tantrum for things not going your way!"</p>
<p>"You aren't in the position to hypothesize what I would or would not do," he mirrored her comment from Muggle Studies. "You hardly even know me, <em>Granger</em>."</p>
<p>"Fine," Hermione surrendered in growing desperation to simply break free of his presence. It wasn't even annoyance; it was more so the unsettling sensation she received when staring into his eyes. With the absence of hatred that she had grown accustomed to, peering into Draco Malfoy's eyes prompted an intense adrenaline rush that spun the depths of her stomach. "What do you <em>want</em> from me?"</p>
<p>"A conversation," he replied with detectable satisfaction. "You, me; no external distractions. No <em>prefect </em>business."</p>
<p>"I'll let you know when I can pencil you in."</p>
<p>Foregoing the opportunity for him to retaliate, Hermione gave a dismissive nod and breezed past him. A self-satisfied smirk pinched the corners of her mouth as she strutted away from him.</p>
<p>"You won't get away so quick next time, Granger! Two<em> hundred</em> points from Gryffindor!"</p>
<p>Hermione's lips twisted into a broad grin as she broke into a brisk walk toward the castle, never looking back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Finishing up his duties as the evening guard, Draco made his way down the corridor to the prefect's bathroom. Once inside he relieved himself and approached one of the porcelain basins to wash his hands. He docked his wand, lit by Lumos, to tilt against the mirror and illuminate his dim surroundings.</p>
<p>The deafening silence to the late hour made him uneasy.</p>
<p>There was something comforting about the sound that was brought upon by daylight; the banter and chatter among students served as a barrier to his intermittent thoughts of turmoil. It made the intrusive mental reminders more impenetrable and harder to conceptualize.</p>
<p>But in a ritualistic manner, he had once more found himself in the late hours of the evening wide awake and left alone with his thoughts.</p>
<p>Pulling up the sleeves to his dress shirt, he turned the knob and placed his hands beneath the faucet. Ice cold water splashed against his hands as he worked the suds through his fingers.</p>
<p>By light of his wand, the remnants of the Dark Mark on his inner left forearm caught his eye. The diminishing Mark gave the appearance of a faded tattoo that rippled a prickly sensation across his skin. His heart skipped a beat, and he quickly reasoned that the sensation was simply made up in his head. After all, there were many negative psychological effects to the daunting imprinting of the Dark Lord's reign of terror.</p>
<p>The appearance to the Mark may have substantially faded in contrast to its dark black hue that it used to portray, but the mental scarring that it inflicted was something that would take a lifetime to shake.</p>
<p>Draco's grey blue eyes flickered to the mirror while observing his reflection and turning off the sporadic flow of water. Removing the wand from the basin, he firmly pressed the tip to his inner forearm while chanting, "<em>Deletrius</em>." He choked in pain as the charm singed his skin.</p>
<p>Seeing as the complex vanishing spell was primarily used for non-bodily objects, it imposed a great amount of pain. Nonetheless, Draco was willing to inflict momentary physical discomfort in the exchange of potentially erasing the tattoo that served as a permanent reminder of his daunting past.</p>
<p>"<em>Deletrius,</em>" he repeated with a muffled whimper. A bright red rash spread across his forearm, scorching his skin from the contact of the brutal spell. "<em>Deletrius!</em>"</p>
<p>The sudden swishing sensation of a strong draft of wind spun around him as goosebumps inundated his skin. He promptly dropped his wand to his side with heightened senses in the pitch dark.</p>
<p>"I was wondering when I would see you again."</p>
<p>Draco flinched and spun on his heels while directing the tip of his wand, illuminated once more, into the mostly transparent face of Moaning Myrtle.</p>
<p>"<em>Watch where you're pointing that</em>," she hissed with a dramatic gasp. "It's only little old me.."</p>
<p>"Myrtle," he greeted with warning. "How many times must I tell you to <em>stop</em> following me around?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Draco," she replied dreamily, her ghostly figure floating toward the ceiling. "You <em>do </em>know that I dwell in the bathrooms, yet you always come here when you're in distress. Perhaps it is <em>you </em>who is seeking <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>With an amused cackle, Myrtle folded her arms behind her head and lounged atop a row of stalls. Draco rolled his eyes as they naturally descended upon his forearm in the minimal light emitting from his wand. Nonchalantly tugging down his sleeve, he looked up at Myrtle with improvised dignification.</p>
<p>"I'm not in distress," he insisted while jabbing his wand in her direction. "I've been tasked with the responsibility of patrolling the halls this evening."</p>
<p>"Is that what you call it?" she asked delicately, her eyes flickering to his concealed forearm with a telling smirk. "Patrolling the halls?"</p>
<p>Ever since his sixth year, Myrtle had taken on the unwarranted responsibility of watching after Draco. The bathrooms in the castle held a significance to the troubled young man when searching for a place to simply unwind and reflect. Behind closed doors he was given the opportunity to succumb to an influx of overpowering emotions without upholding the façade of an unbothered, emotionless robot. Doing so subjected him to the voyeuristic poltergeist who he regularly used as a confidant.</p>
<p>"This isn't sixth year, Myrtle," he deflected, inwardly aware that she was critiquing his every move. "I've changed my ways."</p>
<p>Myrtle's figure contorted to an upside-down position, ankles hanging from the ceiling, as she visually analyzed the Slytherin. "You look healthier; physically at least," she noted in her inverted analysis of the blonde. "Finally put some meat on your bones like I suggested.. then again, if you <em>had</em> dropped dead from starvation, I would've been perfectly content in keeping you company here."</p>
<p>Draco gave a dry laugh while shaking his head at her. "If I ever follow through with offing myself, I'll make sure to do it in the loo."</p>
<p>Myrtle's mischievous grin turned into a prompt scowl as she turned her body upright. "You wouldn't.."</p>
<p>"This <em>isn't </em>sixth year," he firmly reiterated in respite of his morbid joke. "I'm in a much better head space."</p>
<p>"Then don't joke about those things!"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have if you hadn't brought it up!" Draco groaned in the realization that he was arguing with a ghost in the middle of a bathroom at 1 AM. He turned away from her and approached the passageway as another whirling rush of wind brushed past his ear.</p>
<p>Myrtle repositioned herself in front of him, pulling on her pigtails with a telltale look of concern etched across her ghostly face. "If you ever need me, Draco.."</p>
<p>"I know where to find you," he finished her statement while bowing his head in polite departure. "Good night, Myrtle."</p>
<p>Draco made his way up the spiral staircase to his dormitory in the North Tower. Upon his arrival he noted that Blaise and Harry were in a deep sleep; Blaise looked like a vampire mid slumber with his long limbs tightly held to his side with palms flattened over his chest, while Harry laid on his stomach with his face smashed against the pillow.</p>
<p>Neville, however, was seated in the windowsill with his legs crossed and his back to Draco. He flinched at Draco's sudden entrance as Trevor the toad hopped from off his lap and onto the stoned floor.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Draco muttered under his breath while lightly shutting the door.</p>
<p>"S'alright." Neville wrapped his arms around his legs while returning his gaze out the window. Positioned beside him on the windowsill was a snapping Venus Flytrap that he lovingly stroked.</p>
<p>Draco removed his robes before untying his tie and retrieving the pajamas from his top drawer. He kept a curious eye on his new roommate, inwardly intrigued as to why Neville was still awake during the late hour.</p>
<p>Draco slipped into his four-poster bed while pulling himself beneath the striped emerald green duvet. He folded his hands over his abdomen while staring up at the ceiling in the pitch dark. His head occasionally lolled in the direction of Neville who remained rigid, focused on the aerial view of the campus blanketed in darkness.</p>
<p>Tossing and turning and occasionally grunting in frustration, Draco finally found an adequate positioning that he resorted to as comfortable. Somewhere between the pesky mental images of a singed Dark Mark and the heart shaped face of a particularly brainy witch, he fell into a light sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Poppy the House Elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of summer brought upon a much needed rain storm that quenched the parched land of thirst. Buckets of rain dumped across the withered shrubbery and dirt patches that encircled the Malfoy manor. An intermittent flash of lightning could be seen throughout the expansive mansion, highlighting it's ominous and desolate interior.</p>
<p>It's occupants were centralized in the sitting room that encompassed pointed ceilings, portraited walls and levitating candelabras. Draco's mother stood beside his Aunt Bellatrix, along with their trusted comrade Severus Snape, rabid werewolf Fenrir Greyback, and none other than Lord Voldemort.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord's raspy, chilling voice was the only sound to intermittently ricochet throughout the rain splattered mansion. "Extend your arm Draco – yes, easy does it."</p>
<p>Draco did not dare look into Voldemort's eyes once, afraid that by doing so would only kill him faster. After following orders and yanking up the sleeve to his dress shirt, he directed his inner forearm toward Voldemort and turned his nose away from the impending scene. If he could not see it, he thought, perhaps it would take away an ounce of the sheer terror he was experiencing.</p>
<p>Draco winced and bit back against the singing sensation of the tip of Voldemort's wand digging into his flesh. The Dark Lord maneuvered his wand in a sideways eight shape while implementing the distinctive menacing trademark to the Death Eaters on the inside to his left arm.</p>
<p>"Excellent, Draco," Voldemort encouraged while purposefully heightening the pressure of his administration based off cynical entertainment. "Bella?"</p>
<p>Draco's Aunt Bellatrix jerked in excitement, practically hopping on her feet at the mention of her name on her master's lips. "Right away, my Lord." After clearing her throat with a certain high-pitched squeakiness to her voice, she centered herself in front of her nephew. "Will you, Draco Malfoy.." Bellatrix rounded about the blonde while clenching a hand around his shoulder. ".. promise to uphold the Dark Lord's requests, no matter the level of difficulty or strife that it may cause, to the best of your ability?"</p>
<p>Draco squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the blistering pain and trembling sensation to shout at the top of his lungs, while weakly nodding his head.</p>
<p>"And will you, Draco Malfoy.." Bellatrix continued, circling around him like a starved vulture. ".. vow to place yourself at the expense of whichever task you've been instructed, no matter the consequential outcome?"</p>
<p>This time Draco's steel grey eyes fluttered open, meeting his mother's baby blues across from him. Narcissa bowed her head into a shaky nod, the sole gesture she had been resorted to in comforting her son. Draco swallowed back against another inclination to whimper while meeting the gaze of his godfather, Severus, beside his mother. Severus offered a similar indication of forced approval while bowing his head.</p>
<p>"I.. I will," Draco choked out, his vision falling to his forearm soaked in blood and enchanted black ink.</p>
<p>"Well done, Draco, well done," Voldemort praised while holding up a silencing hand to Bellatrix. "I present to you the highest honor a man of my position could offer; a symbol of my trust has been instilled in you from this day forth. I welcome you, dear Draco, as one of my most loyal servants. I have vast plans for your future. Vast, indeed. You are one of us now."</p>
<p>Draco cried out as he woke with a start, sitting upright in bed. His nightshirt was drenched in sweat and his bangs were plastered to his forehead with perspiration. Crippled with confusion, his head whipped in either direction as he analyzed his surroundings; three beds propped around him, a single rectangular window that projected a stream of sunlight, and one startled roommate peering at him in consternation.</p>
<p>"What're you looking at?" Draco irritably snapped at Neville.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Neville bent over his bed while filling his bookbag with stationary equipment. "I forgot my quill," he informed with pause. "Potions started 15 minutes ago."</p>
<p>Draco stripped the duvet with effervescence as he clumsily flung from bed. He ignored his roommate's critique as he picked up the already worn, crumpled robes from the floor. Flattening the material with his hands and fanning it against his mattress, he yanked a dress shirt from the closet and pulled the damp nightshirt from over his head.</p>
<p>"Go on, then," Draco coldly dismissed.</p>
<p>"S'alright," Neville offered. "I'm already late, aren't I?"</p>
<p>After gathering his belongings and grabbing his wand from his nightstand, Draco followed Neville out of their dormitory and down the spiral staircase.</p>
<p>"Do you have nightmares often?" Neville asked conversationally.</p>
<p>"If you consider five days a week as often."</p>
<p>"Me too," Neville related with a shrug. "They're always the same; don't see the point of them, really. I always just end up upset."</p>
<p>Draco peered at Neville from out of the corner of his eyes while maintaining a long stride down the corridor. His eyes flickered to the head of the snapping Venus Flytrap emerging from Neville's bookbag.</p>
<p>"What's that freakish thing doing in your bag?"</p>
<p>"Oh, this?" Neville unflapped his bookbag and removed the plant while delicately cradling it between two hands. "This is Robert."</p>
<p>"That thing has a name?" Draco retorted as they pushed past a group of third year Ravenclaws; most of them whispered and pointed at them as they passed.</p>
<p>"My grandmum gifted it over summer," Neville explained while returning it to his bag with fragility. "Claims it'll keep me company when I'm feeling down. I suppose it's given its money worth."</p>
<p>Draco's eyebrows pinched together as he felt a tug at his heart. Underneath it all, he had always held a soft spot for the forgetful, clumsy Gryffindor. There was a certain unwavering innocence to Neville that Draco admired; even after the War, several deaths, and multiple traumatic experiences, Neville maintained an optimistic viewpoint while upholding the respectable qualities of loyalty to his peers and courage in the face of danger.</p>
<p>Draco and Neville descended to the dungeons as they strode down the corridor in a hurry. They were presumably twenty minutes late at this point, and Professor Slughorn would certainly have a bone to pick.</p>
<p>As they turned the corner they were faced with Jade Snape, locking her office door with a key. Her long black hair was combed back from her face and swished against the length of her back as she turned to them. As beautiful as ever, the professor wore light makeup including concealer to dilute the discolored blotch of skin surrounding her left eye.</p>
<p>Delaying their rampant stroll towards Potions, Neville waved at the Muggles Studies professor and head of Slytherin as they came to a temporary halt.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Neville," she warmly greeted while securing the loop of keys to her waist.</p>
<p>"Hello, Professor S-s-sna-"</p>
<p>"How many times must I tell you to call me Jade?" she kindly reminded. "It is not my intention to strip the title from my brother."</p>
<p>"Right," Neville replied with noticeable relief. "Will take a bit of getting used to, that's all."</p>
<p>"All right, Draco?"</p>
<p>Draco was thrown off by the friendly greeting, on a first name basis, as though they were old friends. "Jade," he responded with a polite nod. "We're in a bit of a rush."</p>
<p>"I forgot my quill," Neville admitted with a shrug. "When I came back to our dorm I found Malfoy; he was having some sort of-"</p>
<p>"Issue finding my robes," Draco cut him off, nodding his head with a threatening expression that forced Neville to return the gesture.</p>
<p>Jade crossed her arms and arched a brow while critically analyzing the blonde. Whenever Draco felt her gaze centered upon him, it incited the physical response and urge to flee. He wasn't exactly sure why, but there was something about Severus' sister that gave him the hunch that she knew more than she was putting on.</p>
<p>"Then I suggest, Draco, that you refer to your comrade Gregory should you need it," Jade noted with an amused smirk. "I daresay he could give you a few pointers on laundering."</p>
<p>"I'll do that," he replied as he gripped the front of Neville's robes and tugged him in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>"I'll see you this evening for our session, Neville?"</p>
<p>"I look forward to it!" Neville called after her with another wave as they continued their journey. "She's a psychologist," he explained once they were out of earshot. "Brilliant at it, too. Who would have thought Snape's sister would be such a breath of fresh air?"</p>
<p>Draco shrugged in agreement, glancing over his shoulder at Jade who breezed down the corridor in the opposite direction. "Is there anything she <em>doesn't</em> do?" he questioned in half intimidation, half admiration.</p>
<p>"Magic," Neville coyly stated the obvious.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>One Week Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Following breakfast in the Great Hall, Hermione took advantage of her free period while coordinating her homework and textbooks to digest. It was a day like any other day; she was to continue the consumption of a book as thick as the encyclopedia on Ancient Runes while simultaneously preparing for her N.E.W.T.s in every other subject she had subjected herself to uphold.</p>
<p>Hermione felt a set of hands cover her eyes from behind. The person's fingers separated, allowing for her to resume her positioning on the page. "Good morning, Ginny," she acknowledged while turning the page.</p>
<p>Ginny plopped down beside her while lodging her chin beneath her fist. "How'd you know it was me?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps due to the fact that this is the manner in which you approach me whenever you have something up your sleeve?"</p>
<p>"And why would you think that?" Ginny replied with a mischievous grin. "Why of <em>all </em>days would you consider someone such as myself to be <em>up</em> to something?"</p>
<p>Of course, Hermione knew exactly what Ginny was referring to. But this didn't change the intention of abiding by her daily schedule of academic achievement. That came first above everything, and not even the nineteenth anniversary of her birth could deter from this.</p>
<p>"Happy Birthday, Hermione." The dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood appeared from behind her as she peered over the Gryffindor's shoulder. "What're you reading?"</p>
<p>"Does it matter?" Ginny snapped while placing a palm over the center of the page and yanking the textbook toward herself. "You're coming with us," she sternly instructed while snapping the book shut and standing up. "And I won't take no for an answer."</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness, something that the Weasley's had a knack for displaying. It was a fight that she would not win, she reasoned, especially on her birthday.</p>
<p>"And just <em>where </em>are we going, exactly?"</p>
<p>"It's a surprise," Ginny replied while tugging on her arm from behind. "Come on, Luna, grab her other arm before she jets off!"</p>
<p>Hermione yanked her arm from Ginny while standing to her feet. "I can walk perfectly fine on my own, thanks." She swallowed back a plethora of disobedient comments that she had in store, with her studies being interrupted, before coming to the conclusion that her friends simply had her best intentions at heart.</p>
<p>But at the end of the day, Hermione felt as though there was no time for celebration when the school was still in a state of great repair.</p>
<p>Reading books and studying was simply her coping mechanism. Although she naturally found joy in these activities, challenging her intelligence and expanding her educational repertoire, it held a profound significance more than any other year. Avoiding the rampant whispering and finger pointing that she experienced from her peers more than ever, she found solace in hiding her face behind her highest source of comfort; books.</p>
<p>More intimidating than the panic of falling behind academically, Hermione held a greater fear of what would happen should she strip herself from school work and dwell upon her traumatic past. Years upon years of investigating the Dark Lord and personally battling Death Eaters naturally brought upon strict mental ramifications. It was something that she frankly was not ready to confront. In due time, she thought, things would fall into place as she progressed her mission in graduating Hogwarts and seeking an appropriate career.</p>
<p>After being led up seven sets of aimless stairs and endless corridors, the three women finally came to a halt. Luna untied the blindfold from the back of Hermione's head as she used a finger to tug the material from her eyes.</p>
<p>There they were faced with what she recognized to be the invisible door to the Room of Requirement. The Room had been doused in Fiendfyre at the end of term, destroying every magical artifact in sight. It was unknown what the exact state of the Come and Go Room had been diminished to. What was known, however, was that the Room held a deep level of magic that most likely sustained its abilities.</p>
<p>Upon their entry Hermione was faced with a stark opposition to its previous state. No longer did the Room house mountains upon mountain of archaic objects hidden for different reasons. In its place was a set of massage tables, comfortable lounge chairs with miniature spa's at the base of them, salon chairs meant for grooming, and displays of Hermione's favorite chocolates and treats.</p>
<p>"Wow," Hermione commented breathlessly. "It's brilliant."</p>
<p>"I know I am," Ginny replied with a self-assured smirk. "Come on."</p>
<p>A group of approximately five house elves suddenly appeared with a loud <em>pop</em>. The batch of them, notably females based off their clothing, had warm smiles on their faces matched with eager expressions. They conducted the administration of each witch as they were directed toward the chairs where they would presumably receive pedicures and manicures.</p>
<p>"What're they doing here?" Hermione questioned with detectable disapproval as she was seated. "Ginny, you <em>know</em> how I feel about the improper treatment of house elves."</p>
<p>"They wanted to be here," Ginny insisted as she was positioned beside her. "Ask them if you'd like, go on."</p>
<p>Withholding the urge to argue, Hermione settled in the chair that came to life and started kneading at her lower back. Her eyes fluttered shut as her body melted against the soothing sensation. Despite her disapproval of the house elves, the enchanted seats were admittedly a nice touch.</p>
<p>"Poppy, is it?" Ginny asked one of the elves while receiving a bow of confirmation. "Fetch us a batch of butter beers for the birthday girl, please."</p>
<p>The house elf toyed with the brim of her bland beige dress as she swung her shoulders, fanning out her skirt as she moved. "Right away, miss." With the snap of her fingers and another thunderous <em>pop</em>, Poppy disappeared.</p>
<p>Another house elf approached Ginny with a pillow while positioning it beneath her calves. "My name is Faye, Miss. Faye is at your service," she acknowledged with a cordial bow.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much, Faye." Ginny pulled her long strawberry blonde hair, drastically lightened by the summer sun, into a ponytail. "So," she began while offering a hand to Faye who summoned a bottle of magenta nail polish out of thin air. "How's being Head Girl coming along?"</p>
<p>"Stressful at times," Hermione admitted. "Slytherin is really getting under my skin."</p>
<p>"Perhaps it's just <em>one</em> Slytherin getting under your skin," Ginny offered. "Rather, one who wishes to <em>worship</em> your skin?"</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened as her neck craned in her direction. "How do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I've always found Draco to be rather handsome," Luna noted with characteristic, unscathed honesty. Her pale blue eyes examined the ceiling as she added, "He has a bit of an alluring bad boy complex to him, doesn't he?"</p>
<p>"Draco seems to believe that in order for us to work together, that we must get to <em>know </em>each other," Hermione scoffed with an eyeroll.</p>
<p>"How <em>terrible</em>," Ginny replied with noticeable sarcasm. "What a git, truly."</p>
<p>"Actually Ginny, I think it's quite nice," Luna noted.</p>
<p>Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at Luna and decided to forego the explanation of sarcasm to the innocent day dreamer. Her unapologetic aloofness was, after all, what made the Ravenclaw so charming.</p>
<p>Poppy reappeared with a <em>crack</em>, holding three butter beers and a bright blue rose between her teeth. The house elf scurried toward Hermione while wordlessly offering the flower.</p>
<p>"For me?" Hermione questioned as she removed the rose from its front teeth. "Thank you, Poppy." She neared the fragrant aquamarine colored flower to her nose as she inhaled its alluring scent.</p>
<p>"As I was saying," Ginny interrupted. "What's so bad about getting to know Malfoy, anyway?"</p>
<p>"I already know what I need to know about Draco," Hermione firmly insisted. "He's a selfish, calculated young man who thinks he can gain sympathy based off his troubled past."</p>
<p>Hermione noticed that Poppy flinched at her words while lathering up her calf with lotion. She kept a curious eye on the house elf from over the brim of her mug of butter beer.</p>
<p>"We all have troubled pasts, don't we?" Luna reasoned. "I don't believe it's an act, personally."</p>
<p>"Be careful, 'Mione," Ginny warned. "If you don't claim Malfoy soon, Luna may beat you to the punch."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, I would never," Luna replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "His teeth are too straight."</p>
<p>Hermione tilted her head to the side in consideration. "He does have nice teeth, doesn't he?"</p>
<p>Feeling the eyes of Ginny's speculation, Hermione turned to the house elf who was currently kneading between her toes. "Poppy?" she deflected while twirling the flower's stem between her fingers.</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Granger?"</p>
<p>"This is a lovely rose. Did you pick it from the campus gardens?"</p>
<p>"No, Miss. Poppy was told to pick the finest rose for Miss Granger on her birthday," the house elf squeaked. "Luckily for Poppy, there's an exotic breed of flowers at the manor!"</p>
<p>Hermione felt her stomach drop as she turned to Ginny with visible accusation.</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged her shoulders in response. "Harry leant me Kreacher to set this all up," she innocently explained. "Kreacher suggested that he knew of a proper female elf to assist in the festivities for your birthday; Poppy."</p>
<p>Hermione ignored the explanation while turning to Poppy. "Which <em>manor</em>, exactly?"</p>
<p>Poppy squeezed the pad of her foot with her fingers while informing, "The Malfoy manor, of course!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quidditch Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following their spa treatment, Ginny joined her team for the first quidditch practice of the year. Hermione and Luna decided to accompany Ginny while cheering on their friend in support. It was still Hermione's birthday and, after much consideration, she allowed herself a temporary break from her studies. After all, the day had brought upon a much-needed resource of rest and relaxation thus far.</p><p>Hermione settled down in the bleachers beside Luna while examining her freshly manicured fingernails. The aquamarine hue to the nail polish served as a reminder to the beautiful rose that Draco gifted through Poppy.</p><p>The act of owning a house elf was something that Hermione greatly detested; after all, she founded S.P.E.W., an organization that resisted the improper treatment of house elves. It was deeply unsettling to imagine the idea of Draco housing another servant that could very well be treated in the same capacity as Dobby when he resided beneath the Malfoy's rule.</p><p>Luna held the newest edition of <em>The Quibbler</em> with one hand while balancing the signature lion head piece on her head with the other. The enchanted Gryffindor mascot was something that brought the team a great amount of luck and had yet to fail, Luna reasoned.</p><p>Hermione mindlessly leafed through a copy of <em>Witch Weekly </em>while waiting for practice to begin. She resented the gossip magazine for its history of depicting her as some sort of vindictive vixen that preyed upon the men she fancied. Still, she found herself tempted by the intoxicating gossip that brought upon a promising amount of entertainment. Her palms began to sweat as her eyes darted across the front page of this week's edition:</p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger: A Love Affair?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is reported that Draco Malfoy, son to felon Lucius Malfoy who's currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban, has returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year. The sole heir to the Malfoy name was appointed Head Boy alongside Hermione Granger as Head Girl. Could there be a romance in store for the unlikely duo? </em>
</p><p>Hermione felt her cheeks flush while observing a picture adjacent to the article that captured their meeting from the week prior at the Great Lake. The lifelike boomerang effect photograph showed Draco jetting from behind the lunch table while stopping her in her tracks. As Hermione walked away from him, the undisclosed photographer zoomed in on the grin she had so well hidden; from him at the time, at least.</p><p>"<em>I think she's too good for him," reported third-year Ravenclaw, Claire Duntz. "Malfoy is nothing but an opportunist. I hope she doesn't fall for his tricks."</em></p><p>"What're you reading?" Luna asked airily while turning the page of her own magazine. "Anything of significance?"</p><p>"Hardly," Hermione replied with furrowed eyebrows. "The whole school thinks it's their business to judge Malfoy's and my relationship."</p><p>"So you're saying there <em>is </em>a relationship?" Luna questioned as her eyes flickered over the top of her pamphlet. "Oh, look!"</p><p>A swarm of students in pine green robes flooded the field led by a blonde with a characteristic swagger to his step.</p><p>Carelessly tossing the toxic magazine to the side, Hermione stood to her feet. "Come on," she instructed with the wave of her arm. "Let's see what Malfoy's got up his sleeve this time this time."</p><hr/><p>Draco's emerald green quidditch robes twirled behind him in the wind as he led his team toward the pitch. There he was faced with a swarm of scattered Gryffindors, some horsing around in the air and the rest mounting their brooms in excited expectation of taking flight for the first practice of term.</p><p>Once the team's gaze centered upon the group of Slytherins, they visibly deflated like a batch of punctured balloons.</p><p>"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry circled above him as he eventually descended. "We have the pitch today; it was on the notice board!"</p><p>Draco wagged a tightly wound piece of parchment in his fist above his head. In a smooth transition from landing to walking, Harry clenched his broom at his side while approaching the Head Boy toe to toe.</p><p>"Give it here," he groaned while flattening a hand and gesturing his fingers toward himself. Draco obligingly handed over the letter while observing his childhood enemy with satisfaction.</p><p>Harry read aloud:</p><p>
  <em>I, Professor Jade Snape, have granted the allowance of Slytherin to practice today, September 19th, alongside the Gryffindors. I have the upmost confidence that they will share the field in a civil manner. </em>
</p><p>"Well?" Draco leaned his tall frame against the Nimbus 2001 in his hand, its bristles lodged against the grass, as he sized up the Gryffindor captain. "Care to have a pickup game?"</p><p>Harry wordlessly mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground while joining Ginny's side in the air. She cradled the quaffle in one arm while tilting her head toward him as he spoke in her ear. The consequential roll of her eyes and glare in Draco's direction proved to convey the transmission of Jade's message.</p><p>The wind sent Harry's unruly hair in a tizzy as he peered over the edge of his broom, his legs freely dangling in the air beneath him. He begrudgingly gestured an arm toward himself while inviting Draco and his crew to join them.</p><p>As Draco mounted his broom, he felt the jab of a finger on his left shoulder. He glanced behind himself to find Hermione trailed by Loony Lovegood who struggled to keep up while balancing an obnoxious, bulky decoration on her head.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Granger," Draco greeted with a slick smirk. "Did you receive my present?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied with tangible disapproval. "Or perhaps, I should be thanking Poppy; seeing as you've utilized an enslaved house elf to do your bidding."</p><p>"Poppy isn't a slave; she's a part of the family," Draco reassured more calmly than expected, presumably prepared for the controversial conversation. "She is treated with the upmost respect."</p><p>Hermione opened her mouth, prepared to fire off a defiant argument, before glancing up at Harry and Ginny circling above them like hawks scouting their prey. They whispered to one another while skeptically peering at she and Draco below.</p><p>Hermione realized that simply reacting to Draco, in any emotional response whether it be positive or negative, proved to uphold the narrative that she possessed romantic feelings for the Slytherin. So, she decided to banish a reaction and dismiss herself from the conversation. "I suppose I have no option other than to trust your words."</p><p>"That's just it; isn't it?" Draco's tall frame hunched so that his mouth was at level with her ear. "<em>Trust</em>?" he whispered. "There's going to come a time in which you must decide whether to hate me, truly, or believe that my intentions are pure and allow me into that big beautiful brain of yours." As he straightened his posture and charmingly tilted his head to the side he added, "Of course, I'm rooting for the latter."</p><p>"Oi, Draco!" Goyle's grumbly voice thundered across the field as he stormed toward them. He tapped one end of the Bludger bat in his palm while scoffing, "Pardon my interruption of your flirtations with the <em>Mudblood</em>, but we have a game to play."</p><p>Before Hermione could retaliate, Draco snapped his neck in the direction of Goyle and yanked him by the ear, tugging his beastly frame closer to the ground.</p><p>"Call her a Mudblood one more time," he threatened through clenched teeth. "I <em>dare </em>you."</p><p>Given that this was now the second time that Goyle had been chastised by his comrade in the presence of others, he harshly shoved Draco square on the chest. Draco caught his balance and smoothed his hair while sending a taunting smirk to his Slytherin counterpart. Goyle sneered as he mounted his broom and ascended above them, wobbling as his brutish frame struggled to maintain a proper grip.</p><p>"It's only a matter of time before I knock you on your arse, you dickhead!" Draco shouted after him while positioning himself on his broomstick. He then turned to Hermione and wagged his eyebrows at her in a manner of dismissal before kicking off from the ground.</p><p>Hermione watched Draco jet toward Goyle in a smooth and controlled manner while bringing up the rear. Blaise, one of Slytherins Chasers, gave a pointed look to his bickering teammates as they joined his side and got into position.</p><p>Hermione and Luna passed the Slytherin section of the bleachers on their mission back to the Gryffindor's. Hermione noticed that Jade Snape was one of the few participants in the Slytherin's division.</p><p>The Muggle Studies professor wore all black with matching oversized sunglasses and an umbrella over her head to block the sun from her youthful face. She held a pair of what Hermione identified as Muggle binoculars, positioned on the brim of her nose and expectantly directed upward.</p><p>Once they were seated, Hermione flinched as a loud <em>crack</em> emitted out of thin and ricocheted across the stadium. A tiny house elf had suddenly appeared on the bench beside her with legs crossed and long, crooked fingers positioned over her bony knee.</p><p>Poppy the house elf was wearing a different outfit from what she had been wearing earlier that day; a pastel pink dress embroidered with flowers, matching ballerina slippers, and a set of rhinestone rimmed spectacles. She readjusted the set of glasses on her pointed nose while directing her line of vision toward sky.</p><p>"Hello, Poppy," Hermione greeted with a smile of endearment. "I quite like your outfit."</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Granger!" Poppy declared while clenching her fingers around the rim of her spectacles. The enchanted glasses magnified her large, bulging eyes as she adjusted the setting to her liking.</p><p>"Are those Magniblinkers?" Luna asked Poppy while referencing toward her flashy glasses. "I've always wanted to try them, but I've never gotten my hands on them."</p><p>Without second thought Poppy removed the magical spectacles from off her nose and offered them to Luna. Luna pulled the set over her big blue eyes, magnifying them to the size of saucers, as she looked up into the sky in astonishment. "These are quite beneficial," she noted while scanning the group of quidditch players.</p><p>"Mr. Draco gifted them!" Poppy pridefully squeaked. "Mr. Draco told Poppy that she could watch him during his quidditch matches!"</p><p>"Poppy," Hermione addressed in a questioning manner. "Did Mister.. <em>Draco </em>gift your clothes as well?"</p><p>"Oh, yes," Poppy replied hastily, accepting Luna's return of her glasses and repositioning them on her nose. "Poppy is a free elf, but Poppy lives to serve Mr. Draco as he treats her like family!"</p><p>"That's curious," Luna noted while turning to Hermione with a telling smile. "If I remember correctly, that's precisely what Draco just said himself.."</p><p>In a dreamlike state, Hermione's gaze returned to Draco as he hovered above them beside Blaise. "And how long have you been working for Malf- Mr. Draco?" she questioned, her speculation not met to fulfillment.</p><p>"For about 6 months now," Poppy informed. "Mr. Draco found Poppy in a dumpster near the manor. Poppy was disposed of by her previous master, but Mr. Draco nurtured her back to health!"</p><p>Hermione's eyebrows pinched together as she considered the unforeseen revelation. It was so out of character for the blonde to display such blatant signs of selfless affection..</p><p>Had the War <em>truly </em>changed him?</p><p>Of course not, she stubbornly reasoned. There was still much to be considered in the redemption of the troubled, albeit strikingly handsome, Slytherin.</p><p>However, it was admittedly growing harder and harder to build a case against the Head Boy who had thus far proven her reservations to be incorrect.</p><p>Was it <em>truly</em> such a bad idea to get to know Draco?</p><p>Maybe not, she resolved with newfound lenience.</p><p>"Hogsmeade!" Hermione suddenly declared as if the answer to an arduous Arithmancy question had donned on her. Poppy and Luna looked at her sideways causing her to blush. "Hogsmeade is next weekend," she clarified while straightening her posture. "I'd like to attend with Draco, and I'll be asking him after the match." She neglected to entertain the suspicious smirks on their faces while hastily adding, "As a proper Head Girl, it would only be appropriate to be on a friendly basis with the Head Boy, wouldn't you think? Strictly strategic."</p><p>"Whatever helps you dream at night," Luna noted with a shrug.</p><p>"Poppy thinks it's 'whatever helps you sleep at night', Miss," Poppy corrected her. Luna notably disregarded her comment while aloofly redirecting her attention to the quidditch players in the air.</p><p>"Who is that, Poppy?" Hermione deflected while pointing across the pitch.</p><p>One of the house elves from earlier, Faye, Apparated beside Jade somewhere in the same time frame that Poppy had appeared. Faye sat with a rather unreadable expression while looking over to the head of Slytherin. Jade politely nodded at Faye in greeting before turning back to the binoculars in hand.</p><p>Based off a few questions, Hermione and Luna learned that Faye was one of Hogwarts' elves who was instructed to assist the Muggle Studies professor during her endeavors at the prestigious school of magic. Considering that Jade could not utilize the benefits of magic herself, Hermione reasoned that the Headmistress provided Faye to protect her in times of need.</p><p>Poppy squealed in excitement and scurried to her feet in the stands while pointing upward. "It looks as though the match has begun!"</p><p>Hermione, Luna, and Poppy expectantly peered up at Draco and Harry, face to face and surrounded by their respective teammates about three stories in the air.</p><p>"Best two out of three," Harry instructed Draco once he was at eye level. After receiving a nod of agreement, Harry squinted over the side of his broom to the grass below. An eager first year dressed in scarlet robes peered up at them from the ground while waiting for his cue. Given the green light, the boy unraveled his palm to reveal the golf ball sized, chromatic golden snitch.</p><p>It promptly darted into the air at a 90-degree angle, signifying the beginning of the match.</p><p>As Draco leaned his body weight toward the front of the broom, he sped toward the tail of Harry's. He was led beneath the bleachers, reminding him of their second-year loss against Gryffindor; the same year that he was first appointed the Seeker position.</p><p>Draco had an overwhelming desire to beat Harry to the snitch just as much as he had in their second year. Not just for credit or fame like before, but for the sense of being an equal. More than ever, he desperately wished to be on a cordial basis with the Boy Who Lived. Only then could he feel as though his tainted reputation had the potential to be cleared.</p><p>If Harry Potter could offer forgiveness to the controversial Slytherin, <em>surely </em>others would have to follow suit.</p><p>Draco's ears perked up at the sudden raucous buzzing of a Bludger being launched at him from behind. He ducked his head, narrowly avoiding the iron ball that was smacked in his direction. The close proximity of the Bludger and strong draft of wind temporarily knocked him on his side. He yanked the front of the broomstick toward himself, coming to a screeching halt, while peering over his shoulder. It didn't take long for him to recognize who had administered the illegal cheap shot.</p><p>A thunderous boom transmitted from Goyle's broom as he flew toward Draco at top speed. "That was for Muggle Studies," he growled while menacingly waving his Bludger bat.</p><p>"We're on the same team, you incompetent prat!" Draco bellowed.</p><p>"We aren't on the same team, you arrogant prick! We haven't been since you decided to suck-up to McGonagall and wipe your allegiance from Slytherin!"</p><p>Draco impatiently scouted out Harry gaining on the snitch across the field as his gaze re-centered upon Goyle who stalled in mid-air, displaying a defiant smirk.</p><p>Goyle was a grim reminder to everything Draco had come to despise; a brain dead, narcissistic follower who gained leverage solely based off intimidation and fear. Their evolving resentment for each other was bound to come to the surface at one point or another, but Draco hadn't predicted that it would come to fruition during quidditch of all things.</p><p>"My allegiance <em>has</em> and <em>always will</em> be with Slytherin," Draco testily clarified. "Unlike yourself, there are some of us who are willing to let go of the poor decisions they made as a child and try to correct their wrong doings!"</p><p>"And what of your mummy?" Goyle taunted with a babyish tone and a foolish grin. "Mummy's on house arrest at the manor, all alone, while her son is off making a mockery of their family name as Head Boy at Hogwarts?"</p><p>Draco swiftly brandished his wand from his glove without second thought. "<em>Don't</em> bring my mother into this."</p><p>The fact that Narcissa was, in fact, serving a life sentence of heavily regulated house arrest was something that greatly troubled Draco. He experienced an inner tug of war that was all consuming at times, feeling guilty for leaving her behind to fend for herself as he selfishly chased his graduation at Hogwarts. It was a soft spot that he held close to his heart, simultaneously providing an undeniable vulnerability that Goyle was eager to target.</p><p>Goyle appeared to be wildly entertained by the wand now pointed in his face, having finally incited a reaction from the blonde. "Our fathers are locked up in Azkaban because of <em>him</em>," he continued while directing a gloved finger toward Harry. "And here you are, going on as if nothing ever happened! Your father would be disappointed."</p><p>"I could give a damn what my father thinks!" Draco argued. "And need I remind you that <em>they </em>saved our lives?" he scolded while referencing toward Harry across the pitch, Ron hovering in front of an adjacent goal post, and Hermione down below.</p><p>"But they couldn't save Crabbe, could they?" Goyle retorted. "It's a shame that it was him who died in the Room of Requirement; Merlin knows it should have been <em>you</em>."</p><p>Draco winced while mentally digesting the spiteful comment which eventually graduated to a fierce glare. Displaying a substantial amount of self-control and neglecting impulsivity, he concealed his wand and redirected his broom. He zoomed in the direction of Harry who spiraled skyward like an ignited rocket toward the snitch.</p><p>Draco's robes snapped in the wind as he soared toward Harry at top speed with only one thing on his mind; he was going to catch that snitch no matter the amount of petty external distractions thrown his way.</p><p>From the ground, Hermione and Luna sat on the edge of their seats as they witnessed the renowned adversarial duo race to the snitch. Poppy hopped on the balls of her feet while making occasional whimpers of anxious excitement.</p><p>Draco's imbedded skillset took control and guided him after Harry with ease; dodging a Bludger, this time actually lobbied by a Gryffindor, spiraling downward twenty feet and then ascending another thirty.</p><p>The undivided attention of everyone in the bleachers and both teams alike were glued to the childhood enemies, the rest of the game coming to a temporary pause.</p><p>Harry peered over his shoulder and bared his teeth in the realization that Draco had made up a great deal of time in catching up despite his overt confrontation with Goyle.</p><p>The Slytherin and Gryffindor team captains were led to an astoundingly steep altitude as they soared though the clouds high above the goal posts. The unpredictable snitch recklessly adjusted its route as it zig-zagged past Harry's shoulder, around Draco, and then plummeted straight toward the ground.</p><p>Utilizing a daring strategy, Harry nose-dived after the snitch at a dangerous angle. Draco followed suit and plunged after him with professional control, his stomach dropping and his hands shaking. He was so close to Harry that the back of his robes were within arm's reach. Using one last spurt of acceleration, his heart fluttering as fast as the snitch, Draco passed Harry by mere inches and held out a hand with extended fingers.</p><p>Suddenly, Draco's lengthened arm was clipped by an aggressive jinx from an unknown direction. He screamed out in excruciating agony as the sharp pain spread across his chest and down his extremities. Writhing and twitching, he lost total control of his motor abilities.</p><p>Draco blacked out on the spot; he no longer knew where he was and certainly didn't have the mental capacity to consider who had targeted him. The only thing that was decipherable was the astronomical amount of pain that he was experiencing, rendering him inoperative.</p><p>Draco slumped over like a contorted rag doll, his legs unwinding from his broomstick, as he tumbled into an inevitable freefall. The stadium gasped in shock as they witnessed the Slytherin catapulting toward an ultimate untimely death.</p><p>Poppy squealed in horror while helplessly watching her loved one distorted in visible pain, plummeting toward the ground at a perilous rate.</p><p>"Oh, no," Luna breathlessly commented with her hands calmly folded in her lap.</p><p>Hermione jumped to her feet in a panic with hands flattened over her mouth and eyes widened with fear. Poppy gripped Hermione's leg from behind while masking her view from the impending catastrophic scene.</p><p>Having been a victim to the Cruciatus curse herself, it didn't take long for Hermione to come to the grim realization that Draco had been mercilessly targeted by the Unforgivable Curse. But from where, she was unsure.</p><p>"Help him, Harry!" she desperately pleaded.</p><p>Harry, having realized what had happened, leaned the entirety of his body weight on the front of his broom as he dove after Draco, becoming dangerously close to the ground himself. With one swift movement, Harry locked arms with Draco and threw him on the back of his broom before swooping upward and narrowly avoiding the grass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b> Hey guys! It's my birthday and 110 over here in California! I'll be heading to the beach for some social distancing and fresh air, but first wanted to update. Everyone please be safe out there and take care. Weird times we're in, but it's the little things like being able to read and write FF that keeps us a little sane, right? Happy reading.</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's broomstick sputtered due to the weight of another person now riding on its tail. He had successfully avoided crashing into the ground, but it was inevitable that they were going to have to make a dangerous landing nonetheless.</p>
<p>Draco's listless body caused the balance of the broom to shift as Harry lost total control and they made a prompt descent. Their bodies thrashed to and fro, as though they were riding a bucking bronco, as Harry held out his heels and skimmed the grass.</p>
<p>"Argh!"</p>
<p>Harry felt his ankle crack as his feet came into contact with the ground and they were promptly flung from the broom like a loaded sling shot. Draco unconsciously torpedoed past him, making a harsh impact against his shoulder and the grass, as they tumbled toward the base of one of the goal posts.</p>
<p>From up in the air, Blaise zoomed toward Theodore, a fellow Slytherin Chaser, as they tried to make sense of what had just transpired.</p>
<p>Draco's housemates were vastly different from Crabbe and Goyle; they generally displayed a certain indifference while simultaneously emitting a healthy dose of pride and vanity.</p>
<p>Theodore and Blaise held their cards close to their chest so to speak, and rarely used overt proclamations to identify their intentions and core beliefs. The only thing that <em>was</em> known, however, was the unified belief that pureblooded wizards were superior to those of half-blood and so on.</p>
<p>A stark difference between the Slytherins was that Theodore's father was a Death Eater, much like Draco's, while Blaise's family history held more of a mysterious origin that didn't associate itself with the terrorist organization.</p>
<p>Although Blaise's family was disassociated from the Death Eaters, unlike Theodore's and Draco's, he still upheld a great distaste for those beneath him. And at times, it appeared as though <em>everyone </em>was lesser than; it didn't matter their status, wealth, or personal ideals.</p>
<p>Equally enigmatic and impassive, Theodore and Blaise were admittedly hard to read; Draco felt as though he had barely begun to scratch the surface in identifying their true intentions despite their seven years together at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>However, one thing was clear: the trio of Slytherins had mutually betrayed the wizarding school at one point or another which had graciously welcomed them back with open arms. Based off this sentiment, the Slytherins shared a common objective of staying under the radar while maintaining a unified front.</p>
<p>Adversely, this plan promptly self-destructed as the Slytherins were now at the forefront of everyone's focus; Draco and Goyle's public confrontation and attack of the former had created outright chaos among the students below.</p>
<p>Theodore and Blaise wordlessly hovered beside each other while seeking out Goyle, appearing characteristically clueless and befuddled, across the pitch. Theodore wagged his eyebrows at Blaise and tilted his head in the direction of Goyle as they tailgated him upon his descent, about half way across the field from everyone else.</p>
<p>Goyle's heels scraped against the grass into a sloppy landing as he recklessly catapulted toward the ground with minimal control of velocity.</p>
<p>The Slytherin Chasers were next to land, in a much more controlled manner, frustratingly throwing their broomsticks to the side as they stalked toward the bulky Slytherin.</p>
<p>"You've really done it this time, you mindless oaf!" Theodore scolded, prowling toward Goyle with his wand pointed in his face. "Draco can be a real git sometimes, but he's <em>one of us</em>!" he added while threateningly jabbing the tip of his wand now pointed between Goyle's eyebrows.</p>
<p>"<em>Expelliarmus</em>," Blaise incanted as Theodore's wand broke from his grip and soared into the sky. Blaise effortlessly caught the wand while casually returning it to its owner. "Now, now, Theo. There's no need to put on a show more than this idiot has already put on us," he drawled while composedly concealing his own wand. "Besides, it would be giving too much credit to assume that a moron like Goyle could properly conjure the Cruciatus Curse."</p>
<p>Theodore scowled at Blaise, having been savagely disarmed. To his left, Goyle sneered at them while protectively folding his arms in defiance.</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything!" Goyle thundered. "Draco's always had a knack for dramatics!"</p>
<p>Across the pitch, the rest of the Slytherin team surrounded Draco on the grass, unconscious and still twitching.</p>
<p>Pansy had fled from the bleachers and held his head in her lap while stroking the dirtied bangs from his face. Poppy appeared with a deafening <em>crack </em>beside them, bawling her eyes out and wiping the tip of her nose with a rag. She knelt beside Draco and reached out to caress his face only to have her hand swiped away by a certain possessive female Slytherin.</p>
<p>"Get your hands <em>off </em>of him you filthy <em>servant</em>," Pansy scoffed.</p>
<p>Poppy whimpered while taking a few submissive steps back; she had been in the presence of domineering masters in the past and held an innate insecurity in the face of those considered in power.</p>
<p>"Don't be such a twat!" Ginny reprimanded Pansy while using her wand to heal Harry who sat on his bottom beside Draco, nursing a sprained ankle from a harsh landing. "It's alright Poppy," she added with a kind smile. "Draco will be okay; but if it weren't for Harry, I'm not too sure we'd be having this same conversation."</p>
<p>"It'll just take a bit of time for him to bounce back," Harry reassured from experience of the Curse, wincing at the thumping pain pulsating from his ankle.</p>
<p>One by one, each player from the Gryffindor team came to a swift landing as they joined the swarm of frantic students surrounding Draco and Harry.</p>
<p>Ron was first to land alongside his sister and best friend with a clueless look on his face. His face scrunched up as he analyzed the situation with characteristic disdain for the Slytherin.</p>
<p>"Did you really have to save him, Harry? It would have been satisfying to watch Malfoy squash into the ground like a bug," he noted while repositioning the helmet hanging in his eyes. Meeting the impatient glare of Ginny, Ron submissively added, "But fair play, mate."</p>
<p>"Now <em>isn't </em>the time for tasteless jokes, Ron!" Ginny scolded. "For all we know, it was <em>you </em>that got jealous and attacked him!"</p>
<p>"Jealous of what?" Ron scoffed, irritated at his mouthy sister who had the tendency to push the limit with her snarky banter.</p>
<p>Ginny crawled on all fours across the grass as she snatched the most recent copy of <em>Witch Weekly</em> discarded at Pansy's side; the magazine was creased on the page of the gossip article centered upon the Head Boy and Head Girl.</p>
<p>In a timely manner, two figures off in the distance came into view as they sprinted toward them at a running pace. Hermione's voluminous hair blew in the wind as she bolted toward both teams. Luna held a firm hand over her lion head piece as she chased after Hermione. Luna's aloof expression couldn't be more oppositional from the chaotic scene surrounding them; both frantic teams disheveled and dispersed at the base of one of the goal posts.</p>
<p>Ginny waved the magazine in front of Ron's eyes with a glare of accusation; she didn't <em>really </em>think that her brother would ever actually target someone with such ignorant malice, but that didn't prevent her from unforgivingly teasing the redhead.</p>
<p>Ron snatched the copy from her hand and scowled as his eyes darted across the page depicting Draco and Hermione's impending romance.</p>
<p>"I didn't know anything about this!" Ron declared, his cheeks pinkening with embarrassment and anger. "Besides, do you really think I'd have the bullocks to attack Malfoy in front of everyone?"</p>
<p>"Well, someone did," Luna calmly noted. "But I don't think it was you, Ron; you simply lack a methodical way of thinking."</p>
<p>Ron's eyebrows pinched together at the unnecessary harsh comment. "If you think this was a reaction of spiteful jealousy, why not accuse <em>her</em>?" he deflected while pointing at Pansy. "She's practically green with envy!"</p>
<p>Pansy, being interrupted with petting Draco's blonde locks, jumped to her feet causing Ron to flinch. "You truly think I'd ever attack him?!" she screeched, her voice cracking. "Piss off!"</p>
<p>Hermione ignored the petty bickering and accusations being thrown around while dropping to Draco's side. "I was too wrapped up in the excitement," she guiltily admitted, as though he could hear her in his comatose state. "But I.. I failed to realize which direction the charm was cast."</p>
<p>Hermione felt almost entirely accountable for allowing the attack to happen. After all, being observant and providing pristine attention to detail was one of her finer skills. But with being wrapped up in the emotionally perplexing conversation centered upon Draco and Poppy, her impromptu intentions of asking him to Hogsmeade, and the exciting match between him and Harry, she had simply found herself too distracted to make a proper analysis of where the attack had been launched.</p>
<p>And, based off of everyone else's oblivious reactions, the coveted competition between the renowned Slytherin and Gryffindor served as a mutual diversion from the grim outcome.</p>
<p>"The same thing could be said for all of us, Granger," Theodore sneered, validifying her premonitions, while pulling Goyle's bulky arm toward the crowd with Blaise close behind, looking bored.</p>
<p>Pansy overtly scowled at Hermione as the Gryffindor squeezed Draco's limp hand between her palms. Impatiently transitioning her body weight from foot to foot, Pansy attitudinally jutted her hip to the side while glaring at Hermione over folded arms.</p>
<p>"Everyone out of the way!"</p>
<p>The quidditch teams divided like the Red Sea while making room for the head of Slytherin storming the field.</p>
<p>"Step away from the boy!" Jade fiercely instructed while approaching the swarm of students bent over Draco. In a jerky movement, she turned toward the quidditch players while snapping her umbrella shut. She then lowered her pointed black sunglasses while scanning the students with scrutiny.</p>
<p>"I understand how this unforeseen scenario may have upset many of you," Jade began. "However, I must ask each and every one of you: if you have personally witnessed, or gained any useful information on this unsightly attack, now would be the time to step forth."</p>
<p>Both teams scratched the back of their heads, avoiding the intimidating eye contact of Jade, while shrugging their shoulders in mutual consternation. Theodore and Blaise shared a look of accusation to their Slytherin counterpart, feeling the grip on Goyle's arm loosen as he took an unconscious step back.</p>
<p>"Faye," Jade simply instructed. With a loud <em>pop</em>, the house elf promptly appeared beside her. "You know what to do."</p>
<p>Faye the house elf raised two long crooked fingers while snapping them together and promptly disarming Goyle. His wand soared into the air as Faye Apparated beside him, caught it with ease, and seamlessly teleported back to Jade who pocketed it.</p>
<p>"You'll be coming with me, Gregory," Jade instructed with severity. "It is my assumption that the Headmistress will be expecting you."</p>
<p>"I didn't do it!" Goyle argued as he jogged toward her. "I wasn't even-"</p>
<p>"Faye."</p>
<p>With another effortless snap of the house elf's fingers, Goyle forcefully tumbled to the ground and his lips tightly pressed together like a zipper had sealed them shut. It took the combined strength of both Blaise and Theodore to help the brutish Slytherin to his feet, sniggering all the while.</p>
<p>Goyle's muffled arguments continued, despite his sealed mouth, all the way back to the castle while Jade led the way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco's eyes rolled from side to side beneath closed lids. He could hear murmured chatter encircling him with hushed voices. His head was splitting in half and it felt as though every inch of his skin had been doused in bone chilling frostbite. The only sense of warmth was transmitted from his hand, presumably gripped by someone's healing touch.</p>
<p>Draco was inwardly aware that he was in the hospital wing, having paid quite a few visits in his academic career, and knew that he had been hit by an Unforgivable Curse. What was most troubling above all was the lack of ability to properly remember the sequence of events leading up to the attack.</p>
<p>A saturated rag dabbed at his clammy forehead in a frantic manner as his eyelids fluttered open. He was met with the nervous gaze of Poppy standing over him with perked bat-like ears. She squeaked once he awakened, a sound emitting from her throat that sounded like a mixed cry of relief and horror.</p>
<p>"Mr. Draco!" she pleaded, her forehead meeting his chest as her sobs saturated his shirt. "Oh, Mr. Draco, Poppy was so worried! So very, very worried!"</p>
<p>"S'alright, Poppy," he choked out; his mouth was stripped of saliva, and his throat hurt from previously shouting at the top of his lungs. "I'm right here."</p>
<p>Hermione gasped as she stood to her feet, maintaining a painfully tense grip on his hand so tight that it restricted blood flow. "You're awake!"</p>
<p>"What happened?" Draco muttered in a daze. "Did I beat Potter to the snitch?"</p>
<p>Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, disappointed by his list of priorities, while shaking her head. "No," she answered flatly. "Neither of you did; rather, Harry caught you just before you hit the ground."</p>
<p>"Oh <em>bloody hell</em>," Draco moaned while rubbing the back of his wrist across his forehead. "<em>Not </em>Scarhead.. not again.."</p>
<p>"Now isn't the time to nurse your ego," Hermione pointed out, frustrated that his attention had once more been diverted from the pressing issue at hand. "You're lucky to be alive; having been hit by the Cruciatus Curse three stories in the air!"</p>
<p>"Goyle," Draco growled, the spotted memories flooding back, as he made another failed attempt to sit upright. "I'll kill him!"</p>
<p>"Calm down," Hermione hushed while glancing over her shoulder. "It's imperative that we push our emotional assumptions to the side and consider all factors included."</p>
<p>"This isn't an emotional response, Granger!" he shouted, Poppy flinching at the sudden elevation of his voice. Glancing to Poppy, he added much more calmly, "Goyle was searching for a row; he said he wished it were me over Crabbe in the Room of Requirement. He brought up my mum!"</p>
<p>"And as unsettling as that may be, no one actually <em>saw</em> him cast the spell," Hermione patiently reasoned. "Did you?" Based off his silent response, she added, "It could have been anyone."</p>
<p>"Whose side are you on, Granger?" Draco growled through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Poppy's bat-like ears flattened against her bald head while nervously peering between her master and Hermione. Visibly bothered by the building confrontation, she decidedly declared, "Ms. Granger would like to ask Mr. Draco to Hogsmeade this weekend!"</p>
<p>Hermione fiercely turned to Poppy with a look that made the house elf flinch. Draco, on the other hand, appeared to be tremendously entertained by the statement; peering at Hermione through narrowed accusatory eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione rigidly stated; her body language as stiff as her tone. "I did consider that, yes."</p>
<p>"Did you?" Draco taunted, well aware that he had her right where he wanted her. "And what exactly brought you upon this consideration?"</p>
<p>"Poppy and I had a conversation," Hermione shared while sending a glance to the house elf. "I didn't know that.." She took a deep breath, her nerves uncharacteristically taking over. "It's just that.. it isn't like you to-"</p>
<p>"No need to explain, love," Draco deflected with the dismissive wave of his hand. "I have sympathy for your reservations. It's understandable how it must be difficult to differentiate one's tainted past from their present actions."</p>
<p>"Which is precisely why we must keep an open mind regarding Goyle," Hermione concluded. "He has a history, a tarnished one at that, but that does <em>not </em>mean that he's an attempted murderer."</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes in the realization that he would not win this argument. Hermione didn't have to believe him, he thought, all that mattered was that he knew himself the status of Goyle's intentions.</p>
<p>And he wasn't going to let him get away so easily.</p>
<p>Resorting to casual conversation with the desire to bring a certain topic back on track, Draco contemplatively peered at the ceiling before his grey eyes centered upon Hermione with a smirk. "I should be hit with the Cruciatus Curse more often," he teased, his arms folding behind his head against the pillow. "Seeing that it's the proper route in gaining your affections."</p>
<p>Hermione impatiently massaged her temple with a sigh as Draco attempted to sit up in bed. Promptly slumping over, Draco dizzily gripped his head while resting it against the pillow once more.</p>
<p>"Draco, this is serious," Hermione reprimanded as Poppy fluffed his pillow. Hermione reached for the empty glass beside the bed and used her wand to extract a stream of water. "You're probably dehydrated; drink up."</p>
<p>Draco was wise enough to follow orders; he tilted the brim of the glass toward his lips, messily spilling some of its contents across his soiled quidditch jersey.</p>
<p>Hermione's teeth pulled at her lower lip as she bit back a smile. Draco's debilitated state, as alarmingly unfortunate as it was, had an endearing sense of innocence that was a rare sight to see from the Slytherin. This was a reoccurring theme that was bound to break at some point, she pessimistically thought.</p>
<p>The double doors to the hospital wing suddenly flung open as Madam Pomphrey scurried through the doorway followed by the Headmistress.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall was wearing her night cap and gown, along with round spectacles on the base of her nose. She approached them with poise while nodding her head in acknowledgement at Hermione and Poppy.</p>
<p>"I see that you've awakened, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall greeted with a presentable mixture of relief and concern. "Unfortunately, the circumstances of your injury have prompted an urgency in investigating the pressing issue. Are you well enough to walk?"</p>
<p>Draco lunged forward while swinging his legs to the side of the hospital bed. This time, he was able to coordinate his rampant thoughts with delayed bodily response as he rose to his feet. "Yes, professor."</p>
<p>"Very well," McGonagall eloquently noted. "As I have been informed by Professor Snape, you and Mr. Goyle were involved in some form of confrontation before the attack. Mr. Goyle is facing expulsion, and your recollections will matter a great deal. Please, come with me."</p>
<p>Hermione anxiously wrung her hands in her lap as Poppy joined her side, both watching Draco approach the exit behind Professor McGonagall.</p>
<p>The blonde suddenly pivoted toward them as he approached the exit, his hand gripping the doorway for balance. "My answer is yes, by the way," Draco noted while sending Hermione a charismatic smirk, despite his wobbly demeanor. "I'll be looking forward to Hogsmeade this weekend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Next Morning</strong>
</p>
<p>Following breakfast in solitude, Draco made his way from the Great Hall to the Slytherin common room. He resented the inevitable moment where he would soon face his comrades and be interrogated on the pesky subject he'd rather avoid.</p>
<p>Draco was admittedly exhausted and hadn't had a blink of sleep in what felt like days. Last night brought upon yet another nightmare; this one depicting a ravenous devour by Greyback. After waking up with his body lightly shaking and covered in perspiration, he found it more beneficial to ban the opportunity of another nightmare and, in its turn, endure prolonged sleep deprivation.</p>
<p>However, the first trip to Hogsmeade was this afternoon.</p>
<p><em>Nothing </em>could change his good mood with the promise that he would soon be by Hermione's side. He'd have her alone, all to himself, as he had yearned for as long as he could remember.</p>
<p>Upon entering the common room he was confronted by Blaise, lounged lengthwise across a velvet emerald couch with legs crossed and arms folded behind his head, alongside Theodore seated at the adjacent sofa while casually flicking a Galleon up and down with his thumb.</p>
<p>They promptly stirred in Draco's presence, Blaise positioning himself into the upright position and Theodore pocketing his Galleon as he stood to his feet.</p>
<p>"Feeling better, Draco?" Blaise asked with an air of mocked pity.</p>
<p>"You're looking bright eyed and bushy tailed," Theodore noted with a similar tone of patronization.</p>
<p>"I was expecting bouquets and Get-Well cards from you lot," Draco sarcastically acknowledged while shoving his hands in his pockets. "But your unwanted presence is equally as remedial."</p>
<p>"Did McGonagall sack Goyle, then?" Blaise drawled with a tone of masked interest. Portraying too much care for anyone other than himself would be disadvantageous, of course.</p>
<p>"Go on then, Draco," Theodore hastily added with oppositional blatant intrigue. "Don't leave out any details, carry on."</p>
<p>Draco sneered at his comrades who were practically salivating at the gossip surrounding himself and Goyle. Their concern was hardly centered upon his actual wellbeing, but more so on the juicy scandal and conclusive selfish entertainment.</p>
<p>Draco sighed while occupying the sofa alongside Theodore, gesturing a hand for his housemate to take a seat. Theodore sat on the edge of his seat with forearms pressed to his thighs and fingers interlaced. He expectantly raised his eyebrows at Draco while encouragingly nodding his head for him to spill the gossip.</p>
<p>"Goyle didn't do it," Draco replied flatly. "At least, that's the conclusion Jade came to."</p>
<p>"She's a bit of a nut, Jade," Blaise noted while reclining into a more relaxed positioning. "There's something about her that doesn't sit right with me."</p>
<p>"She's Snape's sister, what'd you expect?" Theodore scoffed. "It's in her blood to be a dodgy, unsettling individual."</p>
<p>Draco arched an eyebrow in agreement. There was something distinctly profound about Jade that always left him feeling uneasy.</p>
<p>"All it took was one stern look at Goyle to come to the conclusion that he was innocent, even before <em>Prior Incantato</em> was cast," Draco informed. "You should have seen the look on Goyle's face when that unsightly disfigured eye of hers bore into his; he practically pissed himself."</p>
<p>"And McGonagall bought it?" Theodore protested. "That's all it took; the word from a <em>Muggle</em> who can't even perform magic?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you listening?" Blaise interjected with an impatient glimmer in his eye. "McGonagall had everyone's wands stripped who was in attendance of the match; you <em>are</em> aware of this Theo, seeing as we just had our wands returned this morning. It is my assumption that Goyle was the first to endure the spell."</p>
<p>"And it served as a proper alibi," Draco added with a defeated shrug. "The last spell cast was used to <em>Accio </em>a muffin from one of the first-years at practice. McGonagall is intent on continuing investigation, but for now Goyle is a free man like the rest of us."</p>
<p>"That's a load of bullocks," Theodore audibly growled, irked by the fact that the subject to his entertainment had come to a prompt close. "So that's it then, Draco?"</p>
<p>Draco narrowed his eyes at his housemate, his temper rising. "And just what, exactly, do you expect <em>me </em>to do, Theo?" he snarled. "I don't have much authority when <em>Prior</em> was properly cast, along with the word of a trusted professor."</p>
<p>Despite the complex spell being performed to identify which spell was last cast from the entirety of each attendee at the quidditch practice, there still was a blaring missing piece to the puzzle. The attacker was still at large, and Draco knew that it was only a matter of time before the culprit struck once more.</p>
<p>"Well, we haven't seen Goyle all morning," Theodore reasoned. "There's still a chance that something popped up and the bloke was expelled."</p>
<p>"Do you really think they'd let me walk right up in here if I was expelled?" The deep characteristic drawl of Goyle appeared from behind them as the hefty Slytherin slumped through the portrait hole.</p>
<p>Blaise simply rolled his eyes at the newfound presence of their housemate while Theodore made an audible <em>pfft</em>, and Draco purposefully avoided eye contact with Goyle, rendering him invisible.</p>
<p>Goyle's eyes erratically darted between the Slytherins as though he was observing a match of Muggle tennis. Becoming grimly aware that his friends had no intention of being affiliated with him, he wordlessly stomped to one of the empty tables and pulled out a piece of parchment to begin his newly assigned Muggle Studies homework. Another personally assigned essay by Jade had been prompted on Muggle etiquette in sports and how to get along with one's peers in a team like setting.</p>
<p>Draco lowly whistled at the uncomfortable scenario while smoothly standing to his feet and grabbing his book bag from the floor. "As much as I enjoy sitting around dwelling on the past, I intend to look toward my future."</p>
<p>"And just where are you going?" Blaise asked lazily, twirling his wand between long nimble fingers.</p>
<p>"Back to the dormitories to shower," Draco informed. "I have someone who will be expecting me in Hogsmeade."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After showering in the Prefects' bathroom, Draco used a spell to de-fog the mirror for further inspection of his appearance. He used a brush to comb his platinum blonde hair to the side, and a toothbrush to cleanse his teeth to fulfillment.</p>
<p>Tying his tie into a knot and flattening the collars to his shirt, Draco finished off his look by placing a pair of fresh robes over his shoulders. He checked his reflection once more for good measure while analyzing the finished product of his efforts to look as presentable as possible.</p>
<p>From over his shoulder, the misty face of a young woman with long pigtails contorted in the air behind him. Draco flinched at the sudden appearance of Myrtle, grinning and batting her eyelashes.</p>
<p>"Are you simply incapable of stating hello, as opposed to sending myself into near cardiac arrest every time you decide to pop up on me?" Draco reprimanded. "It's rather easy, you do it like this." He directed a finger to his lips as he slowly enunciated, "Hel-lo."</p>
<p>Myrtle cackled as she twirled toward the ceiling, emitting a bone chilling breeze that cascaded over his body like an icy waterfall.</p>
<p>Tending back to his reflection, Draco leaned toward the mirror and bared his teeth while checking for any remaining particles.</p>
<p>"You look really nice," Myrtle commented dreamily, a mischievous smirk teasing her lips. "Is someone going on a date?"</p>
<p>Based off Draco's neutral expression and casual head tilt to the side, Myrtle dramatically gasped. "So you <em>are</em> going on a date?!" she thundered, her voice booming throughout the otherwise vacant bathroom.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Myrtle, there's no need to cause a scene," Draco groaned. "Besides, you have no need to worry. I am forever indebted to your side should I end up trapped in this bloody school," he added with a sneer while scanning the ceilings.</p>
<p>Myrtle giggled at the charismatic Slytherin who had the tendency to return her flirtatious banter. It was one of the things that she adored most about him, after all.</p>
<p>"And just <em>who</em>, may I ask, are you going on a.." Myrtle's face screwed up as she struggled to spit out, ".. <em>date</em> with?"</p>
<p>"If I were to tell you that, Myrtle, I'm afraid you'd off her the next time you saw her in the Prefects' bathroom." A sudden look of hesitation crossed his face as he added, "I mean, <em>any</em> bathroom."</p>
<p>"Ooh!" Myrtle gasped as she spun around him from behind and neared her mostly transparent face inches from his. Her lifeless eyes bore into his as she searched for any indication of a hint. "So it <em>is </em>someone who has the authority to use the Prefects' bathroom?"</p>
<p>"I said <em>any </em>bathroom," he lamely attempted to compensate for his verbal fumble. "There's loads of them, really."</p>
<p>"Is it that <em>Pansy </em>girl?" Myrtle scowled. "How many times must I tell you that you're <em>too good </em>for her? She's nothing but a big bully!"</p>
<p>"Yes; Pansy," Draco lied, inwardly aware that he was only digging himself a deeper hole. "She'll be waiting for me," he dismissed while straightening his posture and doing one last glance in the mirror.</p>
<p>After saying his goodbyes and putting the pesky interrogation to a close, Draco swaggered toward the exit.</p>
<p>"Oh, Draco.." Myrtle solemnly called after him. "Don't forget about me."</p>
<p>Draco turned to her with a kind smile while replying, "Never, Myrtle."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco reserved one of the tables outside The Three Broomsticks in expectation for the Head Girl's arrival.</p>
<p>It was a brisk Autumn afternoon that brought upon the promise of Halloween around the corner. This time of year was one of Draco's favorites; the weather was peacefully breezy with a dash of comforting warmth from the weakened sun.</p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath of intoxicating crisp air, he rubbed his gloved palms together while staring off into the direction of the castle. Once he recognized the outline to Hermione's figure off in the distance, he smoothed his hair into place and squared his shoulders to come across as casually aloof as possible.</p>
<p>Hermione's ethereal appearance simply took his breath away. Her long brunette hair was pulled into an effortless ponytail with wavy strands that rimmed her heart shaped face. A pale pink gloss was swept over her pouty lips and mascara was painted over voluminous lashes.</p>
<p>It was the most makeup Hermione had ever worn, Draco promptly noted, which gave him the indication that she too had made a conscious effort to do herself up for their meeting. Of course, Hermione Granger didn't require makeup or other superficial outlets to portray her natural beauty, but her efforts spoke volumes.</p>
<p>Draco fought back the urge to ogle at her for longer than socially acceptable. As she neared, he stood to his feet and pulled back the opposite chair for her.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Hermione politely greeted.</p>
<p>"Of course," Draco replied while pressing his tie close to his chest and taking a seat across from her. "Granger, you look absolutely.." He found himself at a loss for words as his eyes uncontrollably continued to drink in her stunning features.</p>
<p>"So do you," she simply replied with a shy smile. "Are you feeling better?"</p>
<p>Hermione's innocent question promptly reminded him of Blaise and Theodore's patronization from earlier, catapulting himself down a road of resentful self-consciousness.</p>
<p>Draco impulsively scowled at the topic of his attack being brought up, but did his best to reason that Hermione didn't have the same intentions as his housemates in humiliating him based off her tone. Aside from his dramatics as a child, there was nothing more that Draco despised than being pitied in his adulthood.</p>
<p>"We don't have to talk about it," Hermione muttered, reading his off-putting expression.</p>
<p>Draco cleared his throat and anxiously drummed his fingers across the steel circular table while vacantly staring past her. He regretted the fact that he had neglected to come up with colorful topics to conversate over, seeing as he was simply too wrapped up in the excitement of accompanying her in the first place.</p>
<p>Cancelling out the topic centered upon the demeaning attack from quidditch practice, or anything involving a git named Gregory Goyle, he resorted to a subject that was comfortably neutral.</p>
<p>"Have you been studying for your N.E.W.T.s?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," Hermione replied, her features brightening up at the mention of academics. "I've been implementing the prerequisites to pursue a career in the proper treatment of house elves."</p>
<p>Draco let out a sigh of relief, pleased to find that she was receptive to the frivolous topic. "I admire your efforts," he complimented. "You created S.P.E.W. in our fifth year, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Hermione opened her mouth before promptly closing it. The wheels visibly turned in her head as she asked, "You knew about that? I didn't think you noticed.."</p>
<p>"Of course I did," he replied more irritably than intended. "There are many things I've noticed about you over the years. You're rather impossible to avoid, no matter how many times I've tried."</p>
<p>Hermione considered the unreadable comment that could be analyzed in a number of ways. But based off the agitated body language of the Slytherin across from her, she deduced that he was simply on edge from recent unsettling affairs.</p>
<p>They shared a moment of silence as a witch from The Three Broomsticks set down two mugs of Butter Beer between them. Hermione curled a lock of wavy hair behind one ear as her fingertips tapped the mug containing the sugary beverage.</p>
<p>A howling rush of wind breezed past them as a batch of Autumn leaves scraped across the pavement. Hermione tightened her scarf around her neck with a light shiver. "I wanted to ask you something, but I'm unsure of how to go about it," she admitted with tactful fragility.</p>
<p>Draco reclined in his seat with gloved fingers interlaced in his lap. "So long as it isn't centered upon a certain loathsome Slytherin, feel free to ask away."</p>
<p>Hermione's vision dropped to the table as she pulled the portion of Butter Beer to her lips. Her eyes slowly made their way back up to his face, momentarily pausing on his forearms on their route. "Do you still have the Mark?"</p>
<p>Draco's eyes narrowed at the invasive question, prompting him to tense up even more than before.</p>
<p>Hermione remained wordlessly steadfast on her question in an attempt to make it crystal clear that whatever answer he had in store for her wouldn't scare her away. Draco had specifically asked to get to know her better, and by doing so, prompted the fair assumption that she could do the same herself. She aimed to be supportive with a conscious effort to come across as forthcoming as possible.</p>
<p>After prompt contemplation, Draco's expression lifted as he ultimately came to the conclusion that her curiosity was coming from a good place. His rampant nerves were only proving to make this date.. or meeting.. whatever it was, more difficult on himself.</p>
<p>"I apologize for my tense demeanor," Draco admitted while pulling his ankle to rest on his thigh. His open body language served as a parallel to the efforts he was making in gradually displaying vulnerability. "I've been greatly struggling ever since our return," he confided. "I have trouble sleeping, I'm failing at maintaining the position as a proper Head Boy, and I've been attacked by an unknown accomplice that apparently wants me dead. But above all.." Pulling up the sleeve to his dress shirt, he exposed the permanent tattoo covered in self-inflicted blisters. "I have <em>this </em>to serve as a reminder for all of the terrible things I've done in my adolescence."</p>
<p>Hermione gasped in shock while reaching across the table and gripping his wrist. "What have you been doing to yourself?" she reprimanded. "It is highly irresponsible to perform spells that are not intended for their purpose. Especially on your own skin!"</p>
<p>"Do you have any other ideas?" he asked rhetorically, despite the Gryffindor's knack for coming up with solutions through logical reasoning and research.</p>
<p>"Not at the moment," she admitted. "But I can take a trip to the library, or-"</p>
<p>"I don't <em>need </em>anyone's help," he fiercely cut her off.</p>
<p>"Clearly, you do," she argued. "Why can't you let people in who are willing to help with good intentions?"</p>
<p>"Because, Granger," he replied with a defeated, saddened tone. "People always let me down. If I take that ability away from them, it doesn't hurt as much when I expected nothing less."</p>
<p>There was a momentary silence as Hermione sympathetically observed the Slytherin with peaked intrigue. The striking statement wasn't something that she didn't already know, but the magnitude of hearing the statement first hand left a lasting effect.</p>
<p>Making a daring move, Hermione unwrapped her fingers from around his wrist and placed her hand in his. She forced eye contact while reassuring, "I would <em>never</em> hurt you, Draco."</p>
<p>Draco felt a rush of warmth spread across his chest as his lips curled into a shameless grin. It was a rare emotional response from the blonde, to show such outward elation, but Hermione brought out things in him that he never knew existed.</p>
<p>It was precisely why he was so unequivocally infatuated with her.</p>
<p>"Nasty scar, that is." Neville waltzed up to them, cradling Robert in one arm and a batch of purchased sweets in the other, as he observed Draco's blistered Dark Mark.</p>
<p>Draco peered at Neville out of the corners of his eyes in an attempt to transmit the fact that he didn't want to be interrupted. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor wasn't receptive to the social cue and set his Snapping Venus Flytrap on the table between them. Draco interlaced his fingers into fists and defeatedly rested his forehead against them while letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>"I know of a few herbs that can help the healing," Neville offered between bites of a candied apple.</p>
<p>"Draco is under the impression that he doesn't need our help," Hermione informed Neville with a lighthearted tease.</p>
<p>Draco lifted his forehead from his fists and rested his chin on them as he noticed a group of Slytherins headed their way. "<em>Bloody hell</em>," he groaned under his breath as Blaise and Theodore stormed toward them with Pansy at the forefront.</p>
<p>"Hello, Draco," Pansy greeted snootily. She neglected to look at Hermione or Neville while marching up to Draco with effervescence. "Myrtle informed that we were supposed to be on a <em>date</em>?"</p>
<p>"Not now, Pansy," Draco warned with his patience plummeting.</p>
<p>"Got yourself a pet there, Longbottom?" Blaise chortled with a finger directed at the Venus Flytrap. The tip of his finger wagged in Robert's face as it defensively snapped at the Slytherin. Blaise withdrew his hand with a scowl.</p>
<p>"It's not a pet," Neville corrected Blaise. "He's a friend; Robert."</p>
<p>"And would your <em>friend </em>mind if I took his seat?" Theodore chimed in. In the blink of an eye, Theodore swished his wrist toward the potted plant and sent it plunging to the ground, cracking upon impact. "<em>Oops.</em>"</p>
<p>"Robert!" Neville cried, actual tears concocting in his eyes, as he bent beside his cracked potted plant.</p>
<p>Hermione gasped with a hand spread over her heart as Draco winced, peering over the side of the table at Neville becoming unwound over Robert; it's dirt sprayed across the pavement and it's vines mangled.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Longbottom?" Theodore taunted with a babyish tone. "You aren't going to <em>cry </em>over a bloody shrub, are you?"</p>
<p>Draco gripped the table with both hands while forcefully shoving his chair back. He stalked up to Theodore, still snickering among the other Slytherins, before squeezing a hand on his shoulder so tight that it made his housemate flinch.</p>
<p>"My patience has been greatly tested with you lot," Draco warned through gritted teeth. "Unfortunately for you, my restraint has depleted."</p>
<p>Draco didn't think twice as his fingers clenched into a fist and he wound his arm back. There was a loud <em>smack</em> as Theodore was sucker punched across the face and instantly collapsed to the floor.</p>
<p>"Draco!" Pansy squealed. "What're you doing?!"</p>
<p>"Standing up for what's right," Draco seethed as Hermione dropped to the ground beside Neville.</p>
<p>"You- you can't go around punching people!" Pansy protested. "You're Head Boy!"</p>
<p>"Go ahead; tell McGonagall what I've done!" Draco shouted at her. "I could give a damn which punishment comes my way; that was worth <em>every</em> second!"</p>
<p>The group of Slytherins apparently took him for his word as they scurried off toward the castle with their tails between their legs, occasionally peering back at their housemate in dismay.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Draco," Neville commented with pink, tear stained cheeks from the ground. "I know it mustn't be easy to be seen talking to someone like me."</p>
<p>"On the contrary, Neville, it's nothing but a compliment to be associated with someone such as yourself," Draco noted while shaking his swollen fist. "It's <em>those </em>idiots that are a shame to be grouped up with."</p>
<p>Hermione sent Draco a look of gratitude while helping her friend to his feet, affectionately brushing off Neville's shoulders and adjusting his robes. She withdrew her wand and cast <em>Reparo</em> while restoring Robert's cracked pot. The withered Venus Fly Trap let out a sort of croak while being returned to its owner.</p>
<p>"Come on, Neville," Hermione encouraged while wrapping her arm in Neville's. "I'm sure Professor Sprout will be able to fix him right up."</p>
<p>The three of them flinched as a loud <em>crack</em> emitted beside them. Faye the house elf appeared with a clipboard, her bulging eyes scanning Draco. "Professor Jade Snape requests Mr. Malfoy's prompt appearance in her office," she read from her notepad. "Mr. Malfoy faces expulsion, should he not comply."</p>
<p>"I will come willingly," Draco informed while straightening his robes with dignification.</p>
<p>"Draco, wait." Hermione unwound her arm from around Neville's and raced toward Draco, knocking him off balance as she pulled him in for a tight hug.</p>
<p>Draco rested his chin on the top of her head while inhaling her intoxicating scent of fruity shampoo. "I suppose our first date could have gone better," he noted above a whisper. "The next will be less hectic, should you allow me the opportunity."</p>
<p>Hermione earnestly nodded her head and grinned while replying, "Of course."</p>
<p>Releasing his grip on Hermione, Draco gave a compliant bow to Faye. Once he came into contact with the house elf, they promptly Disapparated out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Origins of Jade Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Hey guys! This is a loooong chapter, but I hope you enjoy! </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's stomach lurched as he was promptly teleported from Hogsmeade to the Hogwarts dungeons. He appeared outside of what used to be Severus' office, but was currently accompanied by his sister Jade.</p><p>The bolted door swiftly creaked open as Draco peered through the vacant doorway. He cast <em>Lumos </em>and curled a knuckle as he reached to tap the door. Directing the illuminated tip of his wand into the office, he viewed Jade standing in the shadows of the corner of the room, her disfigured left eye glowing against the dim lighting.</p><p>An attempt at a welcoming smile cracked the corners of her mouth as she rigidly greeted, "Mr. Malfoy. Please, have a seat."</p><p>Draco stalled once inside Jade's office; windowless stoned walls paved the office with an array of lifelike portraits and abandoned potion vials. An ominous green hue was transmitted throughout the room by the fireplace in the corner roaring emerald flames.</p><p>Above the fireplace was a portrait of none other than Severus Snape, sitting in a pointed throne with hands clenched in his lap. Greasy black tresses framed his gaunt face paired with a hook nose and a stiff mouth pressed into a thin line. He peered at Draco down his nose in a manner that was eerily reminiscent of his lifelike stature.</p><p>Draco sneered as his eyes met those of Severus, following his every move as he neared the sofa across from Jade's desk. "Don't you find it rather unsettling to have your dead brother constantly watching you?" he asked impulsively, meeting the disapproving glare of Jade.</p><p>The professor purposefully neglected to answer his tactless question while breezing behind her desk. "<em>Have a seat</em>," she firmly reiterated.</p><p>Draco didn't hesitate to follow orders this time, slumping down in the leather sofa while checking over his shoulders and continuing his analyzation of the daunting office.</p><p>"I have been given word that you recently participated in a violent act at The Three Broomsticks," Jade prompted while taking a seat and pressing her forearms against the desk with palms flattened over each other. "Explain yourself."</p><p>"What's there to explain? Theo broke Neville's plant that he utilizes as emotional support," Draco replied. "I predict that you<em> are </em>aware of Robert, seeing as you meet with Neville on a regular basis for therapy."</p><p>"Yes, I am aware," Jade snapped. "And <em>I </em>predict that you have been informed that violence shall not be tolerated in this school, no matter the amount of frustration that you may be facing."</p><p>"Theo bloody deserved it!" Draco shamelessly protested. "I'd do again if I could!"</p><p>"Be careful, Draco," she warned in a low tone. "As Head Boy, I suggest that you clean up your act and become an appropriate representative for your house. Thus far, I have failed to recognize such."</p><p>"Then maybe it was a mistake for McGonagall to elect me the position," he boldly stated. "Give it to Goyle for all I care, seeing as you let him off the hook so easily!"</p><p>Jade arched an eyebrow at his callousness with a glint of entertainment in her eye. Draco took advantage of the lull in conversation by furthering his investigation of the enigmatic professor.</p><p>"How did you do it, Jade?" he interrogated with palpable accusation. "How were you able to come to the conclusion that Goyle was innocent even <em>before</em> Prior Incantatem was performed?"</p><p>"Mr. Goyle acts off a form of strict self-preservation; stripping one's self of their sole source of allegiance, someone such as yourself, would be counter intuitive to Gregory," she replied as though this was common knowledge. But to the newly elected professor it was a blatant, yet accurate, leap of faith to come to such an analysis.</p><p>"And how did you know that?" Draco continued. "You were able to sum all this up in a manner of weeks? You've only been at the school for a month!"</p><p>To this, Jade remained noticeably silent. After thorough contemplation and a prolonged silence, she simply replied, "I have my ways."</p><p>Draco defiantly folded his arms, discontent with her vague answer, while sinking further in his seat.</p><p>"I will state once more. This is your chance to justify your actions," Jade sternly deflected. "Explain why you continue to perform subpar in your studies and have failed to attend three classes within the last week. As a psychologist, I can make an educated guess that you are battling a condition in which you are too stubborn to share."</p><p>Draco was admittedly impressed that the initial conversation based around punching Theodore had somehow escalated to an interrogation of his personal conflicts.</p><p>Of course, Draco <em>had</em> been greatly struggling due to immense sleep deprivation and telltale symptoms of PTSD, but that didn't mean that he was willing to share this with a complete stranger.</p><p>"I am the head of Slytherin, and it is my responsibility to keep a close eye on its inhabitants," she continued.</p><p>"And a very close <em>eye</em> it has been, professor," Draco taunted. "I've noticed that you have.." He waved a hand over the general direction of his left eye. ".. A certain disability."</p><p>"You have a knack for observation," Jade deflected with palpable sarcasm and impatience. "It is my intention for us to build a strong relationship, Draco. My hope is that understanding your origins may reveal the purpose of your behaviors so I can help you."</p><p>"<em>Don't </em>try to shrink me," Draco seethed, his blood boiling. "I'm not some weak-minded Muggle!"</p><p>"Displaying superiority over those you identify as weak.." Jade began to count on her fingers during her continued analysis of the blonde. ".. Refusing help from the beneficial outlets that could serve as an advantage.." Swiftly pivoting toward him, she assessed, "I expected nothing less of you, Draco."</p><p>"You don't know who I am, or how I would act!" he shouted while standing to his feet.</p><p>Faye snapped her fingers from the corner of the room as Draco was thrown back into his seat. He was bound to the chair by an invisible trace of magic cast by the elf that rendered him immobile.</p><p>"I <em>refuse </em>to open up to you," he seethed, his temper escalating by the second as he thrashed in the chair. "I've been around enough dodgy individuals in my life to identify when I'm in the presence of one. McGonagall may not see it, but I see <em>right through you</em>."</p><p>Jade used an arm to swish her robes to the side while storming toward him with a pace that turned his head. She breezed across the room with such stealth that she may as well have been levitating. One foot trailed behind the other as she approached him, her disfigured eye glimmering against the candlelight. She used both hands to grip either side of his chair while nearing her face just inches from his.</p><p>"And I can see <em>right through you</em>," she whispered with an eerie manner that prickled his skin.</p><p>Draco flinched at Jade's closeness as her debilitated milky grey eye bore into his with laser focus. He was promptly consumed by a mesmerized state, something like being hypnotized. He vigorously jerked his head into a shake in an attempt at breaking eye contact. This seemed to greatly frustrate Jade who painfully dug her nails into his chin and forced his line of vision to stall upon hers. Her eyes were set ablaze as they impatiently scanned his, a hue of chromatic silver flashing across the disfigured one.</p><p>"Your father is an inmate of Azkaban serving a life sentence," she evaluated. "You have a history of following in his footsteps; even going so far as to becoming a participant of the terrorist organization yourself. You enjoy fame, yet can't handle the pressures that come with it."</p><p>Draco was a prisoner to the trance like state; he struggled to deflect the unsettling phenomenon, well aware that his mind was being violated.</p><p>"As a young boy, you grew up isolated from those your parents viewed as lesser than. In your first year, you yearned to be alongside Harry Potter in a selfish attempt at gaining leverage in a society that depicted your family as superior."</p><p>"What're you getting at?" Draco meekly questioned despite his unhinged anger.</p><p>"But beneath it all," Jade confidently continued her analysis without missing a beat. "Becoming aligned with Mr. Potter was an effort in viewing yourself as an equal to someone in which you had never felt in your life."</p><p>"You can't get into my head, Jade," Draco warned while slowly shaking his head. "I know a skilled Legilimens when I see one."</p><p>The uncomfortable sensation came to a prompt close as Jade broke eye contact and took a step back.</p><p>"Unfortunately for yourself, I happen to be an experienced Occlumens," Draco chided with a smug smirk. "I don't believe McGonagall will be happy to hear that you're performing Legilimency on her students without consent."</p><p>The underhanded threat visibly intimidated Jade. A mixture of horror and embarrassment was etched across her face, trickling down her beautiful features.</p><p>"I witnessed what you did to Pansy on the train; disarmed her by investigating and pinpointing her insecurities as a child. And now you're attempting to perform the same method onto me," he noted while stroking his chin. "Well done, Jade. I must give credit where it's due."</p><p>Closing both eyes, Jade wrung her hands together while letting out a sigh. Her eyelashes fluttered open revealing saddened eyes that yearned for understanding. "It isn't how it seems," she asserted.</p><p>Draco experimentally lifted his bottom from the sofa, becoming aware that he was free to move around. He took this opportunity to stand to his feet and come toe to toe with the professor.</p><p>"Miss Jade?" Faye drawled from the corner, sounding bored.</p><p>"No need, Faye," Jade dismissed with an extended palm in her direction. "I can handle this myself."</p><p>"Perhaps it's time for you to explain <em>yourself</em>, Jade," Draco demanded through narrowed eyes. "You claimed that you were born without magical abilities."</p><p>Jade wordlessly turned her back to him while inching toward her desk. Taking a seat and pressing her fingertips together, she clarified, "Without <em>tangible</em> abilities, yes."</p><p>"A calculative attention to word play," Draco noted with a sidelong glance. "No one would have expected a thing."</p><p>"Indeed," Jade somberly confessed.</p><p>Admittedly invested in the conversation, Draco accompanied the spot across from her. His neck was twisted away from the professor but his vision remained steadfast.</p><p>"Severus and I experienced a particularly traumatic childhood," she shared. "Candidly speaking, our father abused my mother and went so far as to whipping Severus on a regular basis."</p><p>Draco's upper body impulsively lunged toward her, as if to hear her better, before thinking better of himself and calmly reclining in his seat. He wasn't accustomed to a mentor, or anyone for that manner, displaying such outright vulnerability which required a respectful awareness to his demeanor.</p><p>"But your father didn't abuse you," he prompted. "Why is that?"</p><p>"Our father greatly resented those who possessed magical properties. The fact that I was a Muggle like him paved the way for an alliance of sorts. This did not sit well with Severus." Jade dabbed her watery lower eyelids with a handkerchief while taking pause and gathering her thoughts."Adding insult to injury, I was particularly unattractive and awkward in my adolescence; at a young age I acquired a stutter that made it nearly impossible to transmit a sentence without bursting into tears in frustration."</p><p>"That's odd," Draco detested beneath shielded sympathy. "The last time I checked, you speak rather eloquently."</p><p>"Years of practice," she advised. "You would be amazed what years of bullying can do on the psyche."</p><p>Draco swallowed back a twang of discomfort in grim remembrance of a certain Gryffindor in which he had taunted for his speech impediment and chubby features as a child; a certain Gryffindor who he had, in fact, just stood up for only minutes prior.</p><p>"Despite the contrast of myself being a Muggle, a species that my brother pridefully looked down upon, Severus greatly resented the fact that I was spared of our father's abuse in which I painfully witnessed on a regular basis."</p><p>Draco felt a constricting sensation across his chest, something similar to heart break. There was a reason why Jade was eager to assist someone such as Neville who experienced a similar story of witnessing abuse and falling victim to those who fed upon his deepest insecurities.</p><p>Draco found himself in a rare moment of speechlessness, consumed with a mixture of immense guilt and newfound inspiration from his head of household. As much of a parallel that Jade served to Neville, Draco's past correlated to Severus who displayed overt bigotry and a disposal of sensitivity to other's emotions.</p><p>"Severus painted myself as inferior," Jade added, reflecting his reverie. "He mocked my speech impediment and called me an incompetent Muggle who was a disgrace to the family name. So, he found it beneficial to capitalize on our mother's maiden name in which he held a great level of pride."</p><p>"Prince," Draco filled in the blanks as he watched Jade raise from her chair. "Eileen Prince."</p><p>The head of Slytherin sauntered toward the fireplace with her arms folded behind her back and her head held low. She paused beneath the portrait of Severus who looked down upon his sister with a newfound solemnness to his eye.</p><p>"I suffered from a substantial amount of envy as a child," she explained. "Consequentially, I deeply yearned to emit some form of magic so I could feel as an equal quite like I had never felt."</p><p>Draco averted his gaze, his eyebrows pinching together in sympathy.</p><p>"In my ignorance as a child, I deduced that even a Mugglecould properly brew a potion with the right amount of desire," she continued without pause.</p><p>Draco winced as his eyes met the discolored blotchy patch of skin surrounding her left eye. He didn't require the entirety of the story to hypothesize how it ended.</p><p>"So I decided to give it a go myself," Jade continued with a sigh. "I researched my mother's potions books and managed to salvage a few key ingredients required to concoct a simple Memory Potion."</p><p>"A Muggle can't just <em>brew a potion</em>," Draco declared. "It's the same as a wand; it poses the ability for the inexperienced caster to face a violent repercussion!"</p><p>"Precisely," Jade concluded with the shadow of a frown. "Brewing a potion was, as you can see, unsuccessful. Therefore, I exemplify this scar due to a chemical burn that engulfed the left side of my face from the explosion."</p><p>"But how does this all tie in with your.. abilities?" he interrogated, gesturing to her contaminated left eye.</p><p>"Over time I began to notice that I was able to recount the events that others had by simply staring into their eyes. This needn't require the assistance of vision. I am not a Legilimens, Draco; rather, a Muggle who experienced a freak accident in which its components were implanted."</p><p>"That's brilliant," Draco commented off-handedly. "Tragic.. but brilliant."</p><p>Jade folded her arms and pressed a fingertip to her forehead in consternation. She drew a deep breath and squared her shoulders as her gaze centered upon him once more. "I have confidence that you will take these words as a compromise of sorts."</p><p>Draco exhibited gradual relaxed body language as his hands casually folded behind his head. "In exchange for my silence, you offer the origins to your deepest secret," he satisfyingly deduced.</p><p>Jade fluffed her hair in an attempt at covering the docile expression on her face. She silently approached the cupboard in the corner of the room containing a sparse selection of potions. Extending her index, she chose one of the vials from Severus' private stock and held it between both palms. Walking toward Draco, she wordlessly offered the potion.</p><p>The indigo colored solution bubbled as Draco experimentally shook it. He uncorked it and held it to his nose in an attempt to identify its contents.</p><p>"A harmless sleeping draught," Jade answered his mute question with a cordial smile. "It is my belief that this will assist you in experiencing a sounder sleep."</p><p>Despite his mind being invaded, Draco concluded that the revelation to his sleep deprivation and inner struggles had inadvertently worked to his advantage. He wrinkled his chin into a contemplative frown while pocketing the sleeping draught. After standing to his feet and impulsively glancing to the portrait of Snape, he turned to Jade.</p><p>"In spite of my reservations of the manner in which you have invasively intruded my mind, I have sympathy for your upbringing," he admitted. "And even though this does not serve as a proper justification, you have my silence."</p><p>Jade's lips curled into a gracious smile as she bowed her head. "Thank you, Draco."</p><p>The sudden knock on the office door made him flinch from being on edge. Jade vigorously approached the door, hinting that she was expecting additional company.</p><p>Draco glanced over his shoulder to find Harry walking through the doorway, scratching the back of his head as he observed the office in a skeptical manner in which the Slytherin had done himself.</p><p>"Professor," Harry greeted while looking between she and Draco. "You asked to see me?"</p><p>Jade cleared her throat, as if in a manner to cleanse herself from the previous nerve-racking conversation, while referencing an arm for Harry to join them. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. I apologize for the interruption of your trip to Hogsmeade."</p><p>"What's this all about?" Draco protested with an accusatory glare at Harry.</p><p>"My guess is as good as yours," Harry shot back with a sneer.</p><p>"I wished to ask for your help, Harry," Jade professed. "It is my knowledge that you have a certain talent in prestigious investigation."</p><p>"That's a common misconception," Harry replied while waving his hands defectively. "Hermione was the one who usually did the investigating."</p><p>Draco's stomach lurched at the mention of his love interest's name. In remembrance that he was under the watch of her best friend, Draco pridefully raised his chin and readjusted in his seat.</p><p>"The subject of Draco's attack is still at large, whether it be one of the remaining followers of Voldemort, or someone right beneath our nose," Jade confessed.</p><p>"And what of the Aurors?" Draco asked, noticing that Harry nodded in presumable consideration of the question himself.</p><p>"Being that the wizarding world is still in a state of great repair following the War, the Ministry is admittedly over their heads," Jade grimly advised. "Voldemort's remaining allies are still at large, and the Aurors have a great deal in which they are currently handling."</p><p>"But it <em>was </em>a Death Eater, wasn't it?" Harry questioned, mirroring another one of Draco's inquiries. "Surely that would serve as enough of an excuse for the Aurors to investigate the attack on Hogwarts' grounds?"</p><p>"I assure you that Professor McGonagall is doing her best in calling their attention," she patiently replied. "In the meantime, it is prudent that we gather intel to the best of our abilities, and that's where you two come in."</p><p>Draco and Harry shared a mutual expression of annoyance under the notion that they would have to work together in a close capacity. Being forced to operate as investigative colleagues was frankly outside of their comfort zones.</p><p>But as much as Draco loathed to admit it, Harry Potter was 'The Boy Who Lived' for a reason. In the face of danger Harry exhibited the ability to overcome obstacles that others couldn't; he was able to track down and <em>defeat Voldemort,</em> after all.</p><p>"So what's the next step, then?" Harry asked, taking a seat beside Draco. "What exactly are you asking of us?"</p><p>"I am aware that you are in possession of a rare magical object that gives you the ability to remain unseen," Jade said to Harry. "Even if, and when, the Aurors come to our aid, they will not possess the capability to investigate what happens behind closed doors."</p><p>"The Invisibility Cloak," Harry noted.</p><p>"Precisely," Jade replied with a nod. "I ask of you to search the castle wherever you see fit. If you are to detect any suspect behavior, I would like you to follow them."</p><p>"Where's my part in this?" Draco scoffed; impatience palpable in his tone. "Am I supposed to just sit here and look pretty?"</p><p>"You're Head Boy, and that comes with a tremendous amount of power and responsibility," Jade replied with a methodical smile, well aware that the blonde had the tendency to thrive best while feeling a level of importance. "Keep a keen eye on your peers. If you notice any funny business, I ask of you to report them immediately."</p><p>"<em>Funny</em> business?" Draco scoffed. "Bloody hell, has there been a predicament in which Slytherin <em>hasn't</em> been up to nothing good since the beginning of term?"</p><p>"You are not approaching this open mindedly," Jade firmly reprimanded. "Slytherin may have a history of poor behavior, but that does not mean that they inhabit an attempted murderer of one of their own."</p><p>"But Slytherins rely on passive aggression," Harry argued. "Their covert unpredictability is was makes them dangerous."</p><p>"Better than you lot of obnoxious extroverted Gryffindors," Draco scoffed.</p><p>"I would like for you to work together as a unified front," Jade calmly concluded, bringing the bantering to a close. "More than ever, interhouse relationships are essential for the safety of the entire student body. I have faith that the both of you will adhere to these words."</p><p>Draco impulsively rolled his eyes as they landed upon Harry who had an equally dissatisfied expression. Their egos would be required to be pushed to the side if there was the possibility of coming to any conviction.</p><p>"I can do that," Harry conceded while sending a look of doubt to Draco who he assumed to be less compliant. "I'm aiming to become an Auror once we graduate, after all. There's no harm in building my resume."</p><p>In a move that neither Jade nor Harry saw coming, Draco stood to his feet and extended an arm toward Harry. Harry stirred in his seat while following suit, standing to his full length as he gripped Draco's hand.</p><p>"What do you say, Potter?" Draco offered with narrowed eyes and a contradicting smile. "For old time's sake."</p><p>Harry returned the skeptical smirk while replying, "Let's catch the bastard."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Later That Evening</strong>
</p><p>Draco and Hermione completed their route through the castle as they checked the last corridor for any remaining students. They finished up their objective of performing their nightly duties while closing down the halls for the evening.</p><p>Using her wand, Hermione extinguished the torches perched on the walls in passing while Draco clutched a lantern used as their sole resource of lighting.</p><p>"So?" Hermione prompted as they approached their separated dormitories. "How did it go with Jade?"</p><p>Draco made a pledge to keep Jade's secret and didn't intend on breaking that promise any time soon. They had come to an understanding of sorts that ultimately provided a satisfactory level of resolution for the time being. He planned on sharing the details of Jade's revelation to Hermione in due time, but decided to keep his cards close to his chest for now.</p><p>"Let's just say that I won't be facing punishment from McGonagall anytime soon," Draco replied. "Jade and I were able to see.. eye to eye." He reluctantly winced at the irresponsible choice of wording.</p><p>"That's brilliant," Hermione replied with outright surprise.</p><p>"How's Neville holding up?" Draco asked while suppressing a tired yawn.</p><p>"Professor Spout is currently nursing Robert back to health," she replied while using her wand to ignite <em>Lumos</em>, illuminating the portrait barrier to the girl's dormitory. "I wanted to thank you for standing up for him," she professed while turning to him. "I feel rather guilty in admitting that Theodore frankly deserved being punched. I probably would have done it myself, should you have not stepped in."</p><p>"Come to think of it, it <em>should</em> have been you who slapped Theo," Draco considered while repositioning his stance, the lantern swinging in his fist. "I happen to know that you have a proper left hook."</p><p>Hermione used a hand to cover her mouth as she giggled in an infectious manner that caused Draco to grin. It was a feat that he had come to cherish; prompting the Gryffindor to smile in his presence despite her reservations. In some form, her intermittent outward amusement served as an indicator of her guard being let down. It was a sign of trust that he had yearned to instill since the beginning of term.</p><p>"You're a good friend to Neville," he complimented. "I envy those who are lucky enough to call you one."</p><p>"Well, we're on the way of becoming proper friends, aren't we?" she offered with an encouraging smile. "Intimate acquaintances at the very least."</p><p>Draco raised the lantern, illuminating her face, while holding fierce eye contact. A smirk teased the corners of his lips as he murmured, "I'd like to hold an emphasis on exploring the potential of <em>intimacy</em>, Granger."</p><p>Hermione forcefully scoffed despite the blatant grin on her face. "You truly are a cheeky bastard, aren't you?"</p><p>"I may have been called that once or twice," he admitted with an introspective frown.</p><p>Despite their vacant surroundings, Hermione quietly prompted, "I wanted to discuss the attack during our meeting.. well, <em>date</em>.. but you seemed rather annoyed by the subject."</p><p>"Understandably so," Draco pridefully defended himself, prompting Hermione to roll her eyes at his characteristic stubbornness. "<em>Prior Incantatem</em> was used on Goyle and the entirety of the attendees at the match," he reminded her. "So that dwindles it down to the remaining Death Eaters who have a vendetta against my betrayal."</p><p>"Not necessarily," Hermione attested. "<em>Prior</em> is generally used to specifically depict the <em>last </em>spell cast. The only instance in which the phenomenon displayed the depiction of all spells used in reverse was of Harry and Voldemort, as they possessed brother wands. So, Goyle may be innocent, but it's perfectly plausible that someone may have slipped through the cracks."</p><p>Draco's skimmed his fingertips across his jawline while contemplating her angle in which he had never entertained.</p><p>"McGonagall stated that investigations are being continued for a reason," Hermione concluded. "With Voldemort's ex-followers running amuck, and the restrictions of <em>Prior Incantatem</em>, we can never be too sure of who we're dealing with."</p><p>"I suppose that explains why Jade designated Potter and myself to work together as an incognito investigative team of sorts."</p><p>Hermione impulsively frowned, feeling a bit left out.</p><p>"Unbeknownst to Jade, however," Draco added with a charismatic smile. "She failed to recruit a prime individual at our disposal."</p><p>Hermione gave a knowing smile, her features brightening. "I would love to help."</p><p>"Oh, that isn't what I meant," he teased with a scoff. "From where I'm standing Granger, you look pretty suspect at the moment; being so knowledgeable on all of this rubbish."</p><p>Hermione impatiently pursed her lips at him with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>Draco's gave a dry laugh while pulling her in for a hug. "Oh, cheer up, love. Come on." He felt her body tighten beneath his touch as he loosened his grip. "I'm only joking."</p><p>Hermione broke the hug with an annoyed smile on her face.</p><p>Draco's eyes watered as he let out a suppressed yawn. "Can we finish this conversation tomorrow?"</p><p>"I suppose so," she replied with a sigh. "But you won't get away so easily next time," she mirrored his comment from their first meeting by the Great Lake.</p><p>Draco smiled as he reflected upon the progression of their evolving relationship. They had come quite a way since their initial meeting as Head Boy and Head Girl. The attack had only brought them closer and foreshadowed the possibility of their personal involvement progressing.</p><p>"Smiling looks rather good on you," Hermione openly admitted.</p><p>"What can I say, it tends to pop up when I'm around you," he replied with a shrug. "A bit of an annoyance, really."</p><p>"I'd like to see it more often."</p><p>"Well that's convenient, isn't it?" he noted. "Seeing as I've been given the promise of being in your presence more than ever before?"</p><p>Hermione stroked the side of her neck while looking to the floor and masking a timid smile.</p><p>"You truly are stunning, Hermione," Draco praised whole heartedly, promptly snagging her attention at the mention of her first name. "I wish I hadn't taken that for granted in my stupidity as a child. I often reflect on the regrets I have in not getting to know you better."</p><p>"There's still much time," she reminded with a kind smile.</p><p>"Right," Draco deflected while positioning the lantern in the direction of the boy's dormitory. "I suppose this is good night, then."</p><p>Hermione studied his face with reduced blinking while replying, "I suppose you'd be right."</p><p>The fact that she neglected to make any sudden movements served as an indication that she was reluctant to leave his side. She also continued to sneak looks at him that he was keen to pick up on.</p><p>Draco was quick to explore the opportunity of their solitude as he slowly prowled toward her. She put one foot behind the other, impulsively gasping as she was backed into a wall. "Forgive my candidness, Granger," he cautioned above a whisper. "But I have the strong desire to kiss you."</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened as they involuntarily focused on his lips. Her head turned into a hesitant slow shake, her expression hinting at uncertainty. "No," she replied breathlessly.</p><p>Draco submissively held up both hands with raised brows. "Whatever you wish."</p><p>"Not now," she promptly corrected herself. "Not.. here."</p><p>Accepting of her reasoning, Draco curled a knuckle and adoringly traced her cheek. "I understand."</p><p>Hermione bit her lower lip as a giddy grin made an appearance. After checking over both shoulders, she raised on the tips of her toes and placed a quick peck on his cheek. The devilish satisfied smirk that crossed his lips made her anxious to flee before things inevitably escalated. "Sleep well, Draco."</p><p>"I intend to do so." Draco's hand absentmindedly moved to the pocket of his robes where the sleeping draught rested. Hermione's well wishes served as a foreshadow to the relief he would be experiencing once he returned to his dormitory. "Good night, Granger."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Struggle of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Week Later</strong>
</p>
<p>In the aftermath of his meeting with Jade, Draco made a conscious effort in applying attention to detail while inspecting those surrounding him. As Hermione had noted, no one was out of the question when it came to the culprit of the attack.</p>
<p>This required close analyzation of the seventh year Slytherins who had shown minimal improvement based off their attitudes of superiority and selfish behavior. The management of his house was admittedly unstable; first hand force and firm reprimanding had proven to fall upon deaf ears.</p>
<p>In order for the Slytherins to come to any form of normality, Draco was obligated to set his reservations to the side while repairing the relationship with his cronies. Under the guise of maintaining his position as their indifferent leader, he met with them on a daily basis in the common room where he mediated their conversations and kept an eye out for any inconsistencies.</p>
<p>It was Draco's free period and he decided to take a ride on his broom to clear his mind. He often visited the quidditch pitch between classes as a form of therapy. Aside from the physical freeing sensation that taking flight naturally encompassed, it was equally as alleviating on the psyche.</p>
<p>It was a brisk autumn morning with pinching wind and crisp clean air. It was Halloween, and the evening would bring upon a masquerade party orchestrated by the Head Boy and Head Girl.</p>
<p>Today the pitch was unexpectedly occupied by two others in the sky. Draco was curious to find Blaise alongside Ginny in the air, chuckling while chasing after each other on their brooms.</p>
<p>Blaise performed an alley-oop procedure; doing a flashy backflip with one arm cradling the Quaffle. Next, Ginny made an attempt at the strategic move while yanking the broomstick toward herself and flying upside down into a complete back turn. Blaise launched the Quaffle toward Ginny who caught it in its process and successfully shot it through the goal post.</p>
<p>Blaise fist pumped the air while shouting, "That was brilliant, Weasley! Keep at it!"</p>
<p>Ginny grinned, extending her quidditch robes into a curtsy with her free arm.</p>
<p>Consumed by intrigue, Draco kicked off from the ground and zoomed after them. Blaise scowled at Draco's unwanted presence and didn't bother hiding his agitation. "What're you doing here, Head Boy?" he drawled. "Come to deduct house points?"</p>
<p>"Pardon my interruption," Draco replied with a telling look between the pair. "I wasn't aware that the pitch was already reserved."</p>
<p>"Well, now you know," Blaise retorted with a sneer. "Now if you don't mind, we're busy." He gestured his head toward Ginny before jetting off in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Ginny wordlessly directed her broom toward Draco with an innocent shrug. She then redirected her broom, and began to speed off before Draco called after her, "Where's Potter?"</p>
<p>Ginny yanked the broom toward herself, coming to a screeching halt, as she turned to Draco. "Harry has Divination," she replied. "I took Blaise up on the offer of teaching me his signature move."</p>
<p>Draco impulsively rolled his eyes at the light admiration in her tone. After all, Blaise wasn't the star player of quidditch quite like himself, or Harry, for that matter.</p>
<p>In fact, Blaise wasn't even in the same <em>league</em>, he pridefully reflected.</p>
<p>Draco was extremely confused why he felt the need to defend Harry, but the statement fell from his lips like word vomit, "Do you really think your boyfriend would be pleased to find you out here taking pointers from.. <em>him</em>? Blaise can barely protect the Quaffle if his life depended on it."</p>
<p>Blaise zoomed toward him at an escalated pace, nearly catapulting Draco off his broom as they knocked shoulders. "<em>Piss off</em>, will you?"</p>
<p>Draco gave one last look of disapproval between the pair before darting off in the opposite direction. His legs dangled in the wind beneath him as he aimlessly soared toward one of the goal posts and practiced a daring dive toward the ground.</p>
<p>As Draco sped toward the ground on his descent, his head remained turned toward Ginny and Blaise. His feet skimmed the grass as he catapulted into an invisible force that sent him, and the person guarded beneath the invisible force, tumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>"Ah, you <em>prat</em>!" Draco shouted as he knowingly tore the Invisibility Cloak from off Harry.</p>
<p>Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair while yanking the Cloak back into his possession. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"Spying on your girlfriend, are you?" Draco asked followed by an audible <em>tsk tsk</em>. "I didn't take you to be the jealous type, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry glanced to the sky where Blaise and Ginny remained, twirling through the air in unison and doing dips and dives. "I'm not jealous," he replied. "Blaise has been trying to get Ginny alone ever since the beginning of term and it hasn't sat right with me."</p>
<p>"And do you not trust Weaslette?"</p>
<p>"I do trust Ginny. But I don't trust Blaise as far as I could throw the bloke."</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>Draco and Harry looked to the sky as Ginny circled above them with Blaise on her trail. There was a justified smirk on Blaise's face, happy to find Harry caught red handed while spying on them.</p>
<p>Ginny made a smooth landing as she clutched her broom in one hand. "Why aren't you in class?"</p>
<p>"I was on my way, but I.." Harry glanced to Draco, and in that moment for some unknown reason, Draco felt obligated to assist.</p>
<p>"Potter was just coming to find me," Draco interjected while lodging the bushy end of his broom against the grass. "I'm late for my meeting with Granger in the library."</p>
<p>"Right," Harry added with an enthusiastic nod. "She's uh.. she's been waiting for over 20 minutes; very unhappy."</p>
<p>Ginny's eyes scathingly devoured her boyfriend. "I didn't know you were Hermione's messenger."</p>
<p>"I'm not seeking confrontation, Potter," Blaise insisted with mocked innocence. "I thought I could help Ginny sharpen her skills. I am a Chaser like Ginny, as you are aware, unlike yourself." He wagged his eyebrows at Harry in a taunting manner while adding, "I possess certain <em>skills</em> that you may never know."</p>
<p>"Here we go," Draco commented under his breath with an eye roll.</p>
<p>"What's the supposed to mean?" Harry growled while taking a step toward Blaise.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Potter?" Blaise prodded while leaning his frame against his broomstick. "Worried I might steal your girlfriend?"</p>
<p>Ginny scoffed at Blaise, forcefully shoving him straight across the chest. Her glare turned to Harry as she scolded, "I am <em>not</em> a prize to be won." Yanking the gloves from her arms, she anchored her broomstick against her shoulder and stormed toward the castle.</p>
<p>Harry stabbed his finger against Blaise's chest while coming toe to toe. "Stay away from her," he slowly warned.</p>
<p>Draco lowly whistled at the uncomfortable situation while scratching the side of his neck. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't entertained by the building confrontation between the two, but he had other places to be. Hermione was awaiting his presence in the library, and the allure of playing quidditch had quickly depleted.</p>
<p>"I'll let you two sort this out then," Draco dismissed himself. He patted Harry on the shoulder in passing and never looked back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco made his way to the library to meet Hermione as requested.</p>
<p>The silent library was noticeably vacant aside from the librarian and a few random students dispersed across the room.</p>
<p>Draco's stride slowed once he noticed Hermione seated at a secluded circular table in the corner. She leaned her elbows against the desk while flipping through a magazine.</p>
<p>Casually positioning himself behind her, Draco placed both palms over her eyes. "'ello gorgeous," he greeted above a whisper.</p>
<p>"Draco," she acknowledged while tugging his hands from off her face. She turned to find him dressed in mud splattered quidditch robes with grass stained knees from his previous crash landing. "You're filthy."</p>
<p>"Potter knocked me off my broom," he explained. Based off the worried look on her face, he was quick to add, "Not in the way you're thinking; he was under that silly Invisibility Cloak of his spying on Ginny and Blaise."</p>
<p>"Harry and Ginny have been fighting," she grimly noted. "Harry has to stop worrying about her friendship with Blaise; it's harmless, really."</p>
<p>"Defending a Slytherin over your best mate, are you?" Draco criticized. "Besides, I wouldn't be pleased to find you flirting with that git either."</p>
<p>Hermione wordlessly raised an eyebrow at him, hinting at his possessive verbal slip.</p>
<p>Draco recovered from the comment while occupying the seat beside her and pointing to the opened magazine beneath her. "What're you reading?"</p>
<p>"<em>A Chronological History of Quidditch</em>," Hermione informed while turning the page.</p>
<p>"You're improving your knowledge of quidditch in order to impress me?" he teased. "I'm flattered, Granger."</p>
<p>Hermione turned to him with an unenthusiastic eye roll. "You really are pathetic," she ridiculed while turning back to the page and tracing a finger down the article.</p>
<p>"Eileen Prince," Draco noted while peering over her shoulder. "And just why, may I ask, are you looking up Snape's mother?"</p>
<p>"I have my.. <em>suspicions </em>on Jade," she admitted while toying with a strand of hair. "Snape never professed to having a sister."</p>
<p>"Do you really think that someone such as Snape, or his mother, would be proud to call a Muggle as one of their own?" Draco alluded to Jade's dismal revelation.</p>
<p>"I'm not doubting that Jade is really Snape's sister; rather, I believe there's more beneath the surface, and I intend to continue my research until we come to a proper conclusion on the attack."</p>
<p>"It can't be Jade who attacked me," Draco impulsively defended. "The sleeping draught she provided didn't kill me, did it?"</p>
<p>"How irresponsible!" Hermione thunderously scolded him, turning a few heads across the room. "You can't go around digesting solutions that an inexperienced Muggle just <em>happens</em> to have in store," she expeditiously added with more control of the volume of her voice.</p>
<p>"It was Snape's stock," Draco insisted while stifling a grin based off her unhinged response. "I'm here, aren't I? It would have served as a satisfactory attempt at killing me if that's what she was after."</p>
<p>Hermione frustratedly crossed her arms, making it crystal clear that she was <em>not</em> convinced.</p>
<p>"So, is that why you called me here today?" Draco deflected.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head while reaching across the desk and pulling her enchanted purse into her possession. She sorted through its contents elbow deep before revealing a narrow circular pot.</p>
<p>Draco accepted the unmarked container while revolving the lid with his fingertips. Within the container was a type of ointment that smelled of rancid meat. His face screwed up at the fragrance while impulsively setting it back down.</p>
<p>"Neville believes it will help dissipate the appearance of the Mark over time," Hermione noted while glancing to his forearm. "It's still in the works; it will require a root of Dittany for completion. In the meantime, regular application may encompass healing components to alleviate the additional scar you created."</p>
<p>"Neville did this for me?" Draco contemplated. "He didn't have to do that."</p>
<p>"We're here to help you," she kindly reminded him. "That's what friends are for."</p>
<p>"I thought we were only 'intimate acquaintances'," he quoted with his fingers.</p>
<p>"I was referring to you and Neville," Hermione corrected him. "As far as yourself and I are concerned; yes, still intimate acquaintances."</p>
<p>"For being only intimate acquaintances, Granger, it appears as though you care a great deal about myself," Draco prodded, eager to test the waters.</p>
<p>"I care about Harry too," Hermione awkwardly noted as a clear defense mechanism. "I would be equally invested in helping Harry wherever possible."</p>
<p>Draco purposefully closed the space between them while lowering his voice. "But there's a stark difference between Potter and myself; isn't there, Granger?"</p>
<p>Hermione glared at him with an annoyed yet playful expression in which she regularly handled him; narrowed eyes that transmitted her frustration paired with a suppressed smile that served as an invitational gesture of desire.</p>
<p>Their relationship of cat and mouse had always been existent no matter their current core beliefs toward each other. But the building sexual tension between them had only escalated since the beginning of term, begging to be explored.</p>
<p>From beneath the table, Draco skimmed his fingertips across her thigh. After glancing to those surrounding them at a distance, he whispered, "All I ask for is one kiss. If you feel nothing, then I promise to leave it be. I'm not a man who begs; I'm a man who gets what he wants."</p>
<p>As egotistically unappealing as the statement was on the surface, there was something so oddly enticing; something <em>so Draco</em>.</p>
<p>There was a side to Hermione that wanted to get it over with and kiss him just so she could prove to him, to <em>herself</em>, that she wasn't interested. Unfortunately, there was also a subconscious inclination that the opposite would happen; the affectionate act would only escalate her troubling emotions toward the controversial Slytherin and leave her vulnerable at his disposal.</p>
<p>"A man who gets what he wants," Hermione reiterated, focusing on his last words. "The sole reason in which you desire to kiss me is simply due to the fact that you can't have me."</p>
<p>"That may be," Draco smoothly admitted. "But have you ever found yourself daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss me?" He placed the tip of his index finger beneath her chin while delicately directing her face toward his. His blue-grey eyes glimmered beneath his icy bangs while adding, "I can't be alone in this."</p>
<p>Hermione drew a deep breath while squaring her shoulders. "No, you are not alone in this," she admitted despite her inner hesitations. "However, you and I are Head Boy and Head Girl. Mixing personal and professional relationships would be recklessly inappropriate."</p>
<p>Draco pinched his eyebrows together in irritation while breaking eye contact. He ran a hand through his hair while throwing his back against the chair. His other hand remained clenched around her thigh as his eyes scanned the ceiling.</p>
<p>"It's not that I don't want to," Hermione added delicately. Her hand unexpectedly cupped around his in her lap, turning his head. "I'm afraid of what may happen; what I may feel."</p>
<p>"There's only one way to find out," he eased with newfound hope to his tone. "Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes initially darted from side to side, anywhere other than his face, before coming to the conclusion that there was no place to hide from him any longer. She bravely met his eyes while observing the certain innocence radiating from his eyes.</p>
<p>The softness and vulnerability to his gaze put her at ease and gave her the feeling that it was not only she who was uneasy of the outcome of their inevitable kiss.</p>
<p>Almost in a hypnotic state, Hermione slowly nodded her head. She allowed him to trace the back of his knuckles across her cheek as her face naturally leaned into his touch. She peered up at him through her eyelashes, becoming half lidded.</p>
<p>Draco hunched so that his mouth was aligned with hers, and his eyes searched hers for one last seal of approval. Given that she hadn't verbally told him 'no' or smacked him across the face by now, he felt it appropriate to go in for the kiss.</p>
<p>Hermione tightly squeezed her eyes shut as her lips lightly parted. He could feel her uneven breath against his lips as he wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her close.</p>
<p>Once their lips met, Hermione leaned into the kiss with equal yearning. The kiss was quick but gentle, keeping it to a simplistic and respectful peck.</p>
<p>Draco broke the kiss and tilted his head back to analyze her reaction. Her clenched eyelids fluttered open as another audible shaky breath escaped her lips.</p>
<p>They sat there for a moment of silence staring at each other, her deep brown eyes peering into his with a level of visible uncertainty. It was as though she was searching for answers that he couldn't solve for her.</p>
<p>Draco had done his part, and Hermione's feelings toward him were something she would have to come to terms with on her own.</p>
<p>They jolted in place as a sudden <em>thud</em> prematurely broke the silence between them.</p>
<p>Their necks craned in the direction of Theodore, emerging from the shadows of the mostly vacant library. His eyes menacingly glowed against the darkness with arms extended from purposefully dropping a stack of books against the floor.</p>
<p>"What're you doing here, Theo?" Draco groaned.</p>
<p>"Sorry for interrupting," Theodore commented with a smug smile. "Carry on. This'll give me good imagery to wank off to later."</p>
<p>Draco scowled at his comrade's vulgar comment while falling victim to second hand embarrassment. But based off the boastful look on Theodore's face, the embarrassment was not reciprocated.</p>
<p>"I must admit, Granger, I thought <em>you</em> of all people would be smart enough to take precautionary measures and use the <em>Muffliato</em> charm while discussing such juicy gossip," Theodore chided with an entertained chuckle. "Lazy execution, you unbearable know-it-all."</p>
<p>"Don't talk to her like that," Draco growled while standing to his feet.</p>
<p>Hermione remained notably wordless, still mentally recovering from the kiss that left her more confused than ever. She expeditiously gathered her belongings from the table while hiding the deep shade of red that had spread across her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Where are you running off to?" Theodore prodded Hermione, proudly continuing his blatant invasion of privacy. "The kiss couldn't have been <em>that </em>bad, darling."</p>
<p>Draco's hands clenched into fists at his sides as Hermione gripped the stack of books close to her chest. She wordlessly glanced to Draco before breezing past the Slytherins with her head held low.</p>
<p>Once she was out of earshot, Draco stormed toward Theodore.</p>
<p>"Seeking another black eye to match the other?" he threatened while gesturing to the puffy area surrounding his comrade's eye. "Get out of my sight, you worthless prat."</p>
<p>Theodore laughed in Draco's face, causing his blood to boil. "I don't follow order from you anymore, Draco; I make them."</p>
<p>Draco narrowed his eyes while taking another step toward him. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"You heard me," Theodore continued with poise. "Your sporadic absence has prompted the opportunity to occupy the status that you once held."</p>
<p>"And what status is that?"</p>
<p>"The renowned <em>Prince of Slytherin; </em>the leader of the serpent house," Theodore recited with a resentful snarl. "Isn't that what they call you?"</p>
<p>"You're pursuing to take my spot as leader of the Slytherins?"</p>
<p>Standing at approximately the same height as the blonde, Theodore maintained firm eye contact. "I'm not pursuing, Draco; I'm <em>informing</em>," he firmly corrected. "And based off what I just witnessed; I reckon you'd be more than happy to exchange my silence willingly. I don't think Jade would be pleased to find that you and your little friends from Gryffindor are pointing the finger at her over the attack."</p>
<p>"You don't know what you're talking about," Draco warned.</p>
<p>His comment went through one ear and out the other as Theodore continued, "Just imagine the look on poor Pansy's face, should she find that you've been running around snogging <em>Granger </em>of all people."</p>
<p>"Are you threatening to black mail me?" Draco snarled. "You can't hold this over my head!"</p>
<p>"It's not a threat, it's a simple stipulation," Theodore informed. "I demand that you step down from that pedestal of yours without fight. Slytherin requires unification now more than ever. Sadly, your allegiance has depleted, and it's time for you to step aside."</p>
<p>Despite his outward façade, Draco had admittedly found himself in a state of light panic; following Jade's instruction, he was prompted to work as a double agent while upholding a positive position with his peers in Slytherin and simultaneously working for the other side.</p>
<p>But his mask had slipped, and Theodore had found himself in an opportune moment to capitalize off his vulnerability.</p>
<p>Theodore had set the boundaries and made his intentions clear, banishing the possibility of Draco keeping his peers under his thumb <em>or</em> continuing to build the trust between himself and Jade.</p>
<p>"You've already lost the trust of Blaise, Goyle; the whole lot of them," Theodore reflected his inner hesitations. "I suppose we can add Jade to the list.. the <em>head</em> of Slytherin, needn't I remind you."</p>
<p>Draco grit his teeth, his fingernails painfully digging into his palms.</p>
<p>"But let's be honest," Theodore added with the contemplative tilt of his head. "You've already done a terribly messy job at hiding your allegiance to the Gryffindors, and-."</p>
<p>"<em>Locomotor Wibbly!</em>"</p>
<p>Theodore's eyes widened as his knees buckled to the floor. As he collapsed, Draco met the eyes of Hermione standing behind Theodore with her wand drawn, her chest heaving and her eyes set ablaze.</p>
<p>Theodore grunted as he wiggled against the jinx that bound his jelly-like, wobbly legs to the floor. Hermione smoothly circled around him with her wand pointed in his face.</p>
<p>"I must admit, Nott, I thought <em>you</em> of all people would be smart enough to take precautionary measures and <em>watch your back</em> while mandating threats to the Head Boy," Hermione mirrored Theodore's previous snide remark. "You're lucky I don't <em>Obliviate</em> you."</p>
<p>"S'alright, Granger," Draco calmly eased her. "I want Theo to remember when I frame him for the attack."</p>
<p>"I didn't attack you," Theodore groaned while rolling on his back with palms spread across his chest.</p>
<p>"Right," Draco sarcastically dismissed. Bending his arm at the elbow, Hermione proudly looped her arm in his. "Come on, love," he noted with one last scathing look at Theodore. "We have a masquerade party to administrate."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Leader of Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prior to attending the Halloween party, Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room for a post-meal chat with his housemates.</p>
<p>The portrait guarding the Slytherin common room served as a sufficient noise barrier, masking the excited chatter from within as he entered.</p>
<p>Theodore, Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle were seated on the floor and gathered around the fireplace. They turned to Draco like deers in headlights; their eyes were widened and their previous enthusiastic banter had come to a prompt close.</p>
<p>The seventh-year students occupied one side of the room while the underclassmen kept to themselves in separated groups dispersed at a distance.</p>
<p>The overall alliance of the Slytherin house wasn't quite like before; there were many younger students who made an effort to remain out of the spotlight and others who showed outright disdain for being placed in the controversial house following the War.</p>
<p>And then there was Draco's friend group.</p>
<p>The existing house members of Slytherin were the epitome of archaic segregation that the founders of Hogwarts once established. They pridefully went against the grain of Professor McGonagall's newfound sense of interhouse relationships following the War.</p>
<p>As Draco approached the seventh years, they gradually relaxed their faces into neutral apathy. Draco mutually shared a transition to his expression; he had initially met them with an impulsive scowl and disapproving glare before resorting to a look of masked indifference.</p>
<p>"All right, Draco?" Theodore greeted, being the first to emerge from the rest and stand to his feet. "I hope that our encounter in Hogsmeade is behind us."</p>
<p>Based off Theodore's deflection of their confrontation in the library earlier, Draco decided to play along while cracking a disingenuous smile.</p>
<p>Theodore shoved his hands in his pockets while swaggering toward the blonde. "I, Theodore Nott, formally apologize for destroying Longbottom's unsightly shrub. I suppose it was a bit out of order."</p>
<p>Although Draco had justifiable reasoning for holding Theodore's apology at arm's length, he decided that it was best to put the building tension between himself and his housemates to rest.</p>
<p>Now more than ever, he was required to uphold the façade that he was dedicated to the Slytherins despite their differences.</p>
<p>With a quick scan of the ceiling and a contemplative frown, Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose we're all guilty of acting out of order once or twice, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Theodore extended an arm toward him with a charismatic smirk. Draco's upper lip snarled at the phony smile on his opponent's face while begrudgingly gripping his hand into a shake.</p>
<p>"With a face like this, no one can stay mad at me for too long," Theodore arrogantly chided. He held purposeful eye contact with Draco, his eyes transmitting the satisfaction of control he was currently holding over him.</p>
<p>Considering the fact that Theodore had overheard his entire conversation with Hermione, Draco was now at his mercy. He had to maintain a strategic level of thinking so as to spin this to his advantage when the timing was right.</p>
<p>"So we're all sorted out, then?" Theodore concluded with a glance over his shoulder. "Come on you ruddy lot, get <em>off</em> your arses and give Draco a proper welcoming."</p>
<p>One by one, each of the Slytherins rose to their feet as instructed.</p>
<p>Based off the zombie-like adherence to Theodore's words, it was blaringly obvious that he had successfully managed to slip his way into the position that Draco once held. He was admittedly impressed by Theodore's particular set of skills that he had never put into consideration.</p>
<p>There was an undeniable parallel between the two Slytherins; they both came from privileged pure-blooded families that were over glorified in the wizarding world. They were the sons of two prominent Death Eater figures and were the sole carrier to their family names. They were also exceptionally skilled at tactful secretiveness while keeping their underlying emotions and motives guarded.</p>
<p>But despite their similarities, Draco and Theodore had come at a crossroads.</p>
<p>There was only room for <em>one</em> true leader of Slytherin, and based off the submissive response to Theodore's commands, Draco's competitor had rightfully earned his positioning.</p>
<p>Draco transferred his attention to those surrounding him while swallowing back his pride. He curiously tilted his chin in the direction of Blaise holding a liquid container. It was a short, cylinder flask-like jug that was being passed on rotation.</p>
<p>"Mate," Theodore called out Blaise while gesturing his fingers toward himself. "Don't be such a glutton, Blaise. Give Draco some of the share, why don't you?" Turning to Draco with another charismatic grin, Theodore offered, "Care to have a spot of Firewhisky in celebration of Halloween? This should serve as an olive branch of sorts."</p>
<p>Pansy let out a high-pitched giggle and hiccup, giving Draco the indication that she had already indulged in Theodore's stash. Theodore wrapped an arm around Pansy's shoulders while pulling her flush against his body. He wagged his eyebrows at Draco while shimmying Pansy beneath his grip. It was clear that he was wordlessly conveying the message that, like his house, Theodore had stolen Draco's girl.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Theodore, however, Draco could care less about Pansy's potential romantic endeavors with the new commander.</p>
<p>Their casual tryst over summer was exactly that; it didn't mean anything to Draco, and if warming up to Theodore meant that he was freed to explore his <em>own </em>romantic endeavors with a certain Gryffindor, he was happy to make the exchange and allow Pansy to find her rightful suitor.</p>
<p>Pansy was visually giddy over Theodore's possessive sense of acknowledgement as a silly grin spread across her lips. While exaggeratingly nuzzling her forehead against Theodore's neck, she kept firm eye contact with Draco.</p>
<p>From over Pansy's shoulder, Draco noticed Blaise storming toward him. He shoved the container of Firewhisky into Theodore's grip in passing while coming toe to toe with the blonde.</p>
<p>"As much as I enjoy sitting around the fireplace singing Kumbaya - or whatever those bloody incompetent Muggles call it," Blaise began with angered enthusiasm. "I still have a bone to pick with you, Draco."</p>
<p>Draco stifled an amused smirk while composedly folding his arms behind his back. He bent his neck into a light bow, giving Blaise the green light to speak.</p>
<p>"I couldn't help but notice that you've been particularly chummy with Potter lately," Blaise noted while folding his arms in irritation. "Aren't you nervous he might catch you participating in a harmless drink with your mates under that ridiculous Invisibility Cloak of his?"</p>
<p>"With the amount of Gryffindors you've been running around with lately, I was worried you had forgotten about us," Pansy added with a frown.</p>
<p>Theodore notably turned to the female Slytherin with an impatient glare.</p>
<p>"Never, Pansy," Draco replied through narrowed eyes. "You lot make it perfectly impossible to forget."</p>
<p>"Noble <em>Potte</em>r," Blaise continued to complain. The liquid courage coursing through his veins served as a catalyst of unfiltered, enthusiastic emotion in spite of his otherwise reserved demeanor. His glossy eyes turned a harsher shade of red as he added, "He frolics around like he runs the place with that pretty <em>blood</em> <em>traitor</em> of a girlfriend of his."</p>
<p>"So you <em>do </em>think Ginny's pretty?" Pansy teased. "That's the second time I've heard you call her attractive, Blaise."</p>
<p>"Curb yourself, Pansy," Blaise reprimanded as his composure visibly sobered. Despite the harsh administration of his words, his body language conveyed an opposing story of unease.</p>
<p>"You'd be correct Pansy," Draco noted, capitalizing on his comrade's uncharacteristic meek demeanor. "Blaise was practically buzzing to get Weaslette alone earlier this afternoon. Saw it with my own two eyes."</p>
<p>In unison, the group sent an accusatory look to Blaise. Apparently, Blaise's rendezvous with Ginny came as much of a shock to the rest of the Slytherins as it had Draco.</p>
<p>"Don't be shy, Blaise," Draco prodded above a whisper. "It's no secret that you fancy Weasley; a rightful <em>blood traitor, </em>as you like to call her."</p>
<p>"Even <em>if</em> I fancied her.." Blaise slowly spoke through clenched teeth, "That doesn't take away from the fact that Potter is an arrogant<em> twat</em> who deserves a slice of humble pie the size of the London Eye." A malevolent smirk teased his lips as he added, "And I'd like to be the one who serves it."</p>
<p>Draco closed his eyes in impatience while drawing a calming breath. He was obligated to handle the Slytherins with the conscious reminder that, at one time, he held an equivalent level of disdain for Harry.</p>
<p>However, one pivotal piece of information had been left out from the conversation that Theodore invasively eavesdropped on from earlier; Draco was working closely beside Harry in a continued investigation of the attack and thoroughly intended to execute his end of the deal as planned.</p>
<p>This brought upon the requirement of remaining tight lipped while keeping this sentiment under wraps from his peers. It would only gain disapproval and create more of a controversy than he was already facing.</p>
<p>"It's a bloody shame it was you who got hit with the Cruciatus curse," Theodore added while tilting his chin in Draco's direction. "Merlin knows it should have been Potter."</p>
<p>"Right," Draco responded offhandedly, keeping it to a simplistic remark that left little opportunity to be responded.</p>
<p>Theodore took a swig of his flask before offering it to Draco. Draco waved the opened container beneath his nose, his face naturally retracting at its alcoholic scent. The flask, albeit compact and pocket sized, had been enchanted to contain approximately two bottles of Firewhisky.</p>
<p>Draco had found himself in another moment of inner conflict; he was Head Boy, and it was his responsibility to reprimand inappropriate behavior wherever he found fit.</p>
<p>Hermione would be <em>extremely</em> disappointed to find that he was allowing the consumption of alcohol right beneath his nose, but was also required to upkeep the act of an unphased member of his housemates led by none other than Theodore who was making the offer.</p>
<p>Hermione would have to understand that it was all a part of the plan, he resolved.</p>
<p>Draco kept firm eye contact with his competitor while accepting the offer.</p>
<p>"Good lad," Theodore encouraged while patting him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Draco took a nonchalant gulp of Theodore's flask, feeling the comforting burn of Firewhisky sliding down his throat. It couldn't hurt to take another sip and ease his nerves for the upcoming masquerade party, he reasoned.</p>
<p>After a third swig, he wiped the back of his sleeve across his mouth. He then passed the enchanted container to Blaise who continued to glare at him, visibly vengeful for being exposed in front of their housemates.</p>
<p>"I'm glad we could come to an arrangement," Draco deflected, coming full circle to Theodore's half assed apology regarding Hogsmeade. "However, I advise that you lot be on your best behavior during the masquerade party this evening."</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>that thing</em>?" Pansy scoffed with the dismissive flick of her wrist. "We have better things to do than attend your silly little mask party meant for <em>children</em>."</p>
<p>Although Draco was relieved to find that he wouldn't have the burden of watching over the pesky Slytherins, he was admittedly suspicious of their plans. "And just <em>where</em> will you be, exactly?"</p>
<p>"Relax, Head Boy," Theodore sighed with an eye roll. "We'll be partaking in a bit of fun on our own."</p>
<p>"I predict my invitation was lost in the post?" Draco questioned with sarcasm oozing from his tone.</p>
<p>"It was never sent," Blaise was happy to reply. "You have the tendency to suck the fun out of everything lately."</p>
<p>"No need to be rude, Blaise," Theodore scolded. "It isn't Draco's fault that he's been paired up with that <em>Granger</em> who's in desperate need of a good shag." He made a point to recite Hermione's name with underlying emphasis in order to get under his skin and incite a reaction.</p>
<p>But in contradiction to Blaise, Draco had learned discipline in concealing his inward emotions toward a female in the oppositional house.</p>
<p>After all, he had literal years of practice in regards to Hermione.</p>
<p>Seeing as he hadn't instigated a proper response from the blonde, Theodore decided to get their conversation back on track.</p>
<p>"We'll be getting pissed in the Forbidden Forrest; perhaps scare off a few first years who have yet to earn their positioning in Slytherin," he informed. "Toughen up their skin a bit."</p>
<p>Draco consciously suppressed his disapproval while casually dismissing, "Suit yourselves, then."</p>
<p>After doing a simplistic gesture of his arm, Theodore wordlessly consolidated his group. "If you get bored of your duties of being a stuck-up baby sitter, you know where to find us."</p>
<p>With one final look between the Slytherins, Draco concluded, "Enjoy your evening."</p>
<p>"I'll go with you, Draco," Goyle feebly interjected while emerging from the group. It was the first time Goyle had spoken all evening and Draco frankly forgot he was even there.</p>
<p>Goyle reminded him that he had been instructed to tend the concession stand at the Halloween party as ongoing punishment from his public outburst with Draco during quidditch practice.</p>
<p>Draco was happy to depart from the group alongside the one Slytherin that he had surprisingly come to find to be the most tolerable of the bunch.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After making a quick stop at his dormitory, Draco stored his costume mask in his suit jacket for safe keeping. He donned an all-black suit and tie in exchange for his usual robes as he regularly did when given the chance. The devil mask that he planned on wearing served as an appropriate accessory for the event while requiring little effort to dress up.</p>
<p>A tense silence filled the air as the Slytherins made their way down the corridor to the party. The click of Draco's dress shoes echoed off the walls, becoming more rapid as they approached the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Despite their existing awkward tension, Draco reasoned that there was no point in continuing to waste energy hating his colleague who had proven himself to be innocent; Goyle's wand had been thoroughly stripped following the attack by use of <em>Priori Incantato</em>, and the accusations toward himself had been wiped clean.</p>
<p>"I'm all for being enemies if that's what you want," Goyle suddenly prompted, slowing Draco's pace. "But I'd rather it not be this way."</p>
<p>Draco peered at Goyle from out of the sides of his eyes while making a conscious effort to not come across as too keen on the idea as he truly was deep down. Truth is, he missed having his friend. And it surprisingly wasn't based off the selfish satisfaction of simply ruling the roost.</p>
<p>At the end of the day, Goyle and their late friend Crabbe had always been the closest thing to friends that Draco had ever possessed. Daft and dim as they were, they gave him a good laugh based off their innate idiotic tendencies and their blind support was generally reciprocated.</p>
<p>The death of Crabbe had created a natural drift between them; it was the first time the cracks in the trios alliance made an appearance.</p>
<p>On two sides of the same coin, Goyle and Draco greatly grieved their friend's death.</p>
<p>The tragic outcome of the Room of Requirement was one of the most pivotal moments in Draco's life; being a Death Eater wasn't all that it had been chalked up to be, and his loved ones were dropping around him like flies.</p>
<p>He made a pledge to change his morals and improve his motives while Goyle appeared to remain stagnant in his old ways of thinking. It was sure to be the nail in the coffin of their friendship and, up to this point, had proven to convey this sentiment.</p>
<p>"I've been doing my best to withhold resentments," Draco replied while coming to a standstill. He turned to Goyle with a reserved expression that guarded his inner inclination to welcome the idea of mending their friendship with open arms. "I'm willing to wipe our slate clean."</p>
<p>"You mean it?" Goyle replied with widened eyes. But like Draco, Goyle was pridefully intent on keeping his guard up. Consequentially, the eager demeanor in which he had initially responded to the offer dissolved to furrowed eye brows and the curl of his upper lip. "I mean.. right, that would be nice, yeah."</p>
<p>A sudden wave of fatigue crashed over Draco as he quickly rattled his head to shake it off. He let out a yawn, making his eyes water, as he turned back to Goyle.</p>
<p>"Is the Firewhisky hitting you?" Goyle taunted with a smirk. "I didn't have any of Theodore's stash. The last thing I need is to be caught by McGonagall smelling of alcohol."</p>
<p>"That is extraordinarily responsible for someone as daft as yourself," Draco replied, happy to maintain the harmless banter between one another.</p>
<p>"You know, Draco.." Goyle's eyes scanned the corridors to ensure their privacy while professing, "I'd watch after Theo if I were you."</p>
<p>Draco spitefully rolled his eyes at the mention of the Slytherin's name. "Theo can have Slytherin," he stubbornly deflected. "I could give a damn."</p>
<p>"Not just about Slytherin," Goyle suggested with detectable concern in his tone. "There must be a reason why Theo is so eager to take your position."</p>
<p>Draco closely observed his comrade's eyes with pause, withholding the notion to outwardly express his mutual unease. "As much as I appreciate your concern, Goyle, I have it handled."</p>
<p>"Alright," Goyle replied with the shrug of his shoulders. "It's just.. I would never <em>truly </em>wish ill upon you despite what I said during quidditch practice. But I can't say the same for the others."</p>
<p>"S'alright," Draco replied, receptive to the genuine apology. "I've known you since I was a child, Goyle; I'm well aware of that big fat mouth of yours. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't missed from time to time."</p>
<p>Goyle smirked, extending an arm toward him as an official truce. Draco was pleased to accept the offer, gripping Goyle's hand into a firm shake as verification of the revival of their friendship.</p>
<p>"Besides," Goyle concluded. "You'll always be the leader of Slytherin in my eyes; Theo can piss right off."</p>
<p>They shared a chuckle as Draco clasped a hand around Goyle's shoulder. "I am forever grateful of your loyalty, Goyle."</p>
<p>Following their heartfelt conversation, or the closest thing to a heartfelt conversation that could be held between the Slytherins, they made an expedited dash toward the Great Hall. Since they were both instructed to be one of the firsts to arrive at the party, they were already running late.</p>
<p>Across the corridor, Neville rounded about the corner while adjusting his robes with a clumsy stride. He stopped clean in his tracks as he met the eyes of Draco and Goyle. His eyes initially narrowed at the sight of them before raising his eyebrows and softening his expression.</p>
<p>Neville cleared his throat while greeting, "Hullo." His eyes skimmed in the direction of the bulky Slytherin while prompting, "What're <em>you</em> doing here, Goyle?"</p>
<p>"Working the concession stand with you.." Goyle slowly replied.</p>
<p>"I have to sit next to you all night?" Neville complained.</p>
<p>"I always knew you were an embarrassingly forgetful bloke," Goyle criticized Neville. "But I must admit, I'm impressed that even <em>you</em> somehow managed to forget the conversation we had with Jade just this morning."</p>
<p>"Right," Neville noted, an innocent smile making an appearance as his eyes continued to ricochet between the Slytherins. "Best get inside then."</p>
<p>The Gryffindor and Slytherins trickled into the Great Hall while occupying their notified positionings.</p>
<p>As Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco and Hermione were given the responsibility of administrating and patrolling the event.</p>
<p>Draco was instructed to utilize the assistance of Mr. Filch who would be using his Secrecy Sensor to inspect all attendees. Following the attack, McGonagall found it prudent to maximize security and localize the event in the safety of the Great Hall where the professors would be moderating.</p>
<p>Draco waited for the arrival of Filch while sneaking a peak around the festive Great Hall which had been coordinated by Hermione.</p>
<p>The ceiling was enchanted to reflect the ominous weather outside; scattered lightning and rain showers drizzled from the high ceilings while magically evaporating before touching the ground. Festive decorations lined the walls and levitated across the room, and a pleasant fragrance of pumpkin and cinnamon wafted through the air.</p>
<p>More visibly pleasing than the Hall itself, Draco sook to find the most striking visual indulgence above all; none other than Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>Although their kiss felt like it had occurred days ago based off the number of tasks he had been juggling with the Slytherins all day, there was nothing that could ever mask the exhilarating encounter with the Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Innate with ambition, Draco was determined to explore what he and Hermione had in store as a potential romantic couple. Their kiss only escalated his growing feelings for the Gryffindor, and he was pleased to find that based off her initial physical reaction, she was as equally eager to kiss him.</p>
<p>But thanks to Theodore, it was nearly impossible to properly gauge Hermione's reaction to fulfillment, and he hoped to get to the bottom of it tonight.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes latched on Hermione across the Hall who was currently standing beside her friends Ginny and Luna. Ginny fluffed Hermione's hair with a grin while inspecting her friend's appearance.</p>
<p>Hermione chose to wear a simplistic angelic getup; a shimmery white gown skimmed the floor and tied around the back of her neck, and her hair was blown into long wavy curls. She wore a sleek white mask around her eyes embellished in opalescent gemstones with a pair of angel wings at the corners.</p>
<p>Draco's felt his mouth strip of saliva while taking a dry swallow.</p>
<p>As eager as he was to run over to Hermione, pull her into a possessive and loving embrace while spending the entirety of the evening simply expressing just how stunning she looked, he respected her previous requests of keeping their personal and professional relationships at a distance.</p>
<p>So, he resorted to taking a seat at the inspection table with his back turned to them while awaiting Filch's appearance.</p>
<p>Once Draco and the groundskeeper finished administering their examinations, however, he would be free to do everything in his power to naturally ease himself into the presence of Hermione and see where the night took them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Halloween Party - PART 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Hi everyone! As you can see, this chapter was split into two parts. This one is a lot longer than normal but I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the continued support!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Hour Prior</strong>
</p>
<p>Following the annual Halloween feast of turkey, pumpkin juice, candied apples, and cinnamon rolls, the Great Hall was transformed into a ballroom fit for a masquerade costume party.</p>
<p>Hermione was admittedly pleased with the outcome of her efforts in transforming the Hall. She had spent a great deal of time orchestrating the festive decorations and beverages, along with scheduling the Weird Sisters set to play at 10 PM sharp.</p>
<p>Hermione kept watch on the entrance way in anticipation of the Head Boy who would be implementing inspections of the guest list.</p>
<p>Their encounter in the library was something that she strove to set aside in her mind. As she had prompted Draco, she was intent on keeping their intermixed relationships separated for the good of the school.</p>
<p>This was not as easy as she had imagined, as it was mentally all consuming and was frankly all she could think about.</p>
<p>Kissing Draco was everything she had imagined it to be; gentle yet passionate, intimidating yet exhilarating, tame yet sensual. His respectful and appropriate manner of courting her was equally alluring.</p>
<p>There was something so unequivocally enticing about the smoldering look he regularly held while the wheels turned in his head, or the eloquence he exhibited while wooing her, or the way that his sweaty blonde bangs fell in his eyes post-flight, or the way his icy blue eyes lit up when they met hers, or the way that-</p>
<p>Hermione quickly rattled her head while shaking the pesky daydreams from her mind.</p>
<p>It would do <em>no good</em> obsessing over the numerous amounts of ways that the Slytherin simply drove her mad. She had a party to run, and her academic responsibilities would always come first over silly boys.</p>
<p>Leading up to the beginning of the event, Hermione used the assistance of Ginny and Luna to make some last-minute finishing touches in the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Luna enchanted a series of levitating jack-o-lanterns that caroled a series of spooky tunes while Ginny helped Hermione facilitate the concession stand filled with thematic snacks and enchanted drinks.</p>
<p>The concession stand held a selection of nonalcoholic thematic drinks that were orchestrated by the Head Girl. A spin on common potions were created with the intention of transmitting spooky cinematic effects:</p>
<p>The Skele-gro cocktails were served in a replica skeletal component that transmitted an unpleasant prickly sensation across the consumer's skin. In opposition to it's true revolting taste, the Skele-gro cocktail had a pleasant flavor of pumpkin and nutmeg.</p>
<p>The Draught of Living Death cocktail was served in a miniature cauldron with a thick black concoction tasting of black licorice. The nontoxic beverage overflowed with a smoky substance that emitted skulls and crossbones.</p>
<p>A harmless Wolfsbane tonic was a sweet and sour drink that exuded a faint blue smoke once uncorked. The tonic transmitted the consumer into a temporary state of lycanthropy, giving the drinker the ability to howl at the full moon.</p>
<p>Once everything was set up, Hermione brushed her hands together while glancing to her gown that rippled across the floor. She unraveled the angelic mask between her fingers before placing it over her eyes.</p>
<p>Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's hair with a giddy smile. "You look ravishing," she complimented. "Malfoy's going to shit himself when he sees you."</p>
<p>"<em>Stop it, </em>Ginny," Hermione fiercely reprimanded. "This is a Halloween party for the school; Draco and I were simply paired to run the event based off our titles."</p>
<p>"So what?" Ginny shot back. "Doesn't mean that he won't be drooling all over you; Head Boy or not."</p>
<p>Luna ran up to them wearing a long ratty purple and black cloak. Over her face was a mask that depicted the Muggle's stereotype of a witch; an ugly green face with warts, a long-crooked nose, and glowing red eyes.</p>
<p>"What do you think?" she asked her friends with a curtsy.</p>
<p>"It's brilliant," Ginny and Hermione replied with a grin.</p>
<p>"And what're you supposed to be?" Luna asked Ginny.</p>
<p>Ginny frowned as she looked down to her costume; a simple burgundy numbered jersey laid over a padded uniform with loose fitting shorts that resembled that of a Muggle lacrosse player. Seeing as this wasn't enough of a clue, she pulled down the gated helmet that was resting on top of her head.</p>
<p>"Dad always goes on about lacrosse," Ginny hinted. "It's apparently the Muggle's quidditch."</p>
<p>"Well you look lovely," Luna replied with visible confusion still etched across her face.</p>
<p>As time passed, the professors began to trickle in for preparation of the party. Professor Sprout wore a pine green mask that was inundated with vines; Jade wore a simple black lacy mask, and Professor Flitwick wore a clown mask that came across more creepy than humorous.</p>
<p>During her final analysis of the Great Hall and nettlesome daydreaming, Hermione failed to notice Draco's entrance; he was patiently docked beside Filch at the doorway with his back turned to her.</p>
<p>"I suppose I should go check in with Draco," Hermione told her friends who gave her a knowing smile. She ignored their suggestive smirks before excusing herself.</p>
<p>The Head Boy hovered over an unraveled piece of parchment while observing the list of attendees.</p>
<p>Hermione sneaked up behind him and gripped his shoulders while hissing, "<em>Boo</em>!"</p>
<p>"<em>Fucking hell</em>, Granger," Draco flinched as he spun in his seat. He lounged an arm across the back of his chair as his face tilted up toward her.</p>
<p>A deep red mask rested over his eyes and nose with engraved menacing pointed eyebrows and two horns sticking out of the sides. The devilish smirk that appeared on his face served as a proper depiction to his ensemble.</p>
<p>Hermione lightly gasped at the realization that they had unintentionally dressed up in couple's costume.</p>
<p>"You never cease to take my breath away," Draco shamelessly admitted while scanning her up and down.</p>
<p>"You look rather handsome yourself," she cordially greeted, grateful that he had decided to skate over their correlating costumes.</p>
<p>Draco held her in a prolonged gaze, amused by the fact that the longer they held eye contact, the more gradual a wash of pink kissed her cheeks.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Draco was wacked upside the head with the tip of Filch's Secrecy Sensor. The groundskeeper's method had proven to do it's due diligence; Draco was forcefully brought from the blissful daze. His neck snapped in the direction of Filch while rubbing the back of his head with a wince. "You're lucky I don't sue you, old man!"</p>
<p>Hermione scowled at Filch disapprovingly. "If I remember correctly, Mr. Filch, you recently shared a lengthy conversation with Professor McGonagall over the intolerance of abuse on students," she reprimanded with poise. "Shall I have a word with her?"</p>
<p>"No, Miss Granger," Filch grumbled with his head held low. "My apologies."</p>
<p>"I'll find you later," Draco dismissed Hermione. "As much as an <em>incompetent moron</em> this man is," he added with a threatening look in Filch's direction. "He may have a point. If you distract me much longer, I may accidentally let a resurrected Voldemort into the party himself."</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes at him with a light smile. "Alright, then," she agreed with one last stern look at Filch. "I suspect the guests will be arriving any minute."</p>
<p>From the other side to the entrance barrier, Harry rounded about the corridor and came to a halt before the inspection table. Draco looked up at him while observing his lacrosse getup that matched Ginny's.</p>
<p>"Name please," the Slytherin greeted with an aloof expression.</p>
<p>Harry scowled at him while taking off his helmet and holding it at his side. "Asshole."</p>
<p>"Asshole.. asshole.." Draco tapped his finger on his chin as his eyes scanned the guest list. "Nope, there's no asshole listed."</p>
<p>A series of students continued to file past Harry on their left, passing Filch with the Secrecy Sensor with ease.</p>
<p>"My girlfriend is waiting for me," Harry impatiently scolded. "<em>Potter</em>, you dickhead."</p>
<p>"Potter.. Potter.." Draco exhibited the same banter from before as he slowly traced his finger down the parchment. "Ah, there you are." He waved an arm to the side while instructing, "You may proceed to the security line." Turning to Filch, he added, "Make sure to do a thorough examination on that one."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head at Draco, profanities muttered under his breath, as he reluctantly made his way to the back of the security line.</p>
<p>Once everyone was successfully checked in, Draco made a beeline to the concession stand that Neville and Goyle were tending. Neville was wearing a Phantom of the Opera-esque black mask that covered the right side of his face while Goyle donned casual dress robes.</p>
<p>"Oi, Draco," Goyle greeted with a sneer. "It's Halloween," he noted with a gesture to Draco's mask. "You're supposed to dress up."</p>
<p>"Ha.. ha," Draco slowly replied while glaring at him through the devil accessory. "Oldest joke in the book." He wasted zero time while turning to Neville and prompting, "Where's Hermione?"</p>
<p>Neville crossed his arms and reclined in his seat. "How should I know?" he snapped.</p>
<p>Draco and Goyle raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristically irritable Gryffindor.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Neville cleared his throat and did a light shake of his head before adding, "I don't care much for Halloween is all."</p>
<p>"No matter," Draco casually deflected. "Nevertheless, I wanted to thank you for the ointment you facilitated. It seems to have already done a great amount of healing."</p>
<p>Neville scowled in outright disgust as his eyes fell to the Slytherin's waistline. Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he followed Neville's line of vision directed at his groin. The blonde opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Goyle's chortling.</p>
<p>"Did the shag with Parkinson come back to haunt you, Draco?" Goyle chuckled while shaking his head. "I don't think you should go about openly admitting how Longbottom helped alleviate your sexually transmitted disease."</p>
<p>Draco's face screwed up as his eyes viciously darted between his housemate and Neville; the sides of Neville's lips curling into a suppressed grin.</p>
<p>"What're you getting at, Longbottom?" Draco firmly scolded Neville, convinced that the Gryffindor was playing dumb in spite of him for the sake of entertainment. The malicious grin on Goyle's face prompted Draco to yank the dress sleeve from his forearm. "I was talking about <em>this</em>, you prat."</p>
<p>Neville curiously leaned forward in his seat while examining the singed Dark Mark in the process of healing. His eyes flickered between the Mark and Draco's face with pause. "Happy to help," he finally responded with the shadow of a smile.</p>
<p>"I reckon I saw Granger talking to Potter and Weasley over there," Goyle diverted with a pointed finger.</p>
<p>Neville's fingers curled into fists against the stand while glaring over Draco's shoulder. Draco did a double take in the general direction of the Gryffindors before turning back to Neville and peering down his nose at him.</p>
<p>Neville had managed to indirectly make a mockery out of Draco without making any verbal allegations. This required a particular set of skills that he hadn't expected from the renowned timid Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Sending one last speculative look to Neville, Draco nodded at Goyle and wordlessly turned from them. He made his way through the sea of people while recounting the extremely odd and peculiar exchange of words; or lack thereof.</p>
<p>The Great Hall was filled from wall to wall with students from all years dressed in a plethora of costumes. An overall air of excitement was palpable; they were elated to be participating in an evening of lighthearted fun with the relief from academics.</p>
<p>Once Draco finally spotted Hermione, he ran a hand through his bangs before folding his arms behind his back. He smoothly swaggered toward the Head Girl with a charming smile.</p>
<p>"Hello gorgeous," he greeted Hermione followed by a bow of acknowledgement to Harry and Ginny.</p>
<p>"Oh, there you are," Hermione replied with a kind smile.</p>
<p>"We were just talking about Jade," Ginny informed Draco.</p>
<p>Draco pivoted toward the general direction of the professors where Jade sat beside her elf Faye. Jade maintained a characteristic reserved façade as her disfigured eye devoured the crowd. She occasionally glanced at Faye with a distinct scowl on her face while keeping a keen eye on her from out of her peripheral.</p>
<p>"What about her?" Draco asked indifferently.</p>
<p>"Apparently Jade is still grilling the Slytherins over the attack," Ginny informed. "Blaise mentioned that she's been holding extensive private meetings with the whole lot of them."</p>
<p>Harry made an audible <em>humph</em> at the mention of Blaise's name.</p>
<p>Masking his inner hesitations, Draco deflected, "What's the harm in investigating the attack?"</p>
<p>Inwardly, he was candidly aware of the head of Slytherin's invasive powers of mind reading. He was conflicted to hear that Jade was potentially continuing the illegal use of Legilimency upon innocent students; even <em>if</em> her abilities were being inflicted upon his housemates that were debatably harmless..</p>
<p>"I found it strange that my meeting with Jade was rather short, seeing as I was <em>also</em> on the pitch during the attack," Ginny declared with a scowl in Jade's direction. "She appears to be very selective with her interrogations."</p>
<p>"Jade must know more than she's putting on," Hermione noted. "But I must admit, she's being rather sloppy with her methods of surveillance."</p>
<p>In that moment, Draco felt as though it was the right time to profess his full revelations on Jade. He had neglected to inform Hermione during their meeting in the library because he didn't want to needlessly worry her..</p>
<p><em>Or </em>it could have been the fact that he was simply too selfishly invested in getting her to kiss him than discuss the more pressing issue at hand.</p>
<p>"Just because Jade recruited us to go after the culprit doesn't mean she's innocent, Malfoy," Harry added his hesitations to the conversation. "She could have used it as a diversion."</p>
<p>"If Jade was so intent on killing me, then why would she reveal her deepest secret to me?" Draco pridefully prompted Harry.</p>
<p>Ginny and Hermione instantly shared a look of mutual intrigue. Ginny didn't waste any time while firmly instructing, "Well go on then, Malfoy. What did Jade tell you?"</p>
<p>Draco shoved his hands in his pockets while inwardly regretting his impulsive outburst. Although he was <em>planning</em> on professing his secret, he was too eager to gloat about being in the know of something that Harry was not.</p>
<p>Thus, he had displayed irresponsible execution while leading up to the sensitive topic. He had admittedly cornered himself and the only thing he could do now was come clean. He neglected to add colorful bells and whistles to the statement while directly professing, "Jade is a Legilimens."</p>
<p>Hermione and Ginny's jaws dropped in amazement. "She's a <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"Well, not a certified Legilimens," Draco corrected himself. "In her words, a Muggle that experienced a freak accident that implanted it's components. That's why her eye is debilitated; it allows her to read people's memories when given the right opportunity."</p>
<p>"How could you not tell me this?" Harry griped while yanking the helmet from his head. "Did it slip your mind that we're on the same team?"</p>
<p>"It just.. happened," Draco professed, feeling downright guilty at this point. "Jade tried to get into my head, so I put a stop to it."</p>
<p>"I'm only joking," Harry admitted, unable to withhold a taunting smirk. "Do you really think after years of being tortured by Snape's Legilimency that I wouldn't be able to recognize when his sibling was utilizing the same method onto me?"</p>
<p>Hermione and Ginny glared at their male counterparts, frustrated to find that both men had withheld crucial information from them.</p>
<p>Draco projected his anger on to Harry so as to get the attention off of himself. "You <em>knew</em>?" he reprimanded. "I've felt guilty for weeks keeping this to myself, and you <em>already knew</em>?"</p>
<p>"You didn't tell me either, you git," Harry lashed back. "But the difference between us, Malfoy, is that I was smart enough to keep this revelation to myself; Jade knowing that you're aware of her abilities serves as an advantage to strategize her next move and cover her tracks. It was rather daft of you to let her know."</p>
<p>"Are you really using this opportunity to critique my methods of problem solving?" Draco argued. His colleague tilted his head to the side with a shameless, entertained smile causing Draco to shout, "Could you be <em>any</em> more egocentric, Potter?!"</p>
<p>"Enough!" Hermione hollered, startling both men. "For Merlin's sake; must it <em>always</em> be a battle of wits between you two?"</p>
<p>"'Mione's right," Ginny added while jutting her hip to the side. "Always seeking a one up on each other, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Draco and Harry exchanged a look of resentment while mutually folding their arms in defiance.</p>
<p>"It would be <em>convenient </em>if one of you decided to form a cohesive thought and inform Ginny and myself of what exactly is going on," Hermione prompted with a scathing look.</p>
<p>Draco and Harry simultaneously opened their mouths as Ginny reprimanded, "<em>One at a time</em>!"</p>
<p>Draco harshly swallowed while forcing back the inclination to continue using Harry as a makeshift soundboard to project his frustrations at.</p>
<p>It was undeniable that there would always be an existing battle of power between the Slytherin and Gryffindor. They had the potential of making an unstoppable force, some may reason, which is precisely why Jade had promptly identified this and recruited them to work together as an investigative team.</p>
<p>After taking a calming breath, Draco was able to set aside his annoyance with the insufferable Boy Who Lived and come to the conclusion that they were working together.</p>
<p>Needless to say, they had started off to a terrible rocky start.</p>
<p>Draco rigidly gestured an arm toward Harry, allowing him to take the stage while simultaneously deflecting the sole backlash from the impatient women.</p>
<p>"Two weeks ago following quidditch practice, Jade infiltrated my mind in an attempt to gather information from my view point of the attack," Harry shared. "I resisted the best that I could, and I think it worked."</p>
<p>"And did it not strike you as <em>odd</em> that Jade is a Muggle who can perform Legilimency?" Draco reprimanded, pointing the finger at Harry once more.</p>
<p>"Of course I found it odd," Harry defended with an arched eyebrow. "But that didn't mean that I would be irresponsible enough to let Jade know that."</p>
<p>"What would be Jade's purpose for penetrating your minds when it's clear that neither of you cast the Cruciatus curse?" Hermione prompted with palpable skepticism. "Sounds like she's trying to gain information on you."</p>
<p>"Well, yes, that would be a plausible objective," Draco impatiently replied. "And her efforts personally worked to my benefit; after identifying my sleep deprivation, she provided an effective and harmless sleeping draught."</p>
<p>As if his own words had triggered a wave of similar symptoms to the sleeping draught, Draco was suddenly consumed by another influx of tiredness that made his vision blurry. He suppressed a yawn while observing Jade from out of his peripheral who had risen from her pointed throne across the Hall.</p>
<p>With a darted look across the room, Jade breezed behind the row of professors with her house elf leading the way. She forcefully nudged the elf with her shin as Faye lost her footing and scurried at a faster pace.</p>
<p>They promptly approached the door to a hidden corridor behind the Head Table and disappeared from out of sight.</p>
<p>"Where's she running off to?" Ginny questioned. "Seems like she's in quite the hurry."</p>
<p>The lights simultaneously dimmed as Hermione noted, "The Weird Sisters should be making their appearance any minute."</p>
<p>"That serves as a proper distraction," Harry noted with a suggestive head tilt in Jade's direction. "If only I had my Cloak on me.."</p>
<p>"Did you forget it on the quidditch pitch?" Ginny prodded her boyfriend with a self-satisfied smirk.</p>
<p>Harry folded his arms defensively. "I dunno," he chided while scanning the crowd. "Maybe ask your mate Blaise if he's seen it?"</p>
<p>Hermione made a pointed look across the Hall, ignoring the light bickering between the couple. "Where are the Slytherins, anyway?" she asked wearily. "It's been unnervingly quiet, come of think of it."</p>
<p>"My housemates depicted the Halloween party as too mundane of an activity to participate in," Draco blandly replied.</p>
<p>"That's a right shame," Harry sarcastically noted. "I was looking forward to Blaise sweeping Ginny off her feet into a dance."</p>
<p>"<em>Oh</em>, lighten up," Ginny teased Harry with a transition to her expression. She lifted the lacrosse helmet from off her head and held it in one hand. Her other fingers squeezed Harry's cheeks, forcing his lips into a pout. "It would take loads more than a few tricks on a broomstick to ever amount to the brilliant boyfriend that I already have."</p>
<p>A relieved smile crossed Harry's lips as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her close. He held her in an affectionate embrace, seemingly forgetting that they were accompanied by the two others, as he repeatedly pecked her on the lips.</p>
<p>Draco made a point to overtly express his outright displeasure. Not only had Harry already gotten under his skin, but he was admittedly envious of the couple; he wished he could show outward affection toward Hermione without repercussions.</p>
<p>The sappy company of the Gryffindors and consequential frustration had exceeded his discomfort, and he was eager to leave their side.</p>
<p>Hermione remained seemingly distracted in the direction of the professor's lounge, contemplating her inner inclination to investigate the Muggle Studies professor.</p>
<p>Draco was mutually interested in following Jade but for different reasons. Not only would this allow a moment of privacy between himself and Hermione, but it would also put the Gryffindors pesky speculations to a close.</p>
<p>He didn't <em>truly</em> believe that Jade was involved in any malice toward himself, but if that meant that the others would be put at ease, and that he could escape Harry and Ginny's lovey-dovey affections, he was more than happy to oblige.</p>
<p>As he wordlessly met the eyes of Hermione, Draco prompted the unspoken sentiment. "After you," he commented with the motion of his lengthened arm.</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny remained lost in their own little world; affectionately rocking back and forth while wrapped in each other's arms and occasionally snickering.</p>
<p>Draco placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back as she led him through the raucous crowd gathering for the live performance.</p>
<p>A spotlight projected from the ceiling as the renowned rock band made a fashionable appearance by use of previously approved Apparition. The students roared in cheers and applause, hopping on the balls of their feet. The space between the crowd compacted as they conjoined for the pending entertainment.</p>
<p>As Draco and Hermione inched toward the teacher's podium, a group of younger female students ran up to them giggling and gossiping to one another.</p>
<p>At the forefront of the group was a young girl with a feathery black mask that appropriately resembled that of a raven. "Care to share a dance with me later, Draco?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, have we met?"</p>
<p>"No, not formally. My name is Claire; Claire Duntz."</p>
<p>Hermione promptly recognized the name from <em>Witch Weekly</em> where the third year had clearly stated Hermione was 'too good' for Draco.</p>
<p>The contrasting flirty demeanor in which the Ravenclaw held herself in the presence of the handsome Slytherin made her skin crawl. She wasn't exactly sure why she was getting so annoyed, or why Draco hadn't told the girl to piss off already, but she decided to take the matter into her own hands.</p>
<p>"Run along!" Hermione scolded much harsher than intended.</p>
<p>Claire visibly retracted at the Head Girl's words, scowling at her before leading the group of third years in the opposite direction. Soon thereafter, Hermione expeditiously composed herself so as to not give off the impression that she was irked.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco was keen to pick up on her possessive outburst.</p>
<p>The horde of students narrowed as their bodies were naturally brought within a closer proximity. Draco hummed beneath his breath while circling around Hermione and wrapping an arm around her waist from behind. He felt her composure tighten as he pulled her close and positioned his mouth next to her ear.</p>
<p>"No need to be jealous, darling," he whispered, his lips tickling the fragile skin beneath her earlobe. His hand quickly found hers beneath her navel as their fingers intertwined. He lightly dug his fingertips into the fabric of her dress while adding, "You know that I only have eyes for you."</p>
<p>Turning to Draco, Hermione fluttered her eyelashes at him through her mask while cupping a hand around his jawline. There was a certain yearning to her expression that struck him immobile; her lips curled into an enticing smirk, and her upper eyelids lowered as she gazed into his eyes with a strong sense of desire.</p>
<p>Draco was uncertain how things would transpire moving forward from their kiss, but one thing <em>was </em>certain; he definitely wasn't expecting her to show such outward flirtation in the presence of others.</p>
<p>Stunned by her forthcoming demeanor, Draco's eyes widened as Hermione continued to graze his chin with the tips of her fingers. Ever so slowly, she traced the devilish mask on his face before clenching her fingers around it. Getting a firm grip on the accessory, she yanked it back from his face and let go, causing it to harshly snap against his nose and face.</p>
<p>Draco growled in frustration, having been fooled by her flirtatious games.</p>
<p>"Care to tell me why your breath smells of Firewhisky?" she pointed out disapprovingly.</p>
<p>"Peer pressure," he quickly dismissed. Feeling in no mood to be ridiculed or interrogated on his housemates, he impatiently added, "Well, <em>go on</em>."</p>
<p>Hermione pouted her lips at him, tactfully withholding the playful smile masked beneath. She turned her back to him and strutted toward the teacher's podium while methodically swaying her hips in a seductive manner.</p>
<p>Draco displayed impressive self-control, toying with the cuffs of his shirt while following behind her with his chin held high.</p>
<p>Everyone's attention, professors and students alike, was drawn to the Weird Sisters who had begun their first song.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced to Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick who were closest to them, gleefully clapping their hands to the tune.</p>
<p>"Come on," she whispered while grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>They pushed through the door behind the podium before promptly trickling through the corridor.</p>
<p>The hidden hallway held an array of enchanted portraits that extended toward high ceilings. A warm red glow transmitted from the fireplace down the corridor matched with lit candles. The ferocious storm filled the hallway with the sound of rain splattering against the stoned walls.</p>
<p>Draco and Hermione followed Jade's voice down the corridor, indicating that she and Faye were just around the corner. As they positioned their backs up against the wall, Hermione pressed a rigid finger against her lips as they strained their ears.</p>
<p>"Where have you been all afternoon, elf?" Jade demanded.</p>
<p>"In the kitchens, Miss; preparing for the Halloween feast!" Faye squeaked.</p>
<p>"Have you been watching the boy as I have instructed?"</p>
<p>"Diligently, Miss."</p>
<p>"He must not be informed that we are watching him," Jade instructed with strict administration to her words. "Our plan would become derailed, should that happen."</p>
<p>"Never, Miss," the elf hurriedly replied. "Doesn't suspect a thing."</p>
<p>"Very well," Jade resolved with a palpable impatience to her tone. "His memories were indiscernible; I have reason to believe he has learned to alter them."</p>
<p>"Understandable," the elf was eager to agree. "Faye will get to the bottom of it."</p>
<p>"And I have trust that your closeness with the individual has not progressed into an alliance?"</p>
<p>Overcome with curiosity, Draco stealthily peeked his head around the corner. Jade's house elf appeared much meeker than he had ever witnessed, cowering in the corner at her master's words.</p>
<p>"Faye's loyalty is to Miss Jade Snape," the elf croaked while vehemently nodding her head. "No one else."</p>
<p>Draco felt Hermione's dainty hand wrap around his wrist, lightly tugging him back to conceal himself at her side.</p>
<p>"From this point forth, I demand that you continue to follow the boy wherever you see fit," Jade firmly commanded.</p>
<p>The sound of the professor's rapid footsteps ricocheted against the walls at a much faster pace than expected. Draco and Hermione had become all consumed in the conversation, momentarily rendering them oblivious to the fact that they were meant to remain unseen.</p>
<p>Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Faye scurried past them. The shadow of Jade's lengthened figure spread across the walls as she approached the corner.</p>
<p>Thinking quickly on her feet, Hermione turned to Draco and gripped the collar of his dress shirt. "<em>Quick</em>," she hissed beneath her breath. "Kiss me."</p>
<p>Draco suspiciously narrowed his eyes at her while shaking his head. His pride had already taken a hit from the rejection to his flirtatious advances just moments prior, and he was prepared to defend himself from it happening again.</p>
<p>"Granger, I won't play into your-"</p>
<p>His sentence was cut off short as Hermione threw her arms around his shoulders and wrapped them behind his neck, hunching him over slightly.</p>
<p>It was as quick as being hit over the head with the Secrecy Sensor; she had her lips on his, and his hands were on her hips, and in that moment he had completely forgotten that they were in the presence of the current accomplice to their investigation.</p>
<p>Hermione exaggerated her performance, moaning against his lips while messily ruffling his hair with her fingers. Draco's eyes remained widened, never more surprised in his life, before thinking better of himself and playing along; closing his eyes, pulling her in closer, and pushing her frame against the stoned wall.</p>
<p>"Draco; Hermione," Jade breathlessly greeted, sounding caught in the act. "What <em>exactly</em> do you think you two are doing?"</p>
<p>Hermione's grip loosed on Draco's hair while ignoring the relentless stunned look on his face. "Professor," she greeted equally as breathless. "We were just.. looking for a moment of privacy."</p>
<p>Jade peered down her nose as her glimmering eyes flickered between them. Her disfigured eye threateningly bore into Draco's, serving as a reminder that she had the advantage of reading his memories.</p>
<p>All it took was one stern look, and their cover would be blown.</p>
<p>"What're you looking at?" Draco boldly sneered at Jade.</p>
<p>Methodically peering back into Hermione's eyes, he affectionately traced his thumb across her cheek. He transmitted what appeared to be a smile of adoration from the Gryffindor; this, he reasoned, was not a part of the act.</p>
<p>Jade remained starkly speechless; they had come to a cease fire of sorts, and it was only a matter of time before one of them folded. So, the professor took the opportunity to escape the uncomfortable situation herself. "We'll discuss this later," she instructed with one last disapproving glare.</p>
<p>They nodded in rushed agreement while Hermione placed a hand on Draco's jawline and redirected his mouth onto hers.</p>
<p>The croak of the door shutting beside them transmitted the fact that their plan had worked.</p>
<p>Hermione grinned against his lips as she broke the kiss. Her arms remained wound around his neck while pressing her forehead against his. "I can't believe that worked," she whispered.</p>
<p>"If this is any indication of what is yet to come in investigating Jade.." Draco began, his chest rapidly rising and falling with each breath. "I am one lucky man."</p>
<p>An impulsive giggle escaped Hermione's lips before promptly clasping a hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>It was a spontaneous physical reaction that was very unlike herself; Hermione was generally reserved in displaying her amusement, and outright giggling as a response to a boy's advances was simply out of character.</p>
<p>The giddy demeanor in which she handled herself around Draco revealed a different side to her that made her wearier than failing her NEWTs. She was dissolved to a silly school girl in his presence, and no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing more she could do to fight it.</p>
<p>"Do I amuse you, Granger?" Draco teased, mirroring her thoughts with that insufferable charismatic smile of his.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes crinkled at the corners, and she bit her lower lip as her neck bowed into an involuntary nod. Nonetheless, she was desperate to derail the unnerving direction of their conversation.</p>
<p>"We can't keep Harry and Ginny waiting," she suggested. Her eyes searched his an almost apologetic manner following her deflection.</p>
<p>As predicted, Draco's patience visibly depleted as he was quickly losing her undivided attention. His body language was transparent; his jaw tightened, his eyes narrowed, and the possessive clutch of his hands on her hips tensed.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>really </em>thinking about Potter right now?" he complained. "Based off that unsightly scene I just witnessed between himself and Weaslette, I <em>hardly</em> believe they're waiting upon our return with baited breath."</p>
<p>Hermione didn't reply, as she was held in a hypnotized state that not even the strongest bout magic could perform. It was like a combination of Amortentia topped with a touch of the Imperio Curse that disarmed her to his commands; there was an overwhelming need to get her hands on him with a submissive adherence to his flirtatious advances.</p>
<p>"Well, alright then.." She held eye contact with pause, her eyes occasionally flickering to his mouth. "I suppose another few minutes couldn't hurt."</p>
<p>Draco grinned at her words, satisfying the spoiled little brat within. "Let's get this silly mask off of you," he noted while untying the accessory from her face. "I can't gain a proper view of your beautiful eyes from beneath it."</p>
<p><em>Oh</em> he was such a <em>sap</em>, Hermione speculated. A dreadful, <em>cheesy</em> <em>sap</em>.</p>
<p>But why, on Godric's green earth, was it so alluring?</p>
<p>Hermione's knees slightly buckled as her frame naturally leaned against his. She was mesmerized with overpowering titillation as her eyes continued to bore into his.</p>
<p>With a self-satisfied smirk, Draco whispered, "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
<p>"I'm not - I <em>didn't</em>.." Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she struggled to piece together a basic sentence. "I'm <em>simply</em> carrying a conversation with you while holding eye contact. Unlike yourself, I was taught manners at a young age."</p>
<p>Using a purposeful method to transmit the fact that he didn't believe a single word she was saying, Draco simply replied, "Right." They stood there in a moment of silence looking at each other until he casually noted, "You're doing it again."</p>
<p>"Doing what?"</p>
<p>"Looking at me like that."</p>
<p>"Looking at you like <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"That's not for me to tell," he smoothly replied. "That's for <em>you</em> to understand, love."</p>
<p>Hermione inwardly reprimanded herself. Once more, Draco had managed to get into her head and relay some form of cryptic message that in the end, wasn't so cryptic.</p>
<p>She wanted him.</p>
<p>She wanted Draco Malfoy, and she wanted him <em>badly.</em></p>
<p>Hermione had finally admitted it to herself, and repeated it over and over in her head until she built enough courage to incite a physical response.</p>
<p>High off a rush of endorphins and adrenaline, she followed the instinctual lead to tightly wrap her fingers around the back of his neck and tug him close. "Oh, just <em>shut up</em> and kiss me already, will you?"</p>
<p>His lips contorted into that handsome, taunting smirk of his once more, and she decided to suppress it by masking it with her own. Her hand spread over his heart as she lifted herself to the tips of her toes to enhance the pressure of the kiss.</p>
<p>Draco's posture straightened, and he momentarily lost his footing by the unexpected force while holding her in a prolonged peck. He then deepened the kiss while parting her lips with his own and caressing his tongue with hers.</p>
<p>The provocative, slow and immensely sensual kiss prickled her skin. It was like the oxygen had been stripped from her lungs; when their lips met, she was left gasping for air that was never depleted.</p>
<p>Hermione promptly broke the kiss, visually indulging in the newfound shade of red that swelled his lips. He continued to delicately peck the length of her neck as her fingers tugged at his blonde locks into a tight hold. "Another few minutes," she repeated her previous statement, short of breath.</p>
<p>Draco nodded in agreement, his face nuzzling her neck, as she tilted her head back with eyes closed in blissful pleasure. "Another few minutes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Halloween Party - PART 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty minutes passed, and Draco and Hermione had already been absent for longer than intended.</p><p>They made their way back through the crowd while stifling the occasional chuckle. Her hand remained clasped in his as he led them toward the Gryffindors across the Hall.</p><p>Ginny swayed her hips to the live music with arms extended over her head as Harry stood at a distance, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck with a timid expression. Harry had two left feet and didn't feel the need to embarrass himself in front of the entire school. His face lit up as Draco and Hermione neared.</p><p>"So, how did it go?" he prompted, pleased to find a tangible diversion from participating in a silly jig. "Go on, then."</p><p>"From the sounds of it, Jade has asked her elf to follow around one of the students," Draco informed with a permanent satisfied grin plastered across his lips. "Could have been anyone, really."</p><p>Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Although the Slytherin had just confessed a troubling revelation, he was displaying relaxed body language and a very non-characteristic, genuine smile.</p><p>On the other hand, Ginny was susceptive to her best friend's demeanor; Hermione appeared equally delighted, and there was a newfound flush to her cheeks. Ginny placed a fist on her hip and raised an eyebrow at her, wordlessly communicating that she was on to her.</p><p>Hermione purposefully avoided eye contact while turning her attention to those surrounding them. The convenient joyous dancing and laughter encircling them was bound to drown out their voices.</p><p>The Head Girl took the opportunity to tactfully inform her comrades. She waved her fingers toward herself, prompting the trio to enclose the space around her, as her eyes slowly transitioned between their faces. "Even though we don't know who Jade was talking about.." she began above a whisper. "We <em>do </em>know that what she demanded of Faye <em>won't</em> <em>work</em>."</p><p>"How do you mean?" Ginny elevated her voice over the live music.</p><p>"There was one crucial, <em>blaring </em>sentiment that Jade failed to notice," Hermione noted matter-of-factly. She glanced to Draco whose eyebrows were pinched together in confusion. "Didn't you notice?"</p><p>"Sorry love," the Slytherin admitted while scratching the back of his head. "Was a bit distracted; think I blacked out for a minute there."</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but the corners of her lips curled into a smile. Based off the suspicious look from Ginny, Hermione was eager to get their conversation back on track.</p><p>"Jade instructed Faye to follow, whoever it was, <em>wherever she saw fit</em>; meaning, at Faye's leisure and personal agenda. House elves encompass the ability to interpret their master's commands and manipulate their requests based off an ulterior motive, should they have one."</p><p>"The same thing happened when Kreacher betrayed Sirius," Harry grimly noted. His upper lip snarled while reluctantly adding, "<em>Or</em>, the time Kreacher betrayed <em>me</em> by leaving out the details of Malfoy's whereabouts in our sixth year."</p><p>Draco's eyes scanned the ceiling as he stroked his chin in contemplation. "A verifiable loophole."</p><p>"And what of <em>your</em> elf?" Harry pointed out to Draco. "Surely Poppy would be willing to help keep an eye on Faye in order to figure out who Jade was talking about? In contradiction to Kreacher, it seems as though she has a certain loyalty to you." Based off the smug look on Draco's face, Harry felt inclined to add, "For whatever reason."</p><p>"Harry has a point," Hermione added. "Where is Poppy, anyway?"</p><p>"Poppy was helping assist in the kitchens for preparation of the Halloween feast," Draco explained. "I'll have a word with her in the morning. In the meantime, I propose we take advantage of the party we orchestrated and enjoy the fun while we can."</p><p>"Can't argue there," Harry replied while throwing an arm around Ginny and kissing the side of her head.</p><p>Ginny kept a close eye on Hermione while leaning into her boyfriend's kiss. "'Mione and I will grab us some drinks," she stated as more of a command than an offer as she gripped Hermione's hand. "Come on."</p><p>"You're leaving me here with Scarhead?" Draco groaned.</p><p>"Yeah, what's this all about?" Harry complained with equal dissatisfaction.</p><p>"Play nice you two," Hermione instructed as Ginny yanked her in the opposite direction.</p><p>Once they were out of ear shot Ginny immediately asked, "So, how was the kiss?"</p><p>Hermione promptly tore her hand from Ginny's with a forced scoff. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," her friend stubbornly insisted in true Ginny fashion. "I know a post-glow snog when I see one."</p><p>Hermione bit back a smile while casually prompting, "Well which <em>kiss</em> are you referring to, exactly?"</p><p>"You minx!" Ginny shouted in amazement. "There was <em>more</em> <em>than one</em>?"</p><p>"Just today," Hermione sighed.</p><p>Ginny squealed with hands clasped beneath her chin. "How was it, then? Is Malfoy a good kisser?"</p><p>"<em>Lower your voice,</em>" Hermione scolded while glancing to those surrounding them. "And yes.. yes, of course he was."</p><p>"I always thought he would be," Ginny replied with a reflective scan of the ceiling. "Not that I've ever thought of it or anything.."</p><p>"Of course not," Hermione replied with a knowing smile.</p><p>Her friend's comment didn't come as a surprise; every woman that attended Hogwarts around the same time frame as the Head Boy had presumably considered the scenario.</p><p>The Slytherin was the epitome of every Muggle drama series or romantic literature that Hermione had ever absorbed, depicting the misunderstood bad boy that required saving.</p><p>This character arc was existent in every form of media throughout history; he was the smoldering antihero with a distorted view of reality that rendered him misinterpreted and mysterious.</p><p>In both the Muggle and wizarding world alike, there was an innate attraction to explore this type of personality and unwrap the overlapping layers to such an intriguing persona.</p><p>Plus, it didn't hurt that Draco Malfoy was extremely attractive and blessed with striking features that complimented his appearance.</p><p>But it wasn't the bad boy complex that drew Hermione to Draco; if anything, he had exemplified constant progress in the transition from a spoiled little brat to a mature and compassionate young adult.</p><p>It was more so the <em>savior</em> complex, Hermione reflected. She had always seen the good in people, and rarely gave up on those who exhibited the potential of progress.</p><p>At the height of his career as a Death Eater in their sixth year, Draco was prompted with multiple tasks that he was unable to fulfill. His appearance declined with his mental health while undergoing intensive stress and being pulled in opposite directions.</p><p>While being faced with such daunting responsibilities, the visible repercussions of his inner struggles served as a representation to his true colors. Hermione pitied the Slytherin despite her animosity toward him, and she often found herself contemplating his potential should he have been initially aligned with the right side.</p><p>The Slytherin had the tendency to get under Hermione's skin and ruffle her feathers to a level of debatable obsession in their adolescence. And yet, his underhanded flirtations and taunting had always gained the reaction he desired. His off-putting tactics had initially driven her away, made her hate him even, but he always managed to turn her head in his presence.</p><p>And her head was turned, once again, as she kept a close eye on him from across the Hall.</p><p>The Slytherin's tall frame leaned against a wall with ankles crossed and hands stuffed in his pockets beside Harry. Harry kicked up a foot to balance himself against the barrier as they scanned the group of rowdy students surrounding them.</p><p>Draco tilted his head back, resting it against the wall, while exhaling. "I have to admit, Potter," he began in a serious tone. "At the end of the day, I can't help but contemplate why someone would want <em>me </em>dead."</p><p>"I haven't been able to come to a proper conclusion myself," Harry admitted. "But you've made your allegiance to Hogwarts clear since the beginning of term; more so your allegiance to <em>myself</em>. It was bound to rub some people the wrong way."</p><p>The crowd roared in applause as the band's third song came to a close. Draco continued to analyze the crowd in a dream-like state, consumed by the daunting predicament that he had unfortunately found himself at the center of.</p><p>From out of Draco's peripheral, he noticed Harry yank the lacrosse helmet from off of his head as he demanded clear eye contact. "But we have to keep open communication if we're going to figure out who's after you," he warned. "<em>No more secrets</em>."</p><p>The Great Hall suddenly tilted from Draco's viewpoint as he was consumed by a dizzy spell. His jaw stretched into yawn and his eyes watered as he lightly shook his head. "Right," he blandly deflected. For whatever reason, he was losing the ability of short-term memory as he racked his brain. "Where did Hermione run off to?"</p><p>Harry's bright green eyes narrowed as he scoured his comrade. "She and Ginny went to get us some drinks.." he slowly replied. "Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>Draco nodded while sending Harry a look as if <em>he </em>was the one losing his head.</p><p>Ginny and Hermione monitored their counterparts from across the Great Hall.</p><p>"It's a concoction for disaster; them working together," Ginny noted while gesturing a hand toward the Princes of Gryffindor and Slytherin perched against the wall. "It'll be up to us girls to make sure that they don't scratch each other's eyes out."</p><p>Hermione nodded in thorough agreement as they turned to the beverage stand.</p><p>Goyle made a point to come across as though that he'd rather be anywhere else while Neville appeared equally as annoyed.</p><p>Neville's features brightened as they neared. "'ello, Ginny; Hermione."</p><p>"You're looking rather beautiful tonight," Goyle complimented Hermione with an undiscernible smirk. "Be careful, you won't want Draco catching you chat up other blokes."</p><p>Hermione glanced over her shoulder to find just exactly that; Draco's icy blue eyes glowed against the dark room while keeping a possessive close eye on her. She curled a lock of hair behind her ear and straightened her posture while turning back to the two with poise.</p><p>"Hello <em>Neville</em>," she greeted, intentionally ignoring the problematic Slytherin sat beside him. "Having a pleasant evening so far?"</p><p>Neville's chin tilted down as he peered at them from out of the tops of his eyes. "It's just getting started," he lowly replied. "And yourself?"</p><p>"It's been a brilliant turn out," the Head Girl admitted while glancing over her shoulder. "However, I wanted Ginny to try out one of the cocktails I put together."</p><p>"She's been going on about them for weeks," Ginny groaned. "They better live up to my expectations."</p><p>Hermione glared at her friend with a playful smile.</p><p>With a bored yawn, Goyle waved his wand at the beverage menu beneath them and levitated it into Ginny's grip. She observed the list of parchment listing the festive drinks while ordering, "I'll try the Skele-gro."</p><p>"Make that two please," Hermione requested.</p><p>"A Wolfsbane for Malfoy," Ginny sniggered with a continued analysis of the thematic beverages. "It would be wildly entertaining to witness that arrogant git howling at the moon."</p><p>Hermione shared a laugh at the idea. "And a Draught of Living Death for Harry."</p><p>Neville's ears visibly perked as he stirred in his seat, looking more alert than he had for the entirety of the evening. He scrambled for a few goblets beneath the concession stand before pivoting toward the four labeled cauldrons depicting each cocktail.</p><p>Goyle let out another sloppy yawn while placing his chin against his palm and tapping a finger against his cheek. He lazily watched Neville fill each drink from out of the corner of his eyes. Although he had been instructed to uphold the beverage stand with an equal amount of diligence as the Gryffindor, there was simply zero chance that Goyle would ever participate in something he viewed as servant's work.</p><p>Hermione and Ginny turned their backs to the concession stand while a group of cackling students trailed past. The person at the forefront was wearing a familiar mask that depicted a Muggle's stereotype of a witch with ruby red glowing eyes.</p><p>"Stop <em>right </em>there!" Hermione firmly commanded.</p><p>The group of second-year Slytherins screeched on their heels, some of them running into the back of one another, while forcing innocent smiles. As they met the eye of the Head Girl, the one at the head of the group yanked the mask from off her face and held it behind her back.</p><p>Hermione wordlessly extended an arm as the Slytherin returned Luna's mask. Once it was in her possession, the Slytherins scurried off in the opposite direction.</p><p>In a timely manner, Luna casually skipped toward them through the crowd. She was still wearing a long purple and black cloak, but her face was now exposed revealing a very aloof expression. "Hello," she greeted Hermione and Ginny. "I was wondering when I would see you again."</p><p>"Were you looking for this, Luna?" Ginny asked while Hermione returned her witch mask.</p><p>Luna's eyes widened as if it was the first time she had noticed she was missing the accessory. "Oh, yes," she replied while attaching it to her head. "A few Slytherins told me how lovely it was, so they decided to borrow it. They were very nice."</p><p>"Borrow it?" Ginny asked, feeling defensive of her friend. "More like steal it."</p><p>"Difference of opinions," Luna replied airily. Her eyes searched the crowded Great Hall while adding, "I'll see you around, then. I'm trying to find someone."</p><p>"Do you need our help?" Ginny offered.</p><p>"No thank you," Luna replied. "I have the feeling I'll find him soon." Turning away from them, she clasped her hands behind her back and continued her journey skipping through the crowd.</p><p>"Bless her," Ginny commented to Hermione as their friend trailed off. There was no one quite like Luna Lovegood who held the charismatic ability to remain comfortably aloof in the presence of deceptiveness.</p><p>Hermione promptly drew her wand while casting, "<em>Accio Firewhisky</em>."</p><p>Another group of students, this time a gang of older Gryffindors, had been intercepted by the Head Girl as a concealed flask promptly flew from one of their grips. The students groaned as they met the eyes of the Head Girl, but were quick to emanate a naïve smile.</p><p>"I'll have you know that alcoholic beverages are <em>not </em>permitted," Hermione pridefully reprimanded.</p><p>With their tails between their legs and their heads held low, the group quickly disappeared into the crowd of students gathered around the Weird Sisters.</p><p>Turning to Ginny, Hermione disapprovingly noted, "Draco deemed it appropriate to partake in a spot of Firewhisky earlier this evening himself."</p><p>Ginny yanked the flask from Hermione's grip with the intention of provoking the strict Head Girl. "You're a real downer, you know that?" she teased. She shook the container's contents while mockingly nearing it to her lips to get a rise out of her.</p><p>Hermione's eyes narrowed as she snatched the flask and pocketed it in her purse. "What's gotten into you lot?" she criticized. "I can't turn my back for more than <em>one</em> second without mischief arising, can I?"</p><p>"Downer," Ginny reiterated while flicking a batch of hair over her shoulder.</p><p>Hermione's words couldn't have been truer; as the girls faced away from the concession stand, Neville casually reached into his robes and retrieved a tiny potion vial that he concealed in his lap.</p><p>This caught Goyle's eye as Neville turned his back to him and poured its contents into one of the drinks from beneath the table.</p><p>The Slytherin purposefully knocked shoulders with him while lifting his chin in the direction of his hands. "What do you think you're doing, Longbottom?"</p><p>Neville wordlessly glared at Goyle from over his shoulder before placing each drink against the surface.</p><p>Hermione lifted hers and Draco's drinks from the stand. "Thank you, Neville."</p><p>Ginny followed suit, gripping hers and Harry's while sending Neville a gracious smile.</p><p>Goyle momentarily opened his mouth to say something but felt as though it would fall upon deaf ears. He had been rendered invisible and shunned by the entirety of the school, even by his own housemates, since the attack.</p><p>And he had only <em>just</em> regained the trust of Draco.</p><p>Keeping an eye out for suspicious behavior was the least Goyle could do in continuing the repairment of their friendship. And if there was any indication of suspicious behavior, it was being outwardly exhibited by the Gryffindor sat right beside him.</p><p>The careless execution of Neville's actions gave off the impression that he simply didn't care if he was caught by the Slytherin. But if Goyle didn't say anything or put a stop to what he feared was next to come, he would be guilty by association once more.</p><p>"What did you put in that drink?" Goyle demanded of Neville once the women were out of earshot. "That could get you expelled you know; tampering with someone's beverage!"</p><p>"What're you gonna do, Goyle?" Neville prompted above a whisper in an eerie, unsettling tone. "Are you going to tell McGonagall that I contaminated one of the drinks?"</p><p>Goyle's jaw involuntarily dropped as his eyebrows pinched together. "Well, yes – yes, I think I will!"</p><p>"I wouldn't if I were you," he warned with a menacing smile. "I'll only tell them that <em>you</em> were the one who did it. Who do you think they'll believe?"</p><p>The blatant threat triggered an unsettling sensation in the depths of Goyle's stomach. "How did you get past the Secrecy Sensor with that vile?"</p><p>"Did you happen to forget that I walked in with you <em>before </em>that Squib showed up? Incompetent <em>moron</em>," Neville spitefully insulted.</p><p>Goyle jolted his upper body toward him with a wound fist. "Call me a moron <em>one more time,</em> and I'll flatten your face with my fist," he seethed through clenched teeth.</p><p>Unfortunately for Goyle, his violent threats failed to incite the usually reliant and routine reaction from the Gryffindor.</p><p>If anything, his efforts of intimidation had only seemed to please Neville; his eyebrow was arched with a smug, entertained smile. It was as if he was intent on instigating a counter reaction from the Slytherin by fighting fire with fire.</p><p>And it was working.</p><p>A bright shade of red flooded Goyle's face as he grit his teeth in anger. "Where were you that day?" he persistently interrogated. "Quidditch practice, the day Draco was attacked?"</p><p>Neville smirked as his eyes lazily lolled from side to side. "Does it matter?"</p><p>Goyle's eyes narrowed and then reopened as if the dull lightbulb engrained his head suddenly ignited with pristine radiance. His eyes continued to dart across the Gryffindor's face as the wheels slowly turned in his head.</p><p>"It <em>does</em> matter," he finally replied. "Because <em>I'm</em> sitting here, forced to partake in this rubbish for something that I never did, when it was <em>you</em> the whole time; wasn't it, Longbottom?"</p><p>Neville rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning an elbow against the surface while laying his cheek against his palm. "You figured it out, Goyle," he drawled, sounding unimpressed. "It was me; innocent little Neville Longbottom."</p><p>Goyle kept a close eye on Hermione and Ginny as they approached Draco and Harry across the Hall. The Slytherin shoved his seat back from the stand while raising to his feet. With one last glance at Neville, he adjusted his robes with dignification and trailed after them.</p><p>He didn't care that he was abandoning his instruction of 'tending' the concession stand, or that no one would believe a word he said; all that mattered was that he would <em>not</em> allow Draco to fall victim to another deliberate attack beneath his nose.</p><p>Draco raised his beverage for a toast while wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulling her in close. The Head Girl looked up at him with a shameless grin while resting her head against his shoulder.</p><p>"To old enemies and new beginnings," Draco declared with a nod to Harry.</p><p>Harry sent his childhood enemy a genuine smile while replying, "Cheers, mate."</p><p>"A successful bash if I've ever seen one," Ginny complimented the Head Girl.</p><p>"Happy Halloween," Hermione added with a gleeful smile.</p><p>The booming bass of the music washed out Goyle's voice as he approached them, and he knew his time was limited.</p><p>"Draco, stop!" he shouted, drawing his wand. "Your drink, it's-" He didn't bother finishing his sentence as he watched Draco pull the cocktail to his lips and take a sip. "<em>Accio Wolfsbane!" </em></p><p>The targeted drink was promptly yanked from Draco's grasp as its contents sloppily sloshed across the crowd in Goyle's direction. The students shrieked in disgust as they were doused in the beverage and their attentions were drawn to the bulky Slytherin.</p><p>"What're you playing at, Goyle?" Draco sneered, licking his lips. "I was planning on finishing that!"</p><p>Goyle's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his line of vision darted between Draco, the group of angered saturated students, and then back again.</p><p>Ginny folded her arms and shimmied her shoulders in amusement, basking in the reception of the dim-witted Slytherin's clumsiness. Hermione displayed an opposing expression of weariness as she examined Goyle with concern.</p><p>"I thought.." Goyle's voice weakened as he tried to explain, "Longbottom – your drink, he-"</p><p>The bickering between the Slytherins came to a prompt close as Harry dropped to the floor dead weight.</p><p>"Harry?" The entertainment was swiftly wiped from Ginny's face as she came to the harrowing realization that her boyfriend had slumped to her feet. "<em>HARRY!</em>"</p><p>The immediate attention of those surrounding them turned their heads in curiosity.</p><p>Foam regurgitated from Harry's mouth as he writhed against the floor. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, choking for air.</p><p>"Harry's been hurt!" one of the student's shouted in horror.</p><p>The live band came to a crashing close, the sound of a strained guitar transmitting from the speakers.</p><p>The Great Hall broke into complete chaos as word spread. The students formed a circle around Harry, gasping and choking, with Ginny at his side on her knees.</p><p>Draco's jaw dropped in shock, disbelieving of the scene in front of him.</p><p>By the time he had allowed his mind to momentarily stray from the first attack, a second one had already occurred. But the apparent failure of execution and consequential misfire by the unnamed culprit caused Harry to unintentionally take the fall for him.</p><p>The Slytherin had done extensive research on the effects of poison while indirectly administering the mishandled mead meant for Dumbledore in his sixth year.</p><p>There was an antidote for the poison, he had read, but the longer the night progressed the more his memories unexplainably faded. Coming to his wits, Draco was able to form a cohesive conclusion. "A bezoar," he quietly reflected, turning Hermione's head.</p><p>Hermione nodded her head diligently, having come to the same conclusion herself, while expeditiously instructing, "We have to get him to the Hospital Wing! Madam Pomfrey will have stock."</p><p>With a <em>snap </em>louder than any of the instruments, Faye the house elf Apparated by their side and extended an arm toward Harry for purposeful contact.</p><p>"No!" Ginny shrieked, putting Faye's motion to a halt. "What're you doing? You can't take him!"</p><p>"Faye has been instructed to take Mr. Harry Potter to the Hospital Wing," the house elf declared.</p><p>Ginny placed a hand against Harry's chest, feeling him twitch beneath her touch, while matching the eyes of Jade at the forefront of the room. The head of Slytherin peered across the Hall, appearing uncharacteristically on edge and breathless with anxiety.</p><p>Draco bent to the floor on one knee while clenching a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "It's alright," he consoled her, fighting back an overpowering sensation of exhaustion. "Potter needs immediate help."</p><p>Ginny sniffed, wiping her wrist beneath both eyes, while standing to her feet. Hermione pulled her in for a comforting hug while maintaining firm eye contact with Draco.</p><p>The three of them simultaneously pivoted toward the teacher's podium once more, coming to an unspoken agreement; they were given no choice other than to trust Jade and Faye in the transmission of Harry who was barely on the cusp of consciousness.</p><p>Ginny reluctantly nodded her head as Hermione gave Faye a pointed look, permitting the elf's next move. Tucking her forehead into Hermione's neck, Ginny concealed her eyes from the impending scene.</p><p>"We'll go to the Hospital Wing together," Hermione assured her friend. Her eyes curiously scanned Draco while hesitantly adding, "Right?"</p><p>Draco shook his head while deflecting, "I'll allow a moment of privacy between the three of you. I have the upmost confidence that Potter will make a speedy recovery, and we'll pick back up in the morning."</p><p>As much as he truly believed that Harry would make it out alive, there was an underlying motive to separate himself from the women so as to not worry them further based off his own complications.</p><p>Dreary and sluggish as ever, it was becoming more obvious by the second that he needed to get some sleep. If there was any chance of integrating a proper investigation moving forward, he required a good night's rest and a clear head space to reset for the morning.</p><p>Whether it was his usual sleep deprivation or something more sinister, Draco was confident that whatever Harry had ingested was dissimilar based off the symptoms he was currently experiencing.</p><p>Faye lengthened her crooked bony fingers before clasping them around Harry's wrist. Once they came into contact, they Disapparated out of thin air.</p><p>"Draco?" Hermione prompted. "Draco, are you alright?"</p><p>Still deep in thought, the Slytherin hadn't taken notice to the firm grip Hermione held on his bicep. Despite her obvious distractions, Ginny appeared equally as concerned over his wellbeing.</p><p>Draco's eyelashes fluttered with heightened acceleration as his unstable vision struggled to center upon them. "I'm fine," he reassured while forcing a smile.</p><p>Inwardly, Draco was as weary as ever, but Harry's recovery was more important than the trivial state of fatigue he was in. He was well aware that Ginny and Hermione needed to get to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible, and didn't want to delay them any longer.</p><p>The crowd of frantic students filtered past them as they made their way through the exit and off to their common rooms as firmly instructed by the professors.</p><p>"Potter will be waiting for you," Draco encouraged. "I just have to.." His eyes fell upon Goyle who was conveniently darting toward them. ".. have a word with Goyle."</p><p>With one last look of thorough concern, Hermione nodded her head while leading Ginny toward the exit. Time was of the essence, and the Head Girl and Head Boy were required to split up in emergency situations such as this. Regulating the safety of the students was their priority, and they would have to touch base once it was safe.</p><p>Goyle jogged toward Draco, short of breath. "I tried stopping him," he hurriedly informed. "It was Longbottom, he poisoned your drink, and-"</p><p>"He didn't poison <em>my </em>drink," Draco scolded. "Potter was the one that – hang on, did you just say <em>Longbottom</em>?"</p><p>Goyle nodded with a pointed thumb in the opposite direction.</p><p>"I should have known," Draco groaned. He turned toward the concession stand only to find that it was vacant. In a flurry of students, he attempted to scan the crowd for any sign of Neville, but had come up short. "Polyjuice potion."</p><p>"I dunno," Goyle disagreed. "He seemed fine to me."</p><p>"That's because you display a severe lack of self-awareness," Draco reprimanded.</p><p>Goyle defensively folded his arms, having been insulted for his unintelligence once more, as his patience depleted. "If you think you're so smart, then just <em>piss off</em>, will you?"</p><p>"Gladly," Draco chided. As he fled his housemate's presence, he lost his balance and wobbled to the side. It was as if gravity was working against him, shoving him in different directions as he resisted.</p><p>Goyle made an impulsive decision to set aside his frustrations with his housemate. "Where are you running off to?" he questioned while gripping Draco's shoulder and spinning him around. The movement spun the blonde's head, causing his eyes to lose their tracking. "You're looking rather pale."</p><p>Wiping a hand across tired eyes, Draco sighed, "I simply require a proper night of sleep."</p><p>"Well, uh.. fine. I'll walk you back to your dormitory then," Goyle adamantly insisted.</p><p>Draco was experiencing an insurmountable level of frustration with his pesky housemate, but knew deep down that his offer was well-intended. Plus, it was clear that Goyle wasn't going to take no for an answer, and he was disinterested in wasting his already depleted energy in a needless argument.</p><p>On their route down the corridors, hysteric students passed by with worried chatter. The occasional passerby sent an apprehensive look to the Head Boy who was appearing sicklier by the minute.</p><p>Draco's posture hunched and his footsteps became clumsier as he accidentally bumped shoulders with Goyle. Goyle took it upon himself to throw Draco's arm around his broad shoulders for balance.</p><p>Naturally, the Head Boy initially resisted with a scoff, preferring to be hit with the <em>Avada </em>curse rather than be seen using Goyle as a human crutch, but his body wasn't as resistant. Most of his weight leaned against his housemate as they finally made it to his designated dormitory.</p><p>In respect to the absence of Harry and Neville, the dormitory was empty aside from Blaise who was sound asleep in his bed with the blankets pulled over his head.</p><p>Goyle curiously stabbed the handle of his wand against Blaise's back with his head tilted to the side. "You lot really can't handle your liquor, can you?" he muttered under his breath.</p><p>"What an appropriate time to boast about your elevated tolerance to alcohol," Draco sarcastically noted while dragging his feet to the bed adjacent to Blaise's. Turning to Goyle, he added, "Thank you for your assistance. I can take it from here."</p><p>"Well, alright then." Goyle gave one last pointed look across the room before letting himself out of the dormitory.</p><p>Once his housemate exited the room and he was finally left in peace, Draco slipped into bed. Still fully dressed in a suit, he threw the devil mask to the night stand before yanking the duvet up to his chin and falling into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Seeking Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had presumably been hours since he was hit by the jinx, and each minute that passed felt like decades imprisoned in this tiny space.</p>
<p>Consumed by an insurmountable level of claustrophobia and anxiety, Neville was left with no mobility of his body and resorted to deep breathing. Despite his immobility, he felt blood trickling from his nose and a plethora of gashes covering his cheeks and forehead.</p>
<p>Neville was no stranger to the <em>Petrificus Totalus </em>curse, and had found himself victim to it more times than he wished to admit. But this time was worse than the others; he had been hit from behind while making a dash to the Great Hall where he was supposed to tend the concession stand as a favor to Hermione.</p>
<p>Neville never made it to the party, of course, as he had been targeted by the jinx and collapsed to the floor flat on his face and as rigid as a board.</p>
<p>After he was hit by the jinx, the culprit pulled on his robes and painfully dragged the front of his body across the pavement before eventually shoving him into what appeared to be a broom closet outside of the Great Hall.</p>
<p>The last thing Neville remembered seeing was <em>himself</em>; the caster had presumably digested an accurately brewed Polyjuice potion that elicited the ability to steal his identity.</p>
<p>It was one of the most jarring scenes he had ever witnessed; his own face peering back into his with a very sinister expression that made him feel as though he was staring back at an evil twin he never knew existed. The festive, Phantom of the Opera-esque mask that he had chosen to wear to the Halloween party was torn from his own face and placed over the culprit's.</p>
<p>What if the thief of his identity had properly fooled those surrounding them, and he would be expelled or thrown into Azkaban for a crime he never committed? Or worse, what if he was <em>never</em> found, and he was left here to starve to death?</p>
<p>An occasional whimper escaped Neville's vocal cords and a stream of tears continued to trickle from widened, stunned eyes.</p>
<p>A sudden <em>click</em> of the broom closet door would have normally made him flinch, but he was only capable of sucking in a deep breath while holding it, terrified of what was next to come. The door promptly swung ajar as light flooded the small area and harshly invaded his eyes.</p>
<p>A deep green mask with warts and red glowing eyes peered back at him, sky rocketing his nerves. The witch mask was yanked from the person's head while holding it at her side.</p>
<p>"Oh, there you are," Luna greeted with a pleasant smile while drawing her wand. "<em>Finite Incantatem</em>!"</p>
<p>It was if the metaphorical block of ice that had been holding Neville hostage promptly melted, and he collapsed to the floor at Luna's feet. Shaking and sobbing, he peered up at his friend while wrapping his arms around her ankles. "<em>Luna</em>," he uncontrollably sobbed. "I thought I was done for!"</p>
<p>"Don't cry, Neville," Luna consoled while comfortingly patting him on the shoulder. She bent at the knees while offering her hands and helping him to his feet. She then wiped the pad of her thumb beneath his eyes before flattening his robes and squaring his shoulders. "There, that's better."</p>
<p>Chaotic students continued to flood the corridors, and their frantic state rendered the pair invisible as they passed by without recognition.</p>
<p>"How did you find me?" Neville asked while wiping the back of palm beneath his bloodied nose and chin. He felt woozy at the sight of blood, but was too shell shocked to respond. "How did you – how did you know?"</p>
<p>"It's simple, really," Luna replied while squeezing his free hand. "It was rather obvious that it wasn't really you at the concession stand. You never hold confident eye contact; you usually try to avoid it, if anything. In fact, you're doing it right now."</p>
<p>Neville was flabbergasted by Luna's critical skills of observation, or more so her odd attention to detail of his timid body language, but couldn't be more grateful.</p>
<p>"I can repair your wounds if you would like," she offered while drawing her wand. "But we should probably get to the Hospital Wing. Harry's been poisoned, and I think it would be nice of us to pay him a visit."</p>
<p>"Harry's been-" Neville's chest heaved as he fought back the physical telltale signs of a panic attack. "Oh no," he cried as his eyes darted across the corridor. "This is bad.. this is very, <em>very</em> bad!"</p>
<p>"Please, Neville," Luna pleaded as her large doe eyes examined his. "I don't like seeing you upset." She gripped his hand while leading him in the opposite direction down the corridor. "Don't worry; things have an odd way of working themselves out."</p>
<p>Neville stopped in place while turning her to face him. "Thank you, Luna," he began. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it," she replied with a kind smile. "Come on, then."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The throbbing sensation of Draco's temples was the first thing to wake him the next morning.</p>
<p>Bright sunlight burst through the windowsills and flooded the dormitory with unwanted illumination. He groaned while rolling on his side into a soggy mess; his mattress and clothing were mysteriously soaked in water, and his saturated clothing uncomfortably stuck to his skin.</p>
<p>In realization that he was still wearing an all-black suit from the evening prior, he glanced to the side table where his devil mask rested. Spotted memories slowly flooded back from the evening prior; <em>very </em>spotted memories that he could barely piece together.</p>
<p>"All right, Draco?"</p>
<p>The blonde flinched at the deep voice of Blaise who was seated at a sofa in the corner. His roommate casually flicked his wand, levitating Draco's devil mask from his side table. He then wordlessly placed the mask over his own face, chuckling at the bewildered state of the Head Boy.</p>
<p>"How do I look?" Blaise asked with a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>Draco ignored his housemate's antics while falling back against his saturated pillow. "What happened last night?" he groaned. "Why am I all wet?"</p>
<p>"Did you have a little accident?" Blaise chided, unsuccessfully inciting a response from the blonde. "And to answer your question, I am unaware of what happened last night. I just got back from breakfast; the whole lot of us don't remember a thing."</p>
<p>"How is that possible?" Draco grunted while throwing an arm over his face and shielding the light from his eyes.</p>
<p>"Your guess is as good as mine," Blaise sighed while removing Draco's mask. "But you'll probably want to get to the Hospital Wing; word is, Potter's dead."</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?" Draco sat bolt upright as his neck snapped in each direction.</p>
<p>"I'm only joking, mate," Blaise commented with a smirk. "If only we were that lucky."</p>
<p>"That's a rather bold statement to make, Blaise," Draco suspiciously noted. "I'd be careful if I were you."</p>
<p>"Oh, get your knickers out of a bind, will you?" Blaise patronized. "A little humor to break the tension never hurt anyone."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes narrowed as he replied, "We'll see who's laughing in the end."</p>
<p>Blaise responsively rolled his eyes as Draco inhaled deeply through his nose and tore the duvet from off his legs. Foregoing the necessity to change into new clothing, he strode toward the door on the way to opening it.</p>
<p>A loud <em>crack</em> echoed throughout the dormitory causing the both of them to jolt as Draco stopped in place.</p>
<p>Poppy the house elf appeared at Draco's feet while nervously tugging at her dress. Her large bulbous eyes flooded with tears as she squealed, "<em>Mr. Draco! </em>Oh, Mr. Draco has awakened! Poppy was so worried; so very very worried!"</p>
<p>As the house elf wrapped her arms around his thighs, he bent to the floor and draped his arms around her tiny body while pulling her into a hug. He could feel his elf shiver beneath his touch as she continued to sob.</p>
<p>Draco held her at an arm's length while cracking a smile of adoration. "What were you so worried about?" he asked delicately. Although his tone was intended to display a hypothetical question of neutrality, he was feverishly seeking answers.</p>
<p>"The Headmistress instructed Poppy to fetch Mr. Draco this morning once he had awoken; the Headmistress requests an immediate meeting with Head Boy and Head Girl!" Poppy explained. "But Mr. Draco would not wake up when Poppy tried. Poppy even dumped a bucket of water all over him!"</p>
<p>"That explains that," he reflected while glancing to his saturated suit. "You said McGonagall wants to have a word with me?"</p>
<p>Poppy diligently nodded her head while suggestively tilting her tiny arm at the elbow.</p>
<p>Despite already feeling fatigued and slightly nauseous, Draco knew that Apparition was the most efficient manner of transportation in respect of time. So, he reluctantly extended his fingers and wrapped them around Poppy's arm as they were promptly teleported to the Headmistress' office.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione anxiously fidgeted with her fingers in her lap as she waited for Draco's arrival in the Headmistress' office. It had already been close to an hour since McGonagall had given word to Poppy that she was to transport her master once he had awakened.</p>
<p>A soft knock on the door caused Hermione to stir in her seat. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched Draco saunter through the doorway. His head was held low with an averted gaze that came across as though he wished to blend into the walls. His features appeared to naturally lift as his eyes found Hermione.</p>
<p>"<em>Draco.</em>" The chair scraped against the floor beneath Hermione as she impulsively jumped to her feet. She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his torso while pulling him in for a tight squeeze.</p>
<p>In remembrance that they were in the presence of the Headmistress, she promptly broke her grip and led them to the set of chairs across from Professor McGonagall.</p>
<p>The professor sat at her desk with poise and the shadow of a forgiving smile to ease Hermione's visible embarrassment over her spontaneous reaction to the Head Boy.</p>
<p>"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall calmly greeted while gesturing her arm. "Please, have a seat."</p>
<p>Hermione watched Draco take a silent seat beside her and fold his hands in his lap. He appeared to keep a hesitant eye on the Head Girl beside him from out of his peripheral.</p>
<p>"Might I ask why it has taken the amount of time that has passed in order for you to attend our meeting?"</p>
<p>"I.." Draco's eyes squeezed shut in distress as he struggled to spit out, "I can't answer that. If I'm being honest, I'm actively trying to piece everything together the events of last night myself."</p>
<p>"It appears as though you are within the same state as Ms. Parkinson," McGonagall grimly noted.</p>
<p>"What about Pansy?" Draco asked with genuine concern. "Is she alright?"</p>
<p>"When I returned to my dormitory last night, Pansy was in a deep sleep; I tried waking her, but she was unresponsive," Hermione took it upon herself to explain. "I was terribly worried after the attack had happened, so I immediately notified Professor McGonagall. A simple test was run to find that Pansy was dosed with a strong measure of sleeping draught."</p>
<p>"Indeed," McGonagall added with an appreciative nod toward the Head Girl. "Thus, I have brought the both of you here today so as to gather further information. I understand that it was a very unsettling evening for the both of you."</p>
<p>"I don't know if I'll be of much help," Draco reluctantly replied. "I can't.." His fingers curled into tight fists in his lap as he added, "I can't remember one <em>bloody</em> thing from last night."</p>
<p>Hermione felt a dull sensation spread across her chest as her mind relentlessly taunted her.</p>
<p>Draco didn't remember <em>anything </em>from the night before? Including their.. <em>kiss</em>?</p>
<p>This was no time to be self-centered, Hermione quickly reprimanded herself. There were much worse, much more pressing issues at hand.</p>
<p>"Has there been any progress, professor?" she asked, eager to get back on track.</p>
<p>"As you are acutely aware, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter has made a full recovery in the Hospital Wing and will remain there until further notice under my instruction," the Headmistress explained. Turning to Draco, she informed, "Mr. Longbottom was found located in a broom closet around midnight by Ms. Lovegood. From what we have gathered up to this point, a Polyjuice potion was concocted in order to steal his identity for the evening. According to Mr. Goyle, the perpetrator poisoned Mr. Potter's drink, and the attacker is still unidentified."</p>
<p>"This is a lot to take in," Draco admitted while reclining in his seat and resting his forehead against his hand.</p>
<p>Hermione turned to him with an empathetic expression, wondering what Draco actually <em>had </em>remembered.</p>
<p>"Understandably," McGonagall patiently replied. On the same train of thought as the Head Girl, she continued, "However, I must ask what is the last thing you remember from yesterday."</p>
<p>"I was in the Slytherin common room," Draco explained in a quiet voice. He let out a sigh, visibly frustrated, as he scoured his mind. "I was with Goyle, Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy.." Letting out another defeated groan, he folded his arms and stared at the ceiling. "They were getting ready to head to the Forbidden Forrest-"</p>
<p>"The Forbidden Forrest?" Hermione and Professor McGonagall promptly reiterated.</p>
<p>"Well.. yes," Draco hesitantly replied with guilt dripping from his tone.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall's lips tightened in the manner they normally did when she was frustrated or outright disappointed. "And did it not occur to you that the Forbidden Forrest is just that; <em>forbidden</em>?"</p>
<p>"I should have stopped them," Draco admitted. "But I was relieved to have them out of my way for the evening."</p>
<p>"Mr. Malfoy, must I remind you that you are <em>Head Boy</em>?" McGonagall sharply reprimanded. "It is your responsibility to upkeep your titles, no matter it's convenience."</p>
<p>"I'm aware," Draco replied equally as guilty as before. "Or.. should have been, I suppose."</p>
<p>"Whether they successfully made it to the Forrest or not, Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Parkinson were seen at breakfast this morning in the Great Hall," the Headmistress informed. "Fortunately for yourself, it appears as though they managed to remain out of harm's way; that is, from the perilous surroundings that the Forrest encompasses."</p>
<p>A million thoughts flooded Hermione's mind, and she struggled to decipher and separate each one. But at the forefront to her mind, there was one pivotal piece of information that Draco may have forgotten. And although this would get him in more trouble than he already was with the Headmistress, it's importance overshadowed his presumable punishment.</p>
<p>"I smelled Firewhisky on his breath," Hermione thoughtfully noted. Draco's neck snapped in her direction, and she felt his gaze burn through her, but this didn't stop her from continuing. "Draco told me that he had succumbed to peer pressure, which caused me to believe that it was with his housemates."</p>
<p>"I wished to leave that detail out, <em>Granger</em>," Draco seethed with purposeful emphasis of her name. "I didn't find that trivial piece of information to be important enough to bring up."</p>
<p>"On the contrary, Mr. Malfoy, that revelation is not trivial in the least. It is clear that what yourself and your housemates consumed last evening was tampered with a heavy dose of sleeping draught. Based off the impairment of the clarification of your memories, it is my prediction that the draught was mixed with a memory loss solution."</p>
<p>There was a deafening silence shared between the three as escalated tension filled the air.</p>
<p>"Accordingly, I have reason to believe that you digested a solution that was tampered with, similar to Mr. Potter," McGonagall continued. "Luckily for yourself and your housemates, it was harmless in comparison."</p>
<p>Draco's jaw tightened as he glared at Hermione from the corners of his eyes. But Hermione didn't care that she had gotten him in trouble; what mattered most was getting to the bottom of the attack and the consequential state that Harry and the seventh-year Slytherins were left in.</p>
<p>"Professor," Hermione hesitantly began. "There was something else I wished to tell you."</p>
<p>She was overwhelmed with nerves due to the topic of the upcoming revelation and the confidentiality she had been requested surrounding it.</p>
<p>But as Head Girl, she was aware that there was many things she was unable to fulfill as a seventh-year student. Someone such as the Headmistress or many of the other professors had much more experience under their belts and would be able to handle the dangerous situation with greater knowledge and professionalism.</p>
<p>Draco's body language had progressed from meek and reserved into more overt displeasure; he lounged in the chair with a leg kicked up on his knee and arms folded, his neck was arched to the side, and the attitudinal expression on his face wordlessly summed up his irritation.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall interlaced her fingers against her desk while bowing her head. "Any information is welcome, Ms. Granger."</p>
<p>"Well.." Hermione looked sideways at Draco as she slowly admitted, "Both Harry and Draco were involved in a similar scenario with Professor Snape; Professor <em>Jade </em>Snape."</p>
<p>Draco's neck snapped in Hermione's direction with an equally invested expression as the Headmistress. It was obvious that he didn't remember revealing his revelations on Jade from the evening prior, or the fact that Harry had admitted to being a victim of Jade's illegal Legilimency himself.</p>
<p>Although both men wished to keep this sentiment under wraps from the head of Slytherin, and therefore from the Headmistress, there was simply too much on the line without notifying their superiors.</p>
<p>"Jade has been practicing Legilimency on the students without their consent," Hermione finally admitted. She released a batch of air from her lungs that she didn't noticed she had been holding. "Specifically to the Slytherins, aside from Harry."</p>
<p>McGonagall readjusted the spectacles on her nose while leaning forward. "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"It's true," Draco confessed to the surprise of Hermione.</p>
<p>Perhaps he had come to the same conclusion himself, she reflected. They were frankly in over their heads, and the more time that was wasted, the greater power the attacker achieved.</p>
<p>"I've built a level of trust with Jade on a personal basis," Draco shared. "However, I can't carry on anymore withholding this information, and I assume that's why I.. erm.. presumably told Hermione last night."</p>
<p>"From my understanding, Jade was born without magical abilities," McGonagall questioned, unable to hide the weariness in her tone.</p>
<p>"Without <em>tangible </em>abilities," Draco and Hermione replied in unison.</p>
<p>"Very well." The Headmistress broke eye contact, thoughtfully examining the desk beneath her, as she slowly tapped a finger against the surface. "Speaking quite candidly, I've had my reservations on Jade. However, I turned a blind eye on the matter in respect to her eldest brother's demise. Nonetheless, this sort of behavior will not be tolerated at my school."</p>
<p>Hermione fiddled with her thumbs in her lap while sneaking another glance at Draco. This time he appeared surprisingly at ease, as though a portion of the burden had been lifted from his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Is there anything we can do?" he asked the Headmistress.</p>
<p>"The matter surrounding Jade will be taken care of," McGonagall promptly concluded. "Moving forward, I ask the both of you to touch base with Mr. Potter and ensure that Mr. Malfoy's memories are filled in with the appropriate information."</p>
<p>"Of course," Hermione quickly replied.</p>
<p>"Whatever you wish," Draco added.</p>
<p>"This does <em>not</em>, however, take away the disappointment I have been faced with surrounding your actions, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall added while peering down her nose at him. "If this were any other situation, mind you I've been supervising this school for many years, I would have your titles revoked, and you would face the highest punishment." She extended her fingers while counting, "The nonexistent supervision of your housemates.. the careless consumption of alcohol on school grounds.."</p>
<p>Draco audibly gulped as his fingernails dug into the armrest. His face was washed of color, and he appeared almost as pale as he had when the night came to a close.</p>
<p>"Fortunately for yourself, there are much greater issues at hand. I will be watching your every move, and I expect Ms. Granger to do the same."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head, admittedly pleased to be given yet another responsibility to uphold despite its level of controversy. Draco compliantly bowed his head into a submissive nod as the Headmistress rose from her seat.</p>
<p>"Off you go," McGonagall dismissed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>One Hour Later</strong>
</p>
<p>As instructed by the Headmistress, Hermione and Draco stopped by the Hospital Wing to visit Harry while simultaneously filling in the blanks for the Head Boy.</p>
<p>Following strict orders, Harry remained in the Hospital Wing despite feeling perfectly normal after being fed a Bezoar as an antidote. Being in the presence of the professors including Madam Pomfrey was, in McGonagall's words, mandatory in ensuring his safety for the time being.</p>
<p>Ginny slept on one of the vacant hospital beds overnight beside Harry despite Madam Pomfrey's requests for her to return to her dormitory. The stubborn Gryffindor made it perfectly clear that she had zero intention of leaving her boyfriend's side.</p>
<p>Harry didn't get a wink of sleep that night as he was admittedly unsettled by the unexpected and malicious attack.</p>
<p>It was unclear whether the attacker had intended to actually hurt himself or Draco, but the culprit's intentions were only half the battle; whether they were indeed targeting the Gryffindor or Slytherin, the grim truth was that both of them had fallen victim to a vicious attack within a matter of weeks.</p>
<p>It was a guessing game that would surely drive Harry mad. He was slowly wasting time away in the Hospital Wing while biting back the urge to flee so that he could continue his investigation. He had many outlets that could help him come to some form of conclusion; the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map were in his possession for a <em>reason</em>, after all.</p>
<p>Harry's thoughts were interrupted as his ears perked up at Hermione reprimanding Draco.</p>
<p>"Don't you remember <em>anything </em>from last night?" she scolded. "Oh, honestly Draco!"</p>
<p>Draco lounged on the chair beside Harry with his heels kicked up against the bed. "Why are you getting frustrated with <em>me</em>?" he defensively sneered at Hermione. "I'm the victim here!"</p>
<p>"Actually, Malfoy," Harry piped up, unable to hold back his own building irritation. "I'd wager to say that <em>I</em> am the victim in this situation. I'd happily switch positions with you, if you'd like?"</p>
<p>"You have a flair for the dramatics, Potter," Draco dismissed with the flick of his wrist. "You look perfectly healthy to me."</p>
<p>Hermione impatiently squeezed her eyes shut. "<em>Stop it</em>!" she harshly reprimanded. "The both of you."</p>
<p>Draco scowled at her, consumed in confusion as to why she was so was getting so agitated with him. "Based off the way you're acting, Granger, I must have been acting like a right git last night," he prompted. Similar to how he had handled Poppy earlier, his presumptuous comment was fueled off curiosity in an attempt to gain further information.</p>
<p>Ginny squeezed her body onto the empty side of Harry's bed while stroking his hair in contemplation. She had also picked up on Hermione's shortened fuse that had only seemed to diminish since her meeting with McGonagall and Draco this morning.</p>
<p>There must have been <em>something</em> revealed during their meeting that was irking the Gryffindor more than she was putting on.</p>
<p>"You were acting perfectly normal," Ginny confidently informed Draco. For whatever reason, she actually felt <em>sorry</em> for the clueless idiot. She could only imagine the amount of frustration she would be facing if she were in his shoes.</p>
<p>"It's probably best that you don't remember dirty dancing with Filch, anyway," Harry mockingly noted. "Wildly embarrassing."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes widened as Ginny sent a scathing look to Harry. "Oh, will you <em>shut it</em>, already?" she warned. "There's no need for you to sprinkle misinformation for selfish entertainment, Harry."</p>
<p>"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Harry complained. "I'm <em>bored,</em> being held prisoner here."</p>
<p>"Better than being held as a prisoner of death," his girlfriend reminded him.</p>
<p>"I'll have you know that I'm perfectly well behaved unlike this dunce over here," Draco continued to defend himself.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes in response while stroking Ginny's back with his fingers. Ginny's gaze returned to Hermione, noticing that her body language had visibly stiffened. Hermione tightly wrapped her arms around herself while staring at the ground to hide the melancholy expression on her face.</p>
<p>In that moment, Ginny was struck with the realization of her friend's frustrations.</p>
<p>Draco didn't remember <em>anything</em> from last night; meaning, his rendezvous with Hermione while investigating Jade. But if the Head Girl didn't cut to the chase and inform the Head Boy of every detail from the evening prior, she would only be torturing herself in the end.</p>
<p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione as she gestured her head toward Draco. She wordlessly conveyed the message that she needed to start communicating with him if they were going to gain any progress in both their professional and personal relationships.</p>
<p>Hermione sent her friend a look of warning while sternly shaking her head.</p>
<p>Of course, Ginny wasn't having any of it, and decided to take the matter into her own hands. "You two are already having rows like an old married couple," she suggestively prompted. "And you've <em>barely</em> just had your first couple of snogs.."</p>
<p>"How does <em>she</em> know about our kiss in the library?" Draco slowly asked Hermione. "Weasleditz, of all people?"</p>
<p>"The library?" Ginny asked, deciding to ignore the newest spin on her last name. "Who said anything about the library?"</p>
<p>Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he sent a pointed look to Hermione.</p>
<p>Harry reclined in the hospital bed with arms folded behind his head, basking in the free entertainment with a bemused expression.</p>
<p>"There's something else," Hermione hesitantly noted while turning to Draco. "Can we.." Her voice trailed off as she met the expectant eyes of Harry and Ginny. Standing to her feet, she extended an arm toward Draco who silently glared at her hand. "A word, please?" she asked with tactful fragility.</p>
<p>Hermione was aware that she had been handling the Slytherin unfairly. She was unintentionally expressing her inner frustrations with herself and deflecting them onto Draco. And as much as she resented Ginny in the moment for persuading the uncomfortable situation, she was grateful to have a reason to get the conversation over with already.</p>
<p>Draco shrugged his shoulders while pushing his foot against the bed and scooting his chair back. He then shoved his hands in his pockets while following Hermione out of the room.</p>
<p>"If only I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation," Harry noted as he watched them exit.</p>
<p>"Maybe Malfoy <em>was</em> right," Ginny reprimanded disapprovingly. "You certainly <em>do</em> have a flair for the dramatics."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco perched himself against the wall in the corridor outside of the Hospital Wing. The door closed beside them as he expectantly raised his eyebrows at Hermione, waiting for her to either shout at him or finally confess what was bothering her so badly.</p>
<p>"I apologize for being so.." Hermione's eyes wandered as she took pause. ".. uptight."</p>
<p>Draco demanded firm eye contact despite the feeling that she would rather do anything but. "Go on," he slowly encouraged. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Based off another moment of silence he hesitantly added, "Can it?"</p>
<p>"We shared a kiss at the party last night," she finally confessed.</p>
<p>Draco was instantly alleviated to find that he hadn't acted out of order or, as Harry cruelly taunted, participated in a sexual dance with the groundskeeper.</p>
<p>Hermione continued to explain how she and Draco had followed Jade and Faye, and her method of deflection by kissing him so as to not come across as suspicious.</p>
<p>"In a moment of spontaneity, I found it best to implement a diversion," she concluded.</p>
<p>"<em>That's </em>what you've been so upset about?" he impulsively questioned. "All of this tension over a silly little kiss?" He instantly regretted his comment as Hermione's posture deflated. "I didn't mean it like that," he quickly added. "I just meant-"</p>
<p>"It's fine," she deflected, forcing a smile as her eyes lightly watered in embarrassment. "I'm aware it was rather frivolous."</p>
<p>Draco carefully thought out his next few words in respect to the sensitivity of the situation. He felt a resounding desire to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but had already unintentionally mishandled the topic and didn't want to scare her away more than he already had.</p>
<p>Hermione's response over his inability to remember her affections was telling. She was a woman who didn't outwardly expose her feelings so easily, and when she did, it was presumably difficult to have to put them into words.</p>
<p>Resorting to humor to break the ice, Draco casually deflected, "Care to reenact it, then?" He was happy to find that his cheeky commentary successfully broke the barrier and made her smile.</p>
<p>"Perhaps another time," she replied.</p>
<p>The door to the Hospital Wing swung open as Ginny strode through the door way. "Erm.. sorry," she noted while purposefully avoiding eye contact. "Didn't mean to interrupt."</p>
<p>"Where are you running off to?" Draco asked.</p>
<p>"To the quidditch pitch," she replied. "Harry insisted that I free up a moment for myself; we have a game against Slytherin next week and I'd like to sharpen up my skills."</p>
<p>"I'll walk with you," Draco offered before sending Hermione a kind, departing smile. "We'll continue this conversation later?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head, alleviated to be freed of the conversation herself. "And where will you be?"</p>
<p>"Doing something I should have a long time ago," he replied while gesturing a hand for Ginny to take the lead down the corridor. "I'll be having a word with Theodore."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Interrogation, Fight, and Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade breezed down the chamber leading up to the Headmistress' office while anxiously glancing over her shoulders. She wasn't expecting anyone in particular, but the amount of paranoia she was experiencing couldn't be overseen by logic.</p>
<p>She took pause outside of the door while tucking her long black hair behind her ear and using both palms to flatten her skirt. She then curled her index finger and lightly tapped it against the surface upon entering.</p>
<p>The Headmistress' quarters held a plethora of portraits, each one of them moving in a lifelike manner, as they observed her with visible scrutiny. Above the desk was one of the late Professor Dumbledore, closely inspecting Jade's arrival down his long, crooked nose.</p>
<p>The Headmistress stood from behind the desk in greeting. "Jade," she acknowledged. "Thank you for your prompt arrival."</p>
<p>"Minerva," Jade replied with a polite bow. "You wished to speak with me?"</p>
<p>"That I did."</p>
<p>Jade didn't know what to do with her body, so she resorted to simply folding her arms behind her back while waiting for the Headmistress to give her next move.</p>
<p>McGonagall slowly approached her with poise. Her gaze remained steadfast on the head of Slytherin, dissolving Jade to a critical state of intimidation. The Headmistress proceeded to match the body language of her colleague, elegantly folding her arms behind her back as she came toe to toe.</p>
<p>"To the business at hand," McGonagall began. "It has been brought to my attention that you have been practicing an illegal method upon my students. Explain yourself."</p>
<p>"It isn't how it seems," Jade promptly pleaded, her composed demeanor diminishing with her tone. "I was only trying to help-"</p>
<p>"Help is subjective, Jade," McGonagall reprimanded. "I daresay you <em>are </em>aware that the use of Legilimency without consent faces the highest punishment."</p>
<p>Jade hesitantly nodded her head.</p>
<p>"First, I ask of you to reveal your reasoning for infiltrating the minds of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," McGonagall guided the conversation.</p>
<p>"I aimed to find the culprit of the first attack."</p>
<p>"As predicted," the Headmistress noted. "However, must I remind you that Mr. Malfoy was the victim of the Cruciatus curse, while Mr. Potter was the one to save his life based off the heroic act of catching him mid-air?" she questioned with hinted warning. "Perhaps I should rephrase my inquiry; what were your intentions of <em>specifically </em>infiltrating the minds of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>With a deep sigh, Jade interlaced her fingers in front of herself while shutting her eyes in contemplation. "I suppose I had overlapping motives," she admitted as her eyes reopened. "I simultaneously gathered information on Severus who I never had the opportunity of knowing on an intimate level."</p>
<p>"I'm listening," McGonagall pressed.</p>
<p>"Through Harry and Draco's memories, I was able to come to an understanding that Severus held a paternal relationship with the both of them. A tumultuous relationship in the least, yet impactful."</p>
<p>"Indeed."</p>
<p>"I was eager to experience the softer side of my older brother that I never knew existed," Jade continued. "Although Severus heavily relied on methods of intimidation, he viewed his students as his own; I can see that now. Speaking quite candidly, I envied the relationships that Draco and Harry held with him."</p>
<p>McGonagall tilted her head to the side while maintaining firm eye contact. Her wordlessness caused Jade to continue her explanation.</p>
<p>"I became trigger-happy, Minerva," Jade admitted, her voice cracking with grief. "I desperately sook a relationship with my brother that was void from my adolescence, and I had the components to experience it right beneath my nose."</p>
<p>"Those components that you refer to are my students," McGonagall firmly reminder her. "They are human beings, Jade."</p>
<p>"I suppose you could say that I utilized Harry and Draco as a memory scrap book of sorts," Jade defeatedly concluded. "I understand now the level of selfishness I've exhibited. However, I strongly believe that I was able to assist Draco in working out his issues of trauma; I provided him with a sleeping draught to ease his relentless nightmares."</p>
<p>"Speaking of such, a powerful sleeping draught was administered to the seventh year Slytherins last evening," McGonagall prompted. "Do you know anything about this?"</p>
<p>Jade's eyebrows furrowed as she viciously shook her head. "I had no idea."</p>
<p>"Curious, indeed." McGonagall's demeanor was not telling in the least; it was obvious that she had years of practice in holding her inner emotions close to her chest. "Nonetheless, I am now giving you the opportunity to explain why you have continued to enforce your.. <em>gifts..</em> upon the Slytherin house with such diligence."</p>
<p>Jade anxiously toyed with her hands with a sigh. "I was admittedly intrigued by the power dynamic between the Slytherins and their oppositional houses," she explained. "Draco's memories of the quidditch match revealed Gregory's patronization of his past, and how his friends in Slytherins greatly looked down upon him due to his non-linear behavior. They frowned upon him for standing up for what was right, and he became a target to be loathed. In the same event, he was hit by the Cruciatus curse from someone who was within reach; to me, this draws the conclusion that it was someone from the Slytherin house."</p>
<p>"So you believe, based off a simple exchange of words between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle, that it was one of their own who attacked him?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I do," Jade was eager to reply. "Many of the Slytherins were aligned with the other side during the War. It has only been five months since these events, and there are presumably a handful of students who have not changed their ways. And then when someone such as Draco has a change of heart and decides to go against the grain, it only makes sense that some would not take to that kindly. I initially believed it to be Gregory based off the malicious words that he used, but after a thorough administration of <em>Prior Incantatem</em>, it did not suffice."</p>
<p>McGonagall raised a silencing hand while quickly putting a halt to her confession. "As you see, I am disinterested of your blind accusations without the support of tangible evidence."</p>
<p>"Then perhaps you'll be interested about the whereabouts of that elf you provided at the beginning of term?" Jade quickly diverted with increased, noticeable irritation. "Faye goes missing more times often than not, and I've found her wandering certain corridors that have little explanation."</p>
<p>"And would you like to give an example?"</p>
<p>"I found her last week wandering the seventh floor at the top of a staircase that was seemingly vacant," she explained. "Faye appeared as though she was touching the walls, as if to feel its energy. I understand how silly this must sound in retrospect."</p>
<p>McGonagall had gone noticeably silent, processing her colleague's words. "Anything else on Faye?"</p>
<p>"I suppose you could call it a gut reaction," Jade concluded.</p>
<p>"I must inform you that a gut reaction is <em>not</em> sufficient in regards to such serious accusations surrounding the Slytherins and a trusted house elf that I provided for your safety," McGonagall concluded. "Accordingly, you will be relieved of Faye's services, and will no longer carry the burden."</p>
<p>Jade gave clear eye contact while hesitantly asking, "How do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I am relieving you of your positioning from the school," McGonagall explained. "I ask of you to clear out your office immediately, and book your trip back to wherever you came from."</p>
<p>"You're making a grave mistake," Jade delicately warned. "I've gotten so close to solving the case; you have to believe me, Minerva!"</p>
<p>"On the contrary, I do not have to do anything you ask of me."</p>
<p>Jade's throat constricted and her eyes flooded with tears. "I've finally found my purpose here at Hogwarts," she fretted. "I deeply apologize for going behind your back and going about a manner that some may deduce as unjust. However, it was harmless and my intentions were pure."</p>
<p>"I won't hear any more of it," McGonagall concluded. "This is good bye, Jade."</p>
<p>Upon Jade's exit, she paused at the doorway and halted in contemplation. Turning to McGonagall with a contrasting expression from prior, vindictive instead of submissive, she boldly demanded firm eye contact.</p>
<p>"Although I am forever resentful of the dishonest manner in which I handled my powers, I don't regret the action in the least. Some of the students displayed overt compliance, allowing myself to explore their recollections, while others appeared to encompass the ability to alter their memories."</p>
<p>"And would you like to reveal which students have been able to uphold such a gift?" McGonagall decided to call her bluff.</p>
<p>"We may not see eye to eye, Minerva, but I've always held a great respect surrounding your methods of handling <em>your</em> students," Jade enunciated with eloquence. "It is no longer my duty."</p>
<p>McGonagall remained stubbornly content on her decision, deciding to no longer entertain the previous Head of Slytherin's allegations. Surely Jade would be willing to pull out any stops by a manner of deflection. Up until this point, she had exhibited desperate methods of reasoning to explain her irresponsible actions, and the Headmistress was disinterested in prolonging the conversation more than it had already gone.</p>
<p>Gesturing a rigid arm toward the door, McGonagall suggestively raised her eyebrows. Jade gave one last pointed look to the Headmistress before following the nonverbal guidance and storming down the corridor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After accompanying Ginny on her route to the quidditch pitch, Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room. It was his first stop in the hopes of tracking down the proclaimed new leader of the serpent house. His assumptions had proven to be successful, as he was pleased to find Theodore seated at one of the emerald couches with Pansy perched on his lap.</p>
<p>"All right, Draco?" Theodore greeted, the flames of the fireplace illuminating his facial features. "Care to join us?"</p>
<p>"Actually, I wished to have a word with you," Draco replied with a telling glare in Pansy's direction. "<em>Alone</em>."</p>
<p>Theodore concurrently tapped Pansy on the bottom and nudged her off his lap. She gave an averted glance in Draco's direction before sauntering toward Millicent across the room.</p>
<p>Theodore gave a bored yawn while lodging his elbows against the arm rests and interlacing his fingers. "You wished to speak with me, Head Boy?" he asked with a rotten smile.</p>
<p>Draco didn't waste any time beating around the bush or relying on the opportunity to bring up the controversial topic. "The Firewhisky from last night," he began in a low tone. "What did you do to it?"</p>
<p>"I didn't do <em>anything</em> to it, you prat," Theodore forcefully lashed back, sounding outright offended over the accusation. "What would be the fun in blacking out during Halloween?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what your true depiction of <em>fun</em> is," Draco replied. "Perhaps drugging your mates would be equally as fulfilling. Or, taking <em>me</em> down so I'm finally out of your way to take over Slytherin."</p>
<p>"It doesn't require your physical takedown to reign supreme over the Slytherins," Theodore confidently replied. "You successfully managed to do so yourself when you decided to align yourself with Potter and those obnoxious Gryffindors. May as well exchange your robes for those unsightly red and gold ones while you're at it."</p>
<p>Draco dramatically rolled his eyes while drifting back into a prolonged glare.</p>
<p>"You've simply lost your ways, Draco," Theodore persisted with an emphasized tone of mocked pity. "But despite your nauseating allegiance to the Gryffindors, I have confidence that there is still a shred of self-respect beneath it all."</p>
<p>"There are some of us who are actually interested in mending the relationships they've wronged," Draco replied with mindful maintenance over his rising temper. "I understand that the phenomenon is difficult to understand for someone such as yourself."</p>
<p>Theodore lunged forward in his seat while digging his fingertips into the arm rests. "Regardless of the rubbish you and that old hag McGonagall are trying to preach about interhouse relationships, there will <em>always</em> be two sides," he declared. "The War may be over, but the lines in the sand can't be undrawn. We stood on the battlefield opposite of those you now bow down to. These same people imprisoned your father, for Merlin's sake!"</p>
<p>"And imprisoned he should remain," Draco coolly replied. "It's my responsibility to weed out people like him; people like <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>"All they had to do was stick a Head Boy badge on your robes, and now it's your destiny to save the wizarding world, is it?" Theodore chuckled while shaking his head. "You've just decided to tuck your tail between your legs and sit upon command to these traitors?"</p>
<p>"Be careful, Theo," Draco warned through narrowed eyes. "Your mask is slipping."</p>
<p>As though Theodore had taken his words into account, he smoothly reclined in the seat while taking a deep breath. "There is no mask to hide behind, Draco, as I am <em>not </em>the one who tampered with the Firewhisky."</p>
<p>"The last thing I remember from last night was our conversation in the common room," Draco persistently pointed out. "It was <em>your </em>flask."</p>
<p>"If you recall, I drank the Firewhisky right in front of you," Theodore sneered. "We <em>all</em> did."</p>
<p>"Apparently Goyle didn't," Draco noted. "He was able to recollect the events of the evening; he was the one who informed McGonagall of Longbottom.. rather, <em>yourself</em>, seeing as you were under the Polyjuice potion."</p>
<p>"I'm resoundingly flattered by your accusations of misconduct," Theodore chided. "Though I must ask, just <em>where</em> exactly would I find the time and patience to brew a Polyjuice potion?"</p>
<p>To this, Draco didn't have a counterstatement, as he hadn't allowed himself the time to consider the simplistic rebuttal.</p>
<p>Polyjuice potions obligated a great amount of maintenance and stealth that also required an extract of the person who was aimed to be transformed. The arduous difficulty of hiding a cauldron and stealing of Neville's hair didn't <em>necessarily</em> add up for Theodore to implement.</p>
<p>But that didn't mean that he was going to let him off so easily.</p>
<p>"Even <em>if</em> it wasn't you who was under the Polyjuice potion," Draco reflected. "Someone tampered with that Firewhisky, and I have confidence that you at the very least helped assist in the plan."</p>
<p>Theodore's upper lip twitched, and a series of daggers expelled from his eyes at Draco. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and his breathing had visibly heightened in exasperation.</p>
<p>"I've grown rather <em>bored</em> of this façade you're carrying on, thinking you can just run around accusing me of a heinous crime I never committed," Theodore warned. "It was <em>obviously </em>Jade. Granger was competent enough to come to that conclusion; she said it herself in the library yesterday."</p>
<p>"Jade may be a dodgy individual, but she's not a murderer."</p>
<p>"And I am?" Theodore chortled. "You're in denial, mate."</p>
<p>"Alright, then," Draco calmly replied. "What's the last thing you remember from last night? Humor me, Theo."</p>
<p>"Having a shag with Parkinson," Theodore gloated with a wide grin as he pointed a finger across the room where she and Millicent tended to their homework. "She's rather talented in bed, that bird."</p>
<p>"Your attempts at making me jealous over Pansy won't work," Draco impatiently pointed out. "I've found myself in a much more fitting relationship."</p>
<p>"What, with Granger?" Theodore taunted, his lips curling at the sides. "It's obvious, isn't it? She doesn't have <em>actual </em>feelings for you. How could she?"</p>
<p>Draco grit his teeth while scowling at his counterpart. Although he had spent a substantial amount of time preparing for the many hurtles Theodore would presumably throw at him, especially surrounding Hermione, it was still a sensitive topic that he held close to his heart.</p>
<p>"Despite your alleged change of heart, you're a former Death Eater," Theodore continued. "You're the reason many of Granger's friends are dead."</p>
<p>"I didn't kill <em>anyone</em>."</p>
<p>"But you greatly assisted," he persisted. "Shall I remind you that the reason the Death Eaters even got into the castle to kill Dumbledore was through the Vanishing Cabinet that you spent the entirety of our sixth year repairing? You consciously made the decision to join the organization and defy your little friends here at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"What would <em>you</em> have done if Voldemort threatened to have your mother killed if you didn't comply?" Draco aggressively prompted above a whisper.</p>
<p>"My mother <em>was </em>killed," Theodore retorted. "Despite my father being highly praised as one of the Dark Lord's most devout followers."</p>
<p>Draco's expression softened, momentarily feeling a bit sorry for his housemate. But this didn't change his motive of seeking answers and wouldn't allow Theodore to manipulate him based off sympathy.</p>
<p>Theodore's eyes appeared to light up as he prompted, "Speaking of mummy; how do you reckon she'll react when she finds out you've been running around snogging that Mudblood?"</p>
<p>Draco dryly swallowed while doing his best to avoid falling victim to Theodore's continued methods of taunting and manipulation. He had subconsciously neglected the controversial topic surrounding his relationship with Hermione, and the undeniable unsettling sensation it gave to be so drawn to a woman he previously viewed as lesser than. Narcissa would surely disapprove, he predicted, but that didn't dissipate the growing infatuation he held for the Head Girl.</p>
<p>"Are you planning on bringing Granger home to mummy and daddy over Christmas?" Theodore continued, taking Draco's silence as another moment of opportunity to take a jab at him. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Daddy's locked up in Azkaban, probably getting the soul sucked out of him as we speak."</p>
<p>"Precisely why I decided not to take the same path as my father," Draco impatiently explained. "And as far as my mother in concerned, she would be perfectly content with her son's happiness even if it goes against her beliefs."</p>
<p>"You've turned into a real sap," Theodore patronized. "It's bloody <em>cute, </em>really."</p>
<p>"Don't call me cute," Draco snapped. He was quickly losing control over his patience, and even more so over his growing anger. Just one more jab at him, and he'd surely lose his temper.</p>
<p>"<em>Have you ever found yourself daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss me</em>?" Theodore mercilessly mocked, mirroring Draco's comments to Hermione from the library. Theodore continued to act out the scene, puckering his lips and closing his eyes while leaning toward him.</p>
<p>Draco momentarily blacked out in a similar manner to the evening prior. But this time, he hadn't been drugged and it was solely fueled off an overwhelming surge of anger.</p>
<p>After yanking Theodore by the front of his robes and tearing him from his seat, Draco sucker punched him across the face. As Theodore fell back against the chair, his eyes glimmered with entertainment. He then charged his body full force at Draco, knocking him off balance as they tumbled to the ground.</p>
<p>Theodore mounted him as he repeatedly punched Draco in retaliation that bloodied his face instantly. Draco growled while forcibly shoving Theodore square against the chest and throwing him back against the ground. The blonde proceeded to throw his fists at him as harsh grunts emitted from his throat.</p>
<p>The students in the room broke into a state of hysteria as they encircled around the pair.</p>
<p>"<em>Stop it!</em>" Pansy shrieked. "<em>Please, stop!</em>"</p>
<p>Ignoring Pansy's pleads, they continued to exhaust their energy while exerting powerful punches and struggling to pin the other down. Standing at approximately the same height and built of the same stature, Draco and Theodore were an equal match of dexterity and vigor. But despite their physical similarities, Draco managed to transmit much more powerful, impactful punches that seemed to deeply disorient his housemate.</p>
<p>While scrambling to their feet, the students backing a step away in hesitation, Draco squared up while dodging the occasional blow.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Theodore stopped in place and dropped his hands as he broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. This successfully stalled his counterpart's actions as Draco momentarily lowered his own fists with a perplexed expression.</p>
<p>Theodore emitted a toothy grin as blood trickled from beneath his nose into his mouth. He then proceeded to slowly clap his hands while taking a gradual step toward the blonde. "I believe that makes this the <em>second</em> time you have physically assaulted me. I may not be the culprit to the attack as you have so boldly accused, but I reckon I just single handedly removed your titles, <em>Head Boy</em>."</p>
<p>Draco sucked in a batch of oxygen while actively attempting to calm his rampant breathing. With a darted gaze, he observed his housemate's disturbingly jubilant demeanor and calculated actions.</p>
<p>"I am pleased to be the one to finally teach you a well-deserved lesson, Draco," Theodore concluded. "Not only overthrowing you as leader of the Slytherins, but your positioning from the school as well. If you aren't careful, I'm coming after Granger next."</p>
<p>The Slytherins surrounding them gasped while exchanging a series of confused looks. Had the rumors in <em>Witch Weekly</em> proven to be true for once? Was Draco Malfoy truly partaking in a love affair with Hermione Granger, of <em>all people</em>?</p>
<p>Draco was seeing red; his vision was blurry, his jaw was clasped painfully shut, and he was lightly shaking with rage.</p>
<p>In fact, he was so disoriented that he hadn't taken notice to the sea of students parting to make way for their previous head of house. Draco's neck snapped in their direction as he met the widened eyes of Jade.</p>
<p>"Speak of the devil!" Theodore boisterously declared.</p>
<p>"I've been relieved of my position," Jade hurriedly spoke to Draco above a whisper, her darted gaze transitioning between himself and Theodore. "I have been asked to evacuate the premises immediately."</p>
<p>"What did I tell you, Draco?" Theodore triumphantly shouted with a grin. "It was Jade all along; I'm glad we could get this all sorted!"</p>
<p>Another resounding gasp flooded the common room as the upper and lower class-men expeditiously whispered to each other in gossip.</p>
<p>Jade sent a telling look to Theodore as if she wrote the book on intimidating glares. If looks could kill, Theodore would have been mangled and beheaded.</p>
<p>Jade placed a firm hand on Draco's back while separating him from Theodore and directing him to the side of the room for privacy. Once they were at a safe distance, she silently forced a folded piece of parchment into Draco's hand. She slowly nodded at him, her eyes gesturing to his pockets, while raising her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"When you're alone," she quietly informed.</p>
<p>Draco was overwhelmed by a concoction of fury and confusion, but managed to nod his head into compliance. His right eye was already swelled and the side of his ribs ached from being punched. He looked down to his swollen fist and shook it before sending one last look of thorough hatred to Theodore.</p>
<p>His housemate came across as though he had never been physically or verbally bothered despite the amount of blood pouring down his face. He nonchalantly walked around the common room with his hands shoved in his pockets while whistling a merry tune.</p>
<p>Resenting the end of his interrogation and the reckless loss of control over his temper, Draco assisted Jade in their exit before making his way to his dormitory for the privacy of reading her departing note.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Restoration of Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Hey! I wasn't able to post last week or the week before, so I decided to upload two chapters a bit early this week. Let me know what you think, and thanks as always for the awesome feedback!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And to those in America, Happy Thanksgiving!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ginny made her way to the quidditch pitch, she spotted one of the Slytherin Chasers already occupying the field.</p>
<p>Blaise was dressed in his quidditch robes and seated atop one the bleachers with his feet dangling over the stadium. His neck craned in observation of the passing students beneath him like a vulture scouting its prey.</p>
<p>Ginny's pace initially slowed with the intention of avoiding Blaise before returning to a normalized momentum. Once she was within eyesight, the Slytherin promptly hopped down from the stands and smoothly swaggered toward her with a delighted expression.</p>
<p>Ginny was left with no choice other than to entertain Blaise's predictable advances. She wasn't in much of the mood to conversate, especially with someone that Harry heavily held a grudge against, but was faced with enduring the pesky situation head on.</p>
<p>"You're looking ravishing as ever, Ginny," Blaise greeted with a charismatic smile. "I was hoping I'd run into you here."</p>
<p>Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Likewise."</p>
<p>"Care to have a pickup game?" he offered while leaning his frame against his broomstick. His gaze had never left Ginny, as though the students passing by had vanished from his point of interest.</p>
<p>"Can't," she casually dismissed while mounting her broom. "I'll be practicing my long shots."</p>
<p>Blaise promptly created a barricade in front of her, disabling her from taking off. "Brilliant," he replied as though they had come to some form of agreement. "I'll help assist."</p>
<p>"Care to explain why you're offering mentorship when we have a game against you next week?"</p>
<p>"Like I haven't before?" he pointed out. "Our little play dates have become some of the times that I look forward to most. What makes today any different?"</p>
<p>"They aren't <em>dates</em>," she felt obligated to clarify.</p>
<p>"Besides, from the little amount of attention I paid to McGonagall at the start-of-term feast, I believe it was her general objective to implement interhouse relationships," he blatantly ignored her comment. "What's the harm in helping out a fellow athlete from Gryffindor who has such potential?"</p>
<p>Ginny lightly smiled at the compliment. But inwardly, she wasn't buying the gratuitous façade that Blaise was selling.</p>
<p>"Where's your friend Theodore?" she asked as casually as possible. "I assume he'd want to practice for the upcoming game as well."</p>
<p>"Despite popular belief, myself and Theo are not obligated to do everything in pairs," he dismissed. "I don't know where he is."</p>
<p>"And last night?" she asked equally as aloof. "I noticed he wasn't at the Halloween party."</p>
<p>Blaise's eyebrows lowered as his lips pressed into a thin line. "Why did you care to mind?"</p>
<p>"What I meant to say was that I didn't notice <em>either </em>of you there," she quickly recovered with a forced smile. "Of course I would notice if <em>you</em> weren't present; how could I not?"</p>
<p>In order for Blaise to be complaint and not on the offense, Ginny was required to make it seem as though her point of interest was focused upon him, and him only. But beneath it all, her motive was to investigate Theodore specifically; Draco had shared how the Slytherin assertively positioned himself as leader of the Slytherins with no intention other than to knock the blonde down a few pegs.</p>
<p>If she was going to gain further information on Theodore through Blaise, his best friend and confidant, she would have to handle the situation strategically.</p>
<p>Blaise's eyes bore into hers with a heightened level of intensity; it gave her the sensation that he was unwelcomingly peering into her soul. "We didn't want to attend that <em>silly</em> party," he scoffed. "Nonetheless, I can't recall anything from last night."</p>
<p>"Probably for the best," she dismissed.</p>
<p>Without wasting another moment for speculation, Ginny waved a hand toward herself as she kicked off from the ground. Blaise was quick on her trail as they ascended into autumn grey skies.</p>
<p>Once they reached playing level, the Slytherin illustrated flashy moves with the presumable intention of impressing her. But the Gryffindor's attention was anywhere else; she solemnly hovered in place while gazing off into the distance.</p>
<p>Blaise yanked the front of his broomstick toward himself while pulling himself into a backwards loop. As he zoomed toward her he shouted, "All right, Ginny?"</p>
<p>"Never better," she distantly replied.</p>
<p>"Something on your mind?"</p>
<p>"Where shall I begin?" she prompted with a sigh. "My boyfriend's in the Hospital Wing, and I'm somehow supposed to concentrate on quidditch? It's selfish, really."</p>
<p>"Not in the least," he eased. "Besides, it was Potter's own fault for being poisoned. I've come to find that life's a game of chess, really. It's advantageous to always think two steps ahead."</p>
<p>Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at him, her hair blowing in the wind as she floated in place. "How did you know Harry was poisoned?" she suspiciously questioned. "I thought you didn't remember anything from last night."</p>
<p>"Are we <em>not</em> attending the same school?" Blaise chuckled. "Word spreads around here faster than Fiendfyre."</p>
<p>"And you're <em>really</em> blaming Harry for falling victim to something he had zero control over?"</p>
<p>"Not necessarily," he back peddled. "However, there are some of us who possess a greater knowledge of their surroundings."</p>
<p>Blaise cracked a charming smile, complimenting his dark and handsome features. His deep brown eyes drank in her appearance while slowly scanning her facial features.</p>
<p>Ginny felt her cheeks flush out of outright discomfort.</p>
<p>She had always found the Slytherin attractive, albeit conceited like the rest of them, but never entertained the idea. She was a loyal Gryffindor at heart, and an even more devoted girlfriend. But she also wasn't one to distance herself from the other students based off their gender or the house they belonged in.</p>
<p>Blaise's eyes maliciously glinted while quietly noting, "Self-awareness is key in seeking what they want, after all."</p>
<p>"And just what, exactly, do <em>you</em> want?"</p>
<p>"I'm looking at it," he replied without pause. "I've always been unequivocally drawn to you, Ginny, despite its controversial implications."</p>
<p>"Harry is my boyfriend," Ginny firmly shot down. "You <em>are</em> aware of this, seeing as you enjoy trash talking him into oblivion."</p>
<p>"Let's just say that Potter and myself couldn't be more different," he smoothly replied. "Potter's impulsive, careless, and lacks self-awareness. This is probably the reason as to why he constantly finds himself at the center of trouble. He also possesses an <em>astounding</em> sense of self entitlement as though the wizarding world revolves around him."</p>
<p>"And you don't?" she forcefully laughed. "You have quite the sizeable ego with the amount of arrogance you carry on."</p>
<p>"Confidence," he corrected her. "Something that that boyfriend of yours severely lacks. Although Potter's Invisibility Cloak was able to hide his physical form while spying on us recently, it doesn't encompass the ability to mask his insecurities and jealousy surrounding yourself."</p>
<p>"Harry may have his jealousy issues, but he trusts me."</p>
<p>Although Ginny truly believed her defenses, the Slytherin was exemplifying an effective measure of slowly working his way into her mind and making her question herself. The inflicted confusion was offsetting her ability to respond in the fierce manner that she had grown accustomed to.</p>
<p>"I, on the other hand, am able to identify when the woman I desire is mutually invested," Blaise continued with a telling look in her direction.</p>
<p>Ginny's jaw dropped in shock before clasping her mouth shut. Up until this point she had been in denial over Blaise's romantic interests despite Harry's concerns.</p>
<p>What was equally perplexing was the fact that the stoic Slytherin was generally taciturn; Blaise had the tendency to fall behind the scenes in comparison to his strongly opinionated housemates such as Draco and Theodore.</p>
<p>Not only was this the most Ginny had ever heard him speak since they began practicing together, but the unconcealed manner in which he was shamelessly wooing her frankly caught her off guard.</p>
<p>While mindfully repressing the scowl from her face, she directed the front of her broom toward the ground. Her robes snapped in the wind as she made a speedy descent.</p>
<p>"Ginny, wait!" Blaise shouted after her. "I suppose I've spoken out of turn."</p>
<p>Ginny groaned as her heels skimmed the grass into a smooth landing. She yanked the padded gloves from off of her arms while wordlessly marching toward the direction of the Gryffindor bleachers.</p>
<p>She made the swift decision to banish the participation of quidditch, and therefore from the company Blaise, while continuing her journey back to the castle. The hasty footsteps that followed gave her the audible cue that the Slytherin had touched down shortly thereafter.</p>
<p>A draft of wind howled past her ears as she made her way beneath the shadows of the stands.</p>
<p>Blaise jogged after her and tightly gripped his fingers around her wrist while stopping her in place. "I've upset you, haven't I?"</p>
<p>Ginny spun on her heels while lodging her broomstick against the grass. "In order to upset me, I'd have to actually care."</p>
<p>"But you <em>do</em> care, don't you?" he daringly pointed out while taking another stride toward her. "Potter has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want you around me, and yet here I am, blessed by your presence once more."</p>
<p>Ginny remained tactfully silent while maintaining firm eye contact. It was blaringly obvious that she was tryingto get <em>out </em>of his presence, but the Slytherin was making it unabashedly clear that he wasn't going to let her get away so easily.</p>
<p>Thinking quickly on her feet, Ginny came to the consensus that she would continue to endure his company beneath a hidden motive. There was a strong inclination and a gut reaction to ride out Blaise's antics despite her discomfort. More than ever, it felt like the perfect opportunity to test the waters while continuing her own manners of investigation.</p>
<p>"Where are you headed off to?"</p>
<p>"To the library," she lied. "Actually, I could use a few pointers on my potions homework. Care to give me a hand?"</p>
<p>Blaise's eyes illuminated with a mixture of desire and mischief, visibly pleased to find an excuse to prolong their alone time. "I would be honored," he replied. "I happen to be taking my N.E.W.T.'s in the course this year."</p>
<p>"Brilliant," she replied with a disingenuous smile. "Shall we get going, then?" While turning on her heels, she drew in a deep breath to combat the nerves she was experiencing.</p>
<p>"Which subject are you lot on?"</p>
<p>Ginny bit her lower lip, her vision lowering to the grass as she pivoted toward him. She could feel her pulse thumping in her throat and a light layer of sweat forming on her skin. Her eyes squeezed shut and then reopened as she confidently declared, "Polyjuice potions."</p>
<p>Blaise's eyes instantly narrowed as he suspiciously noted, "That was taught in our second year."</p>
<p>Ginny felt her heart skip a beat while innocently shrugging. "I could use a refresher."</p>
<p>"My assistance will be of no use," he replied with a swift depletion to his friendly façade.</p>
<p>Ginny relied on the method of stroking her counterpart's ego while maintaining a consistent objective of investigation. "That's unfortunate," she sighed. "I must admit, I was expecting more from someone with such an innate gift in the subject."</p>
<p>Blaise's jaw clenched as his gaze transitioned to her body with pause. He examined her neck, the curvatures of her chest and hips, and back again. Every moment that Ginny allowed him to contemplate her motives, the more control she lost. She opened up her mouth to say something but had come up short.</p>
<p>"Y'know, Ginny," Blaise irritably chided. "I don't appreciate being involved in your little games."</p>
<p>"Games?" she asked as aloofly as possible. "I don't know what you're talking about.."</p>
<p>"Someone was Polyjuiced as Longbottom last night and the Slytherins are being closely watched," he warned while assertively breaking her personal space. "As much as I cherish our time spent together, it isn't worth strengthening my case as a suspect to the attacks."</p>
<p>Ginny shuddered as she found herself toe to toe with the Slytherin. "Why would you be suspected?"</p>
<p>Blaise's line of vision flickered over her shoulder, and his pupils widened, causing her to glance behind herself.</p>
<p>Jade was walking at an accelerated pace across the field, almost into a light jog, with a briefcase in each hand. Her chin was held high and she neglected to look in their direction concealed beneath the bleachers as she passed by.</p>
<p>"Looks like she's been sacked," Ginny noted with genuine intrigue.</p>
<p>Blaise's hands turned into clenched fists at his sides as his gaze remained steadfast on the Gryffindor.</p>
<p>With a reluctant glance in his direction, she hesitantly questioned, "Are you all right?"</p>
<p>"In order for Jade to be let go from the school, that means that <em>someone</em> ran their mouths about the interrogative manner in which she has been handling the Slytherins. I am assured that Theo and myself have remained tight lipped over the matter." His eyes threateningly devoured Ginny while adding, "I told you that piece of information surrounding Jade in confidence, <em>Weasley</em>."</p>
<p>"And in confidence it remains," she continued to lie. "I have no reason to betray your trust."</p>
<p>Blaise's eyes narrowed while maintaining a skeptic glare. "For a moment there, you actually had me convinced," he sighed. "Your mini interrogation over Theo, nonsense questions in regards to Polyjuice potions, and now, the revelation that Jade has been fired over something that I only told <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Ginny sucked in a strained breath as her gaze fell to the ground. "You're making assumptions. We don't know the true reason as to why Jade was fired. If anything, Draco must have said something," she deflected while unconsciously reaching for her wand in her robes. The Slytherin swiftly gripped her hand, stopping her in place. "What are you doing, Blaise?"</p>
<p>He slowly withdrew her wand from her pocket while wrapping his fingers around each side, making a motion that he was about to snap it in half.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't!</em>" she shrieked. "Please!"</p>
<p>Blaise cackled in an eerie manner that raised the hair on the back of her neck. "Now, now, Ginny. I won't break your wand. I just don't see much of a use at the moment."</p>
<p>Ginny swallowed dryly while slowly putting one foot behind the other. With each step, Blaise matched her movement while closing in on her. She felt her back align with one of the metal poles from beneath the bleachers as her breath hitched in her throat.</p>
<p>"All can be forgiven," Blaise offered with a malicious grin. "We can forget that this little conversation ever happened.."</p>
<p>Ginny felt her stomach churn as he forced her into a tight hug. The bone crushing embrace emitted a struggled groan from the depths of her throat. "Let go of me," she weakly instructed, her voice muffled against his shoulder while shimmying beneath his unforgiving grasp.</p>
<p>"I've frankly lost my patience," he whispered with his lips pressed against her ear. "You've left me with no option other than to show you first hand that it is <em>me </em>who you are meant to be with. <em>Not </em>Potter."</p>
<p>The more Ginny resisted, both verbally and physically, the more unwound Blaise became. The damage to his ego from her continued rejections, and the elevated frustration he was displaying left her in undeniable dangerous territories.</p>
<p>With a momentary relief from his merciless grasp, Blaise held her at an arm's length. His outright displeasure was oozing from the surface and he didn't care to hide behind the mask of kindheartedness any longer.</p>
<p>Ginny's eyes were widened with horror, never leaving his own.</p>
<p>"No need to be embarrassed, Ginny," he eased with a deranged, soothing tone. "It takes a man to put a woman in place every now and again while forcing them to see what's been right beneath their nose the entire time."</p>
<p>Ginny didn't know what upset her more; the fact that her competency as a woman was being slandered, or the fact that she was being both physically and metaphorically backed into a corner.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor was a proud woman who normally had the confidence to defend herself when being spoken down to, but was also keen enough to recognize when it wasn't worth compromising her wellbeing by standing up for herself.</p>
<p>It happened quicker than her brain could process; Blaise's fingertips were painfully dug into her waist, his tall frame had her pinned against the railing, and he proceeded to grip her chin while yanking her face upward.</p>
<p>It didn't take another moment of contemplation for Ginny to understand where the harrowing situation was headed.</p><hr/>
<p>After making a prompt exit from the Slytherin common room, Draco made a pit stop at the Prefects' bathroom.</p>
<p>The lounge was accessible for solely Prefects, quidditch captains, and the Head Boy and Head Girl. Due to its exclusivity, the bathroom was a convenient location for him to have a moment of privacy and reflect without the presence of others.</p>
<p>Although Draco did his best to convince himself that he was simply visiting the lounge to wash the blood from his face, there was an underlying motive to seek his ghoulish confidant.</p>
<p>Draco glared at his reflection in the mirror; a black circle had already formed around one of his piercing blue eyes, his lower lip had swollen, and a stream of blood trickled from beneath it. He let out a sigh as he removed one of the provided wash clothes and dampened it underneath the faucet before dabbing it under his chin.</p>
<p>As he continued to scowl at his reflection, he became overwhelmingly resentful over his previous actions.</p>
<p>How had he managed to let Theodore get under his skin to such an extent?</p>
<p>After all, Draco wrote the book on relentlessly taunting his victims through mental intimidation. And yet, here he was; dethroned as leader of the Slytherins, not having gotten an inch closer to solving the attacks, and by the time he stepped foot into the corridor he was certain that McGonagall would have already received word of his tantrum.</p>
<p>But there was more beneath the concern of having his titles revoked.</p>
<p>Perhaps there <em>was</em> a reason why Theodore had succeeded in provoking his inner insecurities which in turn fueled his anger.</p>
<p>Draco's progressing relationship with Hermione was something that he had thus far chosen to take for face value. He had turned a blind eye to the underlying issues that would surely ensue should they continue their romantic endeavors.</p>
<p>They were simply on two separate sides to the spectrum; Draco came from a troubled past of deception and outright malice, while Hermione was the pinnacle of loyalty and fearlessness while standing on the front lines during the War in defense of Hogwarts.</p>
<p>And what did Draco do during the War?</p>
<p>The Slytherin pridefully aligned himself with the opposing side while doing everything in his power to dismantle the school he had called home for the greater part of his life.</p>
<p>It was an unrealistic way of wishful thinking that Hermione would ever <em>truly</em> forgive him for his nefarious actions. As Theodore had stated, Draco had the blood on his hands of many of her friends and fellow classmates.</p>
<p>"<em>Ahem</em>."</p>
<p>Although Draco was expecting Myrtle's company, it never failed to make him flinch whenever her ghostly voice echoed throughout their vacant surroundings.</p>
<p>Myrtle's mostly transparent face appeared in the mirror right beside his. Her expression hardened as she observed the visible signs of violence inflicted upon him. Her voice accelerated as she thundered, "<em>Who did this to you</em>?!"</p>
<p>"Come off it, Myrtle," Draco sighed.</p>
<p>"And just <em>why</em>, exactly, have you gone and gotten yourself beaten up?"</p>
<p>"I didn't get <em>beat up</em>," he sneered. "I got in a few good punches myself."</p>
<p>"If you say so.." Myrtle hummed while extending her arms and twirling toward the ceiling.</p>
<p>On her ascent, Draco took the opportunity of solitude to reach into his pockets and retrieve Jade's note. A chilly breeze engulfed his upper body as Myrtle swooped down over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"What's that you got in your hand?"</p>
<p>"A note," he replied rather coldly. "That I was instructed to read <em>alone</em>."</p>
<p>Myrtle made an audibly <em>humph</em> while crossing her arms. "I can leave you alone, if you'd like.."</p>
<p>"No," Draco replied too quickly for his liking. Shaking his head and clearing his throat he added, "I mean, do whatever you wish."</p>
<p>Myrtle cackled as she continued to levitate across the room, visibly pleased at the blonde's wordless desire to be in her company.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes proceeded to digest the ink written across Jade's note before crumpling it with his hands and carelessly disposing it to the floor. The saturated floor engulfed the parchment with water as he watched it wither.</p>
<p>"What did it say?" Myrtle questioned while hovering above the floor. "<em>Let me see it</em>."</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes while crouching to the ground and retrieving the note. With a forced sigh, he unfolded the note while holding it before Myrtle's ghostly face.</p>
<p>"The seventh floor?" she read as a mischievous grin spread across her lips. "What's this all about? I rather enjoy guessing games."</p>
<p>"Shall I transfer my responsibilities onto yourself, then?" he retorted. "As a mortal, it's become quite tedious playing these 'guessing games' as you call them. I've grown rather bored."</p>
<p>"Boredom, you say?" she scrutinized. "I don't believe it for one second."</p>
<p>Draco glanced at his reflection, observing the defeated grimace on his face. "I am declaring an official and formal resignation," he continued while defensively folding his arms. "I make a poor excuse for a Head Boy, and an even more inadequate investigative figure."</p>
<p>"I'd disagree," Myrtle huffed. "I've spent a great deal of time watching students come and go while stuck here in this castle, and I've never met anyone quite like you, Draco."</p>
<p>Draco gave a dry laugh. "I am flattered that you hold me on such a pedestal, Myrtle, but I believe you are greatly mistaken. It's all a façade at the end of the day; it always has been."</p>
<p>"Look at the state of you!" Myrtle reprimanded. "You're being pathetic!"</p>
<p>"Call it what you wish," he concluded. "It's for the best of the school that I step down."</p>
<p>"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Myrtle thundered, creating a strong breeze of icy air that ruffled Draco's hair.</p>
<p>"For fucks sake, Myrtle!" he shouted while running his fingers through his bangs. "Get off my arse, will you?!"</p>
<p>"You can't give up now," she persistently continued. "I've seen you in much worse states, and I won't have it!"</p>
<p>Draco swallowed back an unwelcome lump in his throat as he heard a voice recite the password to the lounge from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>"<em>Pine Fresh</em>."</p>
<p>The towering door the Prefects' bathroom swung open revealing a particularly bushy haired witch with a Head Girl badge gleaming from her robes.</p>
<p>"I was looking for you," Hermione greeted from a distance. Her gaze transferred to the ghostly figure levitating above Draco's shoulder. "Hello, Myrtle."</p>
<p>"We were in the <em>middle</em> of something," Myrtle possessively heaved. "If you don't mind.."</p>
<p>"Actually, I <em>do</em> mind," Hermione confidently replied with raised brows.</p>
<p>Myrtle growled while leaving Draco's side and soaring through the lounge in a cyclonic motion.</p>
<p>As Hermione rushed toward him, her pace gradually depleted. Her widened eyes darted across his face as she observed the physical repercussions of his fight with Theodore. "<em>What</em> did you do?"</p>
<p>"<em>Me</em>?" Draco impulsively defended. "Right; I may or may not have lost my temper with Theodore."</p>
<p>Hermione pursed her lips in sheer frustration while crossing her arms.</p>
<p>They stood there in a moment of silence, glaring at each other with pause, as she drew her wand and pointed it inches from his face. He continued to stare at her through narrowed eyes as she swiftly erased the wounds from his face.</p>
<p>"Well.." she prompted with a tone of forced optimism. "Did you come to any conclusions, at the very least?"</p>
<p>His lips barely moved as he replied, "I did not."</p>
<p>Hermione swiftly lowered her wand with a perturbed expression. "<em>Honestly</em>, what's gotten into you?"</p>
<p>Draco didn't have a direct answer for her; or more so, wasn't prepared to discuss the explanation.</p>
<p>"What was it that caused you to lose your temper?" she impatiently prodded.</p>
<p>The Slytherin absentmindedly scanned the lounge while watching Myrtle admire the glass stained portrait of a mermaid across from them. While shoving his hands in his pockets, his eyes anywhere other than Hermione, he finally replied, "You."</p>
<p>"<em>Me</em>?"</p>
<p>"Yes, <em>you</em>," he harshly reiterated while claiming eye contact. "Theodore proclaimed that you were too good for me, Granger. He witnessed our kiss in the library and is acutely aware of how much I care for you."</p>
<p>Myrtle made an audible <em>humph</em>, exemplifying her displeasure, as she continued her visual analyzation of the pair atop one of the stalls. "You should be grateful, you know," she hissed at Hermione.</p>
<p>"And I must admit, I'd have to agree with Theo," Draco added, ignoring Myrtle's jealous outburst. "I suppose it wouldn't have cut so deep if I thought otherwise."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyebrows pinched together with the telltale look of pity that Draco thoroughly resented.</p>
<p>But while the Slytherin <em>hated </em>being felt sorry for, the sympathetic examination he was currently enduring incited a newfound sense of vengeance.</p>
<p>It was a sobering realization for Draco; his backbone had been extracted while being resolved to an insecure little boy that he didn't even recognize, all by the likes of Theodore Nott.</p>
<p>Despite the short-lived expression of compassion, Hermione forcefully hit him upside the head with a folded piece of parchment.</p>
<p>Myrtle gasped as Draco shouted, "What the bloody hell what was that for?!"</p>
<p>Hermione docked her fists at her hips while harshly reprimanding, "Oh, <em>snap out of it</em>, will you?"</p>
<p>Draco deeply exhaled, his vision lowering to the ground while rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>The back to back lecture between Myrtle and Hermione was frankly testing his patience. But he was also able to identify that the common denominator was himself acting uncharacteristically weak minded.</p>
<p>"You're Draco <em>bloody</em> Malfoy," Hermione firmly reprimanded with a finger pointed in his face. "Are you truly claiming defeat over some knob head like Theodore who was simply hashing out empty insults?"</p>
<p>"They <em>weren't</em> empty insults," he insisted while waving her hand away. "They had validity to them."</p>
<p>"This isn't the Malfoy that I know," she vivaciously continued. "The Malfoy that <em>I</em> know would seek revenge through intellect, cunning, and outsmarting."</p>
<p>"Mhm!" Myrtle echoed with a nod, appearing to warm up to Hermione more by the second.</p>
<p>The sentiment perked Draco's ears as his gaze slowly transferred between them. It was exactly what he was seeking after all, someone to jumpstart his ambitions, but his unforgiving pride was making the process harder than it needed to be.</p>
<p>"You have such potential," Hermione urged. She winced while hastily adding, "That <em>is</em>, when used correctly.."</p>
<p>Draco smirked at the Head Girl's predictable follow up comment and underhanded warning. He did a casual glance in the mirror, finding that his facial features had naturally lifted.</p>
<p>The verbal affirmations from the supportive women had served as a swift healing component; his grey blue eyes gleamed against the sunlight with a newfound sense of determination and his posture had straightened into full length.</p>
<p>With a deep breath and the roll of his shoulders, the Slytherin smiled at his reflection before turning back to Hermione. "You're right," he confidently declared. In respect to his ghoulish friend, he looked to Myrtle and added, "The <em>both</em> of you."</p>
<p>Myrtle's grin widened like the Cheshire Cat while bashfully stroking her hair.</p>
<p>"What's our next move, then?" he asked Hermione.</p>
<p>"This," she declared while waving the rectangular folded piece of parchment.</p>
<p>Draco raised an eyebrow as he scrutinized, "You've brought.. a blank piece of <em>paper</em> to assist?"</p>
<p>Hermione momentarily glared at him before directing the tip of her wand against the parchment. "<em>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.</em>"</p>
<p>Draco's eyes widened as the enchanted piece of paper flooded with ink. There was a blueprint of the castle, a depiction of the location of each of its inhabitants, and footsteps that showed the route of their intended destination.</p>
<p>Myrtle flew from behind the stalls to hover over Hermione's shoulder. "<em>Oh my</em>," she gasped in awe. "How deceitfully convenient.."</p>
<p>"It's brilliant," Draco whispered as he ogled over the Marauder's Map. "Where did you-"</p>
<p>"I borrowed it from Harry," Hermione pridefully informed. "Seeing as he's stuck in the Hospital Wing, he gave me permission to utilize it wherever I saw fit."</p>
<p>"Well why didn't he bloody tell me about this before?!" Draco sneered while snatching the enchanted parchment from her grasp. His eyes continued to devour the map in thorough intrigue and admiration.</p>
<p>"<em>Because </em>he doesn't trust you with it," she replied matter-of-factly. "Luckily for yourself, Harry trusts me."</p>
<p>"Harry hasn't visited me in quite some time," Myrtle dramatically sobbed.</p>
<p>"Harry's father, godfather, Professor Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew created the Marauder's Map during their time here at Hogwarts," Hermione informed.</p>
<p>"Ingenious," Draco admitted. "Who would have thought Potter's father possessed such an impressive level of competency?"</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes, ignoring his predictable statement.</p>
<p>Draco continued to indulge in the anomaly with an excited gleam to his eye. He initially sook Theodore's name only to find that his housemate had remained in the Slytherin common room. His eyes darted across the map as another one of his housemates caught his eye; Blaise, along with Ginny, on the quidditch pitch.</p>
<p>"That's curious," he criticized. "I see they've carried on spending loads of time together."</p>
<p>"How many times must I tell you and Harry that Blaise and Ginny are simply <em>friends</em>?" Hermione sternly reprimanded. "Quidditch is a perfectly plausible activity to run into each other every once in a while."</p>
<p>"Blaise isn't a man who just happens to stumble upon people," Draco advised. "He's fueled with a level of calculation that matches his dear friend Theo; I suggest we pay them a visit."</p>
<p>Hermione let out a sigh, making it transparent that she thought it to be a waste of time. She gestured her fingers toward herself with raised brows as he returned the map into her possession. Pressing the tip of her wand against the folded map, she recited, "<em>Mischief managed</em>." The ink promptly dissipated into a clean slate as she pocketed it in her bookbag.</p>
<p>"Are there any limitations to the map?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, there are," she sighed. "Locations such as the Chamber of Secrets and Room of Requirement are inconceivable, despite the its otherwise advantageous components."</p>
<p>"Does it show house elves?"</p>
<p>"No, it doesn't."</p>
<p>"That's a shame," Draco prompted while suggestively pulling out the saturated, crumpled note from his pocket. "Jade instructed that we follow Faye."</p>
<p>"Yes, don't you remember when-" Hermione shut her mouth with a wince. "Right, you haven't got any memories from last night." While taking a deep breath she hesitantly unfolded the wrinkled note and read aloud: <em>Follow Faye – Seventh Floor.</em></p>
<p>"Jade was let go from the school," she skeptically reminded him, her eyes flickering between the note and his face. "How are we supposed to believe anything she says?"</p>
<p>"The <em>seventh </em>floor," Draco enunciated. "If you recall, Granger, I am quite familiar with that location."</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>, I recall." Hermione's gaze transferred to the floor in contemplation. "But how are we supposed to get into the Room of Requirement when it's components are revealed based off the intended use of the caster? We don't even know who we're following!"</p>
<p>"I'll request that Poppy closely follows Faye," he pridefully declared as though this was the first time he had devised the plan. "Even though elves can't be detected on the map, I trust Poppy with the upmost confidence that she will carry on with, at the very least, that part of the objective."</p>
<p>"That would be conducive," she agreed. "Shall we go speak with her now?"</p>
<p>"No," he replied firmly. "Something tells me that we should go speak with Blaise and Ginny. No one is out of the question when it comes to the attacks."</p>
<p>"With all due respect, Draco, you haven't exemplified the most favorable manners of investigation.."</p>
<p>"Then allow me another chance," he impatiently rebuttaled. "That is, after all, what you came here to advocate, is it not?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head while conceding, "Well, alright then." Turning her back to him, she made her way toward the exit to the lounge.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the Slytherin gave a parting nod to Myrtle who anxiously held her hands clasped beneath her chin at the doorway. "Oh, <em>do</em> be careful, Draco.."</p>
<p>"Always, Myrtle," he assured with a smile. "I'll see you around."</p>
<p>As Hermione and Draco stepped out into the corridor, they were met by a flood of students streaming down the halls on their way to class. They stopped in place, being pushed against the walls as the chatty crowd passed by in a hurry.</p>
<p>Draco peered at the Head Girl from the corners of his eyes as she turned to him. "I wanted to thank you for reviving my spirits, Granger."</p>
<p>"I believe in you, Draco," Hermione delicately replied. Her soft expression contracted as she fiercely added, "However, I highly suggest that you work on doing so yourself. It is <em>crucial</em> that you refrain from violence moving forward and restore your confidence if we have any chance of tracking down the culprit. We need you more than ever; <em>I</em> need you."</p>
<p>Draco gave a sly smile, exemplifying the full restoration to his self-assured, charismatic composure. "So, it's confidence that you're seeking from me, is it?"</p>
<p>Hermione's eyelashes fluttered as she met his grey blue eyes. "Yes."</p>
<p>The self-satisfied smile remained stagnant on Draco's face as he closed the gap between them. It didn't matter that they were surrounded by underclassmen trickling down the fully capacitated corridor, or that the eyes of others occasionally flickered toward them in curiosity.</p>
<p>To Draco, it was just him and her; no one else.</p>
<p>If he was going to overcome the controversy surrounding the growing relationship between himself and the oppositional Gryffindor, he was required to face them head on.</p>
<p>And based off Hermione's reaction of holding firm eye contact, without a single glance of hesitation to those surrounding them, it gave him the notion that she was equally as unbothered by their presence.</p>
<p>Draco fluidly pivoted in front of her while placing a possessive grip on her hips. She sharply inhaled as he leaned against her, using his own body to trap hers against the wall.</p>
<p>While glancing to those passing by for the first time, she whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?"</p>
<p>"Never been more sure in my life."</p>
<p>Draco delicately gripped her chin while directing her mouth to align with his. Her chestnut brown eyes bore into his with uncertainty and outright excitement. As he pushed his lips against hers, she spread a hand across his chest while sharing a prolonged kiss.</p>
<p>Those passing by noticeably stopped in place with pointed fingers in their direction. There was muttering, gasps, and a few laughs in reception from the students.</p>
<p>But it didn't bother either of them; it was just <em>him and her.</em></p>
<p>Hermione's lower back arched, pushing against his groin as she deepened the kiss. This only seemed to excite him further, as he parted their lips and slowly caressed her tongue with his own.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, look at them going at it!" one of the sixth years shouted.</p>
<p>"I knew the rumors were true!" another fourth year excitedly declared.</p>
<p>Draco broke the kiss and raised his head, pulling Hermione close beneath his chin. While glaring at the gossiping students, he barked, "<em>Piss off</em>, will you?"</p>
<p>This caused most of them to scurry and continue their route to wherever they were going.</p>
<p>Hermione grinned while resting her forehead against his shoulder and feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath her touch. She continued to inhale the intoxicating scent of his cologne while closing her eyes. She felt safe in his embrace, and even more alleviated to finally come out together as a romantic couple.</p>
<p>And this time, she was assured that Draco would remember their significant moment of affection.</p>
<p>She knew that she certainly would.</p><hr/>
<p>Draco and Hermione made their way to the quidditch pitch hand in hand. With a particular pep in their step, there was a mutual sense of relief and excitement.</p>
<p>Students from all houses and ages continued to send them looks of thorough shock, some of disapproval, and some of outright envy.</p>
<p>The amount of attention they were drawing didn't come as a surprise, as the tainted love story they exemplified was something of intrigue. It was presumably believed that their troubled history, matched with differing opinions, was bound to end in turmoil.</p>
<p>But Draco and Hermione were determined to prove everyone wrong in the end.</p>
<p>"I must admit, Granger," Draco began while maintaining a rushed pace across the field. "I'm flattered that you were willing to put your reputation on the line by kissing someone as controversial as myself in front of the eyes of others."</p>
<p>"You know that this means we won't be able to work together as Head Boy and Head Girl any longer, right?" Hermione solemnly noted while sneaking a look at him.</p>
<p>"No matter," Draco deflected with a shrug. "I am assured that my titles will be revoked by the end of the evening based off my impulsive actions against Theo alone."</p>
<p>Hermione somberly nodded in agreement. "And as far as my reputation among the others," she added, turning his head. "It is my responsibility as Head Girl to enforce school regulations and expected appropriate behavior. However, that does <em>not</em> mean that the students are entitled to dictate anything surrounding my personal life or the feelings that I have for you."</p>
<p>Their pace naturally slowed as they came to a halt on the sidelines of the quidditch pitch. Draco gripped both of her hands as she contemplatively swung them from side to side.</p>
<p>Finding that he simply couldn't keep his hands off of her, Draco stroked his thumb across the back of her palm while pulling her close and kissing her forehead. With his lips pressed against her forehead, he murmured, "I couldn't be more grateful to have such a strong woman by my side through all of this. You're truly an inspiration, Hermione."</p>
<p>Hermione tilted her head back, exposing the grin on her face. Draco leaned in to kiss her, but his neck craned in the opposite direction as a sudden squeal from beneath the adjacent bleachers caught their undivided attention. They broke into a run while heading toward the Gryffindor section of the stadium.</p>
<p>What they saw stopped them heavily in their tracks.</p>
<p>Blaise had Ginny backed up against one of the railings, his hand cupped around her chin, as he forcefully kissed at her neck.</p>
<p>"Let <em>go</em> of me, you prat!" she shouted while fighting against his body weight.</p>
<p>Blaise continued to force himself upon her, squeezing her cheeks into a pout. "I won't let him have you," he hissed. "You and I are meant to be together, Ginny, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you!"</p>
<p>"Ginny!" Hermione shouted as she and Draco broke into another sprint.</p>
<p>Draco's wand was already drawn as he lashed his arm around his head and snapped it in Blaise's direction. "<em>Impedimenta!</em>"</p>
<p>Blaise was blasted from off of Ginny, groaning as he came into harsh contact with the ground. Ginny's eyes widened, tears streaming down red cheeks, while standing there in shock.</p>
<p>"Oh my goodness, <em>Ginny</em>!" Hermione cried as she ran to console her friend. She pulled her in for a comforting hug while stroking her hair.</p>
<p>Draco broke into the direction of Blaise turning both of the girls heads. The blonde hovered over Blaise, his wand hand shaking like a leaf, while consumed by an insurmountable level of anger like never before.</p>
<p>A menacing smile curled the corner of Blaise's lips as he proceeded to stand to his feet and dust his hands off. "Hello, darling."</p>
<p>Draco slowly shook his head at Blaise, considering the numerous amounts of ways he wished to handle him by use of Dark Magic or physical assault.</p>
<p>"Draco, do what's right!" Hermione warned in a timely manner.</p>
<p>Ginny promptly broke from the Head Girl's embrace while storming toward Blaise. Draco took a step back, his wand still drawn, while watching her from his peripheral.</p>
<p>Ginny fiercely smacked Blaise across the face so hard that he momentarily lost his balance. He then traced a thumb beneath his lower lip as his venomous smile widened.</p>
<p>Draco gestured his head to the side while advising Ginny, "I have this handled."</p>
<p>Ginny snatched her wand from Blaise's grip with one last look of thorough hatred before conceding to Hermione's side.</p>
<p>The women continued to watch Draco in heightened trepidation. If there was ever a time to exemplify a lesson learned, now would be the opportunity for him to handle Blaise without the reliance upon physical or magical violence.</p>
<p>"What're you going to do, Head Boy?" Blaise jeered.</p>
<p>"Actually, Blaise, it is predicted that I will no longer be Head Boy by night fall," Draco informed. "Therefore, I have zero obligation to uphold the moralistic tendencies that come with the title. Yourself and Theodore have renewed my sense of self; I'm <em>back</em> to my old ways."</p>
<p>"What, by piggybacking onto Potter?"</p>
<p>"You've been bringing up Scarhead <em>far</em> too much for my liking," he hinted. "Even for me."</p>
<p>Blaise folded his arms while lolling his head to the side. "The two of you make quite the dynamic duo."</p>
<p>"That's right," Draco replied with a nod. "You will find that yourself and Theo are <em>no match</em> to myself and Potter. I'll leave him to deal with you."</p>
<p>"I'm quaking in my boots," Blaise sneered with the roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>Draco concealed his wand while informing, "Now that Jade's gone, you lot will no longer have anyone to hide behind."</p>
<p>"If you're going to paint me as the villain, you're going to have to <em>prove</em> it," Blaise slowly warned. "It will take more than a load of verbal accusations to take me down, and I won't go without a fight."</p>
<p>"As predicted," Draco dismissed. "It will make it all the more gratifying when I finally take you down."</p>
<p>"I'd like to see you try," Blaise ridiculed while turning his back to him.</p>
<p>While allowing a moment to break his gaze from his insufferable housemate, Draco met the eyes of Hermione. She gave him an encouraging nod followed by a light smile, wordlessly conveying the appreciation of his composure thus far.</p>
<p>"While Theodore salivates over the concept of taking my place among the Slytherins, it is <em>embarrassingly</em> clear that you hold an equal amount of envy over Potter," Draco called after Blaise. "You want his girl, you want the praise, you seek the glorification, yet you can't handle the ramifications that comes with it."</p>
<p>Blaise stopped in place, slowly pivoting on his heels, while glaring at him. "Who said I can't handle it?"</p>
<p>"You've resorted to forcing yourself upon a helpless girl, without a wand, in a desperate attempt to seek a shred of affection that would otherwise be void. Shall I carry on?"</p>
<p>Blaise's line of vision dropped to the ground, showing momentary weakness, as his chest heaved. His jaw line tightened as he reclaimed eye contact and scowled at Draco. "I was only making advances upon Ginny due to the fact that she's got her head in a tizzy and is incapable of sorting out who her rightful suitor is," he clarified. "We have a connection that is unmatched by Potter."</p>
<p>Draco chuckled, genuinely humored by the sentiment. "You're off your rocker, mate."</p>
<p>"It is a man's responsibility to dictate what is best for their woman," Blaise continued. "This <em>fling</em> with the famous Harry Potter is simply that; a fling. It's in Ginny's girlish nature to be consumed by feelings of lust, which is precisely why it takes a man such as myself to put her in line."</p>
<p>"Misogyny; brilliant touch, Blaise," Draco sighed. "Weasley isn't a piece of property to claim as your own."</p>
<p>"On the contrary, Draco, she's just exactly that. All she has to do is sit there, shut her mouth, and look pretty. I will give her the world once she comes to her senses; I have the blood of purity pumping through my veins and the riches to rebuttal her unfortunate shortcomings as a Weasley."</p>
<p>Draco glanced to Hermione and Ginny who were visibly fuming as predicted. Nonetheless, the both of them had already come to the nonverbal agreement to let the Head Boy handle the situation.</p>
<p>More than ever, Draco was required to maintain a strong sense of dignity for both himself and as a representative of the women. Needless to say, he found it counterproductive to continue his method of reasoning with the corrupt, sexist housemate any longer.</p>
<p>Blaise already had a diluted agenda panned out in his mind, and it was pointless to waste his breath while dealing with that line of stubborn and ignorant thinking.</p>
<p>"You may have wealth while coming from a strong lineage of purebloods, but there isn't a <em>single</em> thing about your bland exterior or mundane interior that sets you apart from the rest," Draco scathingly pointed out. "You're irrelevant, Blaise, and you always will be."</p>
<p>"That's funny," his housemate coolly replied while stroking his chin. "It appears as though I'm quite the talk of the town as of late."</p>
<p>Draco shook his head with a repressed smile, frankly impressed by his housemate's relentless delusions. "Enjoy your five minutes of fame."</p>
<p>Blaise did a mocked bow before continuing his route back to the castle.</p>
<p>Draco allowed him to slip through his clutches with ease, as he was admittedly satisfied with the outcome to their confrontation. He was able to maintain his anger and plant the seeds for what was yet to come while having the upmost faith in the process that both Blaise and Theodore would face an appropriate method of conviction in due time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Shift in Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the composed manner in which Draco had handled Blaise, witnessing the sexual harassment of Ginny was frankly distressing. He was aware that it was his duty to report the assault to the Headmistress, along with informing Harry, but wasn't exactly sure how the Gryffindor would handle it.</p>
<p>Harry Potter was an individual who, like Draco himself, acted off impulse at the height of his emotions.</p>
<p>Draco decided that he would visit Harry in the Hospital Wing first thing in the morning. But for now, he required a good night's rest following a day filled with relentless drama.</p>
<p>As he reached his dormitory, his hand froze on the doorknob. From inside the room he could hear raucous shouting and shattering objects. Goosebumps prickled his skin as he heard the agonizing, albeit outraged, voice of Harry screaming at who Draco predicted to be none other than their roommate Blaise.</p>
<p>Upon his entry, Draco ducked as a spark shot past his head and catapulted into the wall behind him. The surface cracked upon impact and a few portraits were sent crashing to the floor.</p>
<p>Blaise crouched behind his bed and arched an arm over it while firing off a series of offensive spells. Harry dodged the blasts while matching each charm with one of his own in retaliation.</p>
<p>Draco backed himself up against the wall, his wand drawn precautionarily, while allowing them to sort it out without getting involved. He speechlessly stood there with widened eyes as Harry dove from beneath one of the desks and did a barrel roll across the floor.</p>
<p>As Blaise peeked his head from behind the bed and darted across the room, Harry took the opportunity to shout, "<em>Incarcerous</em>!"</p>
<p>The powerful contact of the spell blasted Blaise backward as he was clipped on the shoulder. A series of ropes catapulted from the tip of Harry's wand, promptly restraining the Slytherin by his wrists and ankles a few feet above the ground. In the process of the impact, Blaise's wand fell from his grip and rattled across the floor.</p>
<p>"Now you know what it feels like to be restrained against your own will," Harry seethed. "Just like you did to Ginny."</p>
<p>The Slytherin remained stoic with his back glued against the wall and his head lazily reclined against it. "What're you gonna do, Potter? Kill me?" Blaise coolly taunted with that characteristic, taunting smirk of his. "You haven't got it in you."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes shifted from side to side, hesitantly glancing between the pair, as Harry dug the tip of his wand into the indent of Blaise's throat. Harry was violently shaking; his teeth were grit, his face was flush with anger, and he hadn't sent a single glance in Draco's direction since he had entered.</p>
<p>"Control yourself, Potter," Draco instructed as calmly as possible.</p>
<p>Blaise nonchalantly turned his head toward the Head Boy with a delighted expression. "How good of you to join us, Draco," he greeted. "I've missed you dearly since our run in on the pitch."</p>
<p>Harry's neck immediately snapped in the direction of the blonde. He looked betrayed, outraged, and deeply distraught. "You were there, Malfoy?" he quietly muttered. His voice thundered as he shouted, "<em>You were there and you allowed this to happen</em>?!"</p>
<p>Draco raised both hands above his shoulders with a tranquil expression. "Granger and I were able to put a stop to it. It could have been much worse; much, much worse. You have to understand, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry averted his gaze while coming to his senses and redirecting his attention back to the deserving individual. The tip of his wand firmly delved into Blaise's throat, creating a distinct indent against his neck.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Draco kept a firm grip on his wand, ready to disarm Harry should he give into Blaise's calculative methods of taunting. He wouldn't allow his counterpart fall victim to the same impulses that he had recklessly done himself twice with Theodore.</p>
<p>There was one concept that Blaise had correctly depicted of the Gryffindor: Harry Potter was <em>not </em>a murderer, and Draco would do everything in his power to negate his predictable impulses.</p>
<p>"We're only strengthening their power by feeding off of our weaknesses," Draco continued while taking a slow stride toward the Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes darted in the blonde's direction. "He attacked Ginny; he had his hands all over her," he raged on the cusp of hyperventilation. His voice cracked, audibly on the brink of breaking into tears as he added, "He could have.. he could have.."</p>
<p>"I'm aware," Draco softly interrupted. His eyebrows pinched together as his stomach twisted in knots; it was admittedly heartbreaking to hear the amount of pain and suffering in his comrade's voice. Maintaining a controlled and levelheaded tone he added, "However, I implore you to consider the repercussions of acting out based off emotions."</p>
<p>Harry clamped his eyes shut, inwardly battling against the knee jerk reaction to inflict endless suffering upon their roommate.</p>
<p>The momentary stall in movement caused Draco to deflect, "What're you doing out of the Hospital Wing? Didn't McGonagall-"</p>
<p>"Do you <em>really </em>think I give a damn about the consequences of breaking instruction?!" Harry seethed. "McGonagall can expel me; go on, tell her! At least then I won't have to share a room with this rubbish excuse for a human being!"</p>
<p>Blaise chuckled in outright entertainment as Harry jabbed his wand deeper into his jugular. "Shut up!" Harry shouted. "Just <em>shut up</em>!"</p>
<p>"<em>Do it</em>," Blaise hissed. "Finish me off. I know you much you deeply desire it." He proceeded to look to Draco with a deranged look in his eye while sending him a wink.</p>
<p>Draco kept the mental objective of not allowing Blaise to gain a reaction out of himself, whether that be an expression of annoyance or verbal contempt. Instead, he kept his attention steadfast on the Gryffindor while continuing to talk him off of the ledge. "Listen to my words," he warned above a whisper. "Please, Harry."</p>
<p>Never in his days did Draco think he would ever find himself pleading with Harry, nonetheless calling him by his first name, while persuading him to do something for his own good.</p>
<p>"I knew it," Harry scrutinized Blaise. "I knew <em>all along</em> that you were after Ginny. She always tries to see the good in people and you preyed upon her. She had to find out firsthand that there isn't a shred of dignity in your body!"</p>
<p>"This isn't just about Ginny, Potter," Blaise chided. "You prance around Hogwarts as though you're a God send, but I see right through that rubbish. It was simply a stroke of luck that you survived the Killing Curse and merely made it out with that repulsive scar of yours."</p>
<p>"Blaise and Theodore want us to fail, to watch our downfall, based off unquenchable envy," Draco persistently continued. It was as though they were having two conversations at once, as though Draco was invisible, but that didn't stop him from continuing. "What the two of us exhibit is precisely who they wish to be, Potter; however, they will never amount to the men that we are despite valiant efforts."</p>
<p>"Oh, don't stroke your ego, Draco," Blaise scoffed with the roll of his eyes. "Why the bloody hell would I want to be like <em>you</em>?"</p>
<p>"I wasn't referring to myself, Blaise," Draco stoically replied. "You simply can't stand the glory and fame Potter receives based off of his heroic actions; someone who stood for witches and wizards all across the world despite the purity of their blood, someone who defeated the darkest sorcerer of our time, and someone that.." He paused while swallowing hard, cleansing his pallet of pride as he added, "Someone that I deeply admire."</p>
<p>Harry's wand hand wavered and gradually lowered as his neck slowly craned in Draco's direction. There was a moment of comfortable silence and a softening to the Gryffindor's expression as he gave an ever so slight nod of appreciation to his counterpart. His eyes then flickered to Blaise while holding him in a prolonged glare.</p>
<p>Blaise stared back him looking rather bored without a single sign of struggle against the restraints. Harry continued to scowl at him in deep thought, presumably battling over the decision between a moralistic manner in handling Blaise, or something much more gratifying such as inflicting a heightened dose of physical punishment.</p>
<p>But there was no amount of Dark Magic that could ever equate to the level of pain that Harry himself was experiencing; the thought of his girlfriend helplessly enduring Blaise's advances against her own will was arguably as agonizing of a revelation as the day he found out his parents' grim fate.</p>
<p>With a begrudging sigh, Harry took a step back from Blaise with his wand still drawn. His lips barely moved as he incanted, "<em>Emancipare</em>."</p>
<p>The counter curse instantly evaporated the ropes from Blaise's limbs as he was lowered to the ground. He smirked while rubbing his wrists with his head tilted to the side.</p>
<p>"Well isn't this bloody adorable?" he declared with a light chuckle, his eyes flickering between the pair. Turning to Draco he added, "Perhaps you can take Potter off my hands and run off into the sunset together so I can have Ginny to myself?"</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes with a sigh, well aware of what was next to come.</p>
<p>But before Harry had the chance to contemplate his next move, Blaise bent to the floor and stealthily retrieved his wand with one swift movement. He lashed his arm at Harry while hollering, "<em>STUPEFY!</em>"</p>
<p>The momentary pause in Harry's defenses gave Blaise the ability to administer the cheap shot as the Gryffindor was launched across the dormitory.</p>
<p>As Harry was thrown to the side of the room, his head bashed against the wall and he slumped to the ground. The close proximity and contact of the spell strengthened its abilities, leaving the Gryffindor in a near comatose state. But this didn't stop Harry, disoriented and enraged, as he shuffled to his feet while trying to catch his balance.</p>
<p>Draco took an instinctual step toward Blaise with his arm extended, prepared to fire off a vicious charm, but the incantation failed to escape his lips. He had worked so hard up until this point to avoid the reliance upon violence and was determined to control his impulses despite the inner yearning to defend Harry and eviscerate Blaise on the spot.</p>
<p>Harry wobbled on his feet while catching his footing and snapping his arm in Blaise's direction. His chest heaved as he sucked in a deep breath and roared, "<em>SECTUMSEMPRA!</em>"</p>
<p>Draco's breath hitched in his throat as he froze in place. He had been a victim to the morbid curse not so long ago when Harry fired off the charm without realizing the outcome to the violent spell.</p>
<p>But this time Harry was well aware of its affects, which made it all the more unsettling that he had a clear motive of hurting Blaise, maybe even resulting in killing him, while blatantly disregarding the consequences.</p>
<p>Blaise choked with a blood curdling groan as lacerations covered his body. He fell to his hands and knees while rolling onto his side and gasping for air.</p>
<p>Draco was in disbelief of the scene taking place before him; Harry was hovered over Blaise with an eerie, satisfied smile, while indulging in the visible torture that the Slytherin was enduring.</p>
<p>"Potter," Draco muttered.</p>
<p>Harry slowly turned his head toward the blonde, the same vengeful smirk plastered across his lips, without a trace of regret written across his face.</p>
<p>"Potter," Draco sternly repeated, unable to hide the panic in his voice. "He's going to bleed to death."</p>
<p>"Well go on, then," Harry causally prompted Draco, causing the blonde to do a double take. "You of all people know the counter curse."</p>
<p>Draco scowled at Harry, temporarily struck by the Gryffindor's tactics of exploitation that at a time matched his own. "Thanks to yourself, I know of it rather well," he chided.</p>
<p>Without wasting another moment of contemplation in regards to the irksome actions of his ally, Draco directed his wand at Blaise's chest while incanting, "<em>Vulnera Sanentur."</em> He continued to recite the incantation three times, reviving the open gashes across Blaise's body.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, a calming effect had visibly washed over Harry in the process; each second that passed seemed to revive his senses. He took a contemplative step back while observing the consequences of his nefarious actions; Blaise, sprawled across the floor, drowning in his own blood on the brink of death.</p>
<p>A tense silence filled the air as Blaise's wounds were gradually healed within a matter of minutes. Once he was revived, he sat upright on his bottom and immediately crawled backward on all fours. There was a dose of intimidation etched across his face while gaping at Harry in overwhelmed fury.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor had called his bluff with unforeseen ferocity, and the Slytherin evidently wasn't expecting the bold retaliation.</p>
<p>There was a prompt removal of Blaise's previous condescending façade as he weakly threatened, "You'll pay for this, Potter."</p>
<p>"I'll be waiting," Harry shot back. "I'd like to see you try."</p>
<p>There appeared to be a revival to Blaise's confidence in congruence to his physical restoration. His eyes narrowed as he declared, "Magic is a wonderful gift, Potter. It grants us the power to control everything to our heart's content; it allows us to take what we want for the keeping. Generations of my lineage have conveyed the concept that those with the purest of blood possess the capability to destroy anything that gets in our way."</p>
<p>Harry stood with his chin held high, and didn't flinch at a single underhanded threat thrown his way.</p>
<p>With the roll of his eyes, Draco sneered, "Are you quite finished, Blaise?"</p>
<p>Blaise impassively lifted himself to his feet while taking a stride toward the door. He turned back to Harry for a final time while concluding, "I would watch my back if I were you, Potter; in the end, only the most powerful shall succeed."</p>
<p>Harry and Draco shared a wordless agreement of allowing the Slytherin to escape the dormitory unscathed. As Blaise had stated himself, the deserving party would get what was coming to them in the end, and his days were undoubtedly numbered.</p>
<p>Once the door slammed shut, Harry and Draco speechlessly gazed across their mangled dormitory in a deafening silence. Stains of blood covered the carpet, their beds were upturned, and a layer of dust sprinkled from the ceiling as the chandelier ominously swung from side to side above them.</p>
<p>"I.. I" Harry stuttered while looking down at his wand hand in disbelief. "I don't know what came over me."</p>
<p>Draco admittedly resented the fact that he had been given the responsibility of reviving his housemate based off the savage actions of his counterpart. But if he was being honest with himself, he would have gladly done the same to Harry should the tables have been turned.</p>
<p>After all, it was the ever-existing dynamic between the duo; an infinite, metaphorical tug-of-war of spontaneously acting out against each other with a neglection to the other's feelings.</p>
<p>"No need to explain," Draco sighed. "The damage has been done."</p>
<p>In a frantic hurry, the duo repaired their room with their wands in an attempt to mask the preceding catastrophic scene.</p>
<p>But it didn't take long before there was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>There was a prompt entry to the dormitory as Professor McGonagall breezed into their bedroom, pausing in the doorway as she observed the telltale signs of the violent duel that had taken place.</p>
<p>"Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted while hiding his wand behind his back. The guilty look on his face matched with aftershocks of visible anger exposed his previous actions. "Blaise, he-"</p>
<p>The Headmistress raised a silencing hand as the corners of her lips curled into a rare, understanding smile. "There will be no need to explain yourself, Mr. Potter," she began. "I was already notified by Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley."</p>
<p>Harry and Draco exchanged a look of hesitation as the Headmistress stoically joined their side with her arms folded behind her back. She peered down her nose through while readjusting her spectacles in observation.</p>
<p>"If I may speak so candidly, I would have reacted in a similar manner, should I have been in your position," she noted to Harry while visually scanning the wrecked dormitory. "Now, if you would be as so kind, as to accompanying me?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced to Draco before waltzing toward the Headmistress.</p>
<p>"I'll come with," Draco offered. "It is my responsibility to be in the know of what is taking place moving forward."</p>
<p>"No need, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall dismissed. "I'll be having a word with you shortly. For now, I highly suggest that you get some rest. You look as though you could use it."</p>
<p>Draco initially scowled at the suggestive comment as his eyes narrowed. But once the door closed shut, he promptly got undressed and dove beneath the covers.</p>
<p>Despite his level of critical exhaustion, the Head Boy tossed and turned for the duration of the evening while battling relentless intrusive thoughts and anxieties of what was next to come.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The following morning had the Great Hall buzzing with conversation. The vicious duel between Harry and Blaise had naturally travelled between their peers at an impressively expeditious rate.</p>
<p>Draco drowned out the chatter while seated at the Slytherin table for breakfast. He absentmindedly stared at his plate with his fist lodged beneath his chin while rolling a link of sausage around with his fork.</p>
<p>The sleeping draught that Jade regularly provided had depleted, so he was held at the mercy of copious nightmares and sleep deprivation once more. The absence of the solution was undoubtedly going to take a toll on him as he required its assistance now more than ever.</p>
<p>Jade's indefinite absence was surely going to be challenging in more ways than one; all that was left upon her exit was a simple yet cryptic note that was left to be cracked.</p>
<p>After speaking with Poppy first thing that morning, Draco requested that she diligently follow Faye to the best of her ability. This included the kitchens, dormitories, after hours, and so on. Poppy, of course, was more than happy to assist her master and was pleased to be given such a noble and trusted task.</p>
<p>But Draco made it crystal clear that regardless of the pressing situation surrounding them, Poppy's safety was top priority. Therefore, should she feel as though she was in a dangerous situation, she was to immediately evacuate the premises.</p>
<p>And as far as the Head Boy and Head Girl's duties were concerned, they devised a plan to ritualistically monitor the seventh floor following their nightly duties of monitoring the halls. Idealistically, this would allow the opportunity to enter the obscure Room of Requirement that was specific to the request of the caster whom Jade had hinted.</p>
<p>It was a leap of faith to put his trust into Jade so willingly, but Draco firmly believed that McGonagall had made an understandable yet critical mistake. Although Jade's illegal methods of mind reading was inarguably immoral, that didn't mean that her skills wouldn't come in handy when the opportunity presented itself.</p>
<p>"<em>Expelled</em>?!" Theodore boisterously declared, pulling Draco from his thoughts. "How the bloody hell did Blaise manage to go and get himself <em>expelled</em>?!"</p>
<p>Draco's eyes casually flickered in the direction of his adversary seated across from him at the Slytherin table. Theodore sat beside Goyle, scowling at him in outright surprise and trepidation. Pansy was seated on the other side of Theodore with a meek expression and her head held low.</p>
<p>Goyle proceeded to slowly nod his head in affirmation with a self-satisfied smirk.</p>
<p>The look of outright amusement on Goyle's face didn't come as much of a surprise to Draco; he had the hunch that Goyle didn't particularly care for Theodore's forceful methods of ruling the Slytherins. Therefore, it only made sense that he was mutually indulging in the distressed state of their overbearing housemate.</p>
<p>Theodore's line of vision naturally shifted toward the Head Boy who had intentionally kept a low profile up until this point. With an impatient glare, he prompted, "Well, <em>go on</em>, Draco."</p>
<p>Draco simply arched an eyebrow at him in response while stabbing his fork into the piece of sausage.</p>
<p>It was poetic justice; Theodore was desperately seeking answers from Draco who he had personally dethroned as commander of the Slytherins, all the while being left in the dark unlike the rest of his housemates.</p>
<p>After all, shouldn't the proclaimed Prince of Slytherin possess the ability of maintaining constant surveillance over his cronies? Shouldn't he be the first to know, while not relying on intel provided by someone such as <em>Goyle</em> of all people?</p>
<p>It would surely be a blow to Theodore's ego, and Draco happily basked in it unfolding right before his eyes.</p>
<p>The expression on Theodore's face was reminiscent of a lost puppy dog while being blindsided by the unforeseen eviction of his colleague. His bark, however, portrayed the contrasting demeanor of a ravenous Pitbull.</p>
<p>"<em>Goyle</em>," Theodore fiercely ordered while slamming his fists against the table. He proceeded to grip his housemate by the front of his robes and neared him inches from his face. "I <em>demand </em>that you inform me of what has transpired immediately!"</p>
<p>The bulky Slytherin casually wrapped his fingers around Theodore's fist that was clung to his robes into a bone crushing grip. "Keep your grubby paws <em>off </em>of me," Goyle lowly warned. "<em>Prat</em>."</p>
<p>Theodore's eyes widened as he retracted his hand and shook it with a wince.</p>
<p>The erratic behavior of the Prince of Slytherin had gained the attention of the underclassmen surrounding them. Most of them shared a laugh over Goyle's savage response and consequential timid withdrawal of Theodore.</p>
<p>Draco proceeded to tilt his chin toward Goyle, wordlessly encouraging him put an end to the show and the pathetic Slytherin's interrogation to rest.</p>
<p>"It was Weasley," Goyle informed while gesturing his head over his shoulder. With their backs facing the rest of the house tables, Theodore's neck whipped in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "Word is, Blaise forced himself upon her."</p>
<p>Draco peered past his housemates across the Hall where he viewed Ginny alongside Harry and Hermione. Ginny had her hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing her quidditch robes. There was a hint of trouble to her expression, but she held her head high while exuding a sense of strength.</p>
<p>The Gryffindors were mid conversation over their meal with occasional, casual laughter. Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulders, and he pulled her close while kissing the side of her head.</p>
<p>As if she could feel Theodore's eyes on her, Ginny made prompt eye contact with him from across the Hall with narrowed her eyes. Soon thereafter, Harry and Hermione followed her gaze as the trio scathingly observed the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>Hermione's expression appeared to soften once she met the eyes of Draco who gave her a suggestive yet secretive smile. She was quick to conceal the smile of reciprocation before glancing to Ginny with a look of supportive sympathy.</p>
<p>Theodore turned his back to the Gryffindor table as his eyes erratically searched the surface beneath him. Pansy was next to return her gaze to the forefront while hesitantly keeping an eye on her boyfriend from out of the corner of her eyes. It was as though she was watching a ticking time bomb, perilously unaware of how to detonate it.</p>
<p>Draco interlaced his fingers beneath his chin and tilted his head to the side with raised eyebrows. "Something the matter, Theo?" he asked. "Cat got your tongue?"</p>
<p>"I thought Potter was in the Hospital Wing," Theodore muttered.</p>
<p>Draco was more than happy to take over the role of filling in the blanks for his housemate from this point onward. "He was, until he received word that your mate assaulted his girlfriend. Ever heard of the Sectumsempra Curse?" A taunting grin spread across his lips while hinting, "Nasty spell."</p>
<p>The Adam's apple in Theodore's throat adjusted as he swallowed dryly. Pansy's posture slouched as she anxiously wrapped a lock of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Draco reclined in his seat while folding his arms. "I tried to warn you lot," he sighed. "If you decide to go against me, that means you're going against Potter. And if you decide to go against Potter, you're going against me." The blonde proceeded to etch a triangle formation with the tip of his finger against the surface of the table while explaining, "Now, if say Blaise decides to go after Ginny, that's indirectly going after myself. Are you following?"</p>
<p>Theodore's head snapped upward as he claimed eye contact. "But <em>I </em>didn't do anything to her!"</p>
<p>Draco dramatically rolled his eyes while shoving his breakfast plate to the side. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to redirect the conversation surrounding the existing shift in power. Leaning forward in his seat, he purposefully lowered his voice so that only Theodore could hear him.</p>
<p>"You're only being held accountable for the actions of those you hold close," he patiently explained. "Being the Prince of Slytherin isn't everything it's chalked up to be, is it?"</p>
<p>Theodore interlaced his fingers in his hair with his head hung low. Pansy appeared to stir in her seat, as if to lean away from him.</p>
<p>"I didn't realize Blaise could be so cavalier," Theodore muttered. "He's simply gone mad."</p>
<p>"Precisely," Draco concluded. "Blaise has been expelled, you've lost the allegiance of your dwindling cronies, and now you've been left behind to pick up the pieces all by yourself." With a sigh, he added, "I must admit, if you weren't such an insufferable git, I'd be daft enough to have a shred of sympathy for you."</p>
<p>Pansy appeared feeble beside her boyfriend, and for the first time since the beginning of term, Draco recognized an expression of intimidation, maybe even <em>fear</em>, from Theodore as he reclaimed eye contact. He proceeded to wordlessly excuse himself from the table, leaving Pansy with her mouth held agape and the rest of the Slytherin table in amused silence.</p>
<p>Draco sent a look to Goyle who folded his arms and satisfyingly shimmied his shoulders from side to side. The blonde's line of vision transferred to Pansy who gaped at him in palpable trepidation.</p>
<p>"<em>Draco</em>," she hissed under her breath.</p>
<p>The Head Boy vacantly stared back at her in response.</p>
<p>Pansy peered over her shoulder, confirming that Theodore was out of ear shot. "Can I speak with you.. in private?"</p>
<p>Draco stroked his chin while contemplating his next move.</p>
<p>He had always held a soft spot for his female counterpart despite the lack of romantic investment. Pansy was a naïve, power hungry woman who thrived off those in a position of leadership. But Theodore was in the process of being eradicated, and she was left in a state of vulnerable desperation.</p>
<p>"<em>Please</em>," Pansy pleaded. Her large green eyes rimmed with tears, and the crease between her eyebrows transmitted the fact that she had been crying prior to their run in.</p>
<p>Draco glanced to his breakfast plate with the mental convincement that he was already finished with the meal as it were. It couldn't hurt hearing Pansy out, and would only work to his benefit in the end.</p>
<p>As he gave her a nod and stood to his full length, Pansy darted toward the corridors while shielding her face from the others. He could feel the eyes of their entire house, the entire <em>Hall</em> upon them.</p>
<p>While holding his head high and neglecting to look anyone in the eye, Draco followed Pansy out of the Great Hall for a moment of privacy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Humanistic Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once inside the corridor, Draco perched himself against the wall with ankles crossed and arms folded. He remained purposefully quiet while waiting for Pansy to speak. She stood before him while anxiously twisting a lock of hair between the tips of her fingers.</p>
<p>As they stood there in a strained silence, Pansy incessantly checked over shoulders as though Theodore was due to pop up at any given moment.</p>
<p>"The night of Halloween.." she began as her eyes squeezed shut. "I don't remember much, but I-" She paused as her watery eyes reopened. "I remember Theo.. he.. well, he-"</p>
<p>"What was the <em>last</em> thing you remember?" Draco helped guide the conversation.</p>
<p>From what he had been told by Hermione, she had found her roommate fast asleep following the Halloween party that the Slytherin did not attend. A simple test had been administered to ensure Pansy's safety which revealed that she, along with the rest of the seventh year Slytherins, had been dosed with a heavy measure of sleeping draught.</p>
<p>Draco was rather useless when it came to this epiphany, as he had fallen victim to the contaminated beverage himself, so he had to rely on word of mouth through Pansy which he intended to take with a grain of salt. After all, she had outwardly aligned herself with Theodore and Blaise and rubbed it in his face at times.</p>
<p>But the power had shifted, and it was likely that she was simply jumping ship.</p>
<p>"On Halloween, Theo left me in the common room after following Blaise in a hurry," she explained. "We never made it to the Forbidden Forest, Draco."</p>
<p>"I could have guessed that." Running a hand through his hair, he impatiently added, "<em>However</em>, what purpose does this serve myself?"</p>
<p>Pansy's eyes widened before narrowing. "You already knew, did you?" she replied rather defensively. "Then I suppose I'm of no use.."</p>
<p>Draco groaned before thinking better of himself and resorting to a look of forced interest. He knew how Pansy worked; she thrived off attention and the need to be felt as though she was of importance. Therefore, he decided to act as though her revelation was actually of use despite it proving to be a waste of time otherwise.</p>
<p>Using his foot to push himself from the wall, Draco took a gradual step toward her. His voice lowered as he delicately explained, "Forgive me, Pansy; my fuse has been rather short."</p>
<p>"I just thought I could be of help," she pouted. "I know that you've been investigating the attacks upon yourself and Harry."</p>
<p>"And just <em>where</em> did you hear this from?" he asked, already aware of the answer. "Theo?"</p>
<p>Pansy nodded her head begrudgingly. "He's been very paranoid."</p>
<p>"Rightfully so," he sighed. "I would be as well if I were in his position."</p>
<p>Pansy stared at the ground in weary contemplation as another tense silence filled the air. In observation of her hesitant body language, it was debatable whether she had pulled him aside based off impulse.</p>
<p>Getting the topic back on track, Draco prompted, "You claimed that Theo went after Blaise on the evening of Halloween. Do you know <em>where </em>they ran off to?"</p>
<p>Pansy bit her lower lip while shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Ask him," he simply suggested. "Ask that boyfriend of yours where he went that evening. What could it hurt?"</p>
<p>Pansy's neck snapped in his direction with a fearful look. "It could hurt <em>me</em>," she insisted with a rushed panic to her tone. "I'm afraid of him, and Granger and Ginny should be as well."</p>
<p>This perked Draco's ears, having his romantic interest mentioned in a compromisable situation, but kept the mindful objective of remaining stoic. "Granger?" he asked indifferently. "What does she have to do with any of this?"</p>
<p>"As much as I don't particularly care for Hermione," Pansy began. "Even <em>I</em> wouldn't want to see her harmed. I suppose you could look at it as a girl watching out for another girl."</p>
<p>"Pansy, if you know something, it is your responsibility to tell me."</p>
<p>"I don't know anything specifically; they're only assumptions," she insisted. "You saw firsthand what Blaise was capable of in regards to Ginny. Maybe not within the same context, but Theo is capable of things that you're turning a blind eye to."</p>
<p>"Unlike Blaise, Theodore's bark is bigger than his bite," Draco dismissed. "Besides, I never personally did anything to the bloke."</p>
<p>"You humiliated him," Pansy reminded him. "Just moments ago."</p>
<p>Draco's chin wrinkled as he frowned in contemplation.</p>
<p>"With egos like Blaise and Theo, it's a concoction for disaster when their pride has been compromised," Pansy persisted. "<em>You</em> of all people should understand the foolish actions fueled off pride.."</p>
<p>Draco winced in displeasure at the underhanded insinuation, reminding him of his nonsensical actions from his past. His ego <em>had </em>gotten himself into several precarious actions in his adolescence, and as of a few short months ago dictated the careless motives of working against Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"As much as I appreciate your efforts of bringing this matter to my attention.." Draco deflected with a sigh. "Until I catch Theodore red handed, the rest of these nuances serve little purpose."</p>
<p>"Then let me help," she hastily added. "I was welcomed into Theodore and Blaise's inner circle; they trust me. You can utilize me as an incognito partner."</p>
<p>"No need," he promptly shot down. "I believe I have more than enough individuals on my team."</p>
<p>With a sulking frown, she replied, "Fine, then."</p>
<p>Speaking outwardly against Theodore was admittedly a courageous move, and one that Draco had not seen coming. But once more, it required a meticulous line of thinking to differentiate between Pansy's earnest or misleading motives.</p>
<p>Feeling momentarily sorry for her, Draco advised, "You're only guilty by association, Parkinson. I recommend that you continue to distance yourself from Theo while working against your reputation as a potential accomplice in the process."</p>
<p>An expression of palpable paranoia washed over Pansy as she glanced over both shoulders. "I shouldn't be seen speaking with you," she concluded. "I should get going." She promptly turned on her heels while making an immediate abolishment to the conversation.</p>
<p>Draco furrowed his eyebrows while calling out, "Parkinson."</p>
<p>Pansy turned to him while anxiously readjusting the bookbag on her shoulder. "What?"</p>
<p>"Thank you for speaking with me," he replied with a nod. "I'll see you around?"</p>
<p>Pansy nodded in agreement. As she turned away, she promptly turned back around while adding, "Just be careful, Draco. I'm rooting for you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that evening, Draco and Hermione finished up their nightly duties of closing down the halls.</p>
<p>There was somber aura surrounding the Head Girl that had been existent throughout the entirety of the evening; she was noticeably quieter than normal and had a hinge of defeat to her demeanor.</p>
<p>But Draco was intent on cheering up Hermione despite the unnerving events that had unfolded within the last couple of months.</p>
<p>After walking her to her dormitory as he usually did, he offered a change of plans on a whim. "Fancy to take a stroll?"</p>
<p>"It's getting rather late," she solemnly noted. "Though I must admit, no matter what time it is, it's been very difficult for my mind to unwind into an acceptable condition to sleep."</p>
<p>"That makes the two of us," he softly replied. "Which is precisely why I believe it would be beneficial for us to take some time alone. We won't speak about anything in regards to the troubling situation surrounding us."</p>
<p>"You're proposing that we play hooky?" Hermione questioned.</p>
<p>"What the bloody hell is <em>hooky</em>?" Draco retorted. "Is that some sexual euphemism?"</p>
<p>Hermione laughed at him, causing him to narrow his eyes at her. "No," she replied. "It's an American Muggle's term; it means to relieve oneself of their responsibilities for a shortened period of time."</p>
<p>"Right," Draco slowly replied. "Well, I'm not an American, nor a Muggle, but sure.. let's play hokey."</p>
<p>"Hooky."</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's characteristic need to correct his verbal slip on something that was entirely foreign to him.</p>
<p>The Head Girl contemplatively glanced to the floor as he curled a finger beneath her chin and guided her eyes to meet his. Her expression naturally lifted as they held eye contact, and she lightly smiled while nodding. "What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>Draco placed his hand on the small of her back while guiding her in the opposite direction. "Come on, love."</p>
<p>"Where are you taking me?"</p>
<p>"You'll find out."</p>
<p>After descending down several sets of directionless stairs, Draco led Hermione toward Classroom Eleven on the ground floor where Divination was once taught.</p>
<p>The estranged and desolate classroom was not only the perfect location for a moment of privacy, but its components also held the potential to mentally escape based off its therapeutic attributes.</p>
<p>Their abandoned surroundings were maintained from when Firenze once taught the subject to imitate his natural habitat. Mossy green grass engulfed the floor, a pleasant fragrance of exotic flowers filled the air, and a miniature waterfall alluded an audible tranquil effect.</p>
<p>But what was most astonishing was the classroom's enchanted depiction of the night sky above them. The Milky Way was clearly visible with the human eye, peacefully swirling above them, as a series of illuminated shooting stars shot across the ceiling.</p>
<p>"As much I hold disdain for Divination, I always found this classroom to be lovely," Hermione admitted with a smile.</p>
<p>Draco smiled back at her while extending an arm and wordlessly instructing her to take a seat on the floor. She sat against the grass Indian style while peering up at him with a gleam of adoration to her eye. She tugged at his hand for him to join her on the ground as he followed instruction.</p>
<p>Draco stroked her back as they gazed into the night sky, fully entranced by its beauty. He proceeded to lay on his back as Hermione scooted her bottom in the opposite direction and followed suit while laying down at his side.</p>
<p>They laid on their backs in reversed directions with their heads propped against the other and their hands folded over their abdomens. Sharing a moment of comfortable silence, they continued to gaze up at the stars with mindful deep breathing.</p>
<p>Hermione took an audible breath while peacefully shutting her eyes. Draco tilted his head toward her, sneaking a peek at her from the corners of his eyes, while visually indulging in her natural beauty.</p>
<p>Hermione's voluminous hair fanned out against the moss, and her eyelashes fluttered open revealing chocolate brown eyes lit up by the reflection of the galaxies above them.</p>
<p>"As a child, I used to star gaze whenever I was facing a great deal of stress," she shared. "There's something very therapeutic about being alone with the world; something so oddly soothing about recognizing our insignificance in comparison to the depths of the universe."</p>
<p>"I had a brilliant view from the gardens at the manor; it's altitude served as a beneficial location for viewing the night sky in full clarity," Draco noted, his eyes never having left her. "It's so easy for one to becoming self-absorbed in their troubles."</p>
<p>"Speaking of troubles," she prompted while turning her head. "I noticed you and Pansy leave the Great Hall in a hurry this morning following breakfast."</p>
<p>"What, were you watching me?" he teased, receiving the light roll of her eyes. "I'm guilty of it too, you know. You're like a magnetic force to my eyes, Granger. Once my viewpoint is helplessly latched upon yourself, I suffer a great amount of affliction in my attempts to look away."</p>
<p>"You're very dramatic at times," Hermione teased. "<em>Of course</em> I was watching you. As Head Girl, it requires pristine attention to detail in times such as these."</p>
<p>Draco frowned at the response, but promptly reasoned that it was simply how Hermione worked; she prioritized her academic responsibilities above everything including romantic investments.</p>
<p>Prompted by the brief mention of their duties, he prompted, "The Slytherins never made it to the Forbidden Forest on Halloween." He examined the neutral expression on Hermione's face, coming to the conclusion that she wasn't surprised by Pansy's revelation either. "Parkinson was upset; she claims that Theodore left her behind in the common room that evening."</p>
<p>"Typical," Hermione scrutinized. "She only pulled you aside to gain sympathy. You <em>know </em>how Pansy is; she'll say anything to get your attention."</p>
<p>"If that were the case, then why would she admit concern over <em>your</em> wellbeing?" he prompted above a whisper. "From what I understand, that was one of her main objectives of speaking with me at the risk of being overheard by Theo."</p>
<p>Hermione narrowed her eyes in visible skepticism. "I can look out for myself just fine, thanks."</p>
<p>Draco raised his eyebrows in agreement, but was unsure of how exactly to respond. Luckily for himself, Hermione appeared to have a swift change of heart.</p>
<p>"Alright, <em>fine</em>," she sighed. "I may have initially doubted Pansy's intentions, but I must admit; I appreciate her concern."</p>
<p>"You can never be too careful," he agreed.</p>
<p>Turning on his side, Draco propped his head on his fist while peering down at Hermione. Finding that he had an equally magnetic physical response to her as visual, he allowed his fingertips to trace the side of her arm, up to the crevice of her neck, and against her face while stroking his thumb across her cheek.</p>
<p>On the topic of an unforeseeable future, Draco had the gut reaction to solidify a concept that had been heavily contemplated since their first kiss in the library.</p>
<p>"Forgive my insensitivity in respect to timing.." he began while unnervingly clearing his throat. "But I don't know whether I'll be able given another opportunity to ask you something very important to me."</p>
<p>Hermione positioned her elbow against the grass while turning to him with her full attention. Her raised eyebrows wordlessly encouraged him to continue.</p>
<p>While absentmindedly playing with a piece of grass between his fingers, he added, "I can't help but contemplate my regrets, should anything ever happen to me."</p>
<p>"<em>Don't</em> speak like that," she fiercely snapped.</p>
<p>"Things haven't necessarily worked in my favor since the beginning of term. Can you blame me?"</p>
<p>Hermione flattened her arm while returning to her previous position laid on her back. "No," she sighed. "No, I suppose not."</p>
<p>Draco tilted his head to the side while caressing her forearm with his fingertips. "Kissing you in front of the eyes of others was tantalizing, <em>exhilarating</em>," he continued. "It was a rush quite like I've never experienced."</p>
<p>A gentle smile spread across Hermione's lips. "I know what you mean."</p>
<p>A rare moment of anxiety washed over Draco, catapulting him into a state of critical vulnerability. His gaze was transfixed on the ground beneath them, and he frivolously picked at the grass with accelerated vigor.</p>
<p>"I must admit, I've found myself fantasizing how extraordinary it would feel to call you my girlfriend."</p>
<p>The Head Boy finally allowed his eyes to flicker in her direction, finding that her cheeks had flushed with her face pointed downward.</p>
<p>The longer the silence was held between them, the more Draco questioned his impulsive proposal. He hadn't planned on asking Hermione to be his girlfriend up until this point, but in the moment it just felt right.</p>
<p>An audible sigh of relief escaped his lips as he examined the giddy demeanor that soon cascaded over the Head Girl. She was unable to hide the grin on her face while hastily nodding her head. "That would be lovely."</p>
<p>Draco rolled on his back while folding his arms behind his head and gazing up at the stars. "I've never had a girlfriend," he contemplated out loud. While turning back to her, he added, "No pressure, Granger."</p>
<p>"I've dealt with more challenging situations," she hinted with a teasing smile. "I think I can handle it."</p>
<p>"Just don't screw it up for me," he warned with a playful smirk. But there was an underlying hesitation to his words; he had never allowed himself to open up to another woman as he used to regard commitment as a sign of weakness.</p>
<p>But Hermione Granger was different than any other woman he had ever met; she deserved to be praised and treated like the princess he perceived her to be. It would be nothing short of the highest compliment to have her by his side while pridefully showing her off as his own.</p>
<p>Swiftly picking up on the uncertainty to Draco's tone, Hermione earnestly replied, "I won't screw it up."</p>
<p>"Good," he concluded rather awkwardly. "Good, then."</p>
<p>Hermione indulged in the observation of the adorable, nervous demeanor of the Head Boy. Her eyes narrowed at him as her lips curled at the corners. "You know, boyfriends and girlfriends usually show affection to one another," she hinted while propping herself on her elbows. "In case you didn't know."</p>
<p>As though her words had sent an electric jolt throughout his body, Draco jerked his body to the side while facing her. With a slower, fluid movement, he crawled on top of her while pinning her against the grass with his elbows lodged above her shoulders.</p>
<p>The same look of exhilaration had never left Hermione's face as she stared back at him with an excited gleam to her eye. He planted a soft and delicate kiss against her lips before pulling back and gently brushing the hair from her face with his fingers. He proceeded to peer into her eyes in an almost drunken, hypnotic state.</p>
<p>"I love the way you look at me," she whispered. "You make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world."</p>
<p>"As your boyfriend, I pledge to make you feel nothing less every <em>single</em> day moving forward," he promised. "You're stunning, Hermione, but what is even more enticing is that beautiful brain of yours. You challenge me in more ways than I ever thought possible; you titillate my senses in a way in which I have never known."</p>
<p>"That's very sweet of you," she replied with a soft smile. "I could confidently say the same."</p>
<p>A modest grin crossed Draco's lips while continuing to play with a lock of her springy hair.</p>
<p>"And as your girlfriend, I pledge to do the same," she noted. "Despite your extraordinary level of handsomeness.." Draco's grin widened as Hermione lightly rolled her eyes at his predictable reaction. "<em>Despite your extraordinary level of handsomeness</em>, your efforts of bettering yourself have not gone unnoticed. I always knew that you had it in you, I just wasn't sure whether you would task yourself with the goal of showing your heart's true intentions."</p>
<p>"You've always seen right through me, haven't you?" he noted above a whisper. "I would be lying if I didn't say that you weren't a catalyst in improving myself. I yearn to be a better man for you, Hermione."</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> a better man; you always have been," she earnestly insisted. "It's been right within you from the very beginning."</p>
<p>The genuine compliment made the Slytherin grin from ear to ear. In a not so predictable reaction, he tilted his chin downward and lowered his gaze as if to hide the resounding flattery from his face. His debatably bashful demeanor was a rare sight to see from someone who regularly exuded such an immense level of confidence, and Hermione took her sweet time basking in it.</p>
<p>Ever so slowly, Draco's timid expression hardened as he held intense eye contact while hovered over her. His mouth relaxed and his glowing, blue-grey eyes slimmed as he stared into the depths of her chestnut eyes with laser focus.</p>
<p>The smoldering look of hunger and desire made Hermione's heart flutter as she fearlessly gazed back at him with equal longing. It prompted a tingling sensation that emanated across her chest and traveled downward.</p>
<p>Coming to the conclusion that she couldn't resist his tempting gaze any longer, she wrapped her fingers around the front of his robes while tugging him in close; planting his lips upon hers with great force.</p>
<p>They spent an endless amount of time exchanging passionate kisses and affectionate caressing while lounged beneath the starlit sky.</p>
<p>It was arguably the most romantic experience that Hermione had ever encountered, if not the only. She felt safe in Draco's arms while allowing herself to dive headfirst into inexperienced territory of sensual exploration.</p>
<p>There was a tangible sense of security while in the Slytherin's presence that permitted the display of Hermione's mental and physical vulnerability. It was a phenomenon that she had never experienced; the Gryffindor was an independent woman through and through who never relied upon a significant other for her happiness or self-worth.</p>
<p>But it just happened naturally with Draco.</p>
<p>They were raised from drastically different environments which incited the previous dismissal to their potential romantic interest. Her sexual attraction toward the Slytherin had also been neglected for many years based off of his poor behavior as an adolescent, but he had proven to improve himself as a refined young adult ever since the beginning of term.</p>
<p>Just as Hermione had challenged Draco to improve himself, the Slytherin had an equally impactful method of acknowledging her own needs and sexual desires.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was the romantic environment beneath the whimsical night sky; perhaps it was the adrenaline rush following the establishment of their relationship; perhaps it was simply being in the presence of Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>Whatever it was, Hermione fully allowed herself to open up to him based off of built trust and humanistic desire. The most she had ever encountered sexually was consistent of heavy petting and kissing, but in the moment she deeply yearned to experience a new level of intimacy.</p>
<p>Draco skyrocketed Hermione's confidence in more ways than one; she trusted him, he made her feel radiantly beautiful, and she craved to show her faith in him without the use of words.</p>
<p>They continued to explore each other's bodies as the provocative exchange of kissing and fondling escalated.</p>
<p>Draco was simply following her lead; as they continued to passionately kiss one other, Hermione suggestively tugged at his belt causing him to stall his actions. The Head Girl continued to summon a blanket with the intention of covering their bodies from beneath. Next to follow was a contraceptive for the insurance of safety.</p>
<p>Hermione was consumed by nerves as she had never experienced a level of intimacy such as what was to follow, but it <em>simply felt right. </em></p>
<p>As a woman, she had her own sexual needs and was certain that there was no one else she would rather share the uncharted moment of intimacy with.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco murmured against her lips. He could feel her chest heave beneath him as her fingertips traced along the length of his back. Followed by a nod of affirmation, he positioned himself between her legs.</p>
<p>Hermione sharply inhaled as he pushed himself inside of her, and he paused in place while ensuring her consent. With another frivolous nod, she encouraged him to continue. He was slow and respectful of her hesitations while keeping constant surveillance over her level of comfort.</p>
<p>It was only Draco's second time doing such an act, and the pressure was much more existent this time around. He deeply cared for his romantic partner and was equally invested in her pleasure, if not more than himself.</p>
<p>Hermione dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he sped up the pace, and a soft moan escaped her lips. He tucked his face into the side of her neck as they divulged in the euphoric physical sensation.</p>
<p>They proceeded to make love for an undiscernible amount of time, as it felt as though time had frozen in place. Once they were finished, Draco helped her slip back into her clothes before concealing himself. He then rolled from off of her and onto his back with the blanket spread across them.</p>
<p>Hermione laid her head on his chest while tightly curled up against him. She spread her fingers across his chest, her hand rising and falling with each rapid breath that escaped his lungs.</p>
<p>They laid there in a blissful silence while consumed by an intoxicating mixture of dopamine and adrenaline.</p>
<p>Hermione's lips brushed against his ear as she whispered, "I very much enjoyed that."</p>
<p>Draco satisfyingly exhaled while pushing his lips against her forehead that was inundated with a light layer of sweat. He stroked her back with his thumb, inhaling her alluring musky scent as his eyes found the enchanted ceiling once more.</p>
<p>Another instinctive smile curled his lips as he held her closer, securely wound against his body. His cheeks hurt from grinning over such an extended period of time, but his senses had been happily triumphed and numbed.</p>
<p>Hermione was officially his girlfriend, only <em>his</em>, and he couldn't remember the last time he was happier; if ever.</p>
<p>After another few moments of serene silence, Hermione rolled on her other side as the blanket rippled from off of her. She proceeded to shift through her bookbag with her back turned to him.</p>
<p>Draco's head lolled to the side while asking, "What're you doing, love?"</p>
<p>"Promise not to get mad at me," she warned while pulling the Marauder's Map from her bag. "It's just that, these late hours are ideal for those who may be up to mischief." Without pause, she incanted, "<em>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.</em>"</p>
<p>Draco silently watched her, withholding the impulse to groan in displeasure, while idly fiddling with his thumbs against his chest. "I thought we were putting our responsibilities on the back burner for the evening," he noted with a hint of frustration. "We deserve that much, Granger."</p>
<p>"Theodore!" she declared while sitting bolt upright. "Look."</p>
<p>Offering the map into his possession, Hermione closely watched Draco as he examined its contents. He pinpointed <em>Theodore Nott </em>written above a series of footprints on its route to the Forbidden Forest. It appeared as though the Slytherin was alone based off the lack of indication of anyone in his company.</p>
<p>Draco proceeded to deeply sigh, well aware that it was their responsibility to investigate, while greatly resenting their obligations. In the perfect world, he would happily spend his time cuddled up with Hermione while wasting away the rest of the evening over light topics and conversation.</p>
<p>But the Head Girl had already began the process of standing to her feet with a look of determination. Their titles came with the obligation of constant surveillance over their peers, and there was no time off limits that their responsibilities didn't override.</p>
<p>Especially during times such as these.</p>
<p>After gathering their belongings, Draco and Hermione evacuated the classroom on their route to the passageway leading to the Forbidden Forest.</p>
<p>They passed Filch in the corridors who gave them a brief look of speculative disapproval. Hermione explained to the groundskeeper that they were tending to an emergency of a metaphorical student in trouble in the Forest. Filch was too wrapped up in his own business of mindless supervision to become overly suspicious.</p>
<p>The chilly autumn air that was transitioning into winter blasted their faces as they exited the castle. Draco proceeded to wrap an arm around Hermione's shoulders, feeling her shiver beneath his grip. She tightened the scarf around her neck while leaning into the natural warmth emanated from his body.</p>
<p>But despite the weather's unfavorable components, the Head Boy and Head Girl were determined to track down Theodore for any clues moving forward.</p>
<p>The expulsion of Blaise certainly didn't mean that they were out of the woods in any regard. There was still one missing piece to the puzzle that held a promising indication of past events that needed to be filled; Blaise's ally, Theodore Nott.</p>
<p>While following the Map for their line of direction, they stumbled through rough terrain and dark surroundings. The unsettling groan of mysterious creatures and howling wind filled the air as they wandered into the belly of the daunting forest.</p>
<p>Following endless minutes of tense silence and nothing within their viewpoint, they finally heard the voice of Theodore from the other side to one of the towering pine trees.</p>
<p>Draco protectively intertwined his fingers with Hermione's while safely positioning themselves on the other side to the tree.</p>
<p>"What do you want, elf?" Theodore growled.</p>
<p>The distinguishable squeaky voice that followed instantly captivated their attention. "Faye was promised riches and freedom!"</p>
<p>Draco and Hermione snuck a peek from behind the barrier, their fingertips unnervingly dug into the back of each other's palms.</p>
<p>"Here," Theodore protested while digging in his pockets. He proceeded to flick his thumb, catapulting a Galleon in the elf's direction. "I presume this will cover your troubles."</p>
<p>Faye stood at his feet with fingers extended while observing the monetary donation in her palm. She slowly shook her head while reclaiming eye contact with the Slytherin. "This is not enough."</p>
<p>"Well, it will have to do for now."</p>
<p>"This is <em>not</em> enough," she sternly repeated.</p>
<p>"You're greatly testing my patience, elf!" Theodore boisterously declared. "You should be thanking me for my contributions. This isn't my responsibility!"</p>
<p>"But it is, sir," she insisted. "Faye was promised-"</p>
<p>"I don't <em>have </em>the riches that you were promised!" he impatiently cut her off. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have the ability to just break into Gringotts readily available!"</p>
<p>Faye appeared to ignore this argument with unwavering, stubborn body language. "Faye was told that should anything happen to her master, that she should immediately notify Mr. Theodore Nott!"</p>
<p>"Well, Mr. Nott doesn't want anything to do with Faye!" Theodore condescended while mimicking her high-pitched voice.</p>
<p>"That is most unfortunate, sir," Faye warned. "Because Mr. Nott is now indebted to Faye. If Faye were to tell the Headmistress what she knew-"</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll get you your money!" he fiercely interjected. "Just keep your servant mouth <em>shut</em>, will you?"</p>
<p>Faye folded her arms in defiance, fearlessly standing at full length at just two and a half feet tall. In comparison to her taller counterpart, she mirrored the confident demeanor of someone at an equivalent height.</p>
<p>"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Theodore snapped. "I didn't sign up for this rubbish! I didn't know things would be taken this far!"</p>
<p>"Mr. Nott is a poor excuse of a noble pureblood," Faye drawled. "The most superior race of them all."</p>
<p>Draco and Hermione exchanged a look of bewilderment while crouched above the ground. Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other as a branch loudly snapped beneath her shoe. Her eyes widened as Theodore spun on his feet and declared, "Who goes there?!"</p>
<p>Draco's grip tightened on Hermione's hand; his palms dampened with anxiety.</p>
<p>In all honesty, he didn't care whether Theodore caught them spying on him, but it would certainly hinder their growing case against him. Stealth was required in order to gain further information and frame Theodore once they had tangible evidence. Up until this point, everything was left up to interpretation which would not suffice as legitimate proof of his alleged wrong doings.</p>
<p>Draco flinched at the sudden sensation of someone tapping him on the shoulder. Speedily glancing behind himself, he met the large bulbous eyes of Poppy.</p>
<p>"Poppy," Hermione breathlessly whispered.</p>
<p>Draco's house elf pressed a long bony finger against her lips while instructing them to remain silent. While hurriedly gesturing her fingers toward herself, she wordlessly directed her master to bend his arm at the elbow. Keeping a tight grasp on Hermione's hand, Draco followed orders while awaiting Poppy's magical abilities following contact.</p>
<p>The three of them were promptly Disapparated from out of sight and safely teleported back to the castle.</p>
<p>Theodore's neck whipped in each direction as Faye scurried around the massive pine tree.</p>
<p>"Poppy has been watching Faye," the elf advised. "This does not make Faye happy.."</p>
<p>"Poppy?" Theodore retorted. "Who the bloody hell is Poppy?"</p>
<p>"The elf of Draco Malfoy; the boy who comes from Faye's original mistresses' family."</p>
<p>"The Malfoys?" he interrogated with peaked intrigue.</p>
<p>Faye slowly shook her head in response.</p>
<p>Theodore's hands turned into fists at his sides, stomping in displeasure. "Which house do you originate from, elf?" he demanded. "Speak!"</p>
<p>"The House of Black."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Faye the House Elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though it was well into the night, Draco and Hermione couldn't wait until the morning to notify Harry of the conversation they had just overheard between Faye and Theodore.</p>
<p>The door to Draco's dormitory creaked open as he entered with careless, heavy footsteps. Poppy was quick on his trail, anxiously rubbing her hands together while keeping a close proximity within her master.</p>
<p>Hermione slowly tiptoed behind them, her gaze observing the quaint and darkened room shared by the Slytherin, Harry, and Neville. She proceeded to grimace at the vacant bed where Blaise once resided.</p>
<p>Harry was tightly wound in his blankets with his back facing them, and Neville was asleep in his own bed on his stomach with an arm hung over the side. They both appeared to stir in their sleep as the door slammed shut behind them.</p>
<p>"Potter," Draco hissed while nudging Harry's back. "Potter, wake up."</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Harry sharply inhaled as he flung to his side. His eyes widened before narrowing as he scowled at Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"Get up," Draco firmly demanded. "We need to speak with that elf of yours."</p>
<p>"In the morning," Harry groggily dismissed while turning back over.</p>
<p>Draco's mouth tensed as he gripped Harry by his pajamas and flung him on his back. "There's no time to wait for the morning."</p>
<p>"Harry," Hermione delicately greeted.</p>
<p>The sound of her voice caused Harry's neck to crane in her direction. "Hermione?" he yawned. "What're you doing here?"</p>
<p>"There's little time to explain," she replied. "Faye's aligned with Theodore, well we think, and we need to speak with Kreacher."</p>
<p>"Summon your bloody elf!" Draco barked, causing Poppy to flinch.</p>
<p>With a grown, Harry threw an arm over his head against the pillow. "Kreacher!"</p>
<p>A thunderous snap echoed throughout the dormitory as the grumpy old elf made a prompt appearance. "It's rather late for Master to request Kreacher's services.."</p>
<p>Harry positioned his glasses over the bridge of his nose while throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Er.. right." He looked to Hermione perplexedly who decided to take the reigns of the conversation.</p>
<p>"Jade Snape's previous house elf, Faye," she began. "What can you tell us about her, Kreacher?"</p>
<p>"And why does Ms. Granger not ask Poppy?" Kreacher drawled with a pointed look in the elf's direction. "Poppy does not possess the most stealth manners of investigation while following Faye.."</p>
<p>Poppy flinched, her large bulbous eyes transitioning between Kreacher, then to Draco, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and back again. It was evident that the subject surrounding Faye intimidated Poppy, anxiously tugging at her dress and buckling her knees upon the eyes of the others.</p>
<p>"If Faye knew that Poppy was speaking behind her back.." she squeaked. "Faye is mean to Poppy! Very, very mean!"</p>
<p>"It's okay Poppy," Hermione reassured while bending at eye level. "Whatever you're comfortable in telling us, we're here to listen."</p>
<p>Draco had found himself frowning, feeling a tug at his heartstrings while observing the terrified state of his elf. Speaking above a whisper, he reassured, "I'll always be here to protect you, Poppy."</p>
<p>"We all will," Harry added.</p>
<p>"Myself included," Neville spoke up from bed.</p>
<p>Draco sent an appreciative nod to his roommates as Poppy clasped her tiny arms around his leg. The Slytherin proceeded to affectionately pet her head as she clung onto him for dear life.</p>
<p>"Faye does not favor the Muggle species," Poppy nervously explained. "She was never loyal to Miss Snape; Faye resented her. Hated her, even!"</p>
<p>"Well, we already know Faye doesn't fancy Muggles according to what we just overheard," Draco patiently replied. "But if she wasn't loyal to Jade, then who was she referring to in the Forbidden Forrest as her owner?"</p>
<p>Meeting the expectant eyes of everyone in the room, Harry's elf simply shrugged his shoulders. "Kreacher does not know who owns Faye is in the present time," he replied, not sounding concerned in the least. "But Kreacher can assure that Faye will always remain loyal to her original mistress."</p>
<p>"Stop dancing around the bloody subject," Draco warned. "Tell us who her original mistress was!"</p>
<p>Kreacher folded his arms in defiance, his eyes flickering between the five in the room.</p>
<p>"Kreacher.." Harry slowly instructed. "Answer Malfoy's question. Go on."</p>
<p>"Faye's mistress," Kreacher restated while stroking his chin. "Very well."</p>
<p>Neville notably sat up in his bed while studying them tentatively.</p>
<p>"Faye, as well as Kreacher, originates from the Black family," he stoically replied.</p>
<p>"What?" Harry hissed with furrowed eyebrows. "How come you've never told me this?"</p>
<p>"Master never asked.." Kreacher blandly pointed out.</p>
<p>"Crafty elves," Draco chided. "The whole lot of them!"</p>
<p>Poppy whimpered as her grip tightened on his thigh.</p>
<p>"Draco," Hermione reprimanded with a sympathetic look in Poppy's direction.</p>
<p>Draco apologetically peered down at his emotionally fragile elf. "You're exempt from that statement, Poppy."</p>
<p>Poppy nodded her head in understanding with a timid smile.</p>
<p>Despite Draco's unintentional insensitive comment in regards Poppy, Hermione was cognizant that outwardly insulting Kreacher wouldn't get them anywhere either. "Kreacher," she gently prompted. "Which.. Black were you referring to?"</p>
<p>"This relative of the Black family is no longer with us," Kreacher explained. "Before her death, she was under a different surname following marriage to a very powerful wizard; Rodolphus Lestrange, one of the fallen Dark Lord's most loyal followers."</p>
<p>"Him and Bellatrix tortured my parents," Neville feebly interjected.</p>
<p>"Faye was Bellatrix's servant?" Draco retorted in dismay. "My bloody aunt?"</p>
<p>"Indeed."</p>
<p>Hermione audibly gasped, Draco scowled in contemplation, Neville's face washed of color, and Harry was already half way out bed.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor stumbled to his feet while directing a stern finger pointed at his elf. "Kreacher, I demand that you explain how Faye ended up at Hogwarts," Harry tactfully instructed, banishing the opportunity for the elf to slither around the topic. "Bellatrix died a few months ago during the War."</p>
<p>Kreacher nodded his head in compliance. "Faye was stripped of her mistress during the Battle of Hogwarts," he reiterated. "When Ms. Lestrange met her demise, Faye was vengeful."</p>
<p>"Vengeful of what exactly?" Harry persisted. "Rather, who?"</p>
<p>"Muggles, Mudbloods, blood traitors.." Kreacher slowly began listing off, his gaze consequentially flickering in Hermione's direction with pause. He gradually pointed a long, bony finger toward Harry while deducing, "The famous Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Poppy impulsively wailed, detaching herself from Draco's leg and inching in front of Harry as a sign of protection.</p>
<p>Harry absentmindedly pulled her against him with one arm while keeping a firm eye on Kreacher. Without missing a beat he firmly questioned, "When did Faye begin working at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"The Headmistress welcomed Faye while seeking support from the house elves following the War," Kreacher explained. "It was not a time for the Headmistress to be selective of her choices. This worked to Faye's advantage."</p>
<p>"From my understanding, she was instructed by the staff to watch over Jade," Hermione prompted.</p>
<p>"An inconvenient pairing indeed," Kreacher advised. "A Squib; one of the species that Faye frowns upon most."</p>
<p>"In the Forbidden Forrest, Faye said that if anything happened to her master, she should seek Theodore," Hermione recounted. "That must mean that-"</p>
<p>"Blaise," Draco declared with fists clenched at his sides. "Faye's been working with Blaise."</p>
<p>"We should speak with Jade," Neville hastily noted. "She must know something."</p>
<p>"Neville's right," Hermione resolved. Turning to Draco she added, "Jade told you to follow Faye for a reason."</p>
<p>"I'd bet that she has information on the both of them," Harry agreed.</p>
<p>"And how do you lot propose we track down Jade?" Draco impatiently questioned. "We don't even know where she lives for Merlin's sake!"</p>
<p>"Maybe this will help," Neville noted while opening up his side table drawer. "Do these numbers mean anything to you?"</p>
<p>Hermione walked to his bedside and unfolded the piece of paper while examining the written note. "It's a phone number," she explained, her eyes excitedly flickering between them. "Jade must have left her contact information in your possession should you wish to speak with her, Neville."</p>
<p>"Jade told me that even though her time at Hogwarts had ended, she would always be here to help. She felt rather guilty for having to leave our weekly therapy sessions behind," Neville explained. "Funny thing is, I haven't got any access to a tellyphone!"</p>
<p>"Telephone," Hermione impulsively corrected him. "But you'd be incorrect, Neville, there are several of them in the castle as we speak."</p>
<p>"The Muggle Studies classroom," Draco deduced.</p>
<p>The four of them looked to one another with a heightened sense of determination.</p>
<p>"Come on, then," Harry instructed while standing to his feet.</p>
<p>As he strode toward the door, Draco side stepped and placed a hand up while stopping him in place. "Not until you put on some proper trousers," he ridiculed with a smirk. "There are women present, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes at him while turning toward his chest of belongings. Neville followed suit by hopping out of bed and hurrying toward his dresser to change out of his pajamas.</p>
<p>"Poppy?" Hermione asked while extending a hand toward the tiny elf. Poppy clasped her fingers around hers as she added, "We'll require Sidelong Apparition in order to track down Jade from outside the castle. Will you be able to help us?"</p>
<p>Poppy excitedly nodded her head with an erect posture and a proud widened stance. "Poppy would be honored!"</p>
<p>"Hang on.." Harry noted from across the dormitory, drawing their attention. "My Cloak." Robes, socks, and underwear proceeded to fan out across the floor as he continued to dig in his chest. He shifted his weight to the back of his feet while clenching the side of his trunk. "My Cloak; I left it right here!"</p>
<p>Hermione crouched to the floor beside him while helping shift through his belongings. "It has to be here somewhere," she noted with improvised optimism. "Where else could it have-"</p>
<p>"Blaise must have taken it on his way out the school," Neville grimly noted while glancing toward the Slytherin's vacant bed.</p>
<p>Articles of clothing continued to dispose to the floor as Harry frantically ransacked his trunk. "He.. he can't have it!" he shouted in denial. "That was my dad's!"</p>
<p>Aside from the obvious troubles of misplacing such an advantageous magical object, Draco was remorseful of Harry's loss; it was one of the few tangible connections left to his deceased father.</p>
<p>"We'll get it back, Potter," Draco confidently reassured him. "We'll catch that bastard and make him pay for this rubbish he's gotten us into."</p>
<p>"Come on, Harry," Hermione calmly instructed while grabbing his hands and persuading them to their feet.</p>
<p>Harry couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Blaise trotting around beneath his father's Cloak. It made his eyes swell with tears of anger, and his jaw painfully clench with teeth grit. He swallowed back the knot in his throat while regaining his composure.</p>
<p>"I suppose Kreacher's assistance will no longer be of use," Kreacher tactlessly grumbled from behind them, turning their heads. The elf started in the opposite direction while nearing the door.</p>
<p>"Not so fast, Kreacher," Harry warned while wagging a finger toward himself.</p>
<p>Kreacher dragged his feet toward his master with a muffled groan.</p>
<p>"I order you not to tell Faye, or anyone, a single word of the conversation that we just spoke of," Harry demanded. "Do you understand?"</p>
<p>"Kreacher will not speak of it," his elf lazily ensured. "Is there anything else Master asks of Kreacher?"</p>
<p>Withholding the inclination to project resounding outrage onto his elf, Harry simply dismissed, "To get out of my sight."</p>
<p>Subsequent to his master's permission, and the glares directed at him from everyone in the room following his tone-deaf request for dismissal, Kreacher swiftly Disapparated from the dormitory.</p>
<p>Following Kreacher's departure, Draco and the Gryffindors expectantly turned toward Poppy who puffed out her chest with a newfound sense of dignification. In contrast to the timid demeanor she had previously carried in their conversation, she appeared to relish in the importance of her assistance in teleportation.</p>
<p>As everyone linked contact with Poppy, she declared, "Hold tight!"</p>
<p>In a whirlwind, they teleported to the Muggle Studies classroom as their first stop in seeking Jade.</p>
<p>The morning sun had already begun to flood the castle grounds as Draco, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Poppy stealthily made their way through the vacant classroom.</p>
<p>It was conveniently a Saturday morning and the seventh years didn't have any obligations to attend class. This was the perfect opportunity to contact Jade and meet with the estranged Hogwarts professor while investigating Faye's, and consequentially Blaise's, motives.</p>
<p>Remembering the location of the cellphones from his first class of the year, Draco trailed toward the display of technological devices in the corner. "Alohomora," he recited as the glass case opened. As he reached for one of the phones, Hermione promptly slapped the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"Let me do it," she instructed. Following the expected glare from Draco, she added, "Our time is limited."</p>
<p>Draco attitudinally folded his arms while Neville spread open the crumpled piece of paper between his fingers. He proceeded to read off the series of numbers as Hermione pressed them into the key pad.</p>
<p>The four of them huddled up to the receiver of the cellphone with baited breath. Finding that they couldn't hear anything from the other side to the phone, Draco, Harry, and Neville took a step back while keeping a steady eye on Hermione.</p>
<p>"Jade?" Hermione whispered. She excitedly nodded to the rest while adding, "It's Hermione Granger. We need your help."</p>
<p>Following the short conversation shared between Hermione and Jade, she snapped the cellphone shut with a delighted expression. Taking a quill from one of the adjacent desks, she quickly jotted down Jade's address beneath the indicated phone number.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Hermione proclaimed while smacking the bottom of her palm to her forehead. Sounding very disappointed in herself, she added, "Jade's located on Spinner's End; the original residency of the Snape family. I should have known!"</p>
<p>"In all fairness, how were you supposed to know that Jade would scram back to her childhood home?" Draco pointed out, gripping both of her hands. Despite his taunting as a child, the Slytherin was well aware that Hermione held her intelligence on a fragile pedestal that, if tipped over, could lead to spiraling self-loathing. "You really are too hard on yourself, darling."</p>
<p>Hermione lightly smiled at his earnest attempt to ease her mind. She swung their hands from side to side while sneaking a peak at him. "I suppose you're right."</p>
<p>Draco smiled back at her while pulling her hands up to his mouth and pressing his lips against her knuckles.</p>
<p>"I guess I owe Ginny five Sickles," Harry commented with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Making bets on my romantic life, Potter?" Draco chided. "You truly are unhealthily obsessed with me.."</p>
<p>"No I'm not you git," Harry snapped back. "Ginny and I wanted to make sure that our friend was being taken care of," he added while referencing to Hermione. "I, personally, didn't think you had the bullocks to do anything about it. Ginny, on the other hand.."</p>
<p>"Another reason for me to favor your girlfriend over yourself," Draco dismissed with the roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>Harry ignored the comment while turning to Draco's elf. "Poppy," he began, getting them back on track. "Can you take us to Cokeworth? It's in the midlands."</p>
<p>The elf hastily nodded her head, squeezing her eyes closed as she conjured the general location in her mind. Once in contact, the five of them swiftly Disapparated from the castle.</p>
<p>They appeared in a desolate, rather unpleasant industrial area. A series of mills oscillated dauntingly against drafts of chilling wind, and a line of awkwardly shaped worn brick houses lined the streets.</p>
<p>The rest trailed behind Hermione, their footsteps imprinting against the fresh snow beneath them. An adjacent river lined the street beside them that was inundated with dirtied patches of ice.</p>
<p>Poppy shook like a leaf while clamped in Draco's hand as a light trickle of snow fell upon them. Without second thought, he removed his travelling robes while placing it upon the elf's tiny shoulders that blanketed over her entire body and dragged behind her.</p>
<p>Draco rubbed his hands up and down the sides of his arms before tightening his tie to maximize the lack of garments he was now wearing. Stopping in place, he stroked his chin with a sour expression. "Snape lived in this wasteland?"</p>
<p>"It's also where my mother grew up, Malfoy," Harry warned.</p>
<p>"Right," Draco replied with a drastic change to his judgmental composure. "Lovely area; I'm sure it's beautiful in the fall."</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up," Harry groaned while bumping shoulders with him in passing.</p>
<p>Neville shrugged at Draco before jogging toward the Gryffindor's side. "How did you – I mean.. how did you know this is where your mum grew up? Since.. you, you know-"</p>
<p>"I saw it in Snape's memories," Harry replied. While speeding up his pace and bypassing Neville, it was evident that Harry didn't wish to discuss the sensitive topic any further.</p>
<p>"This is it!" Hermione declared, glancing to the parchment in hand. As they approached the two-story brick house, she curled a knuckle and lightly tapped against the front door.</p>
<p>Awaiting their arrival, Jade opened the barrier within seconds. A blast of icy air blew her long raven hair in the wind as she pulled the collar of her woolen coat closer to her face.</p>
<p>"I've been expecting you," she greeted while gesturing an arm behind her. "Please, come in. It's freezing out there."</p>
<p>The five of them gladly accepted Jade's offer of entry while filing into the dim lit area. They were drawn to a roaring fire in the corner of the sitting room which encompassed four walls lined with a surplus of books.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened as she examined their surroundings, a spur of innate excitement washing over her at the sight of so many novels. Draco held his hands before the fire, finding that the sensation in his fingertips had revived. Harry and Neville stalled beside him in front of the furnace as particles of snow melted and saturated their robes.</p>
<p>"Poppy, was it?" Jade politely greeted. The house elf meekly observed Jade as she shifted through a small cupboard near the doorway. "These should fit. I used to wear them as a young girl."</p>
<p>Poppy curiously toyed with the pair of mittens before pulling them over her lanky fingers. They only covered about half of her hand, but she gratefully nodded her head nonetheless. "Thank you, Miss!"</p>
<p>The rest watched Jade as she proceeded to make her way down a narrow hall into the kitchen. It was a snug, dreary setting at best; a dented refrigerator, an oven with a stove covered in gunk, and a stained sink that she used to fill a small tea kettle beneath. After placing the pot upon the stove, she turned the dial and ignited a small flame.</p>
<p>Jade glided back into the sitting room with her arms folded behind herself. "I was wondering when you would call," she broke the silence, her eyes flickering between them.</p>
<p>"Isn't this house enchanted?" Hermione spoke in a rushed voice, overwhelmed by curiosity. "From what I've heard-"</p>
<p>"Yes, it is enchanted," Jade softly interjected.</p>
<p>"But then how are capable of navigating its magical components?" Hermione fiercely continued her interrogation. "You are a Muggle, after all.."</p>
<p>Jade simply raised her palm while lightly wiggling her fingers. "By the imprint of my hand," she explained. "Being a Muggle, like my father, we required the ability to enter our residence without use of a wand. With the help of my mother, she enabled our navigation by the engravement of our fingertips."</p>
<p>Decidedly utilizing a visual presentation, Jade breezed toward one of the adjacent sealed doors. She lightly traced the tip of her finger along the panel which unfastened the door with ease.</p>
<p>"Like so," she concluded.</p>
<p>"That's brilliant," Hermione admired. "And how-"</p>
<p>"Hermione.." Harry began with a tone of warning. "We didn't come all this way to ask Jade about her means of dwelling, did we?"</p>
<p>Hermione simply furrowed her eyebrows at him while ignoring the light snicker shared between Draco and Neville. Deflecting the glare sent in his direction, Draco pulled Hermione against him while wrapping both arms around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head.</p>
<p>"Speaking of such.." Jade prompted, her voice trailing behind her as she made her way toward the quaint kitchen. "You claimed to require my assistance."</p>
<p>They sneaked a peak at Jade from down the hall as she removed the kettle from the stove and proceeded to pour a helping of tea into each cup. Glancing between the five cups of tea and those down the hall, she paused in place.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Hermione declared while parting from Draco. "Allow me." She waved her wand in the direction of the teacups as they levitated toward herself and her friends down the hall.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Jade noted while re-entering the sitting room. As they indulged in the comforting warmth of the beverage sliding down their throats, she prompted, "How can I be of help?"</p>
<p>"Blaise," Draco firmly stated as Harry simultaneously proclaimed, "Faye." They scowled at each other, having the tendency to talk over one another, as Neville took the opportunity to take a step toward Jade and steer the conversation.</p>
<p>"It's lovely to see you, Neville," Jade greeted with an earnest smile. "I've thought of you many times following my departure."</p>
<p>"It's good to see you too, Jade," Neville replied. "In fact, I think it'd be best if you came back to Hogwarts with us."</p>
<p>"What?" Hermione, Draco, and Harry questioned at once.</p>
<p>"That wasn't a part of the plan, Longbottom," Draco added while waving his hands toward Jade. "One step at a time, will you?"</p>
<p>Neville's posture straightened with his chin held high. "Well she's the one who has all the answers, isn't she?"</p>
<p>"That remains to be seen," Hermione corrected him. As she met the eyes of Jade she quickly added, "No offense, Jade."</p>
<p>"None taken," she replied with a stagnant, forthcoming demeanor. "I would be hesitant as well, were I in your position."</p>
<p>"Kreacher told us that Faye has disdain for Muggles and is seeking vengeance," Harry prompted. "What can you tell us about her?"</p>
<p>"Vengeance?" Jade fearfully reiterated, her eyes ricocheting between them. "I always had the feeling that Faye looked down upon myself as a Muggle."</p>
<p>Harry remained purposefully silent, unwilling to reveal any further information until she met them half way.</p>
<p>"Nonetheless, I do not possess many answers surrounding the elf that I was once provided during my time at Hogwarts," Jade solemnly explained. "Faye was exceptionally difficult to read even for someone such as myself. I was unable to draw any conclusions of formality which is why I left the note in your hands for further investigation."</p>
<p>Draco sighed while peering between his comrades with a shared sense of defeat.</p>
<p>"I believe you as well mentioned Blaise," Jade added, turning their heads. "He, on the other hand, I have greater insight upon."</p>
<p>As if her words had summoned their bodies toward the dusty sofas in the room, they each took a wordless seat while staring at Snape's sister with piqued intrigue.</p>
<p>Jade clenched her hands around her tea cup with eyes closed. She stood there in a still silence, as though she was experiencing something much deeper than contemplation; something transcendent.</p>
<p>"Upon my departure, I notified the Headmistress of my initial suspicions surrounding a few select students from Slytherin," Jade explained. "At the time, I was unsure whether my skepticism surrounding these individuals held any merit. I required more time, additional practice, in order to further my research."</p>
<p>Hermione leaned forward in her seat with her hands neatly folded in her lap. "Research of what, exactly?"</p>
<p>"My memories," Jade simply replied. "Rather, the provided mental inventory surrounding my own memories in contrast to those I received by use of mind reading."</p>
<p>"You mean Legilimency," Harry inferred. "Snape was a master of it as well."</p>
<p>Jade slowly shook her head. "As I have explained quite in depth with Draco, as I'm sure you are aware, the components of my abilities were implanted upon myself following a rather freak accident in my childhood," she noted while absent mindedly tracing her fingers over her disfigured right eye. "Additionally, in contrast to Legilimency, I possess the capability to recount each memory; memories of my own, and of others, to my liking."</p>
<p>Draco threw his back against the couch while kicking up an ankle onto his other leg. "How is that even possible?" he scoffed. "Sounds like a load of rubbish."</p>
<p>A smile of light adoration creased the corners of Jade's lips as she observed the temperamental Slytherin that she had grown quite fond of. "It requires a state of mediation; a state of voiding my mind of all thought while seeking clarity," she patiently explained. "In such a state, I am able to draw conclusions based off comparative deduction."</p>
<p>"You're able to recount and replay one's memories as you please," Hermione noted in awe. "Like a movie."</p>
<p>"Precisely," Jade replied with a nod. "Like a movie."</p>
<p>"So you're claiming that Blaise had inconsistencies to his memories, then?" Harry inferred.</p>
<p>Jade nodded her head while drawing a deep breath. "Following the attack during quidditch practice, I was determined to seek the culprit," she explained. "I yearned to dig beneath the surface. So I turned my attention to my house – rather, the house that I was once responsible for."</p>
<p>"I'll have you know that I still haven't forgiven you for that," the Slytherin complained. "That was a rather dodgy move, attempting to rummage through my mind."</p>
<p>"We've been over this, Draco," Jade replied with a stricter tone that made an appearance for the first time. "I never asked for your forgiveness, only your understanding."</p>
<p>Draco wrinkled his chin and tilted his head to the side in gradual agreement.</p>
<p>"So you turned your attention to the Slytherins.." Harry impatiently prompted. "What does this have to do with Blaise specifically?"</p>
<p>"By comparing his memories to the other Slytherins; specifically Gregory's and even Theodore's," Jade explained to the group. "They had a clear view of Harry and Draco at the end of the match while nearing the snitch. Theodore was in possession of the Quaffle, soaring toward the goalpost, wherein the corner of his eye he viewed Draco alongside Harry with outstretched arms. Gregory, on the other hand, had a more direct viewpoint while hovered above them with a bat in one hand, and a bludger in the other aimed at Draco."</p>
<p>"What a compelling revelation," Draco sarcastically chided. "Goyle, making a cheap shot at myself? Who could have ever seen that coming?"</p>
<p>"Blaise had a modified perception of the scenario," Jade ardently continued, dismissing Draco's ridicule. "He, like Theodore, viewed the chase to the snitch from out of his peripheral. But there was one minute detail that separated his from the rest."</p>
<p>"And what was that?"</p>
<p>"With meticulous observation to Blaise's recounting, I came to the realization that he viewed Draco with his left arm extended, and Harry's right in pursuit of the snitch. This miniscule detail was oppositional from the rest of the Slytherins."</p>
<p>"Some of the most skilled Occlumens encompass the ability to erase, even alter, parts of their memories," Hermione advised while turning to Harry knowingly.</p>
<p>"It's true," Harry reluctantly confirmed. "I witnessed Slughorn do the something of the same."</p>
<p>Draco silently tapped a finger against his cheek while absorbing the information. He was a highly esteemed Occlumens himself; he displayed the ability to resist Professor Snape's infiltration in his sixth year, along with Jade once he came to the realization that she was performing a similar effect. But he had simply relied on shutting them out of his mind, never adjusting his memories to his preference.</p>
<p>"Suffice to say, I have reason to believe that Blaise was capable of altering his memories before the attack," Jade concluded. "How he was prepared to do so when I infiltrated his mind that day, I do not know."</p>
<p>The room fell silent as the pitter patter of heavy snow hit the windows, filling the dead air.</p>
<p>"Due to my unique abilities, Blaise is unaware that I have this information," Jade ensured. "However, as convenient as that may be, he has made a significant effort in covering his tracks."</p>
<p>"But there's still hope, isn't there?" Neville eagerly prompted. "The Headmistress will hear you out, won't she?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Neville," Harry stiffly shot down. "McGonagall wasn't willing to listen to Jade when she originally brought it all up. What would change that now?"</p>
<p>"Our word," Hermione replied while referencing a hand between herself, the Head Boy, and the other Gryffindors. "She may not fully trust Jade, but she trusts us."</p>
<p>"What do you say, Jade?" Neville asked with optimism. "Will you come back to Hogwarts with us?"</p>
<p>"I am uninterested in returning," Jade replied with a sympathetic frown. "I believe that my safety would be compromised. And although I have the ability to recount memories, the manner in which I implemented my gift was highly frowned upon at Hogwarts, as it were."</p>
<p>"But there has to be more," Harry stubbornly insisted. "Did you ever do Legilimency – er, mind reading – on Faye?"</p>
<p>"I did, of course, attempt," Jade stoically replied. "However, in contrast to Blaise, Faye displayed the skill of simply blocking myself from her mind; it was like observing a blank canvas."</p>
<p>"But Dumbledore was able to gain information on Kreacher through Legilimency," Harry argued, his impatient tone making a reappearance. "What makes Faye any different?"</p>
<p>"Jade isn't Dumbledore, you prat," Draco sneered. "Besides, the reason Faye was able to evade Jade's advances was because she was clearly taught by my aunt Bellatrix. She's the one I learned my skills in Occlumency from after all."</p>
<p>"Bellatrix Lestrange was Faye's mistress?" Jade gasped, a simple mention at the Death Eater's name unravelling her composed demeanor. "I've heard tales of her conquests."</p>
<p>With a resentful scowl, Draco confirmed, "One of Voldemort's most loyal followers at his peak."</p>
<p>A harrowing expression flooded over Jade as she softly concluded, "You should leave."</p>
<p>"What?" Neville retorted. "But Jade-"</p>
<p>"At the end of the day, I am still a Muggle, Neville!" she pleaded with an unsteady voice. "It was irresponsible of me to invite you over."</p>
<p>"You're underestimating us, Jade," Draco insisted. Referencing to those surrounding him he continued, "These three fought on the front lines during the Battle of Hogwarts against the most powerful sorcerer of our time." Pointing to Harry he added, "This idiot defeated Voldemort.." Harry glared at him with the shadow of a smile. "And he couldn't have done it without the support of Granger and Longbottom, among others."</p>
<p>"I am aware," Jade replied with a nod. "Noble actions, indeed."</p>
<p>"I learned from my mistakes by being on the wrong side during the War," Draco persisted. "I made a promise to change my ways and stand against people like Blaise and Theodore who are stuck in a state of regression."</p>
<p>"I admire your ambition."</p>
<p>"Your brother was ambitious too," he continued. "Continue his legacy by helping us reconstruct the wizarding world. Otherwise, he died for nothing."</p>
<p>Jade lightly winced at his ending statement, and a glimmer of contemplation flashed across her eyes as she looked to the ceiling. She blinked back tears while slowly shaking her head.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Draco," she spoke above a whisper. "Truly, I am. But from what I am aware, house elves embody magical abilities that is debatably stronger than most witches or wizards. If I may speak so candidly, I fear what Faye is capable of after hearing these revelations."</p>
<p>The Slytherin and the Gryffindors exchanged a look of desperation that gradually transitioned to frustration.</p>
<p>Making one last ditch effort, Hermione persisted, "In order for us to have Blaise properly framed upon his expected return we need tangible evidence to report to the Ministry surrounding the attacks. Our words won't hold enough weight!"</p>
<p>Jade maintained a stubborn stance with her arms folded and her lips pressed into a tight thin line.</p>
<p>Draco, Hermione, and Harry reluctantly made their way toward Poppy as a preemptive manner of teleportation back to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Neville delayed behind them, standing toe to toe with Jade with reddened cheeks. "You said that you'd always be here to help me!"</p>
<p>Tears continued to prickles Jade's eyes, her injured eye flooding with a bright shade of silver, before clenching them shut. "You must leave at once."</p>
<p>Draco threw an arm around Neville's shoulders while directing him toward Poppy. "Come on, mate," he sighed while directing him toward his elf. With one last meaningful look in her direction, he concluded, "We'll prevail without the assistance of Jade; she's just as cowardly as the rest of them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Search Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Poppy swiftly Apparated to the North Tower of the castle upon their return to Hogwarts. The group dispersed down the set of winding stairs in a tense silence.</p>
<p>The verbal confirmations provided through Jade in regards to Blaise's wrong doings were debatably pointless. This was all based upon word of mouth through someone that had only just recently been relieved of their positioning at Hogwarts due to the illegal usage of mind reading in the first place.</p>
<p>And despite Blaise's nefarious advances upon Ginny, there wasn't enough tangible evidence to get him thrown in Azkaban over the attacks as deserved. And then there was Theodore, an extraneous variable to the matter that was still left to be discovered; his recent involvement with Faye from the evening prior made him a prime suspect.</p>
<p>The group made an agreement to blend into the scenes by doing what they normally would on a Saturday afternoon; the Head Boy and Head Girl would report straight to the supervision of the Prefects for their weekly review, Harry would practice quidditch with his teammates, and Neville would tend to his hybrid plants in the greenhouses.</p>
<p>Acting as though they had never left Hogwarts was the best option in moving forward for the time being. There was no need to directly report to McGonagall of their endeavors in seeking Jade, as the Headmistress had already overtly displayed her mistrust in regards to the previous Head of Slytherin.</p>
<p>As the day progressed, and the meeting held by the Head Boy and Head Girl was adjourned, Draco was finally granted the opportunity to return to his dormitory and catch up on some well needed sleep.</p>
<p>Hermione shortly expressed that she needed to finish up on some reading for Advanced Arithmancy. As she stated, she planned on occupying the Gryffindor common room that was usually empty on Saturday afternoons due to its inhabitants participating in extraneous activities on their day off.</p>
<p>After walking Hermione to her common room as he normally did, Draco took a long refreshing shower before promptly heading for his dormitory. He planned on going straight to bed and was assured that once his head hit the pillow, he would be blessed with the opportunity to drift into a sound sleep.</p>
<p>In the midst of a rare dreamless slumber, Draco was jolted wide awake as the door to his dormitory was thrown ajar and slammed against the wall. Rays of setting sun burst through the windowsills and burned his eyes as he blinked back an influx of irritated tears. He groaned while rolling on his side and wiped his forearm across tired, dreary eyes.</p>
<p>As Draco stared at the doorway, his eyes gradually communicated to his brain that it was Harry who had made a rushed entry and jerked him from a peaceful slumber. Behind Harry was a tall, red haired boy who the Slytherin hadn't run across much since the start of term.</p>
<p>Of course, there was an underlying reason as to why he hadn't crossed paths with Ron Weasley, perhaps revolving around a certain brainy witch that Draco now called his girlfriend, but he certainly wasn't expecting him to pop up on him in his bedroom.</p>
<p>But the inclination to grab his wand and hex them for their careless intrusion promptly depleted as Draco observed the distraught state of his roommate.</p>
<p>Harry, who was dressed in his quidditch robes and had streaks of dirt smeared across his face from practice, appeared nothing short of frantic; his bright green eyes were widened with horror, his eyebrows were pinched together, and he looked as though he had just accidentally walked through Nearly Headless Nick. He proceeded to throw his broomstick to the ground with great force while stomping toward the Slytherin with a note held in his shaky hand.</p>
<p>"It's Ginny," Harry hurriedly stated. "Ginny's missing."</p>
<p>Draco's voice cracked as he drearily questioned, "She's what?"</p>
<p>"Ginny's GONE, Malfoy!" he thundered. It was clear that the Gryffindor was too distressed to explain, so he simply passed over the hand written note. "Hermione sent me an owl."</p>
<p>Draco propped himself on his elbow against the bed as his curious gaze landed upon Ron next to Harry. Ron stood perfectly still with arms folded, and he sent the same apprehensive yet resentful glare right back at the blonde.</p>
<p>Momentarily pushing the uncomfortable situation aside in his mind, Draco hung his legs over the side of the bed and let out an impulsive yawn. He then rubbed his eyes and allowed them to refocus as he uncrumpled the piece of parchment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I had plans to meet with Ginny this afternoon in the Gryffindor common room to work on.. well, I told her I would keep it secret, but I suppose she will have to understand.. We had an arrangement to make the finishing touches to your anniversary present that we've been working on for quite some time. I decided to search the girl's dormitory and spoke with her roommate, Melissa, who advised that she hadn't seen her return last night. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My premonitions are telling me that Ginny is in great danger. You must find Draco and speak with Professor McGonagall immediately. Meanwhile, I will be searching the castle for any signs of her. Please be safe, and please tell Draco to not worry about m-</em>
</p>
<p>"I won't allow Granger to search the castle alone!" Draco shouted, causing the others to jolt at the sudden elevation to his voice. "What the bloody hell is she thinking?!"</p>
<p>After ripping the duvet from off himself, the Slytherin jumped to his feet as the blanket wrapped around his ankle. He made a sudden movement toward the door as the duvet yanked him backward and nearly tripped him in the process. Turning toward the bed, he kicked the bedpost twice before struggling out of its restraints.</p>
<p>With a hand clamped over his forehead, Harry sighed, "Calm down, Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Me calm down?" Draco shouted. "<em>You</em> bloody calm down!"</p>
<p>"I <em>am </em>calm," Harry growled through clenched teeth. "I'm not the one standing here assaulting a defenseless bedpost, am I?!"</p>
<p>After sending one last firm kick against the bed, Draco turned around and hollered, "Kreacher! That shifty elf of yours sold us out!"</p>
<p>"That isn't possible, you idiot!" Harry harshly shouted back at him. "I <em>specifically</em> demanded that Kreacher not tell anyone, especially Faye, of our conversation!"</p>
<p>With the sudden realization that himself and Harry were simply projecting their frenzied anger onto one another by shouting, Draco purposefully lowered his voice. "Fair enough."</p>
<p>"You're accusing the wrong elf, Malfoy," Harry pointed out. "Kreacher stated that Poppy had done a poor job of secretively following Faye. I hardly believe Kreacher was the only one who was aware of Poppy's task she had been given.."</p>
<p>"Poppy," Draco quietly reiterated, his eyes widening with fear. "POPPY!"</p>
<p><em>Crack</em>.</p>
<p>"Hi Mr. Draco!" Poppy squeaked in greeting. As she turned to Harry who had slumped against the door with his head buried in his knees, she squealed while fleeing to his side. She proceeded to grab his hand while softly asking, "What's wrong, Mr. Harry?"</p>
<p>Ron perplexedly stared at the elf to which he had never been acquainted. His eyes slowly transferred to Draco, making the connection that he was Poppy's master. "Decided to start treating house elves properly, have you?" he sneered while tilting his chin toward Draco.</p>
<p>Poppy did a double take in her master's direction with a jittery demeanor.</p>
<p>"Actually Weasley, that was my father who mistreated house elves," Draco firmly corrected him. "Lovely to see you by the way, mate."</p>
<p>Ron widened his stance while tightening his arms folded across his chest. He continued to scowl at him as his eyes slowly transitioned to Harry, still seated on the floor.</p>
<p>"Ginny's missing; I think Faye got to her," Harry informed Poppy while wiping a frustrated tear from beneath one eye. "And Hermione's off on her own looking for her. They're both in danger, Poppy."</p>
<p>An ear-piercing shriek filled the room as Poppy's enormous eyes immediately flooded with tears of horror. She flailed her arms in the air before wrapping them around Harry's shoulders who lightly patted her on the back.</p>
<p>"It'll be alright," he reassured the emotionally fragile elf despite doubtful validity. "I'm just worried."</p>
<p>With momentary relief surrounding the safety of one of his loved ones at risk, Draco let out a relieved sigh. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe, Poppy."</p>
<p>"Have you run across Faye since our return?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Poppy has not.." she regretfully informed. "Poppy was never any good at following Faye!" While making a fist and a movement as though she was about to hit herself on the head as punishment, she cried, "It was silly for Poppy to allow Mr. Draco to put such trust into Poppy! What if this is all Poppy's fault?!"</p>
<p>"<em>Don't </em>harm yourself!" Draco and Harry ordered in unison, causing her to flinch and lower her hand.</p>
<p>"It isn't your fault, Poppy. If anything, it's ours," Draco added while gesturing to Harry. "We should have immediately spoken to McGonagall upon our return."</p>
<p>"What do we do?!" Poppy frantically squeaked, her glazed over spherical eyes transitioning between the pair. "Oh, Mr. Draco, <em>what do we do now</em>?"</p>
<p>Ron remained as still as he had since his entry. Draco's eyes flickered in his direction, admittedly curious as to what extent the fiery haired Gryffindor was informed of the whole situation.</p>
<p>After letting out a deep sigh that cleansed his tight chest of kempt oxygen, Draco straightened his posture and turned to Poppy with poise.</p>
<p>"You are to track down Hermione and any signs of Ginny," he instructed. "However, if you are to encounter Faye, you will immediately Disapparate and report back to myself and Potter. She's dangerous, and you must do everything in your power to avoid her proximity."</p>
<p>"And where will Mr. Draco and Mr. Harry be?" Poppy nervously questioned while wringing her hands together. "They need Poppy!"</p>
<p>Harry stood to his feet with a revived composure. "We'll be speaking with McGonagall in the Headmistress' office," he advised. "Theodore was spotted with Faye last night, and we need to interrogate him on his affiliation."</p>
<p>"Right," Draco promptly agreed with a nod. "I'll call to you once we sort this all out, Poppy."</p>
<p>The same sense of dignification from earlier washed over Draco's elf, pleased by the trust and request of her services, as she blinked back the remaining tears that swelled her blood shot eyes.</p>
<p>"Poppy will do her very best in seeking Ms. Hermione and Ms. Ginny," she squeaked. "Anything Poppy can do!"</p>
<p>"What's this all about?" Ron retorted, breaking his silence. "That's it, then? Going to speak to McGonagall?"</p>
<p>Draco felt his muscles tighten as he glared at the red head. He found it tremendously brave of Ron to question their plans regarding a situation that he predictably didn't know much about.</p>
<p>"It's the right move, Ron," Harry warned, visibly biting back a lick of his own frustration. "McGonagall has to be informed of Ginny's disappearance and Theodore's involvement."</p>
<p>"Can't one of you just go, then?" Ron persisted. "I don't see the need for all of us to waste our time speaking with the Headmistress when Ginny's in danger."</p>
<p>"No one <em>asked</em> you to come with us," Draco chided. "By all means, Weasley, you can go on ahead without us."</p>
<p>Ron narrowed his eyes at the pair before turning on his feet. "I think I will."</p>
<p>"Ron, wait," Harry sighed. "Don't listen to Malfoy. It's best that we stick together."</p>
<p>"For once, Malfoy's making more sense than you!" Ron barked at him. With a telling look in Draco's direction he added, "Besides, we haven't necessarily stuck together since the beginning of term, have we Harry? Been too busy running around with your new mate."</p>
<p>Harry's eyebrows pinched together as his head lolled to the side. "We've talked about this," he sighed. "I never meant for us to grow apart. Besides, the only reason Malfoy and I are always together is due to the attacks."</p>
<p>"Well I'm frankly offended," Draco sarcastically interjected. "I thought we had already arranged for myself to be the best man at your wedding."</p>
<p>"<em>Shut up</em>," Harry snapped at him. "I'm not in the mood for your antics, Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco threw his hands above his shoulders with raised eyebrows. He then shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to the ceiling with an innocent whistle.</p>
<p>"I miss the old Harry who wouldn't rely upon authority figures for guidance," Ron noted. "The old Harry would spring into action at the first sign of danger. We didn't ask for McGonagall's advice when we went after Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, did we?"</p>
<p>Harry clenched his jaw as he narrowed his eyes at Ron. "This is different. I don't trust anyone to analyze Theodore's plea other than myself. I want to hear it with my own two ears," he firmly insisted. "He was with Faye last night, and I'd bet all the money in London that that elf has to do with Ginny's capture."</p>
<p>"And McGonagall doesn't know the half of it," Draco added with a serious tone. "In order for us to ensure that Theo doesn't snake his way out of this, the both of us have to be there in order to catch him in any lies."</p>
<p>To this, Ron didn't have a response.</p>
<p>It was a fair argument that both Harry and Draco aimed to contribute their own analyses and compare notes during Theodore's upcoming interrogation. But this didn't negate from the fact that time what of the essence and that his little sister was in imminent danger.</p>
<p>"Suit yourselves, then," Ron concluded with one last disdainful look in Harry's direction. "My sister's in trouble, <em>your </em>girlfriend. I'm going to find her." While approaching the doorway he muttered, "Maybe while I'm gone, you'll be able to find the old Harry within yourself as well."</p>
<p>As Ron exited their dormitory, Harry remained frozen in place, visibly bothered by his best friends parting words.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Poppy turned to her master with irritable confusion etched across her face. "Poppy does not like him very much.."</p>
<p>"Smart girl," Draco chuckled. The consequential roll of Harry's eyes brought the amused Slytherin back on track. "Right. Don't mind that pesky interruption, Poppy. Seek Hermione and Ginny as instructed."</p>
<p>Although he didn't have any doubt in Ginny, nor Hermione, in their abilities of self-preservation, the women had been matched by a blood thirsty elf wise beyond her years along with an equally vengeful wizard that had presumably spent a great deal of time perfecting the art of Dark Magic.</p>
<p>Time was limited, and the time was <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>The Slytherin bent to his knees and opened his arms to Poppy. His tiny elf gladly accepted the elongated embrace as he docked his chin upon her head. "Please be careful."</p>
<p>Poppy hastily nodded her head while making a gesture preceding Apparition. "Of course, Mr. Draco!"</p>
<p>Draco felt a pull at his heartstrings, fearful of letting his elf go on her own, as a loud <em>snap</em> echoed throughout the dormitory.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>One Hour Later</strong>
</p>
<p>A greenish glow illuminated the Slytherin common room as the sun set across castle grounds.</p>
<p>Pansy lounged across the length of one of the emerald sofas while mindlessly leafing through <em>Witch Weekly</em>. The gossip columns and animated fashion photoshoots of witches sashaying the newest robes of the season held her point of interest as she wasted away her Saturday evening.</p>
<p>The portrait barrier protecting the common room lurched open as Theodore scanned the mostly vacant living area.</p>
<p>"<em>Pansy</em>," he hissed, turning her head. "Have you run into Blaise recently?"</p>
<p>Pansy folded the magazine while docking it against her lap.</p>
<p>"Not for a while now," she slowly replied. Thumbing the pages to the tabloid, she dismissively fanned it open. Her eyes flickered over the top of it while meeting Theodore's expectant glare. "I don't know if you remember but he was <em>expelled</em>, Theo."</p>
<p>Theodore made a swift gesture, tossing her legs to the side and off the sofa, while occupying the area that had been at her feet. While running a quick hand through his hair, he simply replied, "Good." He proceeded to jiggle a foot against the ground as his eyes remained glued upon the portrait entry.</p>
<p>Picking up on his tense demeanor, Pansy noted, "You're acting rather odd.."</p>
<p>Theodore docked a hand against his forehead while slouched over. "Perhaps due to the fact that I've been cornered by a load of responsibilities that I never signed up for?"</p>
<p>A glint of entertainment flashed across Pansy's eyes as she sat upright and folded her legs with an intrigued smirk. "Do tell."</p>
<p>"Pansy, there's something I should tell you," he sighed while reclining on the couch and resting his head against it. "I'll go mad if I have to suppress my troubles any further."</p>
<p>"I'm listening.."</p>
<p>With his eyes fixated on the ceiling, Theodore began his confession.</p>
<p>"Following our first quidditch practice of the year, Blaise gloated over the fact that it was <em>him </em>who cast the Cruciatus Curse." An impulsive devilish smirk spread his lips as he recounted the event. "At the time we shared a laugh over the sight of Draco looking a fool, squirming against the ground as the result to a rather harmless spell-"</p>
<p>"<em>Harmless</em>?" Pansy firmly interjected. "<em>Crucio</em> isn't just some silly jinx, Theo! It is what it's called; an Unforgiveable <em>Curse</em>."</p>
<p>"Fine, then shall we call it non-lethal?"</p>
<p>Pansy snootily folded her arms while arching an eyebrow at him. "Draco would have died if Harry hadn't caught him," she pointed out. "You're vile; the both of you."</p>
<p>"I'm not perfect," Theodore lamely defended with eyes steadfast on the ceiling. There was a gradual wash of paranoia that flooded his expression as he sneaked a peek at her from the corner of his eye. "Besides, Draco <em>didn't</em> die, did he?"</p>
<p>Based off the disgusted look on Pany's face, Theodore decidedly suppressed the amusement from his facial expressions moving forward.</p>
<p>Truth be told, his reign as leader of the Slytherins had been rocky ever since its fruition as many were actively turning their backs on him. He was desperate to salvage his remaining allies, and at the moment, Pansy in particular.</p>
<p>Simultaneously, Pansy was mindfully withdrawing herself from the Slytherin both physically and metaphorically.</p>
<p>"So Blaise was the one who cast the Cruciatus curse," she reiterated. "But they used <em>Priori Incantatem</em> on the lot of us. How did he manage to get past such a reliant spell?"</p>
<p>"<em>Priori Incantatem</em> isn't seamless in the least," Theodore carefully explained. "There are ways to get around the spell."</p>
<p>"And you know this how..?"</p>
<p>"I read up on it while visiting the library shortly after practice," he explained. He proceeded to scowl as he added, "Unfortunately, I was interrupted by the revolting sight of Draco snogging that Mudblood in the midst."</p>
<p>Pansy frowned at the mental image of Draco kissing another woman, nonetheless Hermione Granger, but was quick to erase the look of jealousy from her face.</p>
<p>In a small voice she prompted, "Well, what did you find out, then?"</p>
<p>"<em>Priori Incantatem</em> doesn't trace a wizard's list of incantations in a reverse chronological order to its entirety; it only detects the most previous."</p>
<p>Pansy tilted her chin down and raised her eyebrows while wordlessly encouraging him to continue.</p>
<p>"Before Blaise admitted that he was the one who, in actuality, cast the Cruciatus Curse, I cornered Goyle once we touched down on the ground." Another cheeky smile spread his lips as he added, "I accused Goyleof being the culprit as, I must admit, I simply found it amusing."</p>
<p>Pansy dramatically rolled her eyes at the statement. With an impatient drawl to her tone, she prompted, "So you accused Goyle of casting the Curse, <em>and</em>?"</p>
<p>"Blaise disarmed me when I threatened to hex Goyle," Theodore concluded. "Thus-"</p>
<p>"So you're saying that Blaise researched this loophole to the spell himself," she filled in the blanks. "And that he concealed the Cruciatus Curse by masking it with <em>Expelliarmus</em>?"</p>
<p>"Precisely."</p>
<p>Pansy joined Theodore's line of vision directed toward the ceiling while mentally digesting the information.</p>
<p>There had always been an overt struggle of power between Theodore and Draco, but there never seemed to be a similar vengeance to overthrow Draco by Blaise. Furthermore, the fact that Harry fell victim to the second attack made it unclear who the true target was.</p>
<p>Something wasn't adding up.</p>
<p>"There's more to the story, Pansy," Theodore persisted as they promptly locked eyes. "One of the last things I remember on the night of Halloween was Blaise leaving the common room after Draco and Goyle in quite the hurry. The statement that Blaise made in regards to Potter deserving a slice of humble pie the size of the London Eye, and him being the one to deliver it.. well, I must admit, I was consumed by curiosity. So I followed him."</p>
<p>"And left me alone, drugged up on the cusp of unconsciousness," Pansy spitefully noted. "If Millicent hadn't found me mindlessly roaming the stairwell, I don't know if I would have made it back to my dormitory."</p>
<p>"I regret that now," he muttered the half assed apology.</p>
<p>"Apology not accepted," she replied with pursed lips. Her expression gradually contorted into a state of confusion as she added, "But Blaise drank the tampered Firewhisky with us. Maybe he was headed back to his dormitory while feeling the onset of symptoms?"</p>
<p>"That isn't possible," he shot down. "In fact, Blaise practically sprinted to the seventh floor. He must have consumed an antidote as he's rather skilled at potions. I think he's that one that drugged us, Pansy."</p>
<p>With a twisted sense of horror and awe, she questioned, "But how would Blaise have the capability to brew an antidote right beneath our noses?"</p>
<p>"Don't you remember what's on the seventh floor, you silly girl?" he patronized. "The Room of bloody Requirement! The same Room that Blaise concocted the Polyjuice potion to shapeshift into Longbottom!"</p>
<p>Pansy's jaw momentarily dropped as her fingers mindlessly picked at an unwoven piece of fabric from the emerald sofa.</p>
<p>"Although I was growing increasingly sluggish, I managed to make my way up those sets of stairs with a purposeful delay so as to remain unseen," Theodore continued. "I waited outside of the hidden Room, expecting Blaise's departure, only to find Longbottom exiting minutes later."</p>
<p>"So it was Blaise who accidentally poisoned Harry on Halloween?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't an accident," he concluded. "It was the Cruciatus Curse that was accidental; rather, a misfire."</p>
<p>"Misfire?"</p>
<p>Theodore opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted as the portrait hole burst open with great force.</p>
<p>On the other side to the barrier stood Professor McGonagall with her hands held up and outstretched. She slowly lowered her arms, her gaze observing the mostly vacant Slytherin common room, before rushing toward them at a hurried pace.</p>
<p>Soon to follow behind was Draco and Harry, hands curled into fists at their sides, with the look of fury in their eyes.</p>
<p>Theodore inched forward in his seat as McGonagall swiftly approached them with a pointed look in Pansy's direction.</p>
<p>"Ms. Parkinson," she firmly greeted. "I must ask that you to return to your dormitory immediately. The school is on lockdown. I expect of you to head straight to your quarters."</p>
<p>Pansy's eyes curiously flickered in Theodore's direction, finding that she was nowhere within his line of vision. His widened eyes closely observed the Headmistress with fingers tightly interwound in his lap. Pansy promptly followed instruction while abandoning his side and exiting the common room.</p>
<p>Theodore stood to his feet while brushing his hands against his thighs. The sides of his mouth cracked into a phony smile as he smoothly commented, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Headmistress?"</p>
<p>McGonagall's left eye appeared to twitch as she viewed the Slytherin with scrutiny. "I daresay you need little explanation, Mr. Nott."</p>
<p>Theodore's spiteful gaze initially landed upon Draco, then transitioned to Harry, and back to McGonagall.</p>
<p>"I received word that you were overheard sharing a conversation with one of Hogwarts' house elves in the Forbidden Forrest last night," McGonagall prompted. "Or, shall I say, an elf that I was foolish enough to believe as a helping hand."</p>
<p>Theodore directed an aimless finger behind himself while pleading, "I'm being held at the mercy of that bloody elf!"</p>
<p>"Scared of a house elf, are you?" Draco jeered from behind McGonagall. "Since when did Theodore Nott become intimidated by servants?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Malfoy," the Headmistress warned. "Your side commentary will not prove to be constructive."</p>
<p>Harry glared at Draco who purposefully avoided his gaze.</p>
<p>McGonagall folded her arms and tilted her head to the side, her eyes never having left Theodore. Although she had already been informed of what was previously provided through Draco and Harry, she prompted, "And what can you tell me about this elf, Mr. Nott?"</p>
<p>"Not a whole lot," he muttered, his gaze transitioning to the ground while scuffing his shoe against it. "All I know is that she originates from the Black family."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" McGonagall prompted with an air of condescension. "And are you aware of which member of the Black family she once served?"</p>
<p>Theodore's gaze lifted from his shoes while meeting the eyes of the Headmistress. "I do not."</p>
<p>"Bellatrix," Harry informed from the portrait hole. "Bellatrix Lestrange."</p>
<p>"Indeed," McGonagall concurred.</p>
<p>Draco's neck snapped in Harry's direction, and then to McGonagall's. "Why is it when Potter interjects, his statements are considered <em>constructive</em>?"</p>
<p>With her back still facing Draco and Harry, McGonagall simply replied, "Because Mr. Potter's comment was not based upon a needless insult."</p>
<p>"Oh, for <em>fucks sake</em>," Draco groaned under his breath just quiet enough so as to not be overheard by the Headmistress. Harry, however, glanced to the Slytherin with a quick wink that made him want to punch him across the face.</p>
<p>Following an audible gulp, Theodore's eyes widened as he reiterated, "Faye's original mistress was Bellatrix Lestrange? <em>The </em>Bellatrix Lestrange?"</p>
<p>Finding that he couldn't withhold another criticism, Draco retorted, "Which other one is there, you buffoon?"</p>
<p>"<em>Mr. Malfoy</em>," McGonagall harshly reprimanded, this time turning toward him. "One more verbal outburst and I will be inclined to dismiss you immediately."</p>
<p>Draco narrowed his eyes while crossing his arms. He didn't dare look in Harry's direction this time around.</p>
<p>"There is a student missing; Ginny Weasley," McGonagall prompted, turning back to Theodore with her full attention. "Our suspicion is that Faye was involved in her capture."</p>
<p>"What do you mean Weasley's missing?" Theodore scoffed. His confrontational demeanor appeared to falter as his shoulders gradually slouched. His gaze nervously scanned the room while meekly adding, "Do you truly believe that that elf has something to do with it? Because I-"</p>
<p>"Your involvement in the matter leads me to believe that you will be able to assist in tracking down Ms. Weasley," the Headmistress interjected. "Thus, I am providing you the opportunity to explain your conversation with Faye to its entirety."</p>
<p>"Why don't you ask Draco?" Theodore sneered with a pointed look in the blonde's direction. "Or was the bloke's narrative unable to reach fulfillment due to him Disapparating from the Forest like a coward?"</p>
<p>Draco's chest puffed out, fired up by his next verbal retaliation.</p>
<p>"Malfoy.." Harry warned beneath his breath. "He's digging his own grave; let him."</p>
<p>Draco bit his tongue while squeezing his eyes shut and taking a calming breath.</p>
<p>"Speaking of Disapparation," McGonagall stoically noted, mirroring Harry's sentiment. "House elves acquire the ability to Apparate inside and Disapparate outside of the castle; a uniquely convenient attribute, indeed."</p>
<p>Theodore preemptively frowned at the loaded statement of accusation.</p>
<p>"You <em>are </em>aware of this elementary topic, I am assured.." the Headmistress slowly pointed out. "If this asset is not used within a moralistic context, this creates the potential of utilizing a house elf with questionable incentives as a powerful ally."</p>
<p>"I'm not following.." Theodore muttered with furrowed eyebrows. "Why would I need to Apparate or Disapparate out of Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"I was not referring to yourself, Theodore."</p>
<p>The Slytherin momentarily winced as the Headmistress addressed him by his first name. It inflicted a similar sensation to a parental figure reprimanding their children by reciting their full name for emphasis.</p>
<p>"Would you like to share who Faye now serves?" McGonagall hinted. "Or how this relationship began in the first place?"</p>
<p>Theodore grit his teeth, visibly frustrated by the position he had found himself in.</p>
<p>If he continued to go against the grain, especially now with the Headmistress involved and a student missing, he would end up like Blaise; evicted or, much worse, thrown in Azkaban to waste away the rest of his young life preyed upon by starved dementors.</p>
<p>This decision took little time to debate, as the Slytherin thrived off self-preservation.</p>
<p>"I don't know <em>how</em> or <em>why</em> they formed a relationship, but that dodgy elf revealed that her master is Blaise!"</p>
<p>The Headmistress, Draco, and Harry didn't slightly flinch at the confession. The presumption in regards to Faye and Blaise had already proven to be transparent.</p>
<p>Picking up on their unphased demeanors, Theodore continued, "Even <em>if </em>Faye had plans of assisting Blaise's transportation back into Hogwarts, why does it matter? He's public enemy number one; once he was sighted he'd be detained."</p>
<p>"Blaise stole my dad's Cloak," Harry hinted, disbelieving of the aloof façade that Theodore was intermittently displaying. "But you already knew that, didn't you, Theo?"</p>
<p>"No, I did <em>not</em> bloody know that!" he impatiently shouted. "<em>I</em> didn't have anything to do with the attacks!"</p>
<p>"Then I would consider this as an opportune time to provide a plea of innocence by exposing the rightful culprit," McGonagall concluded with tactful alleviation to her strict tone. "If you are to be nothing but forthcoming, I shall see no reason other than to place yourself within the same context as the expulsion and legal sanctions moving forward to align with your comrade."</p>
<p>This threat appeared to serve its due diligence; Theodore groaned while defeatedly tossing his hands in the air and docking them on his hips.</p>
<p>Without missing a beat he professed, "I see now that my affiliation with Blaise has painted me as the villain. Thus, I have been faced with no option other than to expose his actions. But my words are based off of presumptions as I, once more, do <em>not</em> know the full truth behind his motives.."</p>
<p>Theodore proceeded to confess what he had previously confided in Pansy only minutes prior. But as he reached the subject regarding the Cruciatus Curse that he believed to be a misfire upon Draco, he felt a wave of panic crash over him that rendered him both physically and verbally immobile.</p>
<p>The fact that he hadn't reported Blaise's first attack made him a rightful accomplice. And although it was the best move to come clean of his own wrongdoings, that didn't dismiss the unpredictable punishment he was facing.</p>
<p>Theodore's feet absentmindedly took one step behind the other as his heels came into contact with the emerald sofa. Collapsing onto the surface, he interweaved his fingers in his hair with elbows on his thighs. After slowly raising his head and docking his fist beneath his chin, he closed his eyes in deep contemplation to his next words.</p>
<p>"The morning after Halloween during breakfast in the Great Hall, I confronted Blaise in regards to his intentions of Polyjuicing into Longbottom," he muttered. Following a shaky exhale, he added, "Upon his confession, he exploited my vulnerability as I was already in too deep. He blackmailed me with the knowledge that I never came forward with the information that it was him who cast <em>Crucio</em> during the first attack. I can't help but feel as though I'm a victim in all of this."</p>
<p>"You can't be serious," Harry chuckled. "Your strategy of seeking sympathy won't work."</p>
<p>"Blaise's true plans were to go after <em>you</em> the whole time," Theodore finally concluded with a finger directed at Harry. "The first attempt was unsuccessful and the second was equally unsuccessful by means of completion."</p>
<p>Harry kept a firm eye on Theodore while taking a slow, gradual step toward him.</p>
<p>"But what exactly does Blaise have against me?" he questioned. "I've barely ever spoken to the bloke. In fact, the only interactions I've ever had with him were when I had to swat him away from my girlfriend like the pesky gnat he is."</p>
<p>"Oh, are you <em>truly </em>surprised, Potter?" Theodore chided. "You lot couldn't be more oppositional. Blaise is calculative while you're impulsive; stoic versus erratic; introspective and extrospective," he listed off using his fingers. "You stand for everything that Blaise hates: the over glorified Chosen One. Everyone praises the ground you walk upon for whatever godforsaken reason."</p>
<p>"Blaise is envious; outright <em>jealous</em>," Draco sneered. "Any strong emotion toward an individual, whether positive or negative, holds a high likelihood of leading to an unhealthy obsession." With an unconscious look in Harry's direction he added, "I am candidly aware of this from experience."</p>
<p>Harry momentarily glanced over his shoulder while commenting, "So you're finally admitting the fact that it is <em>you </em>who is obsessed with <em>me</em>, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>Regardless of the pressing situation they were in, there was always plenty of time to send needless jabs at one other.</p>
<p>This did not seem to please the Headmistress.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter," McGonagall sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now is not the time to bicker with Draco. There will be plenty of opportunities in the future when we are not in the midst of an interrogation, I can assure you."</p>
<p>"McGonagall's right," Theodore groaned. "Can't you love birds sort this out elsewhere?"</p>
<p>Draco and Harry glared at each other before bringing their attention back to the Slytherin.</p>
<p>"For once in your life you've actually made a valid assessment, Draco," Theodore added. "Aside from Blaise's disagreement with the praise Potter receives in the wizarding world, he evidently envies him to a level of obsession. A reason that I, personally, will never understand."</p>
<p>McGonagall allowed Harry to prowl toward the slimy Slytherin with depleted patience. "Where's Ginny, Theodore?" he firmly ordered.</p>
<p>"I <em>don't</em> know. I was never let in to such an extent," he impatiently insisted. "However, I wouldn't be surprised if Faye had her locked up somewhere."</p>
<p>"What would be Blaise's motive for capturing her, then?" Harry attempted a different approach. "Why would he want to hurt her? Kill her, even?"</p>
<p>"Blaise wouldn't wish harm upon Ginny," Theodore argued. "He may have lost his temper after being rejected when he forced himself on her, but he'd never kill her!"</p>
<p>Harry folded his arms while sending a look to his comrade. Draco caught his eye and briefly shrugged his shoulders in response. If what Theodore was claiming proved to be true, it would be counterintuitive for Blaise to put Ginny in harm's way.</p>
<p>"The depth of Blaise's feelings hadn't been brought to my attention until the beginning of term. He was desperate to spend time with her, whether that was to practice quidditch or assist on her Potions homework," Theodore continued. "No matter how much I don't understand his questionable fascination with that mouthy girlfriend of yours, he's in love with her!"</p>
<p>Harry's hand quickly found the wand in his robes while lashing it inches from Theodore's nose. His jaw tightly clenched as he warned, "<em>Don't</em> speak about Ginny like that. Just because we're in the presence of the Headmistress doesn't mean that I'm holding back. As you had just stated yourself, I have the tendency to act off.. <em>impulse</em>, is that what you called it?"</p>
<p>Draco stomped toward Harry, feeling the inclination to intervene and stop him from doing something stupid.</p>
<p>It appeared to be a common trend between the pair; once one of them began to step a toe out of line, the other was capable of talking them off the ledge.</p>
<p>Apparently, years of hatred and knowing how to trigger the other worked to their advantage while working as a team. They knew the ins and outs of each other; how to push their buttons, how to fan the flames, and how to extinguish them by design.</p>
<p>"There will be no need for dramatics, Potter," McGonagall warned. She wordlessly directed her wand upward as Harry's own flew from his hand and fell into hers. Draco stopped in place as Harry did a double take in the Headmistress' direction. She silently handed over the wand with a sour expression.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Theodore stood to his feet while folding his arms behind his back. He proceeded to pace the common room as he formulated his concluding statement.</p>
<p>"I may come across as this strong, confident, <em>resilient</em> figure," he began. Draco made an audible snort while rolling his eyes. "But I'm no murderer. I witnessed the death of my mother, and I would never inflict the amount of pain I felt as a child onto some else's family."</p>
<p>"Very well," McGonagall responded while skeptically peering down her nose at him. "Harry; Draco," she added, turning their heads. "I believe we have heard everything within our power for now. Search the castle, and report back to myself should anything of significance transpire."</p>
<p>Theodore slowly backed away from them, unconsciously removing himself from the situation as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>"Not so fast, Theodore," the Headmistress called after him while wagging a finger toward herself. "You'll be accompanying me."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Meanwhile</strong>
</p>
<p>Poppy Apparated on the landing of the Clock Tower on the fourth floor while continuing her endeavors of seeking down Hermione and Ginny.</p>
<p>There she was unexpectedly met by Ron who passed by without notice. Poppy took this as a sign of fate and decided to take the same route as the Gryffindor. As he had stated, he was on his own mission of tracking down Ginny which created a good lead for Draco's elf to find Hermione in the process.</p>
<p>Poppy would simultaneously be keeping an eye out for Faye while steering clear of her vicinity as instructed. Despite her initial displeasure for the red head, Poppy had a big heart and was willing to protect Ron should he need her assistance.</p>
<p>But in the meantime, she kept a safe distance while sneaking behind him.</p>
<p>An imprint of the enormous pendulum of the Clock Tower shadowed across the ground, swaying in the moonlight. Its daunting <em>tick tock </em>filled the air as the pitter patter of Poppy's feet echoed off the walls.</p>
<p>As she scurried around the corridor, she watched Ron approach the base of the revolving sets of stairs. Her head tilted upward as she watched the aimless staircases pivot between different floors.</p>
<p>The castle was vacant of passerby as the Headmistress had put the school on lockdown. This made Ron stick out like a sore thumb, fiery hair and all, as he ascended the stairs with effervescence. He kept a brisk pace with his wand preemptively drawn before himself and the Deluminator gifted by Dumbledore in his other hand. As he made his ascent, he illuminated a series of extinguished lamps to brighten his surroundings.</p>
<p>Poppy huffed and puffed as her tiny legs worked extra hard in keeping up the rear. As she stopped in place to catch her breath, she thought she heard something <em>crack</em> behind her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked to her feet and found that she had stepped on a lone quill now snapped in half. Letting out a relieved sigh and wiping a skinny arm across closed eyes, she continued her mission up the set of oscillating stairs.</p>
<p>Poppy's long bony fingers clasped the banister as they made their way up the last sets of stairs. She was relieved to find that they had reached the top flight adjacent to the Gryffindor common room while dragging her feet onto the landing.</p>
<p>But what Poppy hadn't taken notice to was that they were now standing on the seventh floor which held an underlying significance.</p>
<p>"<em>Hermione</em>."</p>
<p>Poppy promptly hid herself behind a pillar as she heard Ron speak from around the corner.</p>
<p>Raising his voice an octave higher, he called, "Hermione!"</p>
<p>"Ron?"</p>
<p>Poppy sneaked a peak from behind the column as she viewed Hermione standing with her illuminated wand pointed directly in Ron's face.</p>
<p>"What're you doing here?"</p>
<p>"To find you, of course," he replied. After awkwardly clearing his throat he added. "Er, Ginny, as well. Mainly Ginny."</p>
<p>Poppy's eyes widened as she leaned nearer, her large bat-like ear pivoting in their direction. She occasionally peeped at the pair of Gryffindors from behind the pillar out of curiosity.</p>
<p>There had been a clear tension between Ron and Draco which led Poppy to believe that it may be centered around the Head Girl. And based off Hermione and Ron's awkward greeting, it only emphasized her suspicions of a potential past romantic relationship.</p>
<p>"I suppose that makes the both of us," Hermione replied. "But how did you.."</p>
<p>"I was practicing quidditch with Harry when you sent the owl," Ron answered the unspoken question. "Apparently him and Malfoy found it more beneficial to speak with McGonagall than finding Ginny."</p>
<p>"As they should," she firmly replied. "It's rather reckless of you to be out here alone. What if you were seen?"</p>
<p>"And may I ask just what exactly you're doing?" he pointed out, his lips curling at her hypocrisy. While glancing over his shoulder he added, "You <em>are</em> alone, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Poppy gasped while pressing her tiny body against the other side to the barrier.</p>
<p>"At least, I don't see anyone else," he added, causing Poppy to let out an audible <em>phew</em>.</p>
<p>"I'm Head Girl," Hermione reminded him. "It is my responsibility to monitor the student body and implement punishment for those breaking school rules like yourself."</p>
<p>"What're you gonna do, Hermione?" he taunted. "Take house points of Gryffindor?"</p>
<p>There was a momentary silence causing Poppy to glance from behind the pillar. Hermione peered at Ron in what appeared to be a silent standoff as they both stood with feet planted on the ground and rigid, stubborn body language.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for us to search the castle together," Hermione concluded. With a tone more meaningful than her words she apprehensively added, "Would it?"</p>
<p>"You tell me," Ron replied with raised brows. "Haven't seen you much since you started becoming close with Malfoy."</p>
<p>"That wasn't intentional. The attacks have simply been a great distraction," she explained in a similar fashion to Harry.</p>
<p>"Did Malfoy tell you to stay away from me?" he boldly questioned. "Because if he did-"</p>
<p>"He did not," she firmly shot down.</p>
<p>"I must admit, it would hurt a lot less if I could blame it all on him."</p>
<p>Hermione frowned as she took a step toward him. "I truly apologize for pushing our friendship to the side this term. Though I must admit, aside from the obvious distractions, I suppose I didn't necessarily know how to act around you."</p>
<p>"Maybe talking to me would be a start," he resentfully noted. "At least Harry actually acts like he still cares."</p>
<p>"Because he does," she insisted. "We both do."</p>
<p>After a pause, Ron confessed, "I miss you, Hermione. Loads more than I've put on."</p>
<p>"I've missed you too, Ron."</p>
<p>Poppy narrowed her eyes while taking a confident step from behind the pillar and centering herself before them with fists docked on her hips.</p>
<p>"Poppy," Hermione greeted. She turned to Ron who simply looked at the elf with a snarled upper lip. Finding that he didn't have an unfamiliar, surprised introduction by the presence Poppy transmitted the fact that they had already met.</p>
<p>"Ms. Hermione!" Poppy squeaked. "Oh, Ms. Hermione! Poppy is so very pleased to have found you!"</p>
<p>"Did Draco send you?" she asked, bending at eye level. "Is he alright?"</p>
<p>Poppy hurriedly nodded her head with hands clasped beneath her chin. "We must report back to Mr. Draco right away!" she insisted. "Mr. Draco told Poppy that-"</p>
<p>"It's okay, Poppy," Hermione softly interjected while gripping both of her hands. "I presume Draco sent you to look after me, but I'm safe." Turning to Ron she added, "I'm not alone anymore."</p>
<p>Poppy peered at Ron with outward disapproval before turning back to Hermione. "But Mr. Draco instructed Poppy, he said, bring Ms. Hermione back to safety once she found her!"</p>
<p>"We can't all be in one place at the same time!" Ron sneered. "You can leave all you want, 'Mione, but I'm not going."</p>
<p>Hermione turned to Ron apprehensively as her gaze fell upon Poppy. "You're welcome to come with us, Poppy, but I believe Ron to be right."</p>
<p>"No!" Poppy desperately pleaded. "But Mr. Draco said-"</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter what that git said!" Ron growled at her. "Malfoy hasn't made many smart decisions this term, has he?"</p>
<p>Poppy scowled at him with an angered expression that Hermione had never quite experienced. Outwardly expressing disdain toward her master was undoubtedly consequential in the presence of the protective elf.</p>
<p>"Poppy must disagree," the elf lowly informed. With a meaningful look in Hermione's direction she added, "Mr. Draco won the heart of Ms. Hermione."</p>
<p>"Poppy," Hermione lightly reprimanded, her cheeks pinkening. Pivoting towards Ron she added, "Look, Ron. Draco has done his very best at handling the situation to his best abilities. We all have."</p>
<p>With a sideways glance Ron chided, "Oh really? Because from where I'm standing, everything's gone to shit since the first attack. Harry was poisoned, Ginny was assaulted, and now she's missing!"</p>
<p>"If you're insulting Draco, then you're indirectly doing the same to myself and Harry," she argued. "You don't know the full story and the lengths we've gone through."</p>
<p>"My point stands," Ron stubbornly replied with folded arms. "Now are you coming or are you staying?"</p>
<p>Hermione gave one last apologetic look to Poppy before standing to her full length.</p>
<p>"Ms. Hermione is making a crucial mistake," the elf warned. "Mr. Draco will not be happy.."</p>
<p>"Mr. Draco will have to understand," she delicately replied with a kind smile. "Please, will you come with us, Poppy?"</p>
<p>"No!" she defiantly squeaked. "Poppy is going to find Mr. Draco as instructed. Mr. Draco knows what's best!"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded in understanding of the loyal elf. "I understand. I hope you will forgive me."</p>
<p>"It is not Poppy who will need to forgive," the elf concluded. "Please be safe, Ms. Hermione."</p>
<p>Hermione frowned, glancing behind herself at Ron who stared at her expectantly. But by the time she turned back around, Poppy was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Room of Requirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Ron ascended the Gryffindor Tower with the purpose of making a pit stop at their common room. After entering through the portrait hole, they occupied a sofa in front of the lit fireplace.</p>
<p>The Head Girl expeditiously informed Ron of the entirety of their previous investigations to the best of her ability. In order for them to be as efficient as possible, it was prudent that Ron be knowledgeable of all factors in regards to Blaise, Theodore, Faye and consequentially, Ginny.</p>
<p>As Hermione reached the topic of their encounter with Jade that morning, she began to express her suspicions surrounding the Room of Requirement.</p>
<p>Jade had specifically depicted the seventh floor in relation to Faye in her note to Draco, so the Head Girl came to the recent conclusion that she and Ron should begin their search across the landing.</p>
<p>After departing the common room, they continued their debate surrounding the clues that had been provided up until this point.</p>
<p>"Did you ask Jade what she specifically meant in the note? Just <em>Follow Faye - Seventh Floor</em>?" Ron asked between strides. "That's rather cryptic, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"I didn't ask," Hermione regretfully informed. "I was too caught up in the rest."</p>
<p>"And she didn't want to come back to Hogwarts to help you lot?"</p>
<p>"No," she sighed. "But I can't help but sympathize with her decision. Bellatrix was Faye's previous mistress, and Jade is a magicless Muggle. To be fair, her safety would be compromised in the presence of a bigoted, highly trained house elf."</p>
<p>Ron shrugged in agreement.</p>
<p>"And I wouldn't consider the note cryptic," Hermione added while increasing their pace. "The Room of Requirement is on the seventh floor."</p>
<p>Followed by her words, they stopped before the vacant cobblestone wall opposite to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy.</p>
<p>Ron traced his fingertips across the barrier and gulped as he peered upward at the invisible, towering door to the mysterious Room of Requirement.</p>
<p>It wouldn't be Hermione nor Ron's first encounter with the interior to the enchanted Room, but that didn't mean that it would be any easier for them to break into.</p>
<p>Access was only granted with the knowledge of what was mentally instructed by the caster. In order for them to enter the specific location depicted by Blaise and Faye, they would be tasked to envision the Room to which they orchestrated.</p>
<p>Of course, they were missing this vital piece of information as they did not know what Blaise and Faye had visualized the Room to be. It was essentially a shot in the dark for Hermione to guess which location had been chosen for Ginny's imprisonment; it was similar to entering a phone number into a Muggle cellphone several times in an attempt to find the appropriate missing digits to the code.</p>
<p>Retrieving the Marauder's Map from her small beaded purse that she frequently examined, Hermione pressed the tip of her wand against it. "<em>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.</em>"</p>
<p>Ink blotches sporadically etched across the map, and her eyes were instantly drawn to the rushed footprints of <em>Draco Malfoy </em>and <em>Harry Potter</em> trailing away from the Headmistress' office. Hermione's stomach twisted in knots as she frowned and lowered the Map to her sides.</p>
<p>Based off Draco and Harry's frantic pace, Hermione wondered whether Poppy had already advised them of her failed attempts to bring back the Head Girl with her as instructed.</p>
<p>In that moment, Hermione felt tremendously guilty while imagining the state of mental turmoil her boyfriend was presumably facing in regards to her safety. But in respect to time it was necessary that she split from them while scouting Ginny, especially now that she was in Ron's company.</p>
<p>At the very least, the Head Girl was assured that Draco and Harry had successfully informed the Headmistress of Ginny's disappearance and consequential interrogation of Theodore on Faye. Raising the Map back into her viewpoint, Hermione intended to keep a firm eye on their route to ensure that they would reunite and come together as a group moving forward.</p>
<p>While peering at the Map from over her shoulder Ron asked, "Something wrong?"</p>
<p>"I can't help but feel guilty for not having left with Poppy," Hermione admitted. "Draco will be frantic."</p>
<p>"He'll get over it," Ron carelessly dismissed. "Besides, you made the right decision. They can't expect us to hang around all day."</p>
<p>Hermione kept the Marauder's Map firmly gripped and spread open between her hands with another glance. Neither Ginny nor Blaise's names were present on the Map as they hadn't been since her return that morning.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, this didn't eradicate the potential for the Slytherin's return to the school.</p>
<p>As Hermione observed the vacant barrier that held the Room of Requirement, she checked the Map once more before returning it to her purse. With little hope of finding the specific location that was orchestrated by Blaise and Faye, she decided to take an alternative approach.</p>
<p>Hermione proceeded to trail past the invisible wall, pacing back and forth with eyes closed.</p>
<p>"What're you doing?" Ron questioned.</p>
<p>"In order for us to get inside, we must instruct the Room to take us to our intended destination," she reminded him. "Or rather, what we're trying to find; <em>who</em> we're trying to find."</p>
<p>While taking a step to the side, Ron agreed, "Er, right."</p>
<p>Hermione let out a slow breath while shutting her eyes and interlacing her fingers before herself. She proceeded to recite the inward command three times, "<em>Take me to Ginny Weasley. Take me to Ginny Weasley. Take</em>-"</p>
<p>With a loud <em>crack </em>that stalled her nonverbal instruction, her eyes fluttered open. She expectantly turned on her heels to plead with Poppy that she was perfectly safe, but gasped at the unexpected presence.</p>
<p>Ron stood beside Hermione with widened eyes and eyebrows pinched together. At his feet was Faye the house elf, staring up at the red head in what appeared to be delighted fascination.</p>
<p>The elf gleefully rubbed her hands together with an unwavering stare in Ron's direction. Gradually, Faye's viewpoint transitioned to Hermione while muttering, "Blood traitor."</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione exchanged a look of panic with their voices trapped in their throats. They were held at the mercy of Faye's next move with little chance of avoiding her uniquely strong magic.</p>
<p>Faye slowly raised a palm facing Hermione with fingers spread. As the Head Girl opened her mouth to scream for help, her lips were forced shut due to the same silencing spell that Faye had cast upon Goyle following his detainment at quidditch practice.</p>
<p>Hermione collapsed to her knees, shimmying against invisible restraints that bound her limbs, as her face smacked against the ground upon her descent.</p>
<p>"Hermione!" Ron shouted while crouching beside her.</p>
<p>Looking rather displeased by Ron's outburst, Faye simply catapulted the Gryffindor backward by use of telekinesis. Hermione continued to shriek in horror, not a single sound emitting from her sealed lips, as tears poured from her eyes.</p>
<p>The tiny elf towered over the Head Girl by comparison while staring at her with an emotionless expression. With the simple snap of her fingers, Faye levitated Hermione above the ground as she proceeded to soundlessly scream and thrash against the confinements.</p>
<p>"The vulgar Mudblood's resistance is greatly testing Faye's patience," the elf drawled as Hermione hovered above the ground. "The more the Mudblood struggles, the angrier Faye grows."</p>
<p>Ron scurried to his feet, bolting toward Hermione despite the expected failure of effort.</p>
<p>Predictably, Faye held out a palm and wordlessly cast a restraint around his ankles, sending him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. A subsequent snap of the elf's fingers clasped his lips shut as she was growing quite annoyed by his pesky interruptions.</p>
<p>While dealing with the pair individually, Faye turned back to the initial target at hand. She proceeded to heighten the pressure of her magic, pushing Hermione's cheek painfully against the cold cobblestone floor without use of direct contact. Ron helplessly wiggled beside her while being forced to watch the torturous treatment.</p>
<p>Faye's patience was quickly depleting at an expeditious rate in response to the Gryffindors mutual disobedience. "This should put an end to the dirty blood's defiance."</p>
<p>Volleying Hermione toward the adjacent wall, her head came into forceful contact with the surface and she was promptly knocked unconscious.</p>
<p>Ron inwardly shouted at the top of his lungs as Faye took a leisurely stroll toward him.</p>
<p>"Today is Faye's lucky day," she uttered with a deceitful grin. "Another Weasley for Faye's keeping."</p>
<p>With the ability to only move his neck, Ron viciously shook his head in confused fear as Faye finally reached his vicinity.</p>
<p>With the sensation of a blunt object coming into brutal contact with his head, Ron fell unconscious.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione's eyelashes fluttered as her blurry vision struggled to gain focus. She was laid sprawled on her back against the ground with hands folded over her abdomen. Her head was screaming, and an overwhelming sensation of despair crashed over her as she regained consciousness.</p>
<p>Wincing at the sharp pain radiating from her temples, Hermione slowly turned her head to the side. She found Ron laid beside her, unconscious, with his back facing her. She reached out a hand and weakly nudged him but didn't receive a response.</p>
<p>Supporting herself on her palms, Hermione scooted onto her bottom and trailed backward as her back hit a wall. As her vision became less foggy, as well as her train of thought, she examined their surroundings.</p>
<p>The expansive room was illuminated by bright dazzling lights and an aroma of fresh roses filled the air. The enchanted ceiling above exposed a brilliant night sky, similar to the Great Hall. Endless galaxies peacefully revolved around each other and shooting stars shot across the ceiling one after the other.</p>
<p>Tremendously disoriented and dazed, Hermione's eyes struggled to adjust to the motion of the stars. As her memories flooded back oh so gradually, she narrowed her eyes while struggling to piece it all together.</p>
<p>To her left she found an exceptionally large bird cage, something like a colossal owl pen, that towered upward and into the endless ceiling. But from her current perspective, she was unable to make out what was within it.</p>
<p>From the general direction of the enclosure, a voice suddenly cooed, "A fresh batch of Pumpkin Juice? You truly are too good to me, my love.."</p>
<p>Hermione's neck craned while muttering, "Ginny?" Crawling on all fours toward Ron, she shoved him much harsher this time around. "<em>Ron</em>," she hissed. "Ron, <em>please </em>wake up!"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>Thankfully, Ron stirred from the comatose state while rolling onto his back. While waking from an unpleasant slumber, his eyes initially narrowed but widened as he stared up at the glittering sky line.</p>
<p>"'Mione?" his voice cracked. "'Mione, <em>where are we</em>?"</p>
<p>"Shh," she quickly hushed him while pressing a finger to his lips. "We aren't alone."</p>
<p>Ron sat himself up while rubbing the back of his head with a perplexed expression. Meanwhile, Hermione searched her robes for where her faithful wand was usually docked. The color promptly drained from her face as she came to the harrowing realization that it had been snatched.</p>
<p>"Your wand," she hastily whispered. Her voice elevated as she pleaded, "Please tell me that you still have your wand!"</p>
<p>The Gryffindor mirrored her movements as a prominent frown crossed his face followed by a defeated shrug.</p>
<p>While pressing a fist to her forehead Hermione hissed, "<em>Shit</em>."</p>
<p>Ron momentarily raised his eyebrows at the rare profanity recited by the Head Girl. As his gaze curiously took in their peculiar surroundings, he whispered once more, "Where are we?"</p>
<p>"The Room of Requirement," she made an educated guess. "I think we've found-"</p>
<p>In a timely manner, Ginny purred, "When will you let me out, my love? I long to be held in your arms.."</p>
<p>While scurrying to his feet Ron, shouted, "Ginny!"</p>
<p>"Ah, they've awoken."</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron's gazes were transitioned to their left as they were met by Blaise from outside the towering bird cage. The Slytherin was dressed in an all-black fitted suit with a handsome yet deceitful smile to match. As he casually strolled towards them with his hands held behind his back, he cocked his head to the side while peering at them in visible amusement.</p>
<p>"<em>Shit!</em>" Hermione hissed once more.</p>
<p>"Sorry about the headaches," Blaise greeted, his sinister smirk widening. "Faye happens to get rather carried away at times."</p>
<p>Hermione absentmindedly rubbed the side of her head where a knot had begun forming. It was in that moment that the memories of Faye catapulting her against the wall came flooding back.</p>
<p>"What've you done with my sister, you slimy cockroach?!" Ron hollered.</p>
<p>"Your sister is just fine," Blaise replied while arching an eyebrow. "In fact, I'd wager to say that she's better than ever."</p>
<p>"Ron?" Ginny calmly questioned while pacing toward the bars that held her captive. "Hermione?"</p>
<p>As she stepped into the light, her general appearance left an unsettling affect; her face was ghost white and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days and had come down with some sort of illness. Dressed in a long nightgown and slippers, Hermione deduced that Ginny had been snatched from out of bed the evening prior.</p>
<p>From within the cage was a fancy white bed and a matching dresser, along with a desk and toilet guarded by a stall for privacy. On top of the desk was a tray of biscuits and a glass of Pumpkin Juice that had already been drained.</p>
<p>Ron sprinted toward Ginny from the outside the cage while gripping his hands around the steel bars. "Everything's going to be alright, Ginny. We'll get you out of here."</p>
<p>Ginny perplexedly glanced to her brother's hands while taking a step back. "But I don't want to leave," she spoke with a tone of warning. "I wish to stay here with Blaise."</p>
<p>The Head Girl stalled in place as she continued to analyze the bizarre state of her best friend. Ginny didn't seem to be afraid or angered, and if anything appeared to be perfectly content. It was a similar façade to Luna's characteristic aloofness with an absence of any strong emotion.</p>
<p>Or, perhaps, there was only <em>one </em>strong emotion radiating from Ginny; obsessive infatuation over the Slytherin standing on the other side to the cage. Her eyes had never left Blaise, and a shy smile curled her lips whenever their eyes met.</p>
<p>There were several cauldrons, bubbling and smoking, that littered the area outside of the barricade. Some were overflowing with liquid and each component appeared to hold a different potion.</p>
<p>Hermione promptly identified one of the mud-like, murky solutions to be Polyjuice Potion and beside it was a turquoise brew of what appeared to be a Draught of Peace.</p>
<p>As she scanned the succession of cauldrons, Hermione realized where the intoxicating fragrance of roses had been coming from that initially caught her attention; a cauldron containing a pearly white substance that radiated a spiraling smoky effect toward the bewitched ceiling.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the Head Girl to connect the dots that she was in the presence of Amortentia, one of the strongest and most dangerous love potions in the wizarding world. Thus, she was equally as quick to deduce that the reason she smelled flowers was due to the beautiful exotic blue rose that Draco had Poppy deliver to her on her birthday.</p>
<p>Ron made a sudden movement, turning his back to Ginny and facing Blaise while spreading his arms across the cage. "If you're going to kill Ginny, you'll have to go through us!"</p>
<p>Blaise appeared to be wildly amused by Ron's warning, letting out a loud cackle while slowly shaking his head. He revealed the hand that had been held behind his back while raising a fist holding three wands.</p>
<p>With his eyes on Ron, the Slytherin noted, "There's no need for empty threats and such hostility towards your future brother-in-law."</p>
<p>"Brother-in-law?" Ron sneered. "You've really gone mad, haven't you? You truly are a sick, maniacal-"</p>
<p>"<em>Don't</em> speak to him like that!" Ginny reprimanded Ron. "Blaise is the most brilliant man I've ever met!"</p>
<p>Ron's face twisted in confusion while doing a double take in his sister's direction.</p>
<p>"He's been dosing her with Amortentia," Hermione informed with a spiteful glare in the Slytherin's direction.</p>
<p>"That isn't true," Ginny insisted. Although there was stubborn impatience to her tone that was very Ginny-esque, the hypnotic and charmed demeanor remained. "Blaise has been taking great care of me; the only reason he's keeping me here is so that we can finally be alone, away from the world. It's rather romantic, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"You can't keep her drugged up forever!" Ron shouted at Blaise.</p>
<p>"Oh, I would have to disagree," Blaise calmly contested. "I believe it was Merope Gaunt who properly dosed Tom Riddle Sr. into compliance. Their offspring came to be the most powerful wizard of our time, as I'm sure you are aware."</p>
<p>With the look of thorough disgust, Ron pointed out, "You've never held back from calling my family a load of blood traitors. What changes that now?"</p>
<p>"But you <em>are</em> pure blooded, are you not?" Blaise reminded him. "It's irrelevant whether your family has had questionable actions toward Muggles in the past; the only thing that matters is that my son will be established by the purity of his blood and disciplined into greatness."</p>
<p>"It's all I've ever wanted; to be a mother." Ginny sighed and cupped her hands beneath her chin while adding, "Blaise will make an exceptional father to our son."</p>
<p>Blaise strolled toward Ginny and reached a hand through the bars, brushing the back of his knuckles across her cheek. She leaned into his touch while batting her eyelashes at him.</p>
<p>"You see, Ginny's beauty outshines her short comings as a Weasley," Blaise patiently concluded while turning back to them. "When I first laid my eyes upon her, I knew that she was destined to become my bride and the mother to my children. I'm a man of great pride and I know what I deserve in life; that is, life after this pitiful school had me expelled."</p>
<p>Ron stormed toward Blaise with his fingers preemptively curled into a fist. "If you put your grubby hands on Ginny.."</p>
<p>"He refuses, despite my pleas," Ginny frowned from the inside the cage. "However, my love tells me that I must remain patient, and that our time will come when we may run away together."</p>
<p>Ron continued to gape at her as Hermione's eyes gradually flooded with relieved tears. At the very least, she was alleviated to find that Blaise hadn't resorted to forceful sexual contact as he had attempted only days prior.</p>
<p>Apparently, in order for them to elope and mate at the proper time, it would be contingent upon Blaise's idealized timing and location. This worked to their benefit as Ginny had only fallen victim to a love potion thus far which by comparison could have been much, much worse.</p>
<p>But there had to be <em>something</em> delaying Blaise's actions and an optimal reason as to why he hadn't simply kidnapped her and gone on with his plans without the trouble of running into hurtles such as themselves.</p>
<p>"Harry and Malfoy will come looking for us," Ron warned, turning Hermione's head. "And you'll finally get what's coming to you."</p>
<p>Blaise rolled his eyes while impatiently glaring at Ron. "Aside from having Ginny all to myself, what exactly do you think I'm <em>trying</em> to do, Weasley?"</p>
<p>"You're using Ginny as bait," Hermione answered. "You knew that trapping her would make us go looking for her; specifically Harry and Draco."</p>
<p>"Precisely," Blaise replied, looking impressed by the Gryffindor's prompt analysis. "And now that I am blessed with your company, it will only reinforce my arrangements."</p>
<p>"But what does Draco have to do with all of this?" Hermione questioned. "You cast that cheap shot during quidditch practice and drugged him on Halloween in an attempt to poison him, but I still don't understand <em>why</em> you're trying to kill him."</p>
<p>"For such an obnoxious know-it-all, I am pleasantly surprised by your false convictions," Blaise noted. With a cheeky smile he added, "I must admit, I'm flattered by how greatly I've misled you."</p>
<p>Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at him while folding her arms.</p>
<p>"The Cruciatus Curse was never meant for Draco during quidditch, you silly girl," Blaise continued. "I, of course, have my faults, and aiming at the correct target whilst mid-flight appears to be one of them."</p>
<p>"It was Harry," Ginny informed Hermione and Ron rather emotionlessly. "Blaise was going after Harry the whole time; he wanted to get him out of the way so we could be finally be together."</p>
<p>"Now, now, darling, we've discussed this," Blaise shushed her. "I have my own personal vendettas against Potter. Just the thought of him running around the school like a headless chicken as we speak brings me great joy."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened at the unforeseen revelation as she glanced to Ron, his teeth grit and his face turned flush with anger.</p>
<p>"Stop looking at my sister like that!" the Gryffindor shouted. "She isn't a piece of meat!"</p>
<p>This statement did not appear to amuse the Slytherin.</p>
<p>"Actually, Weasley, I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want," he warned. While wagging their wands, as well as Ginny's, in his grip he added, "You're rather powerless without the use of these. Can't rely on magic for everything, can you?"</p>
<p>"That's rich coming from you," Hermione laughed. "You can lie to yourself all you'd like, but you know deep down that this is all a farce. For someone with such great <em>pride</em>, as you call it, your actions are truly pathetic."</p>
<p>A flash of anger flickered over Blaise's eyes, prompting Hermione to straighten her posture while matching his widened stance. She wouldn't dare allow him to gain further pleasure at the sight of her inward fears. As he had just candidly stated himself, the thought of Harry being unwound in the moment provided more than enough gratification.</p>
<p>"That big mouth of yours is bound to get you in trouble one of these days," Blaise coolly warned Hermione. "I may have a certain loyalty toward the Weasleys now that Ginny will be my bride, but I have <em>zero</em> tolerance for a mouthy Mudblood such as yourself. Your time is coming sooner than you may expect."</p>
<p>"Amortentia produces dishonest feelings of infatuation; <em>not</em> true love," Hermione boldly continued despite his threats. "Ginny doesn't love you."</p>
<p>"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Ginny pleaded, reaching out to grab Blaise's hand through the bars. But he refused to accept her sign of affection while too distracted by Hermione's scathing words.</p>
<p>"Hermione's right," Ron agreed. "Ginny isn't in her right mind to realize that she's too good for you!"</p>
<p>"You don't know what's best for me, Ron!" Ginny shouted. Continuing to desperately reach for Blaise, matched by an expression of longing, she plead, "Don't listen to them, my love."</p>
<p>"I'd advise that you listen to your little sister," Blaise warned Ron. "Ginny has always had her wits about her; it's one of the things I cherish about her."</p>
<p>Ron looked revolted, as though he was about to vomit all over Blaise's shoes. Hermione's face had also gone green with nausea at the level of psychosis she was experiencing from the Slytherin.</p>
<p>However, in a strange sense, Hermione momentarily felt sorry for Blaise as she was only human. The amount of effort he had put into gaining Ginny's affections, while as repulsive and deplorable as they were, only projected the loneliness and blaring mental health issues he was struggling with. Blaise referred to his irrational actions as ultimately gaining what he deserved, but it was quite obvious that the sentiment revolved around his deranged melancholy state as a lone wolf.</p>
<p>But then, Hermione was promptly reminded of Blaise's ultimate plan that had been intended for completion since the beginning of term: killing Harry Potter.</p>
<p>In a continued tense silence, Blaise casually whistled while rummaging through his suit jacket. Ron watched the Slytherin from over his shoulder, his hands still gripped around the bars, as Blaise revealed a long rectangular folded piece of parchment.</p>
<p>Hermione's heart skipped a beat as Blaise waved the blank Marauder's Map in his grip. "I found this in your purse," he noted. "Care to tell me what this was doing in your possession?"</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione exchanged a look of hesitance but remained stubbornly silent. Blaise proceeded to fan the Map open, void of ink.</p>
<p>"It's just a spare piece of parchment," Hermione replied while dismissively peering down her nose at it. "I always keep one handy in case I require it for my studies."</p>
<p>The look of outright fury ignited from Blaise's deep brown eyes while growling, "Are you calling me daft, Granger?"</p>
<p>Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, her arms tightly folded, while transitioning her weight from one foot to the other. "I did no such thing."</p>
<p>"You may be at the top of our class based off book smarts, but you've been matched by someone of much higher intellect."</p>
<p>For the first time removing himself from the cage that held his sister captive, Ron took a few steps toward Blaise. "You've heard Hermione," he sneered. "It's a spare piece of bloody paper!"</p>
<p>Making a swift movement toward his back pocket, Blaise lashed his own wand directly in front of Ron's nose. With an audible gulp, Ron's eyes crossed while staring at the tip of the wand.</p>
<p>"I'm beginning to lose my patience," the Slytherin warned. "One more outburst and I will be faced with no option other than to place you back into your previous comatose state." With his jaw clenched and his wand firmly docked on the tip of Ron's nose, Blaise turned back to Hermione. "I know an enchanted artifact when I see one, Granger. I will ask you once more, <em>what </em>does this parchment reveal?"</p>
<p>Hermione squeezed her eyes shut while taking a deep breath. As her eyes reopened she made it a point to hold fearless, unwavering eye contact with Blaise. Nonetheless, herself and Ron were indeed powerless without their wands, and she was deeply contemplating confessing the Map's true state.</p>
<p>Blaise turned his back to Hermione while strolling towards Ginny. She gasped at his closeness, rushing toward the barricade while extending her fingers toward him.</p>
<p>The Slytherin promptly swished his finger from side to side, wordlessly rejecting Ginny's advances. "In order for us to be together as I wish us to be, I must call for your compliance, my darling," he prompted in a soft tone.</p>
<p>"Anything," Ginny breathlessly replied. "I'll do anything!"</p>
<p>"I ask of you to inform what this transfigured piece of parchment holds."</p>
<p>Without pause she responded, "The Marauder's Map."</p>
<p>"The Marauder's Map," Blaise reiterated while fanning the parchment open. As he took a step away from her vicinity once more, Ginny let out a muffled cry.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyebrows pinched together while meeting the gaze of Ron who looked equally as defeated. Ginny was of course informed of her boyfriend's Map, and by being dosed with a strong love potion paired with Draught of Peace, her knowledge would be undoubtedly easy to achieve.</p>
<p>"And what does this Marauder's Map reveal, exactly?" Blaise asked Ginny purposefully at a distance.</p>
<p>"It shows a blueprint of the castle and those within it," she answered. "Harry's father created it."</p>
<p>"Potter's father?" With a maniacal grin, Blaise noted, "Yet another artifact of James Potter that I have successfully stolen as my own.."</p>
<p>"Brilliant," Ron sarcastically chided. "Now all you have to do is carve a lightning bolt in your forehead and conjure a set of rounded glasses. Then maybe you can finally fulfill your fantasy of playing dress up to become Harry's doppelganger, you creep."</p>
<p>"This is not some rubbish fantasy," Blaise stoically clarified. "I am actively chipping away at Potter's identity while removing the few tangible things he has left to cherish: his Cloak, his Map.." While giving Ginny a scrap of affection by cupping his hand over hers around the bars, Blaise added, "His lovely girlfriend. I would consider this a considerable victory."</p>
<p>"Your cowardice methods of stealing Harry's belongings and hiding Ginny in the Room of Requirement is hardly something to gloat about," Hermione scoffed. "You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war."</p>
<p>Acting as though he hadn't heard the Head Girl's fighting words, Blaise returned his attention back to the hidden Map, void of ink. "And how does one reveal the Map's components?"</p>
<p>From out of Hermione's peripheral she viewed Ron, shaking his head while wordlessly warning her not to reveal the incantation. But if they refused to comply, their situation would certainty grow worse. As it were, they had no idea just what level of danger they were already facing.</p>
<p>"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Hermione recited. She watched on with baited breath as Blaise recounted the incantation.</p>
<p>Blaise's eyes widened as he watched the Map flood with ink. "Ah, and there they are," he noted with a deceitful toothy grin. "Potter and Draco are located in the Entrance Courtyard."</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione exchanged a look of light confusion. From what they had last seen of the Slytherin and Gryffindor, they were trailing from McGonagall's office. But some time had passed, and they had presumably moved onto their next lead.</p>
<p>"The Map doesn't show our current location; my name isn't listed nor are yours," the Slytherin observed while turning the Map sideways as though that would reveal an alternate description. "Why not?"</p>
<p>"The Room of Requirement is Unplottable," Hermione replied. "As well as the Chamber of Secrets."</p>
<p>A sudden creak of the large double doors opening beside them echoed throughout the expansive Room of Requirement. Hermione spun on her heels while watching Faye stroll through the doorway with her head held high. Upon the elf's entry, the door promptly disappeared behind her as she gradually approached Blaise.</p>
<p>"Master," Faye greeted with a bow. "The disloyal nephew to Faye's mistress is currently located in the Entrance Courtyard, along with the Potter boy."</p>
<p>"I am already candidly aware, elf," Blaise rudely snapped. With a devious smirk and his eyes glued to the Map, he declared, "I now possess their locations quite literally in the palms of my hands."</p>
<p>Faye's bulging eyes found Ron while visibly tuning out her master's excited profession. The topic of the Marauder's Map didn't appear to be of any interest to the elf, coming across much more interested in the red-haired young man beside her.</p>
<p>"Does Master ask anything else of Faye?" she uttered, her eyes never having left Ron. "Should she regularly report back as instructed?"</p>
<p>Appearing greatly bothered by his servant's untimely interruption, Blaise lowered the Map with a frustrated glare in Faye's direction. "You have a working mind of your own, do you not?" he condescended. "Or do you require my instruction every single step of the way?"</p>
<p>With an unphased demeanor Faye drawled, "But Master-"</p>
<p>"You are dismissed, elf!" the Slytherin impatiently shouted, causing her to flinch. "Now <em>get out</em>."</p>
<p>Hermione nudged Ron with her elbow who sent her a light wince. She raised her eyebrows and titled her head to the side, wordlessly communicating the notion that these fateful words held the capacity for Faye to manipulate Blaise's intended instruction.</p>
<p>Although Blaise only meant for a temporary dismissal, Hermione had learned through Kreacher's betrayal of Sirius Black that house elves possessed the ability to interpret demands loosely with a hidden motive should they have one.</p>
<p>The Gryffindors were cognizant that these crucial words held an underlying emphasis for Faye's freedom. However, the Slytherin didn't appear to be conscious of this in the least.</p>
<p>Faye resentfully narrowed her eyes as Blaise, her gaze transitioning between the rest in the Room.</p>
<p>Hermione carefully watched the elf who stared at Ginny, then to Ron, and then back again. Gradually, Faye's lips formed a malicious smile, all to the unawareness of Blaise who was too greedily invested in the Marauder's Map.</p>
<p>With Faye now as a free elf, and Blaise unknowing of his crucial words, it was left up to debate what Faye's next move would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Poppy's Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After departing the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, Draco and Harry made their way to the Entrance Courtyard on the ground floor. Here they would wait for Poppy's expected return with Hermione.</p>
<p>Draco sat on the ground with his back pressed against the wall and his elbows lodged on his knees. He fidgeted with his wand, twirling it between his fingers while deep in thought. Harry stood before him, restlessly pacing back and forth and occasionally itching the back of his neck as the wheels turned in his head.</p>
<p>The adjacent Entrance Hall that held the marble staircase was eerily silent and void of any bystanders as the school had been put on lockdown.</p>
<p>The castle was still in a great state of repair following the catastrophic Battle of Hogwarts that destroyed a large majority of the architecture that built the school. But aside from the physical damage to the castle, there were subsequent psychological repercussions impacted upon the students following the deadly Battle.</p>
<p>Word had spread that Ginny Weasley was missing, and the importance of abiding by authoritative figures' strict advisements was mandatory in moving forward for everyone's safety.</p>
<p>While waiting for Poppy and Hermione's return, Draco and Harry were prompted to devise a comprehensive plan moving forward in order to rescue Ginny.</p>
<p>How they would begin this objective, however, was not an easy feat.</p>
<p>Draco looked up at Harry through the tops of his eyes, trailing side to side as he followed the Gryffindor's frantic movements. Deciding to break the tense silence he prompted, "So what's our next move, then?"</p>
<p>"Still trying to figure that part out," Harry replied rather irritably. "If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears."</p>
<p>"Let's take a moment to revise everything, shall we?" Draco sighed. "We now know that Blaise was going after you the whole time and that he's Faye's master as predicted. And although he has your Invisibility Cloak, that doesn't mean that he can't tracked on that Map of yours, can he?"</p>
<p>"He can still be tracked," Harry confirmed. "Problem is, we're dealing with both Blaise <em>and </em>Faye, and house elves are nearly impossible to track down even if the Map revealed their locations. Other problem is that we don't have the Map until Hermione returns."</p>
<p>"It's been nearly forty-five minutes," Draco pointed out while checking his pocket watch. "What could possibly be taking this long?"</p>
<p>"You told Poppy that we would be in the Headmistress' office, didn't you?" Harry inferred. "Since we ended up in the Slytherin common room to speak with Theo, maybe she's had trouble tracking us down?"</p>
<p>"Poppy and I made an agreement that she is to meet me here, right where we're standing, if we ever lost sight of each other," Draco replied. "Seeing that I've already tried calling for her, I assume she's faced a bit trouble."</p>
<p>After another ten minutes of the Gryffindor's pacing and the Slytherin counting his footsteps as a distraction, a sharp <em>crack</em> echoed across the Entrance Courtyard.</p>
<p>Poppy appeared before them with an uncharacteristic, forlorn demeanor. Harry skid on his heels and momentarily lost his balance while avoiding trampling over the tiny house elf.</p>
<p>"There you are!" Draco greeted while jumping to his feet. His pleased expression promptly deflated as he came to the grim realization that Poppy was alone.</p>
<p>"Mr. Draco; Mr. Harry," she acknowledged, her pointed ears drooping at the sides. "Poppy found Ms. Hermione as instructed, but Ms. Hermione refused to return with her! Poppy tried her very best!"</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?" Draco and Harry retorted in unison.</p>
<p>"What do you mean she refused to return?" Draco persisted. Cupping a hand over his forehead, he groaned, "What does Granger <em>not</em> understand about the dangers of roaming the castle alone during times such as these?"</p>
<p>Poppy nervously wrung her hands together while lowering her head. "Ms. Hermione was not alone."</p>
<p>Harry did a double take in Poppy's direction as his eyes gradually transferred to Draco. "Hermione wasn't alone?" he reiterated. "But Blaise didn't-"</p>
<p>The Gryffindor purposefully avoided finishing his question regarding the potential capture of Hermione as he was frankly too uneasy to hear the answer.</p>
<p>"Ms. Hermione was not with Blaise," Poppy was quick to ease. "Or Faye."</p>
<p>"Well, <em>who </em>then?" Draco questioned. "The whole school's on lockdown!"</p>
<p>"Ms. Hermione was with another Gryffindor.."</p>
<p>"There are one <em>billion</em> other Gryffindors, Poppy!" Draco dramatically insisted. "Tell us which bloody one it was!"</p>
<p>Poppy anxiously tugged at the hem of her dress while reluctantly informing, "The red-haired boy."</p>
<p>Sending a hesitant glance in Draco's direction, Harry questioned, "Hermione's with Ron?"</p>
<p>The Slytherin glared at Poppy, as though this was somehow her fault, before coming to his senses and promptly wiping the frustration from his expression.</p>
<p>"Poppy was very, very tired after following that boy up seven flights of stairs!" she griped. While raising one of her feet to rub she squeaked, "House elves are allowed to Apparate in the castle for a reason; Poppy was sure her legs were going to give out!"</p>
<p>Harry narrowed his eyes at her in contemplation. "Ron was headed to the seventh floor?" he muttered beneath his breath. "And that's where you last saw Hermione as well?"</p>
<p>Poppy nodded in response.</p>
<p>Harry's head whipped in Draco's direction, finding that he had a similar expression of a lightbulb igniting over his head. "But that's where-"</p>
<p>"The Room of Requirement," the Slytherin finished his comrade's thoughts aloud. "Hermione must have decided to give it a go while following Jade's note she had left me."</p>
<p>"Our time is limited," Harry promptly concluded. "Let's go."</p>
<p>As Draco, Harry, and Poppy hurried through the Entrance Hall on their route to the Grand Staircase, their pace gradually depleted as they heard a set of familiar voices radiating from the Great Hall. Their close proximity paired with the absence of noise throughout the castle made the hushed voices carry across the ground floor.</p>
<p>They paused beside the opened large double doors that contained the Great Hall. With the intention of remaining unseen, the three pressed their backs against the corridor and leaned toward the expansive auditorium for maximum hearing.</p>
<p>"I must admit, it was a careless mistake of my own for not calling this to attention when you first revealed this information," they heard McGonagall speak. "I regret for not being more open minded, Jade."</p>
<p>"There's no need to apologize, Minerva. It is perfectly understandable," Jade kindly replied. "I was rather hesitant to return, but I am now aware that it's my duty."</p>
<p>Draco narrowed his eyes while turning to Harry, but found that the Gryffindor was already well on his way into the Great Hall. The Slytherin groaned, looking down at Poppy while waving a hand for her to follow.</p>
<p>As the three trailed into the Great Hall led by Harry, they were met by the Headmistress seated at one of the four elongated tables beside Theodore and across from Neville and Jade.</p>
<p>Jade was dressed in an all-black gown and her long raven hair was sleekly combed from her face. Her silvery left eye shimmered against the candlelight as she noticed Harry, Draco, and Poppy striding down the hallway.</p>
<p>What was most curious of all was the presence of Kreacher, standing at the head of the table with arms folded behind his back and a grumpy expression to match.</p>
<p>"Kreacher?" Harry questioned. "What're you doing here?"</p>
<p>McGonagall set down her cup of tea before extending an arm across the table. "Join us," she instructed as more of a command than a request. "I'm pleased to have been met with the both of you so soon."</p>
<p>Poppy clamped her tiny arms around Draco's leg from behind, and he reached out a hand to hold for comfort. The three followed orders, sauntering toward the rest while taking a seat beside Jade who was seated alongside Neville.</p>
<p>Draco glared at Theodore from down the table who avoided eye contact with held his head low. From a few seats to his right, he noticed the cell phone that had been stolen from the Muggle Studies classroom that morning, docked on the surface beneath Neville.</p>
<p>"I see that you are without Ms. Granger," McGonagall began, her gaze expectantly transitioning to Poppy.</p>
<p>Poppy let out some sort of half-squeak, half-gasp while nervously meeting the eyes of the Headmistress.</p>
<p>"Right," Draco noted while glancing to his elf. "As you are aware, professor, Hermione can be quite stubborn headed at times."</p>
<p>"Indeed," McGonagall replied with an arched eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Hermione's with Ron on the seventh floor," Harry hurriedly informed. By the time his bottom had touched down on the bench, he swiftly swung a leg over the side with the intention of dismissing himself. "We don't have much time-"</p>
<p>"Not so fast," McGonagall interjected while raising a hand. "Conveniently, I was in the midst of a conversation with Jade regarding her concerns over the seventh floor."</p>
<p>"We think Ginny's in the Room of Requirement," Draco specified as Harry lowered into his seat. "Blaise and Faye must have been utilizing the Room in order to carry on with their plans since the beginning of term."</p>
<p>"Our sentiments exactly," McGonagall nodded.</p>
<p>Frustratedly slamming both palms against the surface, Harry shouted, "You told me and Malfoy to search the castle! Every minute that passes is a moment wasted!"</p>
<p>"And you shall continue your investigations once we are through," McGonagall smoothly replied. "In the meantime, I wish to catch the both of you up to speed. It is prudent that we remain on the same page moving forward."</p>
<p>Draco sent the Gryffindor a glance out of the corner of his eyes, finding that he was as visibly frustrated as before; Harry seemed only half invested in the conversation with his mind elsewhere. But up until this point, going solo in their journey had proven to be unsuccessful, and Draco was set on hearing the Headmistress, along with Jade, out.</p>
<p>"You still haven't answered why Kreacher's here," Harry impatiently diverted. With an accusatory look in his elf's direction, Kreacher responded by coming across as emotionlessly unphased as usual.</p>
<p>Although Harry's elf had proven his loyalty time and time again since the death of Sirius, the Gryffindor had the tendency to hold a grudge towards those who had wronged him in the past.</p>
<p>This scenario was no exception to the rule.</p>
<p>"As you see, I was notified of your departure earlier this morning by Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall prompted. With the flick of her wand, she levitated the cell phone from down the table and placed it before Draco and Harry in case they needed reminding. "It was exceptionally irresponsible of yourselves to leave the castle without my permission during such perilous times."</p>
<p>Draco leaned back in his seat and glared at Neville from down the table while withholding the notion to shout at the bothersome, goody-two-shoed snitch he had always been.</p>
<p>"So you finally admit that we're in perilous times, then?" the Slytherin questioned McGonagall, beginning to feel as equally annoyed as Harry.</p>
<p>But in a brief moment of hindsight, Draco reasoned that Neville's actions of notifying McGonagall proved to be effective now that Jade was in their presence. After all, Jade refused to leave with them earlier that morning despite their pleas.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, it was a hard pill to swallow, and it would take much more than Jade's attendance to justify Neville's betrayal.</p>
<p>"I know I said I wouldn't say anything," Neville began to apologize. "But I couldn't help but feel that if the Headmistress simply heard Jade out, things would be different." He pulled two crumpled notes from his robes: the one left for Neville depicting Jade's phone number, and the other written by Hermione indicating Jade's location. "So I gave Professor McGonagall Jade's phone number along with her address in case she changed her mind."</p>
<p>"Indeed," the Headmistress concurred. "The expulsion of Mr. Zabini opened my eyes to scenarios that I had been blinded to prior. Jade's parting words in regards to a Slytherin that resisted her methods of mind reading had never left me since her departure."</p>
<p>"Brilliant!" Harry sarcastically shouted with a forced smile. "But we already <em>knew</em> Blaise was at the center to all of this."</p>
<p>"Perhaps you knew this, Mr. Potter, but I did not at the time, seeing as yourself and Mr. Malfoy did not immediately come to me as you should have. I believe you faced the same struggles with Dumbledore, Harry," McGonagall suggested with an air of disappointment. "I had faith that you would have learned from your mistakes by now."</p>
<p>Harry glared at McGonagall's words of debatable condescension. But he simply didn't have the patience to entertain her attempts of what he viewed to be emotional manipulation despite its underlying validity.</p>
<p>"We didn't think you'd listen," Draco spoke for Harry. "Besides, our visit with Jade was nothing but a bloody waste of time!"</p>
<p>"Not in the least," Jade finally spoke, momentarily breaking the tension. "From what I have been told, yourself and Harry advised Minerva of our visit only <em>after </em>you found that Ginny was captured. Conveniently, Neville had already set the plan in place for my return."</p>
<p>"Thus, I instructed Kreacher to Apparate to Jade's location with a formal note written by myself," McGonagall informed. "It was up to Jade's digression whether she chose to return, but it was well worth the attempt."</p>
<p>"Fantastic," Harry spoke with just as much sarcasm as before. "Since Malfoy and I are useless then, why don't you just let us leave?"</p>
<p>"On the contrary, the vital information that you provided in regards to Faye's relation to Bellatrix Lestrange was not useless in the least," McGonagall noted. "Aside from that, Theodore's involvement with said elf was, at the time, my focus. Nonetheless, these revelations only reinforced the decision that I had previously made in requesting Jade's assistance."</p>
<p>"Right; so we <em>aren't</em> useless, then," Harry sneered. "I feel so much more at ease."</p>
<p>"This pity party of yours will be of no use, Mr. Potter," McGonagall harshly scolded. "Your resistance is making this process much more difficult than it needs to be."</p>
<p>As Harry opened his mouth to say something, predictably something along the lines of pleading for their dismissal once more, Draco diverted to one of the blaring topics at hand.</p>
<p>"What does this dodgy bloke have to do with all of this?" he questioned while tilting his chin in Theodore's direction. "Are you just allowing him to sit by and take notes so he can report back to Blaise?"</p>
<p>"I shall be infiltrating Theodore's mind," Jade replied. Folding her forearms on top of the other against the table she added, "Our hope is that by scouring through his memories and recent encounters with Blaise, we may come to some sort of conclusion in regards to what Blaise instructed the Room of Requirement to be. From there, we shall extract Ginny from the Room's clutches and harm's way."</p>
<p>Theodore remained frozen in place like a statue while mentally processing the arrangements that appeared to be news to himself.</p>
<p>"Mr. Nott," McGonagall prompted while standing to her feet. She gestured an arm toward the High Table at the front of the Hall where the Headmistress' golden throne rested. "After you."</p>
<p>"But I've already <em>told</em> you," Theodore insisted from his seat. "I followed Blaise to the Room of Requirement on Halloween. I saw Longbottom leave the Room, which led me to the presumption that Blaise Polyjuiced into him. There's nothing left to be found; I was nearly unconscious from being drugged!"</p>
<p>"Scared, Theo?" Draco chided. "Afraid that something else may be revealed?"</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>, you prat," Theodore sneered through clenched teeth. "I just see all of this as pointless, is all."</p>
<p>"I possess the ability to extract certain memories that may not have been discernible to the conscious mind," Jade informed. "The human brain is susceptible to suppressing certain scenarios that causes us discomfort. Trained psychologists are tasked to dig such memories from the back of the mind to the forefront. Whether the subject has been under the influence of a substance, or they have purposefully made these memories difficult to maneuver, there are ways to reveal the depths of the incoherent mind. Thus, regardless if Theodore was inebriated by a tampered solution, I can recant what was viewed through his eyes, and what was not solely based upon cognitive recollections."</p>
<p>Finding that he couldn't talk himself out of the uncomfortable situation, Theodore gradually stood to his feet. The rest followed suit while trailing toward the Head Table. Harry had gone noticeably silent for the latter half of the conversation but was compliant with his movements nonetheless.</p>
<p>As they approached the golden throne centered at the Head Table, Theodore took a seat as instructed.</p>
<p>The Headmistress stood to the side while folding her arms and expectantly tapping a finger against her forearm. "You may begin, Jade."</p>
<p>Jade lifted up her long gown at the knees while ascending the small set of stairs that led to the Headmistress' throne.</p>
<p>Theodore gulped as he stared into Snape's sister's eyes with palpable hesitation. His fingertips clenched into the golden accents of the throne while adjusting in his seat.</p>
<p>The look on the Slytherin's face made it seem as though he may as well have been preparing for a foot-long needle to be inserted into his neck. Theodore may have been innocent in regards to the attacks, but it brought upon a shameless level of pleasure for Draco to witness his housemate in such a submissive, fearful state.</p>
<p>Theodore flinched as Jade loomed above him with her arms stoically folded behind her back. Bending at the hip so she was at eye level, Jade clasped her hands around the arms to the throne while nearing her face to his. While holding stern eye contact with the Slytherin, her injured left eye ignited into a bright shade of silver.</p>
<p>Theodore's own eyes viciously twitched as he struggled to hold unwavering eye contact.</p>
<p>While travelling through his memories, Jade touched down on the quidditch pitch beside Theodore and across from Blaise. The sun radiated a considerable amount of heat from above which transmitted the fact that it was predictably near the end of summer and beginning of term.</p>
<p>It appeared as though Theodore was just as invisible to Blaise as Jade was in the moment. Blaise watched Ginny in a trancelike state as she crossed the pitch, her long red hair twinkling in the sunlight. She was dressed in her quidditch robes and her broom was lodged against her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Simply radiant, isn't she?" Blaise spoke above a whisper.</p>
<p>"I've seen better," Theodore shrugged. "I'm more of a brunette bloke, myself."</p>
<p>"I do not simply speak of Ginny's appearance," Blaise disdainfully corrected him. "She has a certain regal innocence to her; a certain loyalty with a high regard over self-respect. She isn't some whore like the rest."</p>
<p>"Some whore?" Theodore retorted the unpredictable statement. "Sounds like you're comparing her to someone else.."</p>
<p>Blaise's line of vision transitioned to Theodore as his eyes narrowed. "My mother," he spoke beneath his breath. "My mother was a tramp; a widower who slept her way through endless riches. I made a vow that I would find a wife who was anything like her."</p>
<p>"Getting a bit ahead of yourself, don't you think?" Theodore smirked.</p>
<p>"No, Theo," Blaise sternly shot down, erasing the grin from his comrade's face. "In fact, it is something I've deeply contemplated for some time now."</p>
<p>"Well, alright then," Theodore conceded with an arched brow. "Just don't go all postal on me over some bird."</p>
<p>"Ginny isn't just <em>some</em> <em>bird</em>, Theo," Blaise insisted. "I highly suggest that you resist any slander directed at her in my presence."</p>
<p>"Alright, <em>alright</em>, mate!" Theodore raised his hands above his shoulders while chuckling. "You can consider my lips sealed. Bloody hell."</p>
<p>Jade pulled herself from the memory that at the time seemed insignificant to Theodore. But it brought upon one of the first revelations at hand.</p>
<p>"His love for Ginny is true," Jade advised while turning toward the Headmistress. "Blaise has an idealized vision of what he sees her to be, what he wishes her to be; the perfect woman who is vastly dissimilar to his mother."</p>
<p>"Mummy issues, is it?" Draco smirked while turning to Harry. "That explains a lot."</p>
<p>The Slytherin's amused expression deflated once he noticed the maddened state of his comrade; Harry's hands were curled into fists at his sides and his jaw was harshly clenched.</p>
<p>The torturous recounting of Blaise's snakelike obsession with his girlfriend was visibly getting under his skin and the last bit of patience had been depleted.</p>
<p>"It appears as though Blaise suffers from a great amount of deep-seated issues and resentment towards his biological mother," Jade continued her analysis. "Oftentimes, those with traumatic upbringings hold a strong likelihood of seeking the qualities of a parental figure that they lacked as a child in a romantic partner."</p>
<p>McGonagall simply nodded her head in understanding while wordlessly encouraging Jade to continue her investigation.</p>
<p>Jade clenched her fingers around Theodore's chin and jerked his head upward so that their eyes aligned.</p>
<p>With his full attention on the continued mental infiltration, Draco flinched as a finger jabbed the back of his thigh. Glancing behind himself, he found Poppy peering up at him while anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p>
<p>"Not now Poppy," he whispered while folding his arms and turning back to Theodore. Another firm poke made him pivot while hissing, "<em>What is it</em>?"</p>
<p>Poppy's ears flattened against her bald head as she pointed toward the doorway to the Great Hall. There Draco found Harry with his back turned to them as he stormed out of the auditorium without ever looking back.</p>
<p>"Oh, for <em>fucks sake</em>," Draco groaned. His eyes transitioned between those surrounding Theodore, still deeply focused upon the mental intrusion.</p>
<p>Loudly clearing his throat, the Slytherin interjected, "Headmistress, if I may.."</p>
<p>McGonagall turned to him with her lips impatiently pursed. Her eyes proceeded to scan the room while coming to the prompt realization that Harry had prematurely dismissed himself. Shutting her eyes defeatedly, she lowly instructed Draco, "Follow him."</p>
<p>The Slytherin sent one last look in Theodore's direction who was powerlessly possessed by Jade's unforgiving stare. As much as Draco yearned to witness the entirety of Jade's examination, it was mandatory that he seek Harry before Blaise or Faye did.</p>
<p>Bending his arm at the elbow toward Poppy, Draco sighed, "You know what to do."</p>
<p>The discomforting sensation of Sidelong Apparition consumed him as they expeditiously warped between locations.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry dashed up the revolving sets of stairs as though his life depended upon it; <em>Ginny's</em> life.</p>
<p>Beads of sweat trickled from his hairline as he kept up a fast pace without pause. He used the back of his hand to wipe the perspiration from his brows that fogged his circular glasses. His legs wobbled like jelly as he reached the landing to the sixth floor. With his head held low and his chest heaving, the Gryffindor ascended the last flight of stairs toward his destination with all of the strength left in his body.</p>
<p>As Harry dragged his feet onto the platform of the seventh floor, huffing and puffing, he was met by Draco alongside Poppy waiting for him.</p>
<p>The Head Boy whistled beneath his breath while leisurely inspecting his fingernails. "Would have been much faster to use Apparition, mate," he smugly greeted. Gesturing his head in Poppy's direction he added, "In case you need reminding, we have a house elf at our aid."</p>
<p>"I'd rather sprint all the way up here than continue to sit around and listen to that nonesense between McGonagall and Jade," Harry scolded. Impatience dripped down his face matched with relentless perspiration as he glared at the Slytherin. "Get out of my way, Malfoy."</p>
<p>With his focus still on his fingernails so as to purposefully come across as bored, Draco coolly replied, "Gladly."</p>
<p>Harry resentfully curled his lip at him in passing while storming toward the vacant wall that barred the Room of Requirement. He viewed Draco from his peripheral, arms folded and head tilted to the side.</p>
<p>"Might I ask what your plan is for breaking inside?"</p>
<p>"Shouldn't I be asking <em>you </em>for some pointers?" Harry snapped. "If I recall correctly, you practically lived in the Room of Hidden Things during our sixth year."</p>
<p>"Well, you certainly weren't asking for my assistance when you decided to throw a tantrum in the Great Hall and run off without me," Draco reminded him. "We're supposed to be working together, Potter."</p>
<p>"Well, we're here together now, are we not?"</p>
<p>"Thanks to Poppy," the Head Boy noted as Poppy added a nod of importance. "Besides, didn't <em>you</em> have command over the Room in our fifth year whilst formulating that bloody DA?"</p>
<p>"That <em>you </em>assisted Umbridge in dismantling!"</p>
<p>This game of pointing fingers was undeniably pointless, but that didn't mean that it would be put to an end any time soon between the frenemies.</p>
<p>In a halfhearted attempt to break the tension, Draco diverted, "Shall we keep the past in the past, then?"</p>
<p>"I've been <em>trying</em> all term.." Harry slowly replied through clenched teeth. "But having you constantly follow me around as some unwanted personal caretaker is practically driving me mad!"</p>
<p>Draco took a step toward Harry with his jaw tightened. "An unwanted personal caretaker, am I?" Jabbing a finger against the Gryffindor's chest he added, "Do you think I actually <em>wanted</em> to leave Theo in the Great Hall when we were on the cusp of figuring out more to do with Blaise? Do you think I actually <em>wanted</em> to work alongside an arrogant, selfish git such as yourself?"</p>
<p>Harry stared back at Draco with a jeering smirk, consciously taunting the blonde to make a move at him. "Then why.." he slowly questioned, ".. are you HERE?!"</p>
<p>With a loud grunt, the Slytherin shoved him square across the chest as Harry lost his footing. Poppy squealed while viciously shaking her head.</p>
<p>Harry caught his balance and charged at Draco, wrapping an arm across his waist and taking him down to the ground as though they were playing a game of American Muggle football.</p>
<p>"STOP!" Poppy shrieked. "Please!"</p>
<p>The men didn't take notice to the elf's pleas as they tumbled across the stone floor, taking turns forcefully shoving the other to the ground.</p>
<p>Neither of them had any intention of actually causing harm to the other, neglecting the use of magic or severe physical violence, but their impatience and frustration had peaked at an all-time high.</p>
<p>As Draco gripped Harry by the front of his robes and made an effort to throw him to the floor this time around, something caught beneath the Gryffindor's foot and did the job for him.</p>
<p>"Argh!"</p>
<p>Harry slid backwards before making a crash landing against the ground. While hoisting himself on his elbows, his eyes instantly targeted the silver object that had tripped him.</p>
<p>The cylinder artefact rolled across the stone floor and ultimately stalled at Draco's feet. The pair were instantly distracted by the peculiar device that sparkled against the light in a come-hither manner.</p>
<p>Their physical altercation came to an immediate close as Poppy curiously snatched it from the ground. Finding that the distraction put an end to Draco and Harry's quarrel, she waved the object around like a dog toy in order to entertain an energetic puppy. Her efforts proved to be successful as Harry paced toward her, marveling at the device.</p>
<p>"Is that what I think it is?"</p>
<p>The elf handed the mysterious contraption to Harry, seeing that it was evidently of importance.</p>
<p>"Ron's Deluminator," the Gryffindor declared in awe.</p>
<p>Draco's face screwed up while questioning, "A delooma- what now?"</p>
<p>"Deluminator," Harry was happy to repeat with a grin. There was a vast contrast to his previous combative demeanor while adding, "It helped Ron find me and Hermione when we were out searching for Horcruxes."</p>
<p>Rather rudely, Draco snatched the enchanted object from Harry's grip that looked something like a cigarette lighter for Muggles. He rolled the tubular component in his hand as his thumb traced over a button that stuck out from the side. As he clicked it, the surrounding lanterns simultaneously extinguished; each ball of light was immediately drawn to the device and left them in the pitch dark.</p>
<p>Following the counterproductive action, Harry yanked the Deluminator from his possession and promptly reignited the minimal lighting surrounding them.</p>
<p>"Useless piece of rubbish," Draco scoffed.</p>
<p>"Not in the least," Harry patiently responded. "It was Dumbledore's."</p>
<p>"With all due respect," Draco began while pressing his hands together upward and glancing toward the ceiling, "Rest in peace and all that.."</p>
<p>"Before you carry on insulting Dumbledore.."</p>
<p>"I'm not!" the blonde insisted. "It's just that, we have these sticks; they're called wands, and they do the same thing."</p>
<p>Although Harry hardly needed showing, Draco swished his wand and ignited the tip by <em>Lumos</em>.</p>
<p>"You aren't listening to me," Harry persisted while forcing Draco's wand out of his face. "It led Ron to Hermione when we were on the run, practically in the middle of nowhere."</p>
<p>"How is that possible?"</p>
<p>Harry put the Deluminator to his ear with his eyes steadfast on the hidden door to the Room of Requirement.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Draco griped. "I asked you a question."</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Harry shouted. "Just shut up for <em>one second </em>and let me listen, will you?"</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes while folding his arms.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes went on.</p>
<p>At this point, Draco was sitting on the floor with his fist lodged beneath his chin. Poppy obediently stood beside Harry who remained perched against the wall with the Deluminator pressed to his ear.</p>
<p>"I can hear Ron!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, causing Draco to stir against the floor. "Come here. Quickly."</p>
<p>As they stood huddled, Poppy in between them, they all bent an ear toward the multifaceted Deluminator.</p>
<p>"Stealing Harry's father's objects was a low blow, mate," Ron's distorted voice emitted from the device.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>poor</em> Potter," Blaise replied with a mocking, high-pitched voice. "At least the bloke knew his father; had a loving mother who sacrificed herself and wasn't some money-grubbing whore!"</p>
<p>"So aside from Ginny, this is all based upon your mummy issues?" Ron retorted. "I'm not a psychologist mate, but you could really do well with some therapy."</p>
<p>From the other side to the door Draco wrinkled his chin in agreement, pleasantly surprised to find that he was in concurrence with the redhead for the first time in his life. "Weasley said your name," he whispered to Harry. "Now what?"</p>
<p>"I'm not waiting for my name," Harry lowly replied. "We can't Apparate within Hogwarts grounds."</p>
<p>They simultaneously glanced to their waistlines where Draco's tiny elf stood. Poppy appeared to already be on the same page as Harry, confidently nodding to her master in confirmation.</p>
<p>It was Poppy's time to shine, and she was more than ready to perform her abilities to the benefit of their situation.</p>
<p>"Good girl," Draco reinforced his elf with a genuine, proud smile.</p>
<p>"Where your treasure is, there your heart will be also," Harry recited to Poppy. "Those were Dumbledore's words. The Deluminator takes you to where your heart desires."</p>
<p>Drawing a deep breath and shutting her eyes, Poppy mentally prepared herself.</p>
<p>Not so long after, they heard Ron speak again.</p>
<p>"What're you going to do without your elf, then?" Ron prompted Blaise. "Draco has one of his own, you know."</p>
<p>Becoming aware that they were on the subject of house elves, Harry quickly handed the device to Poppy. Poppy's bulbous eyes examined the device as she clenched it in hopeful expectation.</p>
<p>"I've instructed Faye to keep an eye over that bloody elf of Draco's; pathetic thing actually thought <em>she </em>was the one investigating Faye!" Blaise chuckled. "She's useless, really."</p>
<p>Poppy's ears wilted at the Slytherin's hurtful words, but was quick to visibly bounce back. She puffed out her chest and instantly perked her ears while straining them.</p>
<p>"What was that daft servant's name again?" Blaise drawled. "Sunflower?"</p>
<p>"Poppy," Hermione rigidly corrected him. "Her name is <em>Poppy</em>, and she's brilliant."</p>
<p>Harry suggestively raised his eyebrows at Poppy with a nod.</p>
<p>Grasping the mental image of Hermione in her mind, Poppy squeezed her eyes shut as Draco and Harry gripped her frail elbows.</p>
<p>In that moment, Poppy reflected on the love she held for her master; Draco had rescued her in a time of dire need following the careless disposal by a local pure-blooded family. Starved on the brink of death, Draco nurtured Poppy back to full health without ever asking anything of her in return.</p>
<p>Poppy surely owed her life to Draco, and vowed to return his selfless, kind gesture one day. But the Slytherin had never asked for anything except for her friendship.</p>
<p>This prompted Poppy to ponder the <em>one</em> time that Draco had actually requested anything of her; to come with him for his return to Hogwarts for his seventh year.</p>
<p>Draco yearned to pursue a different life at the wizarding school, one that contrasted his troublesome years at Hogwarts up until that point. It was a flattering request to be asked for her presence during his endeavors upon his return. Her master feared being lonesome, returning to Slytherin with a different agenda than most of his housemates, and simply wished for her company.</p>
<p>After Draco was unexpectedly placed into the Head Boy position, Poppy was more than happy to follow her master's journey of progressing into a better version of himself. He was positioned alongside Hermione who was named Head Girl as he continued to break the norms of his house.</p>
<p>The positive effect that Hermione had over Poppy's master had hardly ever gone unnoticed. And Poppy herself had grown to have a fond liking for the Head Girl ever since they met in the Room of Requirement for her birthday orchestrated by Ginny.</p>
<p>Poppy was determined to return Hermione to Draco, and Ginny back to Harry, if it was the last thing she ever did.</p>
<p>It was her heart's wish.</p>
<p>With Draco in mind, and the impactful relationship Hermione held with him, a bright blue orb exuded from the tip of the Deluminator and shot through Poppy's chest.</p>
<p>Preceding a thunderous <em>crack</em>, the three vanished from the seventh-floor landing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following the swift journey of Sidelong Apparition guided by Poppy, Draco and Harry touched down on the ground from the other side to the door with full balance and agility.</p>
<p>They materialized behind what appeared to be large stacks of tarnished furniture dispersed across the expansive Room of Requirement. They remained seemingly unseen thus far while guarded behind one of the towers of worn chests and dressers.</p>
<p>The temperamental voices of Ron and Hermione radiated from around the corner while in the midst of a heated conversation with Blaise. The closeness of their voices signaled that they were not far away.</p>
<p>While taking a brief moment to gather themselves, Draco and Harry turned their attention to Poppy.</p>
<p>"You were excellent, Poppy," Harry declared with a grin. "We knew you could do it."</p>
<p>Poppy meekly smiled at his compliment, her bony cheeks turning a bright shade of scarlet.</p>
<p>"Stay close to us," Draco instructed his elf. "Seeing as you can't Disapparate within or outside of the Room, you must listen to our instructions very closely."</p>
<p>"We'll protect you," Harry confirmed. "Although Malfoy and I will be improvising as we go, there are plenty of barriers to hide behind if you need a place to avoid combat."</p>
<p>Poppy diligently nodded her head in understanding.</p>
<p>After creeping from behind the barrier, they paused in place to get a better view. From about a quarter of a mile away they viewed Blaise across from Ron and Hermione exchanging bitter words of disagreement.</p>
<p>Ginny was held prisoner in a tall steel owl pen beside them and appeared to be blissfully content despite the tense situation; a dazed smile was plastered on her face, and she combed her hair through her fingers while staring at Blaise in visible infatuation.</p>
<p>"Do you reckon he's drugged her?" Draco murmured to Harry.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't put it past him."</p>
<p>The three kept a brisk pace while approaching the rest. Ideally they maintained a safe distance in order to perform a strategic attack.</p>
<p>With their fingers firmly gripped around the base of their wands held out before themselves, Draco and Harry made the mutual decision to take action.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Draco prompted beneath his breath. "One.. two.."</p>
<p>"<em>BOMBARDA</em>!"</p>
<p>A bright blue light catapulted from the tip of Harry's wand and hit the bird cage that held Ginny with trained precision. The bars exploded upon impact, and his girlfriend screamed while dropping to the floor with arms held over her head.</p>
<p>"Draco?!" Hermione gasped in amazement. "Poppy?"</p>
<p>"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Harry, he's got our wands!"</p>
<p>Blaise promptly pivoted toward Harry and Draco with an expression of startled horror. Four wands were stashed in the Slytherin's back pocket for safe keeping that belonged to himself, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.</p>
<p>The Marauder's Map was folded in one of Blaise's hands proving that he had neglected to keep an eye on Draco's and Harry's whereabouts for the past few minutes.</p>
<p>It was clear that Ron and Hermione had purposefully distracted Blaise to the best of their abilities presumably under the guise that Draco and Harry would hopefully make an appearance within that time frame.</p>
<p>Luckily, they had guessed right.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes instantly latched upon his father's Cloak that was fanned open with Blaise's free hand and promptly draped over himself. By the time Harry had the chance to properly recognize his Cloak's familiar cloth and stitching, it had vanished from sight with the Slytherin hidden beneath it.</p>
<p>As Harry rushed to Ginny's side, Draco jogged toward Hermione.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Draco asked Hermione while trailing a line of hurried kisses against her cheek and forehead.</p>
<p>The Head Girl held her arms around his waist while resting her head against his chest. "I am now," she spoke above a whisper. As quickly as she had embraced him, she took a step back and gazed in the unknown direction of Blaise. "You should get going," she softly added before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Ron and I will look after Ginny."</p>
<p>Draco kept his arms draped around the Head Girl's shoulders while pressing his lips to her forehead and deeply inhaling her comforting fragrance. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his girlfriend without a wand but was aware that it was his and Harry's duty to finally take down Blaise.</p>
<p>With one last kiss and a nod of confidence, Draco started off in the opposite direction. While tracking down the enemy that was now invisible, the Head Boy proceeded to fire off a series of offensive spells that ricocheted off the stacks of old junk.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Harry pulled his girlfriend close who stared at him as though she didn't recognize him on a personal level. "Ginny," he spoke beneath his breath. "Ginny, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"<em>Where</em> did Blaise go?" she questioned with a tone of harsh accusation. "My love promised me that he would stay by my side for all eternity!"</p>
<p>"Your <em>love </em>is a bloody coward," Ron sneered with arms folded.</p>
<p>Ginny seemed too distracted by the underlying familiarity of her boyfriend's touch to lash back at her brother's snide remark.</p>
<p>As Harry protectively wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she held him in a concentrated stare with narrowed eyes. He cupped a hand around her face while tracing a thumb across her cheek. He could practically burst into happy tears to see that the love his life was safe, but held his composure so as to not confuse her even more.</p>
<p>"Poppy!" Harry shouted from over his shoulder. The elf slowed her pace of running after Draco while turning toward the Gryffindor. "Over here. Quickly!"</p>
<p>Poppy promptly changed direction while skedaddling toward Harry and huddling with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron as wordlessly instructed.</p>
<p>"Stay here," Harry advised Draco's elf. "We'll need you to protect them should you have to."</p>
<p>Hermione held out an arm for Poppy, offering a warm embrace as the elf wrapped her arms around her thighs.</p>
<p>"It's lovely to see you, Poppy."</p>
<p>"Likewise, Ms. Hermione!"</p>
<p>While crouching at eye level Hermione prompted, "I must ask, how were you able to Apparate within the Room of Requirement?"</p>
<p>Despite their perilous situation, the Head Girl couldn't resist questioning the unheard-of phenomenon. By all known laws of magic, it was impossible for one to teleport within the Room of Requirement.</p>
<p>"The Deloomylater!" Poppy pridefully answered. "Poppy followed her heart's wish!"</p>
<p>Hermione's line of vision transferred to the Deluminator still held in Poppy's hand. She smiled at the elf's mispronounced explanation along with the heartwarming answer she had been seeking; Poppy had utilized the Deluminator's abilities to transport herself and her master to Hermione's rescue from the kindness of her heart and love for Draco.</p>
<p>"We'll get you out of here, Ms. Hermione!" Poppy squeaked. "We're here to save you!"</p>
<p>Hermione didn't need reassurance from Poppy as she already had her upmost confidence in the elf, but nodded in understanding nonetheless. "You've done brilliantly, Poppy."</p>
<p>"<em>Protego Maxima</em>."</p>
<p>Harry promptly cast a large protective barrier that surrounded Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Poppy. The shield extended around a row of cauldrons that bubbled and overflowed with miscellaneous solutions.</p>
<p>"Look for a remedy for Ginny," Harry instructed Ron and Hermione. "Don't give her anything that you aren't certain is an antidote to Amortentia."</p>
<p>"We'll do our best," Hermione replied, inwardly wary at her subpar knowledge of potions. "And Harry.."</p>
<p>Harry skid on his heels while turning back to his friend.</p>
<p>"Make sure that bastard gets what he deserves."</p>
<p>Harry sent Hermione a smirk of affirmation before sprinting after Draco. Based off the tumbling objects that sporadically collapsed across the Room, it didn't take long for Harry to catch up with his comrade.</p>
<p>As they shot off spells that deflected the furniture that rained upon them, the enchanted ceiling above transitioned with Blaise's infuriated mood.</p>
<p>The previous quiet night sky became infested with humongous dark clouds that grumbled with thunder. Bolts of lightning began to shoot across the ceiling and intermittently brightened their daunting surroundings.</p>
<p>A bone chilling breeze suddenly cascaded over them that swept across the endless Room.</p>
<p>Draco felt a knot in the pit of his stomach as his skin prickled with unease. An aching pain spread across his chest and a debilitating chill shot up his spine as his pace depleted. He was quick to identify the distressing sensation that solely occurred while in the presence of soul sucking Dementors.</p>
<p>Surely enough, a dozen hooded Dementors descended from the enchanted ceiling. Rattling growls emitted from the depths of their throats as they slowly cornered the duo. From beside Draco, Harry's pace naturally faltered at the mutual sensation that overpowered their brisk movements.</p>
<p>The Slytherin's posture uncontrollably hunched at the debilitating feeling as he struggled to spit out, "H-how is this happening?"</p>
<p>"We're in the Room of Requirement," Harry reminded him, wincing against his own discomfort. "It's under Blaise's command. He can make our surroundings whatever he wishes them to be."</p>
<p>"Br-Brilliant."</p>
<p>Elevating his voice to the best of his ability Harry roared, "<em>Expecto Patronum</em>!" A bright blue stag formulated from the tip of his wand, rushing toward one of the Dementors as they reeled in the Patronus' presence. "Come on, Malfoy! I can't take all of these on my own!"</p>
<p>"<em>Expecto Patronum</em>!"</p>
<p>A large wolf baring its teeth burst from Draco's wand as his Patronus trailed after the Gryffindor's. The stag appeared to instantly recognize the wolf as a helping hand, and they seemed to communicate in an indiscernible unspoken language. The thunderous growl of Draco's wolf and galloping fury of Harry's stag united in mid-air while chasing after the dementors one by one.</p>
<p>It was a brilliant phenomenon to experience, two Patronus' coming together to form an impenetrable force. Blaise's psychological warfare would be no match for the duo as they had extensively practiced their unique defenses for such foes.</p>
<p>Feeling their lungs restore with oxygen and the blood return to their faces, Draco and Harry picked up the pace while sprinting in the hypothesized direction of the Slytherin's undetectable presence.</p>
<p>"<em>Petrificus Totalus</em>!"</p>
<p>"<em>Stupefy</em>!"</p>
<p>"<em>Accio Invisibility Cloak</em>!" Draco shouted in between strides.</p>
<p>"That won't work!" Harry hollered.</p>
<p>"Thanks for stating the obvious you git!"</p>
<p>Summoning the Cloak was well worth the attempt, but the enchanted artefact neglected the utilization of being stolen in such a way. But although the Cloak itself was nearly infallible, the wearer was not protected from extraneous variables. As such, it was evident that in order to successfully target Blaise's body, they would need a general idea as to where they were aiming their jinxes.</p>
<p>Numerous towering piles of furniture continued to appear out of thin air as they ran, each one being used as a successful barrier to disorientate and slow down the pair.</p>
<p>An abundance of offensive spells shot from Blaise's direction beneath the Cloak, and Draco and Harry ducked and dived around the colorful display of charms being fired their way.</p>
<p>The stacks of rubbish seemed to close in on them the closer they neared Blaise, and they frequently had to dodge a large stray piece of furniture that fell within dangerous proximity.</p>
<p>Draco shot off a spell toward a conjured bed that fell from the tops of one of the barriers. "<em>Reducto</em>!" The piece of furniture promptly disintegrated, nearly missing Harry's head by inches.</p>
<p>"Thanks for that one, mate!" Harry hollered as they dodged another chair launching in their direction. "<em>Reducto</em>!"</p>
<p>Another few minutes went on, shooting and destroying endless junk that was set to squash them like bugs.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a humongous snake, something similar to the size of a Basilisk but of a different breed, fell from the ceiling and thudded on the ground in front of them. It's expansive jaw widened revealing razor sharp fangs that dripped with lethal venom.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell!" Draco shouted as he skirted out of its way. Turning to Harry he added, "Can't you speak to them or some nonsense?!"</p>
<p>A raspy, hissing noise simultaneously emitted from Harry's throat as he began to speak in parseltongue. "<em>Move</em>," he firmly commanded. "<em>Don't harm any of us, and</em> <em>clear out of the way</em>."</p>
<p>Luckily, the serpent obediently retracted its fangs and coiled its tail before slithering in the other direction.</p>
<p>They vaulted over the snake's engorged scaly body while Draco incanted, "<em>Protego</em>!" Another piece of rubbish was deflected as the Slytherin cast the protective charm surrounding himself and Harry.</p>
<p>"We can't carry on like this!" Draco groaned. "This will go on for bloody hours!"</p>
<p>"Do you have any other ideas?" Harry shouted while dropping to the ground on his side and sliding past a tunnel of junk that funneled around them.</p>
<p>"I do, but it'll be dangerous!" Draco declared. "I need you to produce a heightened Reductor charm; clear the way as far as you can manage!"</p>
<p>Putting his full faith in his comrade, Harry recited a maximized Reductor curse.</p>
<p>The inflated spell deflected the remaining objects that rained upon them and sporadically blasted the conjured furniture into opposite directions, creating a tunnel of clear pathway that led toward Blaise's predicted location.</p>
<p>Simultaneously, Draco roared, "<em>Fumos Maxima!</em>"</p>
<p>A stream of thick smoke burst from the tip of the Slytherin's wand, instantaneously flooding their wide-ranged surroundings with a heavy vapor. The act drastically decreased their eyesight in the moment but also increased the likelihood of making out the outline to Blaise's body from beneath the Invisibility Cloak.</p>
<p>Of course, Draco's plan came at a great risk; hindering their vision while endless furniture showered upon them was undeniably a perilous move. However, the Slytherin and Gryffindor were well known risk takers, and making impromptu moves such as these were something they regularly practiced.</p>
<p>From off in the distance they were able to momentarily make out the outline to Blaise's figure, scurrying behind a mountain of rubble.</p>
<p>Puffing out their chests to maximize the incantations to their ability, Draco and Harry shouted in unison, "<em>STUPEFY!</em>"</p>
<p>As Blaise was frozen in place by Draco's and Harry's unified Stunning charm, so were their surroundings.</p>
<p>The towering piles of junk stopped appearing, and a single bolt of lightning halted across the stormy enchanted ceiling as though it had been hit by a pause button. The large snake beside them had also stopped slithering although it had already been deemed harmless due to Harry's native tongue.</p>
<p>Time was limited, however, as once Blaise regained consciousness there would surely be more obstacles to overcome.</p>
<p>With a jump and dive, Harry volleyed himself toward Blaise shielded beneath the Invisibility Cloak and successfully landed on top of him. Blaise promptly stirred from beneath the Cloak, making an impressive recovery from the stunning spell, as Harry struggled to yank the Cloak back into his possession.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Draco peered back at the Gryffindors and Poppy to ensure that they remained guarded from behind Harry's protective shield. He was pleased to find that they had prevailed the external threats being catapulted and conjured across the room.</p>
<p>Astoundingly, the group wasn't located nearly as far away as Draco had predicted. The illusion of the Room of Requirement made it seem as though himself and Harry had been running for miles, and the distracting obstacles that had been thrown their way only amplified this mental deception.</p>
<p>Ginny sat on the ground beside Hermione who held her hair back with a wince. It appeared as though Ginny was getting sick, coughing and purging a disgusting solution that had been force fed to her.</p>
<p>"We couldn't find a proper antidote, so we made her drink a miniscule portion of Polyjuice to make her sick!" Hermione shouted to Draco in confirmation. "From my dreadful experience, it tastes like bogies!"</p>
<p>Ron held a comforting arm around his sister's shoulders, visibly guilty for making his sister vomit. But it was for Ginny's own good; in order for her to comply, it was necessary that they cleanse her system of the toxic and deceptive Amortentia that infiltrated her mind.</p>
<p>"Where am I?" Ginny frantically questioned between chokes. "Ron, tell me where we are!"</p>
<p>Draco was relieved to find that Ginny was coming to her senses and was at the aid of her brother and Hermione to help ease her nerves. He turned back to Harry and Blaise, struggled groans and profanities shouted at the other, as they attempted to gain the upper hand.</p>
<p>"Faye!" Blaise hollered. "Faye, I demand that you come here once this instant! Potter is here!"</p>
<p>Draco's head whipped in either direction, feeling his heart in his throat while waiting for the elf's expected appearance. He wasn't quite sure how himself and Harry were going to take on both Blaise, with four wands and the Cloak in his possession, <em>and </em>Faye, a highly trained house elf in Dark Magic.</p>
<p>But nothing seemed to happen following Blaise's firm instruction which allowed Harry and Draco more time to retrieve the Cloak.</p>
<p>The Head Boy momentarily caught sight of what appeared to be Blaise's disembodied foot emitting from the bottom of the Invisibility Cloak as the pair struggled. "<em>Petrificus Totalus</em>!"</p>
<p>From on top of the Cloak, Harry's figure promptly stiffened at Draco's misfire.</p>
<p>Distracted by his expectation of Faye, the tangled mess of men he had targeted, and the poor execution of Draco's charm rendered the Gryffindor immobile.</p>
<p>"For Merlin's sake!" Draco frustratedly shouted. "My apologies, Potter!"</p>
<p>Harry laid on his back against the ground as stiff as a board. His electric green eyes viciously swiveled from side to side, and Draco was certain he could hear the Gryffindor calling him a slur of obscenities from behind his paralyzed lips.</p>
<p>Blaise cackled at Draco's accidental misfire and Harry's immobilized state while weaving the Cloak from around Harry's body and pulling it over his head. As Blaise scurried to his feet, his torso promptly vanished.</p>
<p>"Not so fast," Draco growled while pointing his wand at Blaise's actual legs this time. "<em>Locomotor Mortis</em>!"</p>
<p>A loud thud against the ground transmitted the fact that the Slytherin was knocked off his feet with legs bound together. The momentary pause allowed Draco the time to undo the jinx that had been accidently cast over Harry.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor groaned while rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Draco.</p>
<p>Draco submissively raised his hands above his shoulders with raised brows, initiating a cease fire before Harry lashed back at his unintended move.</p>
<p>"You're lucky I don't turn you back into a ferret that I could carry around in my back pocket along with me; maybe then you'd be more useful," Harry warned Draco. Surprisingly, the Gryffindor's frustrated expression transitioned into momentary amusement while adding, "You'll pay for that, you know. When you're least expecting it."</p>
<p>Draco smirked and shrugged his shoulders in deserved agreement.</p>
<p>"HARRY, HE'S GONE COMPLETELY MENTAL!" Ron shouted from behind them. "HE'S GOING TO BLOODY DROWN US!"</p>
<p>Harry felt his shoes promptly saturate while glancing to the floor that expeditiously flooded with water. His calves had already been submerged by the time he wrapped his head around the fact that Blaise was actively trying to drown them. The Slytherin had clearly reached a new level or derangement and was willing to take them down with him over surrendering.</p>
<p>"Go protect them," Harry instructed Draco while tilting his chin toward the rest. "I think we should leave the dueling to me."</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes but was in begrudged agreement deep down. Changing direction and sprinting toward the Gryffindors and Poppy, the Head Boy broke Harry's protective charm and cast, "<em>Ebublio Maxima</em>!"</p>
<p>Conjuring a large bubble that was big enough to warp around the bodies of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Poppy, the four were quickly enwrapped with enough oxygen should the rising water swallow them whole.</p>
<p>To Draco's horror he heard a crashing wave, something like a humongous tsunami, hurdling from the depths of the Room of Requirement from over his shoulder; Blaise had conjured a ferocious tidal wave that catapulted himself and Harry in their direction.</p>
<p>Harry hopped onto one of the floating dressers and used it as a makeshift surfboard while riding the wave. A lone sofa that skated behind Harry in his trail gave Draco the notion that Blaise was utilizing the transport from beneath the Cloak.</p>
<p>As Draco swam with all of his might, kicking his legs against the ferocious water to stay afloat while leaving his wand hand free, he gasped for air while resurfacing.</p>
<p>With his eyes steadfast on the vacant sofa that presumably carried Blaise, Draco clumsily directed his wand in its direction while trying to remain afloat. He was extremely hesitant to fire off another stunning curse with the potential of striking Harry once more and consequentially drowning him in the process.</p>
<p>Thinking on his feet and coming up with an ulterior method, Draco shouted, "<em>Accio sofa</em>!"</p>
<p>The sofa that presumably carried Blaise hurdled toward him quicker than the wave of water.</p>
<p>"<em>Ascendio</em>!" Draco torpedoed upward from out of the water and side jumped with all of his strength. His arms wrapped around the invisible body of Blaise as they anchored and thrashed beneath the water.</p>
<p>The buoyant Invisibility Cloak unwound itself from around Blaise and elevated toward the top of the water. In a rat race toward the coveted artefact, Draco kicked his legs and fired off another <em>Stupefy </em>with his free hand to stall Blaise's movements.</p>
<p>Just like before, the Room of Requirement's perilous surroundings halted as Blaise was momentarily knocked unconscious. The water, along with the Slytherins and Harry, began to spiral toward the ground as though they were funneling down a drain.</p>
<p>As the water continued to evaporate at an expeditious rate, Blaise regained consciousness and extended an arm in an attempt to reach the Cloak before Draco. In the process of trashing against the vicious tidal wave that drained and lowered toward the ground, Blaise lost possession of the four wands that floated from his back pocket.</p>
<p>The water drained to completion as Draco and Harry, along with Blaise, made a crash landing against the ground.</p>
<p>The dresser that had been transporting Harry narrowly missed Draco as he dodged out of its way and obliterated upon impact. Blaise, no longer concealed beneath the Cloak, was thrown toward them as his body spiraled and tumbled across the floor.</p>
<p>Blaise hoisted himself onto hands and knees while crawling toward the Invisibility Cloak that had been reduced to a saturated blob of fabric on the ground.</p>
<p>In that moment, Draco was forced to make the decision whether to snatch Harry's Cloak or Blaise's wand along with the Gryffindors'.</p>
<p>"Get the wands, Malfoy!" Harry shouted.</p>
<p>"But your father's Cloak!" Draco hollered back. "We may never be able to catch Blaise if he's concealed under that bloody thing! Or even worse, what if the Cloak gets destroys in the process?!"</p>
<p>"Just trust me, will you?!"</p>
<p>As Draco lunged himself toward the four wands on the ground, Harry simultaneously lashed his own wand in Blaise's direction who had yet to conceal himself.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a deafening blast erupted from behind them as a bright green jet of light shot over Draco's shoulder and narrowly missed Harry. The glittering lime green light came into seamless contact with Blaise's body and shot through his chest like a fired pistol as he lifelessly crumpled to the ground.</p>
<p>Everything around Draco froze in that moment; the suffocating water was no longer existent, the stormy sky above and dementors cleared, the stacks of furniture and enormous snake vanished, and the only thing left within sight was Harry, huddled on all fours beside Blaise's corpse.</p>
<p>"Did you.." Harry questioned Draco who was already viciously shaking his head in response.</p>
<p>"Faye has returned as requested."</p>
<p>Draco and Harry turned to find Faye the house elf alongside Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Poppy still encompassed in the protective bubble that Draco had cast.</p>
<p>The elf peered at the grouping of Gryffindors in mischievous fascination with her palm still held up in Blaise's direction. Based off the deceitful grin on her face, it was unmistakably a purposeful move to execute the Slytherin.</p>
<p>While slowly trailing toward the rest with poise, Faye drawled, "Unfortunately for Blaise Zabini, Faye no longer answers to him; Faye is a free elf."</p>
<p>With the snap of her fingers, Draco's bubble jinx that protected the Gryffindors and Poppy disintegrated with a loud <em>pop</em>. Draco expeditiously conjured a wordless levitation charm that promptly transported the Gryffindor's wands back into their grasps.</p>
<p>Faye curiously allowed a moment for the five to gather themselves as they surrounded her with wands drawn. Hermione initially held Poppy behind herself who dismissed her protective move while boldly exposing herself to Faye.</p>
<p>The silence of confusion in the room was deafening. Bellatrix's loyal elf appeared to relish in the tense silence as a toothy grin spread her lips.</p>
<p>The rest gaped at Faye as she slowly approached her previous master's corpse. She carelessly shoved Blaise onto his stomach with her foot and fished through his back pocket.</p>
<p>Withdrawing a small pouch of what appeared to be his stash of Galleons, she jingled it next to her ear. Her eyes narrowed in displeasure at its unimpressive weight. Nonetheless, she levitated the pouch from the base of her palm that quickly vanished into her inventory for safe keeping.</p>
<p>"Riches.." Faye's bulbous eyes transitioned between the six in the Room who remained struck in place. ".. Freedom."</p>
<p>"You have what you asked for," Hermione disputed with her wand firmly directed at Faye. "What do you want from us?"</p>
<p>"Ms. Granger asks what Faye seeks from her?" the elf questioned with an eerie level of stoicism. "Nothing. Nothing from Ms. Granger."</p>
<p>"And from the rest of us?" Ron boldly declared. "You must be after something!"</p>
<p>"Revenge," Faye replied with the return of her previous shit eating grin. "The children of Molly Weasley; the <em>bitch</em> who slayed Faye's mistress. Faye has you right where she's wanted you all along."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>